Only In Hollywood
by Kim Ginsberg
Summary: Bella and her friends are on Spring Break in LA. One collision changes her life. E/B AH
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: The damn plot bunnies have attacked again. Here's a new fic I have been playing around with. Let me know what you think.**

**This chapter is dedicated to LuvinTwilight143 for her birthday today!**

**This story will be unbeta'd. **

**SM owns, they just play in my world.**

**BPOV**

It's a warm March morning and I am anxious to see the city. I know that most college kids head down to Mexico or Florida for their Spring Break, but not me. I headed to sunny Southern California with my friends. I peek at the clock and see that it's only seven am, and the girls are still sleeping. I crawl out of bed, as to not wake Alice, and head to the bathroom to shower and get dressed. Threw on some shorts and a tank, and decided to walk from our hotel, down Hollywood Boulevard to Hollywood and Highland.

I take the elevator down to the bottom floor and grab out my cell to send the girls a text of where I will be. I don't want them waking up and freaking out I am not there.

'_Taking a walk down to Hollywood and Highland. Meet me there when you're coherent'_

I hit send as someone bumps into me causing us to both drop our cell phones.

"Sorry," I hear him mumble, while grabbing the phone closest to him and scurrying into the hotel. I pick up the other cell and continue on my way. I get to Angels and Kings when the text message alert goes off.

'_Where are you?'_ I don't recognize the number, but text back anyways.

'Angels and Kings, who's this?'

'_Jasper, who's this?'_ Jasper? I don't know anyone with that name.

'I don't know a Jasper. Sorry, but I think you have the wrong number.'

'_Uh, no I don't. This is my brothers phone number.'_ Fuck! His brother must have my cell.

'Sorry, Jasper. But I bumped into some guy in front of the W hotel, and we must have switched phones in the commotion of them falling.'

'_Yes the W. That's where he's supposed to be right now for interviews.'_ Interviews? WTF?

'Uh, sorry Jasper. I can't be of any help. I'm on my way to Hollywood and Highland to look around. Want my cell number to reach him?'

'_Sure, that would be helpful.'_

'360-555-1212'

'_Thanks, ?'_

'Bella, Bella Swan, and I hope you find your brother. Tell him we can meet up whenever to change back the phones.'

'_Are you sure you just don't want to meet him? LOL'_ I have no idea what he's implying with that statement.

'I don't even know who he is. He was in a hoodie *shrugs shoulders* I don't care who he is. Just want to make sure we get our phones back'

'_Thanks Miss Swan, can you tell me a little about who has my brothers phone? I need to know I can trust you with it for now'_ WTH is he implying. I'm gonna snoop through some guys phone?

'I am 21 and a Senior at UW. I'm here on Spring Break with my friends. Anything else?'

'_Can you take a picture?'_ I huff and roll my eyes. _'Please? I wanna make sure you look like you say'_ I click the camera option and take a pic of me in front of the bar and click send.

'Get it? I told you, I'm just a boring college student on vacation. Anything else?' I stand tapping my foot waiting for a reply.

'_Text Edward and let him know what happened, and give him permission to forward your calls and messages to his cell, and do the same for him til you can meet up. He's in interviews all day.'_

'Got it. Do I pass the test now?'

'_You're perfect. Now let him know what happened, and I will call him in a few.'_

'Done' I open a new message box and type away. 'Hey dumbass, you have my phone!'

'_Who the fuck is this, and why is my number texting me'_

'As I said before, you took my cell when we bumped into each other. Some guy named Jasper texted me and we figured out you have my cell, and I have yours'

'_Fuck! I'm in interviews all day, how are we going to get our messages?'_

'Jasper said that we should forward them to each other. I will set it up on this cell, and you can set it up on mine'

'_How do I know you won't snoop through my phone?'_

'You don't, but I promise not to. I have no problem if you wanna look through mine to see who I am. I am just plain Bella Swan. College student'

'_You are giving a stranger permission to look through your phone?'_

'Yes. Jasper said I can trust you with it. He even said I could meet you, whatever the fuck that means. I don't care who you are, I just want my phone back. I worked my ass off to pay for it'

'_You don't know who I am?'_

'Nope, didn't get a look, hoodie covered you up. Don't care either way, just want my cell'

'_What are you doing today? Why the hurry this morning?'_

'Just here on Spring Break, always wanted to see LA and Hollywood, my friends were still sleeping so I thought I'd walk down to Hollywood and Highland, peruse Mann's Chinese while there is no crowds'

'_Ah, into movie stars?'_

'Eh, they are OK. I'm more into Old Hollywood, than new'

'_Like?'_

'You know Humphrey Bogart, Ingrid Bergman, etc. Those types'

'_Nice choices, like any current ones?'_

'There's a few that are OK'

'_Come on brown eyes, dish'_ How does he know I have brown eyes? Well I guess he checked out my pictures.

'How did you know I have brown eyes?'

'_I saw them when we collided'_

'I wish I could say the same, but your hood was up'

'_They are green'_

'Hello, green eyes. Nice to meet you *giggles*' I send the message and start walking to my destination.

'_Edward'_

'Isabella, but I go by Bella, Eddie'

'_*growls* it's just Edward, not Ed or Eddie'_ I giggle at the text. It's so easy to rile him up.

'Your wish is my command, Edward'

'_I have to go Bella, Ryan Seacrest is giving me the evil eye for ignoring him'_

'We wouldn't want to annoy Mr. I can do it all, just because I can, now can we?'

'_LOL, you are funny Bella. I will text back in a bit'_

'Talk to you then, Edward. Have fun'

'_*snorts* this is so not fun, but work is work'_ I keep walking down Hollywood Boulevard reading all the stars. I take a few pictures of the ones I want, and keep walking to my destination. I spy Starbucks open and grab a coffee and some lemon cake while taking a seat to peek at the pics I had taken on my walk. I flipped through them til the text alert went off.

'_We're on our way, bitch. Where r u?'_ I roll my eyes, only Rose.

'Starbucks, lower level'

'_See you in 5_' I went and got a refill on my coffee while I waited.

"Hey, Bells," Alice bounces up to where I am sitting.

"What's up girls?" I ask.

"Well, I figure we will hit all the stuff here today, then see if we can find a club to hit tonight," Rose says smiling. I pull out Edward's cell and text Jasper.

'Know any good LA clubs? The girls wanna dance'

'_5911 Sunset, your name will be on the VIP list, how many?'_

'Three'

'_I will text Edward to meet us there to change cells too'_

'Don't bother, he said he would text me after talking to Mr. I can do it all because I can'

'_LMAO Bella! Please tell me you told that to Edward?'_

'Sure did, he thought it was funny too'

'_Did you make it to H&H?'_

'I did, the girls just showed up and we are gonna hit all the local spots til tonight'

'_If anyone give you problems at the door, mention Jasper Cullen put you on the list, and then text me and I will come get you'_

'See you tonight Jasper'

'_See you Bella'_ I look up at the girls smiling.

"I have a club's address and we are on the VIP list for tonight," they both looked stunned.

"How in the hell did you do that?" Rose asks incredulously.

"I might have literally ran into someone this morning, and we accidentally switched phones. His brother texted me and he's the one I just asked about the club. We will hook up with him and his brother tonight to switch back the phones."

"Not even in LA for less than a day, and she has already bowled someone over," Alice snickers.

"Oh, bite me bitch," I stick my tongue out at her as we all burst into laughter.

"Maybe we can find you someone tonight, who will do that to you, for me," she snarks back.

"Whatever, Bitch. Now let's hit all these places so we can head back to the hotel and get ready for tonight." I just groan, knowing she was going to play Bella Barbie with me. We spent the rest of the morning, and most of the afternoon hitting up all the Hollywood hot spots. Hollywood and Highland, Mann's Chinese, El Capitan, Madame Tussauds, and the walk of fame itself. We splurged and ate at The Hard Rock Hollywood for lunch before heading back to the hotel to get ready for tonight.

We all showered and shaved, then got our hair and makeup done. While sitting in the chair as Rose did my hair, I realized that I didn't hear back from Edward. I wonder if he got too busy to text. Oh well. I'm sure Jasper told him where and when. I lunged for the cell as it chimed.

'_See you in a few'_

'I can't wait. The girls are looking forward to dancing'

'_Not you?'_ I snorted at his words.

'Uh, no. Hello? You saw me in action this morning. I'm a klutz. I can't even walk without hurting myself, or someone else. Let alone dance'

'_I take that as a challenge, Miss Swan. I will get you to dance, and you won't hurt anyone in the process'_

'*gigglesnort* We'll see Mr. Cullen'

'_Hey, how did you know my last name?'_

'Jasper told me, incase the doorman wouldn't let us in'

'_See you soon, Bella Swan'_

'Soon, Mr. Cullen. Now you have to let me go, cause I don't wanna show up to the club in what I'm wearing'

'_And what might that be? ;)'_

'*bites lip* uhhhhhh, bra and panties*squeaks*'

'_*groans* tease'_

'*rolls eyes* LOL, whatever you say Mr. Cullen'

'_I do say, now go get dressed, I will see you soon'_

'Can't wait'

'_Me either'_ I put the phone down so we can finish getting ready and head out to catch a cab to the club. We pull up to see the line around the block. My jaw drops at the sheer number of people wanting to get in. I check out the name of it, _Masquerade_. Nice. We get out, paying the cabbie and head for the two huge bouncers.

"May I help you ladies?" One asks.

"Jasper Cullen put me on the VIP list. Bella Swan," I squeak out.

"Both Mr. Cullen's are inside waiting for you ladies. Felix here, will walk you to them in the VIP lounge," he says pointing at huge guy number two.

"Thank you..."

"Dimitri. Let me know if you need anything."

"Thanks, Dimitri," I say in return as Felix lets us past the rope to go inside. We follow him through the club to a set of stairs, and go up them. Felix points us in the direction of two men seated with their backs to us on a couch. One blond, and one with the oddest colored hair I've ever seen. It wasn't quite brown, or red.

We walk over to the couch and my jaw hits the floor as they stand looking at us with their hands out._ I know these two faces._

"Lucy, you got some splaining to do."

**A/N: So there you have the first ch of the new fic. Like it? Hate it? Let me know. Should I keep going? Please feel free to check out my other 10 fics. Remember- Reviews= Love! Kim**

**Here is the new group I made for my fics. Updates and links will be posted here! Just take out spaces. Or type in Kim Ginsberg- Fanfic. Enjoy!**

** www. facebook groups/ 409675189085067/**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: The damn plot bunnies have attacked again. Here's a new fic I have been playing around with. Let me know what you think.**

**This story will be unbeta'd. I want to thank speklez, fl sunshine, and hapakids for pre-reading.**

**SM owns, they just play in my world.**

~Previously BPOV~

Felix points us in the direction of two men seated with their backs to us on a couch. One blond, and one with the oddest colored hair I've ever seen. It wasn't quite brown, or red.

We walk over to the couch and my jaw hits the floor as they stand looking at us with their hands out._ I know these two faces._

"Lucy, you got some splaining to do."

~Ch 2~

**EPOV**

Today has been a day from hell. First, some tiny little thing runs into me, then I find out our phones got mixed up. I had to laugh at what she had to say about Mr. Seacrest. _Mr. I can do it all, cause I can_. In between interviews, I checked out her cell. I peeked at her iTunes and saw a wide variety of music in there. Her Kindle app had so many books that I couldn't scroll through them all, but from what I noticed, she has a penchant for British Literature.

Jasper got ahold of me, finally, to let me know he checked her out, and her story was true. Her and her friends checked into the W last night, and were here on Spring Break from University of Washington. Turns out she's a Senior, and 21 years old. I guessed she was much younger by her size. She couldn't have been more than 5' 2", if she's lucky. I easily have a foot on her. The last thing I look through, is her pictures. I see a ton of them with her and two women, one shorter than even her, with spiky black hair, and one tall blond. There's a bunch of landscapes, or city shots in there too. The ones of the Seattle skyline, reminding me of home.

After my interviews, I head home to change for the club. I throw on some black jeans and a green button up, with my black chucks. I roll up my sleeves as I walk towards my front door. I grab my wallet, keys and Bella's phone, and head out the door. The drive to the club was relatively quick, and I parked in the employee lot, as usual. I'm so glad I co-own this club with Jasper and our other brother, I have my own private parking space, paparazzi free. I take a deep breath as I unlock the back door and head up to the VIP lounge.

I find Jas pacing the floor. I grab him and we sit on one of the plush couches.

"Calm down Jas."

"Calm down? I can't. What if she takes your number and gives it to the paps?"

"I've talked to her today, she doesn't seem the type. Plus, going through her phone, I'd say she's the quiet, bookish type."

"You went through her phone?" He hisses.

"She gave me permission." I shrug. Hearing people walk in Jasper and I stand to greet them, sticking out our hand to shake theirs. We turn to see them standing there in shock. Bella's brown eyes, wide as saucers. _Fuck, I think she knows who we are_.

"Lucy, you got some splaining to do." She says like Ricky Ricardo, while putting her hands on her hips.

"But, Ricky." I retort, sounding like Lucy. We all burst into laughter.

"Jasper said your last name was Cullen, we all know yours is Masen, and his is Whitlock." I take a deep breath to answer, when it felt like the floor was moving.

"Earthquake?" The blond shrieks. I turn my head towards the stairs to see Em running up them.

"No, just our dipshit brother," I say pointing to Ems hulking form, now on the top step.

"Emmett McCarty, is your brother?" The blonde asks.

"You know who I am?" He bellows, walking to us.

"Uh, hello! We live in Seattle. You are the number one defensive end in the NFL."

"You speak football?" Em asks in awe, as the blond huffs.

"Be nice, Rose. He just doesn't know any better."

"How about introductions all around? I am Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, this is Jasper Whitlock Cullen, and Emmett McCarty Cullen."

"Do I wanna ask why you all go by different last names?" Bella inquires.

"Introduce all of yourselves, and I will explain when you're done." I say sitting back down on the couch.

"I am Isabella Swan, or Bella to my friends, this is Alice Brandon, and Rosalie Hale," she says pointing to the short black haired girl, followed by the tall blond."

"Nice to meet you ladies. Now have a seat and we will fill you in. But, you all have to promise us that you won't tell."

"We wouldn't ever do that, Edward. That's not who we are," Bella says sitting across from me on the other couch. Her friends following suit, next to her.

"So you really meant what you said to me earlier then, you don't care who he is," Jas says smiling.

"He's just a guy," she shrugs. Jas bursts out laughing. "What?"

"You are one of a kind, Bella Swan," he says, though his laughter.

"What? He puts his pants on, one leg at a time, doesn't he?" she asks incredulously, looking at me with her eyebrow cocked, waiting for an answer.

"Maybe," I laugh out. "Are you going to tell anyone the answer?"

"Why would I? I don't even care about the answer, just thought it would be funny to ask, and see your face while I do," everyone laughs at hearing this.

"Oh, Bells. Can I keep you?" Em booms.

"Now why would you wanna keep boring ol me?"

"Oh baby, you are so far from boring, it's not even funny," he waggles his eyebrows at her. Oh hell no, this girl was so adorable, I have to get to know her myself.

"If I'm standing I can only do one at a time, now if I'm sitting on my bed..." I trail off when I see a far off look take hold of her face._ Is she picturing me on my bed?_ "Bella?" I wave my hand in front of her face. She shakes her head to lift her stupor. The group just snickers.

"Yes?" She squeaks out.

"Wanna dance?" I ask smiling.

"I...I can't."

"Can't?" I cock my eyebrow at her.

"Oh no, as you saw me in action this morning. I am a total klutz. I'd be afraid I'd hurt you, and that pretty face somehow," _Pretty?_ I grab her hand and pull her up.

"It's all in the leading. We will be fine." I drag her down the stairs, with her looking at her friends pleading for them to rescue her. I take her to the middle of the floor, as to not have a ton of room to move, so she could dance and not look silly.

I took her hand, and swung her around with her back to my front, as Flo Rida's Low came on. _Oh yeah!_ Perfect song to feel her body against mine.

_Shawty had them Apple Bottom jeans, jeans Boots with the fur, with the fur The whole club was lookin' at her She hit the flo', she hit the flo' Next thing you know Shawty got low low low low, low low low low_

I put my hands on her hips and started swinging them in time with the beat. She covered my hands with hers, and twined our fingers together.

_Them baggy sweat pants And the Reeboks with the straps, with the straps She turned around and gave that big booty a smack, ayy! She hit the flo', she hit the flo' Next thing you know Shawty got low low low low, low low low low_

_I ain't never seen nuthin' that'll make me go This crazy all night spendin' my dough Had a million dollar vibe and a bottle to go Dem birthday cakes, they stole the show_

_So sexual, she was flexible Professional, drinkin' X and ooo Hold up wait a minute, do I see what I think I? Whoa_

_Did I think I seen shorty get low? Ain't the same when it's up that close Make it rain, I'm makin' it snow Work the pole, I got the bank roll_

_I'mma say that I prefer them no clothes I'm into that, I love women exposed She threw it back at me, I gave her more Cash ain't a problem, I know where it goes_

_She had them Apple Bottom jeans, jeans Boots with the fur, with the fur The whole club was lookin' at her She hit the flo', she hit the flo' Next thing you know Shawty got low low low low, low low low low_

By the time we got to the second verse of low, she started sliding her body against mine, going down as he sang the low part. And my God, did the sliding down, then up feel good. So good, I hope she didn't feel the significant bulge in my jeans. Why her tiny body, moving against mine felt so good, I have no idea. With her I just felt comfortable. I could be myself.

_Them baggy sweat pants And the Reeboks with the straps, with the straps She turned around and gave that big booty a smack, ayy! She hit the flo', she hit the flo' Next thing you know Shawty got low low low low, low low low low_

_Hey, shawty what I gotta do to get you home? My jeans full of guap And they ready for Shones Cadillacs, Maybachs for the sexy grown Patron on the rocks that'll make you moan_

_One stack, come on Two stacks, come on Three stacks, come on, now that's three grand What you think, I'm playin'? Baby girl I'm the man, I'll bend the rubber bands_

_That's what I told her, her legs on my shoulder I knew it was over, that Henny and Cola Got me like a Soldier She ready for Rover, I couldn't control her So lucky on me, I was just like a clover_

_Shorty was hot like a toaster Sorry but I had to fold her Like a pornography poster She showed her_

_Apple Bottom jeans, jeans Boots with the fur, with the fur The whole club was lookin' at her She hit the flo', she hit the flo' Next thing you know Shawty got low low low low, low low low low_

_Them baggy sweat pants And the Reeboks with the straps, with the straps She turned around and gave that big booty a smack, ayy! She hit the flo', she hit the flo' Next thing you know Shawty got low low low low, low low low low_

_Whoa, shawty Yea she was worth the money Lil mama took my cash And I ain't want it back_

_The way she bit that rag Got her them paper stacks Tattoo above her crack I had to handle that_

_I was on it, sexy woman, let me shownin' Make me want it two in the mornin' I'm zonin' and them rosay bottles foamin'_

_She wouldn't stop, made it drop Shorty did that pop and lock Had to break her off that guap Gyal was fly just like my glock_

_Apple Bottom jeans, jeans Boots with the fur, with the fur The whole club was lookin' at her She hit the flo', she hit the flo' Next thing you know Shawty got low low low low, low low low low_

_Them baggy sweat pants And the Reeboks with the straps, with the straps She turned around and gave that big booty a smack, ayy! She hit the flo', she hit the flo' Next thing you know Shawty got low low low low, low low low low C'mon_

By the end of the song she was comfortable dancing with me, swaying her hips, and dipping her tiny form, sliding against me. I took her hand, not wanting to push it with adding another song, back upstairs to the VIP room. Now we could continue our conversation, filling in some lesser known details.

"Damn, Bells. You sure you've never danced before?" Em boomed.

"Why?"

"Cause you were all up on Eddie, like white on rice," he guffawed.

"Uh... well..." she blushed beet red at this point, and everyone broke out into laughter. I leaned to whisper in her ear.

"And it was fuckhot too," I whisper as I hear a smack, and look up in time to see Rose smack the back of his head.

"Stop embarrassing her you ass, or she might not ever do it again. She's shy. Alice and I have been trying to get her out of her shell for four years, now back the fuck off of her."

"Damn, Rosie, that hurt," he whined at her, rubbing the back of his head. She gave him the bitch brow in return. I cleared my throat to get everyone's attention.

"OK people. Some explanations are in order, but we are trusting you ladies to keep our secrets." I look at Em and Jas as they shake their heads in agreement. "As you ladies know, the limelight and Hollywood can be fickle. My brothers and I use our middle names as last names to be individuals. We all wanted to see if we could make it on our own. Not off of each other's fame. Plus, we wanted to leave our home private life, just that, private. We don't want our parents, friends and family dragged into the Hollywood bullshit. Like some part of us, was still us, the real us. Not some persona."

"So who was texting me today? You or your persona?" Bella asks.

"The snark was all me, baby," I wink at her, and she blushes again.

"Then I like the snarky you," she smiles at me, then turns to Jas. "Jasper, what do I have to do to get a drink up in here?"

"What would you like to drink, Darlin'?" He asks in his fake southern accent, from his last movie. I heard a loud sigh, and noticed Alice practically swooning at the sound. I covered my mouth and snicker.

"Coke please?" She squeaks out. Jas turns to the others in our group.

"Anyone else?" He asks.

"We aren't too into partying either, so I will have a coke too." Rose says smiling.

"Me too." Alice chirps.

"Bros'?"

"Coke's fine, Jas." I say.

"Me too, Bro." Em pipes in, as Jas walks to the bar and grabs our drinks. He hands us each a glass of coke, and sits down next to Alice.

"Mmmmm, I love wet and cold liquid, slipping down my throat," Bella moans out. As I hear this, I just happened to be taking a sip, and ended up spitting it out at the images her declaration caused.

"Fuck, Bella. You just can't say shit like that," Rose hisses out, as I cough and sputter, trying to catch my breath from choking.

"Shit!" Bella turns bright red, and hides her face behind her hair. _How fucking cute is she?_ She has no clue how adorable she is.

"So how long are you ladies here for?" I ask.

"The week. We have to fly back Sunday, since we have class Monday," Alice replies.

"What are your plans for the week? Anything fun?" I'm curious what they have planned, maybe they'd like company since I am off this week.

"We're gonna take the Metrolink tomorrow, and hit Disneyland," Rose adds in. I see Em out of the corner of my eye start to bounce in his seat.

"Can we come, Rosie? Please, please, pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeee," Em begs. She sees him bouncing and starts laughing hard.

"What do you say, ladies? Should we let the boys come?" Alice pipes in.

"Just Em, or all of them?' Bella inquires.

"Living here in LA, we all have annual passes," I add.

"You guys like Disneyland?" Bella says in shock.

"Uh hello, a place where it doesn't matter your age, where you can act like a kid! Uh yeah!" I smile.

"Roller coasters rock!" Em shouts, while fist pumping.

"Jasper?" Alice asks, he just blushes.

"Jas has this penchant for tiny, fairy princesses," Em busts out laughing after his statement. I take a peek at Jas and he has his head in his hands, while I see his ears are bright red.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen! Don't you dare pick on and embarrass your brother like that!" Alice yells out.

"Why not?" He retorts. She jumps up and puts her hands on her hips, looking like a pissed off pixie.

"Or I will track down your mother's phone number, and let her know what you have been doing to him. I'm sure she doesn't condone this behavior."

"She'd kick my ass if you told her!" He shrieks.

"A pro football player is afraid of his mommy, how cute," Rose coos.

"I'll gladly give it to you Alice," I grin when Em gives me the finger.

"Dude, Edward, you can't, you know mom would have my ass for this. Especially, since I said this in front of the ladies." He whines.

"Maybe we should leave him home, that would be a good punishment since he loves the park so much," Rose winks in my direction.

"I'll be a good boy, Rosie. I promise. No more teasing my brothers, and I promise to behave tomorrow. Hell, I'll even treat everyone for dinner at The Blue Bayou."

"What do you think Alice, and Jas? Do you think he'll behave?" Rose snickers out.

"I think we will have to do some torture at the park tomorrow to make up for it," Jas grins at me.

"What kind of torture? I'm listening," Rose leans toward Jasper to hear.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Em shouts out. "I know what he's thinking. Please? Anything but that!"

"Oh, now we really need to know," Bella says, winking at me.

"Let's just say Em doesn't like a few rides in Fantasyland. I think we need to make him ride them."

"But they are annoying, and one makes me dizzy," he whines.

"Which ones, Edward?" Bella asks.

"Tea cups, and that annoyingly, annoying It's a Small World," Jas grins.

"Please? Anything but that! Come on Jas," Em begs.

"The punishment should fit the crime Em, so it stands, you will ride those rides tomorrow," Rose happily says. I hear Bella yawn next to me.

"You tired, Bella?"

"Yes, we did a lot of walking today. I think it's time to find a cab, and go back to the hotel. Especially, since we will be doing more tomorrow."

"How about I take Alice and Rose, and Eddie can take you Bells?"

"I wanna come too, Em," Jas says. She looks at me and smiles.

"I think that would be OK," she stands up and holds out her hand. "Shall we, Mr. Cullen?"

"We so shall, Miss Swan," I take her hand and lead her out the back door towards my car.

"You have the new Mazda Miata," she says, running her fingers lovingly up the hood._ I wish she'd run her fingers over me like that._

"You like?"

"Like? I love," she purrs out. _Oh how I want her to purr out my name, maybe say she loves me. What. The. Fuck?_ Where the hell did that come from? I open the door to let her in. She climbs in, and I hurry around to the driver's side.

"So what do you drive, Bella?" I ask, as I start the engine.

"A 57' Chevy truck."

"Is that safe to drive?"

"It works, my friend, Jake is my mechanic, and he makes sure she's safe. Plus, I just walk to class, since its so close to our apartment. I'm sure I'll replace it when I get my first job."

"What do you want to do after graduation?"

"I am an English major, I want to write."

"Where do you want to write? What do you want to write about?"

"I can write anywhere, really. I'm not sure which genre yet. But I don't have to decide quite yet. I am still in my last semester of school," she says, as I pull up to the valet in back of the hotel. She leans over and kisses my cheek, stunning me. "Thanks for the dance, Edward. I'll see you tomorrow," she opens the door and gets out.

"Tomorrow," I breathe out quietly, as I touch where she kissed. I practically jump out of my seat when a horn honks behind me, I check and see it's Em. I flip him off out my window, and drive home.

**A/N: So what do you think? Cute? Funny? Up next- Disneyland! I will update when I can, be it, daily, weekly, or monthly. I always finish what I start! Please check out my other 10 fics. Remember- reviews= Love! Kim**

**Here is the new group I made for my fics. Updates and links will be posted here! Just take out spaces. Or type in Kim Ginsberg- Fanfic. Enjoy!**

** www. facebook groups/ 409675189085067/**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: The damn plot bunnies have attacked again. Here's a new fic I have been playing around with. Let me know what you think.**

**This story will be unbeta'd. I want to thank speklez, fl sunshine, flamingpen18, and hapakids for pre-reading.**

**SM owns, they just play in my world.**

**Warning- Please either pee first, or get on your shanties(ShamWow panties) in case of laughing so hard, you pee your pants! LOL**

~Previously EPOV~

"Where do you want to write? What do you want to write about?"

"I can write anywhere, really. I'm not sure which genre yet. But I don't have to decide quite yet. I am still in my last semester of school," she says, as I pull up to the valet in back of the hotel. She leans over and kisses my cheek, stunning me. "Thanks for the dance, Edward. I'll see you tomorrow," she opens the door and gets out.

"Tomorrow," I breathe out quietly, as I touch where she kissed. I practically jump out of my seat when a horn honks behind me, I check and see it's Em. I flip him off our my window, and drive home.

~Ch 3~

**BPOV**

I left Edward, in what I could only classify as a stupor, sitting in his fuckawesome car in the valet line. I can't believe that I had the guts to lean over and kiss his cheek. I saw Rose and Alice run in the door after me, they grabbed hold of my arms to halt my walking to the elevators.

"Why was Edward sitting in his car, looking like he was in shock?" Rose asks.

"Maybe cause I kissed his cheek." I blushed in reply.

"You did what?" Alice says, in shock.

"I kissed him goodnight, you got a problem with that?" I put my hands on my hips and cock a bitch brow at her.

"Uh...no," Alice squeaks out.

"Like I didn't see you checking out Jasper."

"Point taken," Alice says, looking properly chastised.

"And I like the big doofus. Just think ladies, if we marry them, it will make us real sisters," Rose squeals. And let me say this, Rose is so not a squealer. _She's got it bad already_.

We head upstairs and get ready for bed. I pull out my cell to charge for tomorrow, and notice that I still had Edward's cell. Apparently we were too distracted with each other to notice we didn't exchange them. I picked it up and sent him a text.

'Hey asshole, you still have MY phone. I need that back!'

A few minutes later came his reply. '_Uh..sorry. I was kinda distracted by your beauty_' I laughed so hard, I snorted at his reply.

'So cheesy'

'_I do love me some cheese'_

'Goodnight, asshole'

'_Goodnight, princess_'

'*rolls eyes* I'm so not a princess. You just have Disney on the brain'

'_I am so excited to take you tomorrow, meet you ladies for breakfast at 6:30 in the coffee shop'_

'6:30? FUCK! The girls are gonna freak at the ungodly hour you want to meet'

'_Well too bad, we like to be there when the gates open'_

'*huffs* fine. But if they wanna kill you, I won't stop them. My allegiance is to them' I turn to the girls in the other bed and frown.

"Girls, Edward and the guys will be here at 6:30am for breakfast."

"What. The. Fuck?" Rose asks.

"No fucking way!" Alice shrieks.

"Oh yeah, they wanna have breakfast with us, then hit the road for the park. They like being there when the gates open."

"Damn overgrown children," Rose mumbles.

"We're sleeping in the next day then," Alice adds.

"Whatever. I just want to have some fun tomorrow." I turn back to the phone in my hand.

'They will be up and ready, just don't expect them to be happy about it. If I were you, I'd protect yourself from them. They can be quite mean and vindictive when cranky'

'_I'll wear a cup. I do want kids someday'_ I laugh out loud at his reply. He really is funny, and adorable.

'So not touching that'

'_What if I want you to? ;)'_ Oh God. This man was going to be the death of me. Death by cheese.

'Going to bed now. Night'

'_Mmmmm, bed'_

'I swear to God. Stop the moaning, groaning, and innuendo. You're gonna kill me'

'_Sweet dreams, Bella'_

'You too, Edward'

'_I will, because they will be of you'_

'Damn cheesy man'

'_You need some cheese to go with your whine'_

'*rolls eyes* if you want me up and not killing you, you need to let me go to sleep'

'_LOL, goodnight princess Belle'_

'Goodnight, Mr. Cheese' I plugged in the cell and climbed into bed. 6am was going to come fast, luckily I'm a wash and go, kind of girl. I didn't need time to primp. I fell asleep, with Edward starring as Prince Charming.

The text alert chiming woke me up. I grabbed the phone and saw the time. 5:45am. _What the fuck?_

'_Breakfast is in 45, move it!'_

'Bite me!'

'_Only in the movies'_

'Screw you then, it only takes me 15 to get ready'

'_U sure ur a girl?'_

'I'm going now, let me reiterate, bite me!'

'_I will if you're a girl'_

'Bye' I throw the phone back on the nightstand, and head for the shower, since I am up anyways. _I'm so going to make him pay_. I go through my morning stuff and throw on some shorts and a tank. I walk to the window and pull open the drapes.

"Rise and shine, bitches. The boys will be here in 30, and Edward woke me up 15 minutes ago, so I am ready to go."

"I'm gonna get them back for this, Bells," Rose grumbles, as she grabs her clothes, and heads for the shower.

"Oh, don't you remember last night, Rose? He already has some coming today." She stopped dead in her tracks, and got an evil look on her face._ Uh oh_. Someone was going to be in trouble.

"There are water rides there, right?" She smirked.

"Yes," I say, not sure where she's going with this.

"Did you ladies bring white tank tops?"

"Yes, what do you have in mind, Rose?" Alice sits up in the bed, smiling.

"Cute bras, and white tanks. Add water, equals see through. Let's torture them, but in a different way." I yanked off my black tank, and threw on a white one. I already had a cute bra on.

"I see Bella's in." Alice pipes in. "I've got one too, if you wanna torture them, let's do it." Rose walks back to her suitcase and grabs one too, and heads back to the shower.

"Game on, boys," Alice laughs out. I flop back on my bed, and wait for the other girls to be ready. 20 minutes later, we all grab our cameras, and throw our money and ID's in our pockets. We know we don't want to carry a bunch of stuff around all day. We take the elevator down, and find the restaurant. The guys are fidgeting in front of the doors.

**EPOV**

I drive away from the hotel, feeling like I left a piece of me behind. With that kiss to my cheek, she now owns a piece of me. It was just so sweet. She was like nothing I had ever seen before. She was sweet, and innocent. Something these LA girls were nothing like. She seems genuine, smart, funny, and her body writhing against me had to be one of the best feelings I have had in my 25 year life.

When I get home, I jump on the Disneyland site, and buy each of the girls annual passes. I hope this won't be the only time we go together. The text banter we had before bed had me grinning from ear to ear, and my dreams were filled with her smile, laugh, and that kiss before we parted for the night.

Instead of wanting to kill my alarm at 5:30am, this morning I jumped up, and bolted for the shower in excitement. I get to take my girl to Disneyland. _My girl?_ What. The. Fuck? Was I really calling her mine after only one day of talking? I guess we will see how we really get along today, by spending the entire day with one another. I wrap a towel around me as I exit the shower, and text her to make sure they are up. After some fun, flirty words, I get dressed in some cargo shorts and a tee. I love me some pirates, so it says, To err is human, to arr is pirate. I pull on one of my pirates of the caribbean hats to go with it, and walk out the door to drive to the hotel. I find Em and Jasper waiting in my driveway in Em's Escalade.

"Come on, I wanna grab the girls and get to the park," he says, bouncing in the driver's seat.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," I grumble, as I climb in the back seat.

"Who knows, you may be screaming that later." Em laughs out. I reach into the front seat and smack him upside the head.

"She's not like that, so knock it off."

"How do you know this, Eddie?"

"First, stop calling me Eddie, and second, I feel like I've known her forever. She's not that type of girl. She's different."

"Different how, Edward?" Jas asks.

"Last night, she surprised the hell out of me."

"How so?"

"The only thing she tried with me, was to kiss my cheek goodnight."

"Your cheek?" Em asks, astonished.

"Oh yeah. And, she didn't even ask for an autograph or a picture."

"That's a first," Jas adds.

"The funniest thing of all, is we were so absorbed in our dancing and conversations, we forgot to exchange the phone's back." They laugh at hearing that. "Oh, and she calls me asshole." By this time, we were at the hotel in the valet line. Thankfully we were stopped, because they both were laughing so hard they had tears streaming down their cheeks. Em handed the valet the keys, and we headed inside to meet the girls. Em, Jas, and I were pacing in front of the restaurant waiting for them. I was so nervous for today. I just wanted to have her see me, the real me. My head snaps up as I hear the sound that makes me smile, Bella's giggle.

"Good morning, Edward," Bella says, grinning.

"It is now." I smile.

"I should be pissed you woke me up before 6." She stomps her foot, and gives me the pouty lip. I reach out and take her hand.

"I am sorry, Princess Belle," I bow pull her hand up to my lips, and place a soft kiss to the back of it. She giggles, and blushes a deep red.

"Does that make you the Beast?" She teases.

"That would mean I am your prince, so yes, I would be the Beast for you." She giggles and rolls her eyes at me.

"Is he always this cheesy?" Rose asks my brothers, pointing to me.

"Nope." Em winks at me.

"Never seen him like this before," Jas says, smiling as I take her hand and lead her into the restaurant.

"Oh. My. God!" The hostess shrieks and I stiffen up. _Aw fuck! _

I put on my work smile and ask. "Table for six, please?"

"Right this way, Mr. Masen." She giggles out. I just roll my eyes, and Bella giggles next to me. We follow her to a round booth, and all climb in.

"I'm so hungry, I can eat a cow," Em says, as the table erupts in laughter. We all pick up menus to decide what we want to eat._ Hmmmm_, I think pancakes and bacon.

"Can I take your order?" A voice asks. I look up and she gasps and leans towards me. "What can I get you?" She asks, breathily, sticking her obviously fake boobs in my face. I turn to Bella.

"Ladies first princess, what would you like?"

"To drink, coffee and orange juice, to eat a full stack and four pieces of bacon," Bella says, to the waitress.

"You want carbs?" She sneers.

"Yes, real women eat real food," Bella retorts.

"What would you like, Edward?" She purrs, leaning towards me again. I need to shut this chick down, and fast.

"Same as _my_ princess, and please don't call me Edward," I smugly answer. _God I hope Bella doesn't take offence to what I just said_. I take a peek at her out of the corner of my eye and she has a small smile on her face.

"I want the same," Alice adds.

"Me too," comes from the rest of the group.

"Carbs make you fat," the waitress whines out.

"Trust me, we will work it off with the guys today," Rose sneers.

"Oh yeah you will, Rosie baby," Em says, waggling his eyebrows and grinning salaciously at her as the waitress huffs and walks off. She comes back a few minutes later with our drinks, and haughtily walks away.

The conversation at the table, is light and flirty all around as we wait for the food. I can't help but steal glances at Bella as she talks to the other girls. I look up to see Em and Jas watching me closely. Em smile and gives me the thumbs up, while Jas nods and grins. I guess they see what I'm saying about her. Hanging out with her is effortless.

When the food comes, and the waitress gives the girls dirty looks as she hands them their food. The girls are either oblivious, or don't care, because they start putting butter and syrup on their pancakes. I effectively dismiss her with a wave of my hand. I'm sick of her shit.

"Bells, there is no way that you can eat all that," Em teases her.

"Watch me," she challenges him back.

"If you do, breakfast is on me too."

"You're on. You better pay up McCarty." She winks at him. He laughs at her again.

"Let me repeat myself from last night, can I keep you Bells?" I pull her closer into my side and glare at him.

"Mine." I hiss at him, and the table erupts in laughter once again. Bella leans over and gives me a syrupy kiss on the cheek.

"Yes, yours," she whispers to me.

"That's OK Eddie, I like em feistier anyways, like my Rosie here."

"Stop calling me Eddie!" I growl out.

"Edward, calm down," I hear Bella whisper in my ear as she takes hold of my hand. Her touch alone relaxes me, and I pick up my fork with my empty hand, and continue eating. I keep peeking at Bella as she eats. I have no idea how she is eating as much as she is, but I like the fact that she actually eats, as opposed to most LA girls who only eat salads, and pick at those too.

"Where the hell did you put all that, little Bells?" Em asks, in shock.

"In my stomach, Em," she retorts.

"How in the hell did you eat more than me?"

"I walked 3-5 miles yesterday, what did you do?" she sassily asks.

"Uh, played some Madden and hung around the house."

"Just because it's the off season, doesn't mean you should slack off, McCarty," Rose hisses. Bella and I snicker at the look on his face at what Rose just said.

"He does this every off season, Rose," Jas adds.

"How the fuck does he stay number one?" she asks, exasperated.

"The fuck if we know," Jas grins.

"Well, since Little Bells ate all her food, I guess breakfast is on me." I lean over to Bella.

"I'm so glad someone showed him up for once, and I like that you ate all your food. Girls here are so fake." I lean over and kiss her cheek.

"I can see what you mean," she says, looking at the waitress who was playing on her phone, sneering at Bella. I pull her out of the booth by the hand I am still holding, and as she goes to stand, she trips over her own two feet, and lands in my arms. She looks up at me and laughs.

"My hero!" she swoons.

"It's my job to catch the princess if she falls."

"So cheesy," she laughs out. "I told you last night I was a klutz."

"I do love me a damsel in distress." I take her hand, and make sure she's steady on her feet, and we walk out after Em throws a $100 on the table, and head to valet to get the truck. We all pile into the seats, sitting next to the girls, I think we all like, and head for the 101.

"I hate fucking LA traffic!" Em shouts as we crawl at a snails pace along the 101 to the 5.

Bella and I are in the far back seat, just holding hands and snuggling into each other sides. I've never felt so comfortable with someone, and especially sitting here not talking. As we head on to the 5, Bella takes a deep breath and sighs.

"You OK, princess?"

"Never better, Beast."

"On day you are going to regret calling me that," I growl out, tickling her side. She laughs so hard, she's clutching her side.

"OK, OK. I won't call you Beast anymore, my prince."

"I like the sound of that."

"What?"

"You called me yours."

"Well if I am yours, then you are mine too," she states.

"Sounds good to me," I say, as we pull up to the parking structure and Em hands his pass to get in to park. We end up outside in the Pinocchio lot and park. I put my Pirates hat on, and take Bella's hand to lead her to the tram. I look behind us, and all the guys have taken the girls hands, and are practically dragging them to the tram. Bella looks back too, and laughs.

"We are all so screwed," she mutters, under her breath as we board the tram, headed for the main gate. We get there a few minutes later, and go through security, I pull Bella with me over to Guest Services to pick up their passes. I pull out the paper with the confirmation number and hand it to the agent.

"What's that, Edward?" Bella asks.

"Don't worry princess, it's just yours and the girls' tickets."

"You already bought them?" She stands with her hands on her hips and glares at me.

"Yes, and don't argue. We are invited ourselves, so I paid."

"Names and birthdates for the passes?" The ticket agent asks.

"Isabella Swan.." I turn to Bella. " I need your birthday."

"September 13th."

I turn to the other girls. "Yours too."

"April 1st," Alice replies.

"December 31st," Rose smiles. I turn back to the agent.

"Alice Brandon, April 1st. Rosalie Hale, December 31st." I hand her my pass. "Use this address for theirs too.

"You got it, Mr. Masen," she says, smiling, as she types away. A few minutes later, I have 3 Premium Annual Passes in my hands for the girls. "Make sure you stop at one of our photographers, so they can take their pictures for their passes."

"Thank you, again."

"Enjoy your day," she says, smiling. I take Bella's hand and we walk as a group to one of the closed gates. We get in line to wait.

"Let me see the ticket?" Bella asks. I hand her hers.

"Why does this say, annual pass, Edward?"

"I want you to be able to come back if you want to."

"So this is good for a year?"

"Yes."

"How much was it?"

"I'm so not telling you."

"I take it, a lot. What would you say, if I said I want nothing from you?"

"I know you don't. I figured that out last night. You really don't care who I am. With you I can just be me."

"Exactly. So why would you spend this much on me and my friends. You don't have to buy us."

"That's not what I'm doing. I'm did this for purely selfish reasons. I want to be able to come back here with you, some other time."

"What makes you so sure that I will come back?"

"Because when I'm done filming, I'd love you to come back and visit."

"Ummmm, maybe. So what you working on next?"

"I have that last vampire movie to film with Jas."

"Haven't seen em." I stand there looking at her in shock.

"Wait, did you just say you haven't seen them?"

"Yep. I'm not one for trends."

"We're filming it in Washington." Her eyes lit up as she looked up at me.

"You're gonna be in my home state?"

I lean over and whisper. "Mine too."

"No way,' she says, as the gates open, and people start going through. I take Bella's hand, and hand over all the passes to get into the park. After they are all scanned, we head to the Mad Hatter. I want to get some ears for my girl since we have an hour til the rides open. I grab six sets of ears and take them over to pay and have them embroidered. I take the slip to write our names on them, when I get a wicked idea, I write all of our last names on them and hand it back.

"What are you doing?" Bella inquires.

"Something funny, princess. Just relax." Five minutes later, I am handed them back, and I pass them out to everyone and out mine on. I turn around when I am tapped on the shoulder.

"Can you come with us, Mr. Masen?"

**A/N: I know, I am so mean LOL Who is it? What do they want? Find out next. Please check out my other 11 fics. Remember- reviews= Love! Kim**

**Here is the new group I made for my fics. Updates and links will be posted here! Just take out spaces. Or type in Kim Ginsberg- Fanfic. Enjoy!**

** www. facebook groups/ 409675189085067/**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: The damn plot bunnies have attacked again. Here's a new fic I have been playing around with. Let me know what you think.**

**This story will be unbeta'd. I want to thank speklez, fl sunshine, flamingpen18, and hapakids for pre-reading.**

**SM owns, they just play in my world.**

**Warning- Please either pee first, or get on your shanties(ShamWow panties) in case of laughing so hard, you pee your pants! LOL**

~Previously EPOV~

"What are you doing?" Bella inquires.

"Something funny, princess. Just relax." Five minutes later, I am handed them back, and I pass them out to everyone and put mine on. I turn around when I am tapped on the shoulder.

"Can you come with us, Mr. Masen?"

~Ch 4~

**BPOV**

"Can you come with us, Mr. Masen?" I hear come from behind me, I turn and see two security guards talking to Edward.

"Can I ask why?" He asks.

"We want to talk to you in private, with Mr. Whitlock and Mr. McCarty too. Can we all go to City Hall and talk?"

"The girls come too," Edward says, taking my hand and leading me behind them. The rest of the group followed. We were led into a conference room and asked to sit. A woman in a black suit walked in, and Edward sat up straighter.

"My name is Tammy. I'm sorry to pull you away from Main Street, but we have celebrity passes flagged for when they come into the park. When the three of you came in, we were alerted you were here."

"Okaaaaay, and?" Jasper asks.

"We were wondering if you fellas would be willing to do some promotional work for us."

"Like what?" Em inquires.

"Some pictures of you guys exploring the resort, and be in the parade today." I saw Edward's eyes light up at the word _parade_. I think I know what he's thinking.

"No way, my prince," I say vehemently.

"Please, Princess Belle? I don't want to do it without you."

"Princess Belle?" Tammy says.

"Her name is Bella, and she is my princess. So, it's been Princess Belle ever since." Tammy turns to me and smiles.

"What if I said you could dress as Belle and the Prince?" I just groan when I see Edward's eyes light up.

"Can me and Rosie dress up too?" Em asks.

"Ali and I want to, too," Jas adds.

"Who would you like to be Emmett?" She inquires.

"How about Cinderella and her prince?" He smiles at Rose, and winks.

"And you Jasper?"

"Ali's my Tinkerbell, so maybe Tink and Hook?"

"I can't do Hook, but you can be Peter Pan," Jas' eyes practically pop out of his head when he hears that.

"Do I have to wear tights?" The rest of the room erupts into laughter at his question.

"For me Jas?" Ali bats her eyes at him and he caves.

"Alright, for you Ali."

"Now what do we get if we do this?" Edward asks.

"Well, when you come you will have a personal guide, and they will take you through back entrances, so no lines. And then we will comp all of your annual passes for five years, plus give you Disney gift cards to spend on souvenirs."

"Can we talk about it?" Jas asks.

"I'll leave you guys for a few minutes to discuss it," she says, walking out the door. Edward turns to me.

"What do you think princess, will you do this with me?" I look around the room, and see everyone nodding in agreement. I guess I am the only one not sure.

"I already told you, I'm a klutz. I don't wanna make a fool of myself. Knowing me, I will fall off of the float."

"I will make sure you don't. I want to dance with you."

"But a lot of people will see us."

"I don't care. I want to show you off, princess." I look down at my feet and take a deep breath.

"I just don't know, Edward." He turns to the rest of the group.

"Can you all give me a minute with her?" They all got up and left us alone. He looks into my eyes. "Why do you have reservations about this, princess? Do you not want to be seen with me?"

"Not even close to being right."

"Then what is it?"

"You are you, and I am me. I am a nobody, and you are a somebody."

"Well stop that thought right now! You are somebody to me."

"I'm nothing to you, Edward."

"You listen, and you listen good princess. In the few days we have known each other, you have shown me who you are. I have gone through your phone and seen the real you. You like books, music and your friends. You are shy and quiet, beautiful inside and out. I know we haven't known each other long, but I would be honored to dance with you in the parade, and call you my girl." I look deep into his eyes, and see that he is sincere in his words.

"OK, my prince. Let's do it. But, I have a question first?"

"Whatever your heart desires, my princess."

"Did you just call me yours?" I cock my eyebrow at him.

"Caught that, did you?" He says, sheepishly.

"I did. You've said it a lot since yesterday. Care to explain?" I see him visibly gulp.

"Well... we have awesome chemistry, and a lot in common. When we are together, I feel this intense connection to you. Like we've known each other forever. Do you know what I mean?" He asks. I slowly nod. Being with him was like we had known each other forever. We just were. We were comfortable with being us, with each other. Who we really were, not some fake person shown to the public.

"I do know. I feel it too," I say, softly.

"So then let's see where this goes. We still have some stuff to talk about, but we have all week."

"All week?"

"Did I not mention? I am off all week. I am at your disposal my princess." I giggle at his antics.

"Let's do it, to it my prince." Edward motions for everyone to come back in.

"Well?" Tammy asks.

"We're all in. What do we do now?"

"Well, there is still 30 minutes before we let the public into the ride areas, so let's grab Matt, and hit a few of the big rides for pictures."

"Please say Big Thunder first!" Em shouts out.

"I think that can be arranged," she says, walking out the door, and comes back in with a man holding a camera. "Guys, this is Matt. Matt, they want to hit Big Thunder first. So you better head out."

"You got it, Tammy," he says, then looks at the rest of us. "Let's go guys, I wanna see what pictures I can get before the park officially opens." We follow him out the back of the building, and I see the backs of buildings as we walk. We are led through some corridors and end up coming out in the old west. We walk through it to a roller coaster, Matt leads us in the exit and to a waiting train.

"Alright guys, I am gonna take a few pictures while its still, then run out to the rail and get a few while its in motion. Now all of you put your Mouse ears on and I will snap away." We make sure our mouse ears are on and secure, while he just snaps away. I snuggle into Edward's side as we get to the starting point for the ride. Matt makes a run for it as we are released into the starting hill.

We are soon flying through it, and I am laughing and squealing, while holding onto Edward for dear life. I can't remember when I've had this much fun, and the day has just begun. We pull back into the station to see Matt laughing as he takes more pictures.

"Matt?" I ask.

"Yes, Bella?"

"Do we by chance, get some of these pictures you are taking?"

"I'm sure I can get a few of them printed for you."

"And maybe use our cameras for some of them too? I want some that I can have printed and put into an album of our adventures today."

"Hand over your camera. I will take some for you if you'd like." I hand it to him.

"I know it's not much, but it works." He looks at it and smiles.

"It might be under $200, but it has a leica lens, and that's top of the line. It's a good camera for a compact."

"All I care about is it takes pictures. I like to have tangible proof of my memories."

"It looks like it's been well used."

"Oh yeah it has. I have a 250gb hard drive on my laptop, and 220gb of them are pictures."

"Then I'd definately say you like to take pictures." He laughs.

"Yeah, the camera lives in my purse. You never know where inspiration will strike. Seattle has all kinds of buildings and sights to see. My favorites are of being on the ferry to Bainbridge Island. Water, birds, clouds, trees. Not to mention the kids and their families playing out on deck. The combinations are endless," I say, as we walk towards our next destination. We hit up the carousel first, then the guys all take a turn trying to pull the sword from the stone. Us girls just shake our heads._ Boys!_

"Look Em!" I shout. "The teacups! You said you wanted to ride them." He groans, as the rest of the group laughs. I feel my hand being squeezed. I look down in realization that it was being held. I guess even my subconscious recognizes Edwards hand. We all break off into pairs, and laugh when the ride starts. I see Matt taking pictures of it all, alternating with my camera as well. I let go of the wheel that spins us, and lay my head back against the top of the cup, closing my eyes and enjoy the feeling of flying. I open my eyes, when I feel the ride come to a stop, and see Edward's eyes gleaming with happiness.

"Was that fun, princess?"

"Oh yeah!" I say, enthusiastically.

I hear Em shout, "Move Rosie, I'm gonna hurl," as he makes a run for the nearest trash can.

"Ewwwwwwww!" I squeal out, as Jasper and Edward are laughing so hard they are holding their sides.

"Paybacks a bitch, Em!" Jasper shouts over to him. "Next time, don't pick on people."

"Please say Matt's not taking pictures of me puking," Em mumbles out.

"Nope," I giggle out.

"Not you too, Bells." Em whines.

"Not me too what, Em?"

"Please don't laugh at me too, Little Sis." I stop laughing, and stare at him slack jawed.

"Little Sis?" I ask, in shock. Em looks over my shoulder in the direction of Edward, who is talking to Jas, Alice and Rose.

"Yeah. I've never seen Eddie like this with anyone. When he calls you princess, he means it."

"No way, Em. He doesn't even know me, and I don't know him."

"What did you two talk about when he asked us all to leave the room earlier?" He asks, cocking his brow at me.

"Uh... well... he said he feels like we've known each other forever."

"Uh huh. And?"

"He called me his girl."

"Well, there you have it. He claimed you, so you're now his, and that makes you my little sister."

"Then does that mean you are my brother bear?"

"Bear?" He asks, smiling.

"Yeah, you are a big as one. To watch you on the line is awesome, you are ferocious like one when you are on the field."

"You speak football too, Little Sis?"

"I've grown up with my dad and Rose. I speak any sport you can throw at me," I retort, proudly puffing out my chest. "Oh, and car too." I wink at him. He pulls me into his arms for a bear hug.

"I'm so keeping you, Little Sis."

"Can't breathe, Em," I gasp out.

"Oops, sorry. How bout I make it up to you?"

"What do you have in mind?" He turns around and gets down on one knee.

"Hop on, I will give you a piggyback ride to our next destination." I climb up, and hold on tight as he bounds for the others.

"Put my girl down!" Edward growls out.

"Sorry Bro, I'm taking my Little Sis on a piggyback ride, to our next ride."

"Which is?" Jas asks.

"It's a Small World. I want to get it over with." Em turns and heads in what I guess is the direction of the ride. I look behind us to make sure everyone is coming, I see Edward looking very mad, stomping behind us. Less than two minutes later, we were climbing into boats. Matt took the one in front of us, to take pictures. As soon as my feet hit the ground, Edward pulls me into his chest, and holds on tight. When we climb in, he practically has me sitting in his lap. I just snuggle into his side, loving the feel of his arms around me.

When It's a Small World is over, we hit Toon Town where we get pictures with Mickey and Minnie at their houses, and Goofy well, being goofy. Em didn't want to ride Roger Rabbit's Cartoon Spin, stating it was like the teacups, so we skip it and head for the Matterhorn Bobsleds. Edward, always the gentleman, takes my hand to help me into the sled, where he proceeds to climb in behind me. I am now sitting in between his legs, resting against his chest, as we buckle up.

As the ride starts, I shriek as the first Yetti come around the corner, and roars at us. I cower back into Edward's arms, as he chuckles.

"So not funny, asshole!" I yell at him.

"It so was, my princess." As we bump along the tracks, I realize just how close to him I am. I can feel everything, and I mean _everything_. Oh God, I am rubbing him,_ there_. I try to discreetly adjust myself, but he ends up groaning in my ear.

"You don't want to do that, princess."

"But I am being poked."

"Sorry, must be the Sharpie in my pocket." _Sharpie?_ I laugh at the thought.

"Is that what the kids are calling it these days?" He holds me tight to his chest, as he laughs hard into my back until the ride stops. As I stand up, he pulls a black, fat tipped Sharpie out of his front pocket. I start laughing when I see the phallic looking writing instrument come out of his pocket. He puts it into one of his side pockets on his leg, and looks at me and winks.

"See something you like, princess?"

"You really carry a Sharpie with you?"

"Yeah, did you think it was something else poking you?" He cocks his eyebrow at me in question. I just blush in reply.

"What did you think was poking you, princess?" He laughs out.

"Uh..." I stutter out, turning a shade of red I didn't know was possible.

"That Sharpie has nothing on me," he says, puffing out his chest.

"Oh lord, men!" Rose says, laughing. "Always talking about their crotches."

"Did you not know, size matters, Rosie?" Em shouts out. Rose smacks him upside the head.

"Shut it, you big lug. There are children present," she hisses out.

"Where to next!" I shout out, to distract Em and Rose from their fight.

"I wanna take my girl on a scenic drive." Edward takes my hand and walks us over to Autopia. We all pair off and the guys drive us around the track, racing each other back to the start. The girls and I find this so funny, we are holding our stomachs laughing hard. When we get back to the start, they go against the employees and bump the car in front of us. Matt climbs out of his car laughing as well.

"You guys are hilarious. I got some awesome shots!" He exclaims.

"Please say with mine too?" I ask.

"Yep," he says, popping the p.

"Awesome!"

"Now where?" Matt asks.

"Space Mountain!" Jas yells out.

"Lead the way, Jas," Edward says, grinning. We all follow Jas to the ride, where Matt proceeds to take us in the back entrance. A few minutes later, we are consumed in darkness, and thrust around the space, screaming for our lives. At the end of the ride, Matt took our pictures still in the car. We all piled out and saw the pictures taken of us while on the ride. They came out awesome, I had my face buried in Edward's chest, but you could see the smile on my face.

"I want it," I excitedly grin.

"Me too," Alice says.

"Me three," Rose adds. Matt walks over to the counter.

"Make six copies, and send them to Tammy for them please."

"You got it, Matt," they answer. We hit up Star Tours next, where Darth Vader takes our ship hostage, and are saved by the Jedi. As we exit into the shop, I see the perfect shirt for Alice. _Judge me by my size, do you?_ I point to it laughing. Alice sees and starts bouncing up and down.

"I want it!" She shrieks.

"You can have it, but you should wait to shop til we are leaving the park. You don't wanna be carrying bags all day, Tink."

"Asking Alice to wait to shop, is like telling a kid they can't have dessert when you promised them some, Jasper," I add.

"Just trust me, Tink. I will get it for you before we leave. I promise." He leans over and kisses her cheek. She just stands there stunned. The rest of us start laughing. I look over at Matt and cock my eyebrow at him in question. He nods at me and holds up my camera in his hand, and I know what he meant. He got a picture of it. This is turning into the best day, ever!

**A/N: So there you have part 1 of their day. Up next- part 2 in EPOV. What could they be up to next? Find out soon! Please check out my other 11 fics. Remember- reviews= Love! Kim**

**Here is the new group I made for my fics. Updates and links will be posted here! Just take out spaces. Or type in Kim Ginsberg- Fanfic. Enjoy!**

** www. facebook groups/ 409675189085067/**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: The damn plot bunnies have attacked again. Here's a new fic I have been playing around with. Let me know what you think.**

**This story will be unbeta'd. I want to thank speklez, fl sunshine, flamingpen18, and hapakids for pre-reading.**

**SM owns, they just play in my world.**

**Warning- Please either pee first, or get on your shanties(ShamWow panties) in case of laughing so hard, you pee your pants! LOL**

~Previously BPOV~

"You can have it, but you should wait to shop til we are leaving the park. You don't wanna be carrying bags all day, Tink."

"Asking Alice to wait to shop, is like telling a kid they can't have dessert when you promised them some, Jasper," I add.

"Just trust me, Tink. I will get it for you before we leave. I promise." He leans over and kisses her cheek. She just stands there stunned. The rest of us start laughing. I look over at Matt and cock my eyebrow at him in question. He nods at me and holds up my camera in his hand, and I know what he meant. He got a picture of it. This is turning into the best day, ever!

~Ch 5~

**EPOV**

Standing here in Star Trader, seeing Jasper look at Alice like that makes me smile. Seeing Bella on Em's back earlier made me extremely jealous. I wanted her to be wrapped around me like that, but he thought to offer first. Although, I am happy that he already thinks of her as a sister. Hearing him call her 'Little Sis' just about made my heart explode with happiness. By the end of the day, I plan to make sure my girl had anything, and everything her heart desired from the shops.

Bella takes my hand and smiles, "Come on Masen, time for me to school you on Buzz Lightyear."

"You wish little girl," I laugh. "This is like video games, boys rule and girls drool."

"He so did not just say that!" Rose hisses. "First its football, then its cars and video games."

"Rosie, you are speaking my language." Em winks at her.

"Good, cause I'm about to school you McCarty."

"Bring it on, Rosie Posey."

"Come on Tink, let's show those four how to shoot some targets," Jas says taking Alice's hand and leading her out of the store. We all pile into our space mobiles, and pick up our ray guns ready to play.

"Game on Masen."

"Game on Swan."

"Shall we put a friendly wager on it?"

"What do you have in mind?" I ask. She giggles and covers her mouth. "Oh, I so need to know now."

"OK, if I win, you have to ride the Mark Twain paddle boat, and pull a Jack from Titanic, and scream 'I'm king of the world!'"

"And if I win," I pause and tap my finger on my chin, thinking. I know exactly what I want. "It's a surprise," I say mischievously.

"OK, I trust you," she says as we enter the beginning of the shooting area. She starts shooting every target she sees, as I do the same. For every one she hits, she shouts out in glee. By the time we are done, I see her score is higher than mine. I look behind me to a pouty Em, and a sad Jas. I guess all the girls kicked our asses. As we were walking out, I saw a picture of Bella and I playing the game, with our guns drawn. It asked for an email address, and I put in mine. It said sent and I smile, knowing I had something to remember this day.

"How in the hell did you beat me Rosie?" Rose brushes her hair off of her shoulder and smiles.

"I am just that good, Em." We all laugh at the stunned look on Em's face. Bella grabs my hand and leads me out of Tomorrowland. Bella's face lights up when she sees a food cart.

"I'm hungry." She looks to see what the cart is selling and grins. "Ohhhhhh, foot long corn dogs. I want one!"

"Me too!" Rose says.

"Me three!" Alice adds.

"I want a giant turkey leg," Em says.

"Me too," Jas adds. I turn to Bella.

"Food it is." We get in line, and I notice the teenage girls in front of us start giggling. I roll my eyes, knowing what's coming.

"Are you Edward Masen?" one asks.

"I am." The giggles gets louder.

"We totally love you!" the other one squeals.

"Well thank you very much."

"Can we like, have your autograph?" I grab out my sharpie, and cock my eyebrow at Bella, who is rolling her eyes at the girls.

"What am I signing?"

The girl pulls down her tank top to expose her cleavage. "My boob?"

"Sorry, I don't sign body parts. But I can sign your shirt or something more appropriate." Bella is bent over laughing her ass off at how uncomfortable I must look right now. They each hand me their phones, and I sign the cases and hand them back.

"Thanks," they say turning around and whispering to each other.

"I can't believe they asked you to sign their boobs," Bella whispers in my ear. I shiver from her warm breath so close to me.

"They aren't the first ones to ask," I huff out.

"Do you get asked that a lot?"

"You name it, I've been asked to sign it." We get to the front of the line and I order three turkey legs, three corn dogs and six waters, and hand over my credit card.

"Edward, we can pay for ourselves!" Bella hisses. I lean over and kiss her cheek.

"Too damn bad, you are here with me, so I pay." We grab all the food and find a place to sit on the side of the Plaza Inn on the wall next to first aid. I see Bella pick up her corn dog and shove it in her mouth. Her moan at that first bite practically sent me over the edge. Seeing her with a foot long corn dog in her mouth reminded me of something I wanted to happen. Her mouth assaulting that corn dog, had me thinking about her doing that to me, and I had an instant hard on. Thank god I was sitting, or we would have a problem with all the little kids walking around. I sneak a peek at Jas and Em, and see them with their turkey legs midway to their mouths, watching the girls eat theirs. I think I am not the only one feeling like this when I see them shift in their seats as well.

Bella looks up and must see me with a painful look on my face, because she looks at me with concern.

"You OK Edward?"

"I'm fine," I squeak out.

"You don't look fine to me."

"I'll be fine in a sec," I think about things to make it go away. Baseball, Grandma Masen in a bathing suit, Mom and Dad kissing. At that thought it went away, and the thought alone made me feel icky. She goes back to eating her corn dog after I pick up my turkey leg and chow down.

"Guys, we need to get you all to finish eating so we can get you all changed for the parade," Matt says. We all finish our food, and follow Matt to behind the buildings to get changed. We make quick work of our clothes, with the help of the costume people, and are climbing up onto the floats quickly. I turn and see Bella, and my breathing catches.

"You are beautiful, princess," I whisper.

"As are you, my prince." We are harnessed on to the float, just in case something should happen. I take her hand in mine as we start moving. I can hear the crowds start to cheer when the music starts. As we get to the gate, I bow in front of Bella.

"May I have this dance, princess Belle?"

"You may, prince Edward." She puts her hand in mine as we reach the gate. I pull her into my arms and start to dance. All the way down main street, we dance like no one is around but us. I am lost in her brown eyes as we spin and sway. Faintly I can hear people shouting my name, but I don't give them a second glance. No one can take my eyes off of my princess. As we enter the next set of gates at the end, I dip her and her giggles fills my heart with joy.

"Perfect!" I hear Matt say, somewhere to the side of us. That breaks me out of my daze, as I hear laughter coming from the rest of the group.

"He is so whipped," Em snickers, and Rosalie smacks him upside the head again.

"Oh, grow up Emmett. They like each other, I think its cute."

"I agree with Rose," Jas says.

"Me too," Alice adds. I lean down and kiss her nose.

"I guess we need to go change, and keep exploring. I wanna take you on my favorite ride next."

"Lead the way, prince Edward." I take her hand and help her off the float. We change quickly and head over to New Orleans Square, via the Railroad. We end up in one of the side facing cars and sit back to enjoy the ride. When we get to the Dinosaur display, Bella turns her head and face into my chest when we get to the bones part of it. When we exit the tunnel I pick up her chin.

"It's over, princess. One more stop and we will be there." I bounce in my seat. I love Pirates of the Caribbean! I hear more giggles as people pass our car, and I just ignore them. I just wanna spend time with Bella. We pull into New Orleans Square station and hop out. I am practically dragging her towards the ride.

"I see where you are going Edward, follow me into the back entrance," Matt says, taking the lead. We follow him into the exit, and are led onto the next boat. We sit in pairs and relax. As we float, I point out the restaurant.

"That is where we are eating dinner."

"It's beautiful," she breathes, taking in the candlelit tables.

"And romantic," I add, kissing her cheek. I feel her face get hot. _She must be blushing_.

"Smooth talker."

"You haven't seen nothing yet." I take her hand and lace my fingers with hers, as she puts her head on my shoulder. I lay mine on top of hers and snuggle into her. As we fall through the ride, I can hear her quietly singing the song. _I think she might like pirates as much as I do_. I close my eyes, enjoying the closeness of her body to mine. I see a flash of light from behind my eyes, I open them to see Matt grinning, holding Bella's camera in his hand. He winks at me, and I grin in return. By the end of the ride, I am enjoying the closeness of her body to mine.

We exit into Pieces of Eight, and walk through the store. I see a ton of new stuff to buy, but know we will shop at the end.

"Time to pay the piper, Masen," Bella says smugly. I huff in return as she pulls me towards the boat dock and get in line.

"We get to ride the Columbia!" Em shouts. I look up, and sure enough it's the Columbia, not the Mark Twain.

"I thought we got to ride the steam boat?" Bella asks.

"They take turns, it must be out for repair."

"You are still doing it," she says as we load onto the pirate ship. She leads me to the bow of the boat and grins as we pull away from the dock.

"Don't look so smug, princess. Or you might just regret it," I growl out.

"What will Bella regret?" Jas asks.

"Oh I just bet him that I'd win at Buzz, and he lost. So now he has to pay up," she says smugly.

I grab her into my arms and drag her to the bow, throwing my arms out to the side and shouting at the top of my lungs. "I'm king of the world!" Everyone on the boat in the vicinity of us started laughing, hard. Matt was snapping away, trying to keep the camera still, as he was laughing so hard. Bella turns to face me and kisses my cheek.

"So worth it," she teases as we pull back into the dock. We explore Tom Sawyer's Island next, and have a blast acting like big kids. The Haunted Mansion was next where we got into our 'Doom Buggies' and went through the ride. At the end where they talk about hitchhiking ghosts Bella got scared and turned back into my chest to hide from them.

"Splash Mountain next!" the girls shouted as we exited the ride. We followed Matt as he led us in the back again, and paired us up with our girls for this wet and wild ride. After the big drop we climb back out of the log, and head to see out picture. I notice in the sun that all of the girls tops are see through. I growl, seeing her bra with hearts all over it plain as day for the world to see. I turn to see Matt about to take a picture of us all wet.

"Don't even think about it Matt! No one sees my girl with her top see through," I growl out at him. The girls all laugh at it.

"Paybacks a bitch!" they shout, trying to run from us.

"See through tops are what you get for waking us up at 6am!" Rose says smugly, strutting for the world to see her rainbow bra.

"Yep," Alice adds, while proudly sticking her chest out with its teddy bears showing through the material. I turn to Matt.

"Have them print the picture for us, while we go get the girls shirts that as not see through!" I drag Bella behind me heading for the closest place to get a shirt. I hear giggles coming from behind me as I approach the shirts. I grab three Nightmare Before Christmas ones and hand over my pass and card to the cashier who is standing there stunned.

"Another one under the Masen spell," Bella giggles as the girl rings me up. I hand the girls the shirts and they walk into a corner and strip off their wet tanks and throw on the dry shirts. I look around and see men ogling our girls.

"Mine," I growl, passing them to cover up my girl changing. They throw their wet tanks in the bad and look at the three of us smugly.

"Don't ever wake us up that early if you wanna keep your balls," Rose smiles. "Next time, you won't be so lucky that it's just a wet shirt."

"We get it Rosie. We will not do that again," Em says glumly. "We just were excited to spend the day with you, and were eager to do it." I look and see the girls faces drop.

"We didn't think of it like that," Alice says sadly.

"Sorry for the revenge, boys," Bella says, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"It's OK, princess. Just don't do it again. I don't like other men seeing what's mine."

"Yours huh?" she socks her eyebrow at me. I pull her into my arms.

"Yes, mine." I kiss her cheek. We walk hand in hand to Jungle Cruise. I wonder what they will say today. Each driver has different material. But I have been on this ride, I know most of it by heart. The girls laugh as we go through the ride, as I say almost word for word what the driver is. I must admit it is pretty funny. When we get to the end, the driver hands the me the speaker and I do the final joke.

"This is trader Joe, he has one last offer for you, he will trade two of his heads, for one of yours." The boat erupts into laughter at the joke as we drive in back to the dock and climb out. We walk past the bazaar out of Adventureland and into Frontierland. I see the leather engravers and point it out to my brothers.

"Look!" Bella shrieks. "A shooting range."

"You girls go play, my brothers and I have to stop here real quick," I lean over and kiss her cheek.

"OK, come find us when you're done." They walk over to the range and start to play. I walk over and grab two black bracelets and take them to the window.

"What would you like them to say?" the girl asks.

"This one," I had her the small one. "B & E 3-7-11"

"And the other?"

"The opposite, E & B 3-7-11." I see Em and Jas grab different colors and bring them to the window.

"I want the same as him, but R & E." Em says.

"I do too, but A & J." Jas adds. We pay and are handed them back quickly.

"I am going to give it to her during the fireworks," I say, grinning.

"I like it, me too." Em smiles.

"Me three," Jas looks over in their direction. "Holy shit! Look at our girls with those rifles in their hands. So hot!" I put the bracelets in my shorts pocket as we walk over to them. I look at the girls scores compared to the others and see then at the top of the list.

"How the hell are you girls beating all these men?" I ask in awe.

"My dad's the Chief of Police, he taught us all to shoot." Bella shrugs her shoulder.

"You mean in Buzz, I was shooting against a professional?" I tease. She huffs.

"Oh please. I know what role you are training for. I know you have had shooting lessons." I grab her and wrap her in my arms and tickle her.

"So you _do_ follow my career!" I laugh out.

"_Maybe_," she teases back.

"OK smartass, dinnertime." We all hold hands and walk back to the restaurant.

**A/N: There you have part 2 of the fun! Up next- dinner and fireworks light up the sky. Please check out my other 11 fics. Remember- reviews= Love! Kim**

**I am up for a nom for my fic, Oh Captain, My Captain. You can vote here, just take out the spaces. ** category/top-ten-fics/ top-ten-favourite-fics-jul-2012/

**Here is the new group I made for my fics. Updates and links will be posted here! Just take out spaces. Or type in Kim Ginsberg- Fanfic. Enjoy!**

** www. facebook groups/ 409675189085067/**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: The damn plot bunnies have attacked again. Here's a new fic I have been playing around with. Let me know what you think.**

**This story will be unbeta'd. I want to thank speklez, fl sunshine, flamingpen18, and hapakids for pre-reading.**

**SM owns, they just play in my world.**

**Warning- Please either pee first, or get on your shanties(ShamWow panties) in case of laughing so hard, you pee your pants! LOL**

~Previously EPOV~

"How the hell are you girls beating all these men?" I ask in awe.

"My dad's the Chief of Police, he taught us all to shoot." Bella shrugs her shoulder.

"You mean in Buzz, I was shooting against a professional?" I tease. She huffs.

"Oh please. I know what role you are training for. I know you have had shooting lessons." I grab her and wrap her in my arms and tickle her.

"So you _do_ follow my career!" I laugh out.

"_Maybe_," she teases back.

"OK smartass, dinnertime." We all hold hands and walk back to the restaurant.

~Ch 6~

**BPOV**

He takes my hand in his, and we walk to dinner. _Is he for real? How did I get so lucky he is here with me?_ I just don't have answers to these questions, but I wanna find out. We walk up to the podium and Emmett gives him his name for the reservation.

"McCarty for six."

"Right this way Mr. McCarty," he says leading us into the dark restaurant to a table large enough for us. Edward pulls out my chair and helps me sit, then takes the seat next to me and smiles.

"Thank you, Edward."

"You're welcome, princess." I lean over and kiss his cheek as my cell phone rings. I look at the display, _Dad_. I click accept and put it up to my ear.

"Hello?"

"_Isabella Marie Swan!_ Why did Mrs. Cope call me and tell me to turn on E! News to see my daughter at Disneyland dancing with some Hollywood heartthrob?" dad shouts at me. I see Edward flinch next to me. I guess he heard some of that. Hell, I'm sure half the restaurant heard him bellow.

"Uh..." I trail off, not knowing what to say. Edward takes my phone and puts it up to his ear.

**EPOV**

"Hello Chief Swan, this is Edward Masen."

"Edward huh? Should I assume you are the one I saw on TV dancing with my baby girl?"

"Yes, Sir, I was."

"What is my baby girl doing at Disneyland with you?"

"Well, the girls were coming anyways, and my brothers and I kind of invited ourselves to come with them since we love this place so much."

"Brothers?"

"Yes, Sir. Jasper Whitlock and Emmett McCarty," I stutter out.

"Emmett McCarty, of the Seattle Seahawks?"

"Yes, Sir. He's my brother."

"If he's your brother, why do you all have different last names?"

"We don't. We just use our middle names for the public. To protect our family back home."

"And where is that?"

"Seattle."

"What are your intentions with my baby girl?"

"Uh...well..."

"Spit it out Son."

"All of us have good ones, Sir."

"All?"

"Yes, Em has taken a liking to a woman who can put him in his place."

"That's my Rosie I bet." He laughs.

"Yep, and Jas has a thing for tiny pixies." I see Jas glare at me out of the corner of my eye. I turn and stick my tongue out at him, and the table erupts into laughter.

"You do realize the girls live here in Seattle, right?"

"We do."

"So you want to do the whole long distance thing with them?"

"Nope." I pop the p.

"Then how?"

"Jas and I are starting to film a movie starting next week."

"Do I wanna ask where?"

"Seattle."

"And what's it about?"

"Jas and I are gun toting FBI agents."

"Law enforcement huh. Do you know how to shoot?"

"A little, they didn't teach us too much for the role. It's safe to say Bella and the girls shoot better then us. We all got our asses handed to us earlier." Charlie starts laughing his ass off, so hard I can tell he can't breathe.

"That's my girls," he proudly states.

"Yes they are."

"Now why were you and Bella dressed up and dancing on a float in a parade?"

"Well when I was buying us all mouse ears, I was pulled aside by security. We were taken to someone who works for public relations and asked to do some pictures for advertising. We all agreed, and I asked to dance with my princess in the parade."

"Your princess?"

"Yes. If she will have me that is."

"Aren't Hollywood types always sleeping around?"

"Not us, Sir. We were raised better than that."

"If you are still around, do I get to meet you when you come to Seattle?"

"If Bella says yes, then yes you can. I will make sure to make time."

"And your brothers? I need to make sure all my girls are safe with you boys."

"You got it, Sir."

"Oh stop with the Sir crap, it's Charlie. Just take care of my baby girl while she is there."

"I will Sir... I mean Charlie. My brothers and I will protect them while they are here."

"Good boy, and I don't want to see or hear about any crap about all of you while you are there. I had a heart attack when Mrs. Cope told me to turn on E to see Bella splashed across my screen in your arms. That Ryan douche kept wondering who she was, and what you were doing with her. Does she get anything out of all this?"

"Yes. She now has access to Disneyland for the next six years, any day of the year, and Tammy mentioned money to spend on whatever in the stores. All six of us got it. I figure it's about twenty grand in all."

"Twenty _thousand_ dollars! All for some pictures?"

"Yeah, its not much though. But my brothers and I love this place so much, I just had to say yes."

"Not much?" I shrug my shoulders.

"I usually would get like fifty thousand for something like this alone, not including my brothers. But they let us all have the girls included too, so we just said, what the hell, and said yes. I got to dance with my princess Belle in a parade, that alone was worth it."

"You've got it bad, Son."

"Yes I do, do you have a problem with that?"

"As long as you treat her right, no."

"Then we don't have a problem. I would never hurt her."

"I can tell from just your voice that you mean it. So I think I will say now, I can't wait to meet you."

"I will see when Bella wants to come visit, Charlie. We will all be there."

"See you then." I hand Bella back her phone, she is just sitting there stunned. I lean over and kiss her cheek as she puts the phone back to her ear.

**BPOV**

"Daddy?" I squeak out.

"I like him Bells," he laughs out.

"Me too, Daddy."

"Figure out when you can all come to Forks when you get back home. I want to meet this boy."

"Uh...OK. I will talk to everyone and let you know."

"Call me when you get a chance. I want you to enjoy your vacation, and make sure Edward keeps his promise of taking care of you while you are there."

"I will, Dad. Love you."

"Love you too. Bye." I hang up and turn to see Edward smirking at me.

"How the hell did you get him to like you so quickly?" I ask in astonishment.

"He asked questions, I gave him honest answers."

"Honest huh? I heard them, and they just confused me." He leans over and kisses my cheek.

"All in due time, princess." The waitress comes over to take our orders, and I kind of want to slap the bitch senseless when she keeps shoving her plastic tits in Edward's face.

"What's good here?" I look at the menu and my eyes practically pop out of my head at the prices.

"Do you trust me?"

"I do," his smile is blinding when he hears these words. He turns to the waitress and gets her attention.

"My girl and I will have the tenderloin, medium, and the chicken gumbo." He turns to me, smiling. "What do you want to drink sweetheart?"

"Coke please."

"And two cokes."

"You've got it Edward," she purrs. I just give her a dirty look as Edward gets Matt's attention.

"Matt, we need a new waiter please. This chick keeps sticking her boobs in my face and called me Edward, and not Mr. Masen," he whispers to him.

"I'm on it Edward. I will go tell the manager."

"Thanks Matt." Matt walks away as the waitress gets the rest of the orders.

"Rosie and I will have the same as Edward and Bella. But, I want one of those light up straws with my coke."

"Buzz or Tink?" she asks.

"Buzz for me."

"Me too," Rose adds.

"I want Buzz and Alice will have Tink," Jas says, winking at Alice. Edward turns to me.

"Buzz or Tink?"

"Buzz of course. To infinity and beyond."

"We'll see about that," he whispers so low, I'm not sure I was meant to hear.

"We want Buzz too," Edward speaks up.

"Ali and I will have the same food as the others," Jas says to the waitress.

"You've got it Jasper. Anything else?" she flirts with him, giving him a show.

"Hand over their order, Kris," a man snaps from behind her. "Sam is taking over this table."

"Sorry Mr. Bowles," she says, handing the order to Sam and walking away. Sam turns to us.

"Is this everything?" he asks the table.

"Yes," we all say.

"Be right back with your drinks then." Mr. Bowles turns to us.

"Sorry about her. I'm just glad Matt came to tell me how she was acting. That is unacceptable, and dessert will be on me."

"Please say we can have the chocolate mousse? I know its not on the menu, but I really want some," Em says.

"Yes we have it, we usually hand it out for birthdays, but I will make sure six orders are sent over after dinner."

"Thank you." Em turns to Rose. "Just wait Rosie, this mousse is to die for, so rich and creamy."

"Mmmmmm. I like rich, creamy and thick," she purrs at him while touching his arm. I crack up when I see Em sit there, not moving or breathing, white as a sheet.

"Fuck Rosie, you can't talk like that," Em hisses.

"Why Emmy?" she purrs, touching his chest with her hand. He leans over and whispers in her ear, and she actually blushes. I have never seen Rosalie Hale blush. I lean over and whisper to Edward.

"She's never blushed a day in her life. I wonder what he told her."

"Knowing him, it was probably what he wants to do to her."

"Oh shit!" I choke out. "Go Em," I laugh as Sam brings back our drinks. I look in my cup to see a light up Buzz straw in my drink. I hear Edward growl from beside me. I just look at him, wondering why he growling.

"If he doesn't take his eyes off of you, I will make sure he can't see."

"What do you mean Edward?"

"You didn't see Sam check you out?"

"Nope, did he?"

"He was trying to see down your shirt, luckily its a tee and he can't, but he was admiring the tightness of it."

"Are you jealous Mr. Cullen?" I whisper in his ear.

"I don't like all these men looking at my girl."

"What men? I don't see anyone looking." He scoffs.

"Oh please, I've seen about fifty look at you in the last 2 days." Psssh.

"Fifty my ass."

"Yes, they were looking there too."

"Like they have a chance in hell."

"They don't?"

"Oh please, I'm just a college student, nothing special." He growls at that statement.

"I thought we went over this before, you are special to me," he says as Sam puts down our gumbo. I look up at him as he sets mine down and notice Edward is right. He's looking at my boobs. He sees me looking at him and he winks at me. I look over at Matt when he starts laughing.

"What's so funny Matt?"

"It seems you both have admirers."

"I swear to God, Matt. If he doesn't stop staring at her, I am gonna punch him."

"Do you want me to go get Mr. Bowles?"

"Yes please." He walks away go to find him as we all chow down on our gumbo. I take a bite of the gumbo, and moan. It's so good.

"Oh God, please don't make those sounds princess. I don't think I can take it." I giggle at his response. It sounds so pained, and I see him shift in his seat. _Hmmmmm, I wonder what those sounds are doing to him._ Let's see if I can do it again, and see what he does.

"Mmmmmm, so good," I breathily whisper.

He leans over and whispers in my ear. "If you make those sounds again, I won't be held responsible for my actions."

"Oh God," I moan.

"God won't be able to save you if you keep making those sounds." Mr. Bowles comes back to our table looking mad.

"Please say that Sam didn't do what Matt said he did?" he asks.

"If he looks at my girls chest or winks at her again, I won't be held responsible for my actions," Edward growls out.

"How about I take over this table, and then you won't have to worry about that."

"I'd appreciate it."

"Be right back with the food."

"Thanks," Edward replies as Mr. Bowles walks back to the kitchen. He comes back with our entrees as we finish our gumbo. He places a plate of food in front of each of us, as a bus person takes all out empty bowls.

"Enjoy," he says laying my plate down last.

"Thank you," I say to him.

"You're welcome." I turn to Edward after I see how much food is on my plate.

"How the hell do you expect me to eat all this?"

"Eat what you can sweetheart, and Em will finish it off." He laughs then leans over to me. "Just make sure you save room for dessert."

"How does he eat all this, plus the rest of everyone else's?"

"He needs to protein to keep up all those muscles." We sit there quietly eating til Mr. Bowles comes back to check on us.

"Do you need anything else?"

"More coke please?" I ask.

"Be right back."

"Thank you," I say as he walks away. He brings back a pitcher of soda and refills all our glasses. About halfway through my meat, potatoes and green beans I am full. I turn to Em.

"Brother Bear, do you want the rest? I can't eat another bite."

"Always Little Sis. This is my favorite thing to eat at this park." I hand him my plate and sit back in my chair.

"Please say you left room for the mousse?" Jas asks me.

"You too Jas?"

"Oh yeah, it's sooo good."

"I left a tiny bit of room, but much more and you will be rolling me back to the hotel."

"Oh please, you are tiny." He scoffs.

"Not if I keep eating like this. I'm gonna weigh three hundred pounds."

"You won't weigh that much." I turn to Edward.

"And how you will make sure that doesn't happen?"

"I have my ways." He winks at me. I feel my face instantly heat up. _I think I like the way he thinks._

"We'll see Mr. Cullen." Mr. Bowles comes back to have our plates taken away, while he hands us each a dish of chocolate mousse with Mickey sprinkles. I take the spoon and taste what they have been raving about.

"Mmmmmm. Oh. My. God," I groan out, tasting the silky, rich flavor.

"Fuck," Edward hisses quietly.

**A/N: So there you have part 3! One more for the fireworks to begin. Please check out my other 11 fics. Remember- reviews= Love! Kim**

**I am up for a nom for my fic, Oh Captain, My Captain. You can vote here, just take out the spaces. ** category/top-ten-fics/ top-ten-favourite-fics-jul-2012/

**Here is the new group I made for my fics. Updates and links will be posted here! Just take out spaces. Or type in Kim Ginsberg- Fanfic. Enjoy!**

** www. facebook groups/ 409675189085067/**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: The damn plot bunnies have attacked again. Here's a new fic I have been playing around with. Let me know what you think.**

**This story will be unbeta'd. I want to thank speklez, fl sunshine, flamingpen18, and hapakids for pre-reading.**

**SM owns, they just play in my world.**

**Warning- Please either pee first, or get on your shanties(ShamWow panties) in case of laughing so hard, you pee your pants! LOL**

~Previously BPOV~

"I have my ways." He winks at me. I feel my face instantly heat up. _I think I like the way he thinks._

"We'll see Mr. Cullen." Mr. Bowles comes back to have our plates taken away, while he hands us each a dish of chocolate mousse with Mickey sprinkles. I take the spoon and taste what they have been raving about.

"Mmmmmm. Oh. My. God," I groan out, tasting the silky, rich flavor.

"Fuck," Edward hisses quietly.

~Ch 7~

**EPOV**

"Fuck," I hiss. This woman is going to be the death of me making those sounds.

"You OK Edward?" she asks.

"Why do you ask?" I grit out.

"Because you look like you are in pain."

"If you only knew." I guess what was bothering me finally hit home, because she looks like she figured it out, then blushes a deep red.

"Oh, uh sorry," she stutters out.

"Its OK princess. Just don't make those sounds again," I whisper to her, so the whole table didn't know my not so little predicament.

"I really am sorry Edward. I didn't mean to cause you pain." I lean over and kiss her cheek.

"I know you didn't princess. It's OK. I just need to think about something else." She snickers at me and smiles.

"You better, or else I will call my dad back."

"Shit!" I yell. "Please don't call Charlie back. I just got him to like me."

"Who likes you?" Jas asks.

"Bella's dad. I just got him to like me, and now she's threatening me to tell on me to him."

"For?" Em cocks his eyebrow at me. I just blush a deep red.

"Oh now you have to tell us," Em booms.

"It's nothing. Oh... he told me to see if you all want to go see him in Forks when we head to Washington." I turn to Jas. "He even said he'd teach us to shoot properly."

"Nice, I'd love to shoot as well as my Tink." I look at Bella and wink.

"Well he also said for us to watch over _his_ girls. All of them."

"Not a problem for me, Bro," Em smiles at Rose. "I'm not letting my Rosie out of my sight."

"I can take care of myself Emmett," she huffs.

"I know you can Rose, but now you don't have to. I want to take care of you." I see her eyes soften as she looks at him. I hear a sniffle next to me and see Bella with tears in her eyes.

"That was beautiful," she whispers.

"I must admit, he's a smooth fucker."

"As long as they are happy, that's all that matters." Mr. Bowles walks back up to our table to check on us.

"I think the check will do it," Em grins at him.

"There isn't one Mr. McCarty."

"Why?"

"To make up for both of my employees mistakes."

"We can't let you do that," Em says. "Dinner was like over three hundred dollars."

"Not anymore it isn't. Now please take my sincerest apologies, and have a nice rest of your night."

"Thank you, Mr. Bowles," I say, shaking his hand.

"You're welcome, Mr. Masen." We gather up our stuff, and throw all of our light up straws into the bag with the wet tank tops, and head out. I check my watch and see that it's now too late to go hit up California Adventure, so I turn to the group.

"Guys, it's too late to do California Adventure," I say sadly.

"We can do it another day, Bro," Em says and turns to the girls. "What do you say girls?"

"Well tomorrow we want to go to the beach. Maybe, Thursday or Friday?" Alice grins.

"Oh! Can we go to Santa Monica Pier?" Em bounces in place.

"Are you always this excitable Brother Bear?" Bella asks.

"Only when I get to go to my favorite places."

"What do you say, girls? I don't mind him coming."

"Not just him, I want to come too," Jas adds.

"Uh hello. I told the Chief we were watching over you girls all week. So that means where you go, we go," I state.

"We don't need bodyguards. We can take care of ourselves," Rose says vehemently.

"We didn't say you couldn't. We just want to spend the week with our girls," I say, as Em and Jas nod in agreement.

"Well I don't even remember being asked to be anybody's girl," Rose snaps.

"How many career sacks have I had, Rose?" Em asks.

"103, number one in the league," she answers.

"What color are my eyes?" he asks again.

"Blue, well more like aquamarine, why?"

"Because most women don't look me in the eye. They only care about my name and money, what they can get out of a relationship with me. But, you look me in the eye everytime we talk."

"And?" Em looks at his watch.

"Come on guys, the fireworks are about to start." He turns to Rose, "Come on Rosie, we will talk there."

"Us too," Jas says, taking Alice's hand and starts walking towards Main Street. I grab Bella's hand in mine and follow.

"What is going on with everyone?" she asks me.

"I'll explain when we get there too, OK princess?" I take her small hand in my much larger one, and thread our fingers together as we walk. As we walk she snuggles into my side, and I hold on tight. I see a couple of flashes as we walk go off behind me. I just hope that it's Matt back there preserving this for posterity.

We find places in front of the castle to stand and wait for the fireworks. I put Bella in front of me and put my arms around her, resting my chin on top of her head.

"What you thinking about up there?" Bella asks, looking up at me. I take a deep breath and turn her in my arms facing me.

"What do you think of me, of my job?"

"What you do does not define who you are. It's just what you do for a living. I think that you, Edward, are very kind, funny, considerate, adorable, caring, and loving. Why do you ask?"

"I think you, Bella, are just perfect. My princess. You don't care what I do, or who I am to the outside world. My job is just that, my job. I don't think you like me for what I do. I think you like me for who I am. That man is asking you," I reach down into my pocket and take out the bracelets, and hold them up. "I got these made for us. I want both of us to wear them." I hold one out for her to read it. Her eyes well up with tears as she looks me in the eye.

"What are you asking?" she whispers.

"I am asking that we see where this can take us. I want to pursue something with you. I want you to be my girlfriend." At hearing that, the tears start streaming down her face as the fireworks start to go off over our heads.

"Yes," she whispers in my ear. I take her face in my hands and lean down and kiss her. Her lips are warm and sweet. The feel of them against mine is indescribable. She moans as I press my luck and deepen the kiss. I groan at the feel of her wet, warm tongue massaging mine. I feel someone smack me upside the head and I pull away from her to see who smacked me. I see Em grinning next to me looking smug.

"This is the Happiest Place on Earth, but dude, there's kids around so keep it PG," Em hisses. I look at Bella, who is bright red.

"Sorry Em, we just got caught up."

"I'd say so, not even Rose and I kissed like that."

"Does that mean she's wearing her bracelet too?"

"Yep," he popped the p.

"Tink too," Jas walks up grinning.

"Speaking of, where's mine?" Bella asks. I take her bracelet and snap it on her wrist, then do the same to mine.

"OK guys, I think we got enough pictures," Matt says. "Come with me back to the office, and I will grab your stuff from Tammy." We follow him up the back way to the office. We see Tammy sitting at her desk, she smiles when we enter.

"How did it go guys?" she asks.

"I think you will be ecstatic, Tammy," Matt says. "Did you get the pics from Space and Splash Mountains I had sent over for them?"

"I put each set in six bags with their gift cards," she answers.

"Do you mind if I go print a few of the ones I took of them for them to keep?" he asks.

"Can I see which ones?"

"They were added to a picture pass," he hands her a card and she scans it. Her grin as the images load is huge. I wonder what she's seeing.

"Yes, go print these. I know they will love them. I know we won't be able to use the last three, but that doesn't mean they won't want them." Matt takes the card and walks out of the office. She turns to us and smiles. "If those are just a few of what he got, then I'm sure going to have fun with picking just a few to showcase. You'll see what I mean when he gets back. Now, I have bags for each of you with your other pictures in them, and I did more on the gift cards than I said."

"Thanks, but you didn't have to," I say. "We enjoyed ourselves today. That's all that matters."

"I can't wait to come back Thursday or Friday to see the other park," Alice smiles.

"You're coming back for California Adventure?" Tammy asks.

"Yep."

"If you come Friday, I can get you all World of Color and Fantasmic passes for priority seating." I look at the others, their heads all nodding.

"Sounds good to us." Matt walks back in with a stack of folders. He split them up and handed us each some. We all slid them in our bags, smiling. Tammy was working on her computer while Matt was away, she grabs some stuff and walks around the desk to us.

"Here are six priority seating passes for World of Color and Fantasmic. These," she holds up six lanyards with cards attached, "are fastpasses for all the rides for Friday. You can use them as much as you want, on any ride, as many times as you want."

"Hell yes!" Em shouts. "Screaming here I come!"

"Soaring, Em," Jas says.

"Tower of Terror," I add.

"All good choices," Tammy grins. She turns to her desk and writes something down and hands it to me. I look up at her smiling.

"Really?" I ask.

"Yes, just show that to the picture kiosk and they will print them."

"Thanks again, Tammy."

"Have fun Friday, and the other side of that card has my number here. If you have trouble anywhere, for anything, call me and I will have it handled."

"Thank you so much, you have no idea how awesome today was."

"I already saw some of it. That dip on the float looked amazing." I look over at Bella who was blushing.

"Thank you for making my dream a reality. You have no idea what that means to me."

"Any time Mr. Masen, any time," she laughs. "Those pictures are a publicists wet dream. Thank you for doing them. Now go have a fun evening shopping." She waves us out of her office. We all head out of City Hall and walk to Emporium and split up to see what we all wanted to get. I take Bella's hand and browse the racks of goodies.

"I wonder how much she gave us?" Bella asks. I walk her over to a register and smile at the cashier. I take out the card and hand it to her.

"Can you check this for me? I don't know how much is on it." She swipes it and her eyes bug out.

"Uh, it has $2500 on it," she mumbles.

"Holy shit!" Bella hisses. "How in the hell do we spend all that?"

"Miss, the gift cards are good for a year, so you don't have to spend it all today."

"Thank you for letting us know," Bella politely says to her.

"You're welcome." I lead Bella back to the racks as we both grab a few things we like.

"I'd really like to get a few things for my dad too."

"Get whatever you want princess. You have enough money to buy most of this store." She smacks my arm.

"Sure, Masen. Whatever you say." I lean over and sneak a kiss.

"I do say." I smirk at her as she stands there stunned.

"OK, you need to give me a minute to shop alone. Otherwise, that kiss will get extremely R rated, instead of the PG we need."

"Just promise me you will stay in this building."

"I will, I'm gonna find something for my dad. You go find something you want." I lean over and kiss her cheek.

"Whatever my princess wants, she gets." I walk over to the jewlery side of the store and look around. I see some cute stuff hanging up on the racks, but see the perfect thing in the case.

"Can I help you?" a woman asks.

"I'd like that," I say pointing to the ring.

"What size?"

"Aw shit, I don't know."

"5," I hear from behind me. I turn to see Alice smiling at me.

"How do you know who I am buying that for?"

"I know the look in your eyes. She can wear it on her right hand."

"I want her to have something special to remember our first date."

"She already will, but this is a nice thought after the bracelet too. Just know now, she doesn't like when people spend a lot of money on her."

"Well too bad, she's my princess and I want to."

"Goodluck Masen."

"Ali, just FYI, the card has $2500 on it. Now go have some fun of your own."

She squeals, bouncing up and down, "I love shopping, but how are we going to get all this extra stuff back home?"

"Well, first, the card is good for a year so you don't need to spend it all today, and second, they do sell suitcases so you buy one and stick all your souvenirs in it."

"Well aren't you smart."

"I do have a BA in business from UCLA, so I'd hope so." She just stands there with a look of shock.

"You're not just a pretty face."

"Nope, why do you think Em, Jas and I own the club? We all have degrees."

"Nice, now go buy that before she shows up and ruins the surprise."

"I will, but please don't tell her till I give it to her."

"Just treat her right and we'll call it even," she winks at me. I turn back to the sales lady.

"Size 5 please." She grabs a box and puts it in. I take out my card and annual pass and hand it to her.

"That will be $754.89." She swipes the cards and hands it back to me with the box.

"Thank you," I say turning to walk away, when a lithograph catches my eye. "Can I have that too?" I point to it.

"I'll box it right up," she says, grabbing the litho and boxing it. She rings me up, I don't really care about the price. I hand her back the cards, she swipes them and hands them back to me with the box. "Have a nice night."

"You too." I walk away to find my girl in the corner looking at a Grumpy bowling shirt that says 'Grumpy's Gas and Go'. She turns to me smiling.

"What do you think, Edward?"

"For who?"

"My dad, I call him Grumpy when he doesn't get his coffee." I laugh.

"Then get it, sounds perfect."

"How are we getting this all home?"

"I'll tell you, what I just told Ali, they sell suitcases here, buy one and then you can take it home." She leans over and kisses my cheek.

"You are so smart, baby."

"I will tell you something else I told Ali, I have a BA in business from UCLA, so yes I am smart."

"Good school, nice."

"Thanks, now let's go find a suitcase so we can fill it up with your goodies." We search the store and can't find one, so I walk up to an employee and ask.

"Disney Clothiers across the street has them." I lean over and kiss Bella's cheek.

"Be right back, princess." I run across the street to the clothiers and grab three large suitcases and take them to the register. The girl behind the counter's eye bug out of her head when she sees me.

"Hi, Mr. Masen, what can I do for you?"

"Three of these please," I pick up one of the suitcases and hand her the tag. She pulls it off and rings me up.

"$458.72 please." I hand her the cards and she swipes them, handing me the receipt. "Do you need help to get those out of here?"

"I've got it, thanks." I grab the handles and drag them back across the street to my girl. I find her with her arms overloaded with tees, hats, the shirt for Charlie, and a hoodie.

"You found them?"

"I did, I got one for each of you girls."

"They are so cute! Look at Mickey and Minnie kissing." I look down at them.

"I didn't even notice that. I just saw big ones and bought them," she laughs at me.

"Just like a man to not pay attention." She shakes her head at me.

"Text the girls and see if they are ready." She pulls out her phone and sends off a text. Her phone vibrates a few seconds later.

"They are one their way here." We walk to the register to wait for them. She hands the girl her pile of loot and almost has a heart attack at the price.

"Hand her your annual pass, princess." She hands it to her and the price drops over $100.

"What? How?"

"We get 20% off our stuff baby. Food and souvenirs."

"Cool," she says, handing her gift card to the cashier, who swipes it and hands it back to her. "Thank you. " She takes the bags and pulls out the hoodie and puts it on, while putting the rest in her suitcase. The girls walk up smiling, with their arms loaded up too.

"I got you ladies suitcases from across the street, so buy away. Don't forget to hand over your annual passes, you get 20% off of your stuff with them." They all get their stuff rung up and put their stuff into their suitcases.

"Thanks Edward," they both say.

"You're welcome girls. Now let's get you back to the hotel. It's been a long day."

"So tired," Alice yawns as we walk out of the store. I take Bella's hand, wondering how the ring will look on her hand as we walk out of the park and back to the tram. We all load up on the next tram and head back to the parking lot. We pile all our goodies into the truck and head back to Hollywood.

Bella and I take the back seat and cuddle with each other as Em drives us back. I see Jas and Ali doing the same thing. I hold her in my arms and kiss the top of her head.

"Thank you for today princess. It has been one of the best of my life."

"Mmmmmm, mine too. Thank you my prince," she mumbles before falling asleep in my arms, where I never want to let her go.

**A/N: So there you have the rest of Disneyland. Up next- a computer surprise and the beach. Can we all say the Cullen men half naked?! I thought so. Keep the reviews coming! I love to know what you all think. Please check out my other 11 fics. Remember- reviews= Love! Kim**

**I am up for a nom for my fic, Oh Captain, My Captain. You can vote here, just take out the spaces. ** category/top-ten-fics/ top-ten-favourite-fics-jul-2012/

**Here is the new group I made for my fics. Updates and links will be posted here! Just take out spaces. Or type in Kim Ginsberg- Fanfic. Enjoy!**

** www. facebook groups/ 409675189085067/**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: The damn plot bunnies have attacked again. Here's a new fic I have been playing around with. Let me know what you think.**

**This story will be unbeta'd. I want to thank speklez, fl sunshine, flamingpen18, and hapakids for pre-reading.**

**SM owns, they just play in my world.**

**Warning- Please either pee first, or get on your shanties(ShamWow panties) in case of laughing so hard, you pee your pants! LOL**

~Previously EPOV~

"Thank you for today princess. It has been one of the best of my life."

"Mmmmmm, mine too. Thank you my prince," she mumbles before falling asleep in my arms, where I never want to let her go.

~Ch 8~

**BPOV**

"Wake up baby?" I hear someone whisper in my ear.

"No, good dream." I hear a man chuckle in my ear.

"Do I need to carry you into the hotel? That would be sure to get tongues wagging." I slowly open my eyes to see that it wasn't a dream. I was in Edward's arms with him grinning at me.

"That wasn't a dream?" I ask sheepishly.

"No my beautiful princess, it was one of the best days of my life, not a dream." He leans over and kisses me softly.

"We're here," Em says. I see Jas wake up Ali, and Em shake Rose. I guess all us girls fell asleep on the ride back. The guys all get out and help us out and grab our bags.

"Sleep in tomorrow, we will pick you girls up at 10." Edward leans over and kisses me one more time, this one turning passionate with a flick of his tongue.

"Good Lord, get a room!" Em booms.

"Shut it Brother Bear!" I snap. "Like you and Rose didn't just do the same damn thing." I see him turn a slight shade of pink.

"One last thing before you go princess. I want your mouse ears," Edward says.

"Why?"

"They say Swan. I want you to have mine. Then you will belong to me, and I will belong to you." I grab them out of the suitcase, he hands me his in return.

"Can we do that too Rose?" Em asks holding his out to her.

"I would be proud to wear McCarty." Rose takes Em's and hands him hers.

"Tink?" Jas asks.

"You got it Whitlock." Alice winks and hands hers over.

"See you girls in the morning," Edward says, blowing me a kiss.

"Sweet dreams, my prince."

"They will be of you, so they will be."

"Can they be any sweeter?" Ali asks.

"I don't think so, Ali," Rose replies. "They are making me sick."

"Goodnight my fair Rose," Em blows her a kiss.

"Goodnight my football god."

"Night Tink," Jas kisses her on the back of her hand.

"Night Cowboy," she winks at him.

"See you in the morning ma'am," he drawls out, tipping his imaginary hat, as we walk into the hotel laughing. We pile into the elevator with our loot and head up to our floor. We practically fall into our room when the door opens.

"Did all that just happen?" I ask as the door closes.

"Yes," Ali and Rose reply.

"We all have boyfriends who are famous?"

"Yes."

"How the hell did that happen?"

"No idea," Rose laughs out. Remembering my call with my dad, I grab my laptop and load up E's website. I find the clip and hit play.

_This is Ryan Seacrest and this is E! News._

_Our top story today is Edward Masen off the market?_

_E was sent a picture of him with an unidentified brunette at Disneyland dancing as Belle and her prince in the parade._

_We've also obtained pictures of Jasper Whitlock and Emmett McCarty with girls there too. _

_Witnesses say they all had smiles a mile wide, and eyes for only each other._

_I talked to Edward yesterday about his upcoming movie shooting in Seattle with co-star Jasper Whitlock, named To Serve and Protect._

_All through the interview he was stopping to text, and when we took a break, he was going through his phone looking for something. He was all smiles at what he was looking at._

_I wonder if he was texting his mystery girl._

_I guess we will wait and see._

_This is Ryan Seacrest and this is E! News._

I turn to look at the girls. "Holy shit!"

"Well the rest of the week should be interesting," Rose says.

"I guess he was looking through my phone yesterday. I hope the smiles were things he liked in there."

"He looked through your phone?"

"It's OK. I gave him permission." I shrug my shoulders as I pull out my memory card and battery out of my camera. I stick the battery on the charger and the memory card in the slot on my laptop. I look at it as it downloads. _Over 1000 pictures. Holy shit! _I guess Matt had fun with it. I see them as they pop up and I see a ton I will want to frame. The last four download and my jaw hits the floor.

"Oh. My. God!" Ali shrieks. I turn to her over my shoulder.

"I know, I can't believe he got those!"

"What?" Rose asks walking over to look. "Wow."

"He got all of us kissing the boys, with fireworks and the castle in the background. Plus, Edward and I holding hands walking." Rose goes to her suitcase and unzips it. She pulls out her bag of pictures.

"I wonder what he had printed for us." She opens them all and ooh's and aah's over them. Ali and I grab ours out and flip through them.

"No need to print them, Matt already got them for us," I say grinning at the picture in front of me. I put them back in the bag and turn to the girls. "Come on girls, let's head to bed. The boys will be here in a few hours."

"Thank God they said 10, or I was gonna have to kill them," Ali grins.

"They more than made up for this morning," I smile at all the memories of today. "Now let's have some sweet dreams of our adventures." I grab my sleep shorts and tank and head to the bathroom to change. I come out to see my phone flashing with a message.

'_Goodnight princess, sweet dreams'_

'They will be of you, and the kiss I have photographic evidence of'

'_What do you mean?'_

'Go see the pics Matt printed for us'

'_Will do, goodnight sweet girl'_

'Night'

I climb in bed, with a smile on my face picturing our first kiss. I wake up at 8am craving some coffee and pastry. I grab my clothes for the day, a pair of shorts, a tank from Disneyland and my dark blue bikini. I throw all my stuff on and put my hair into a ponytail.

As I come out, I see the girls stirring.

"Good morning ladies," I chirp.

"Oh God. Why you so happy?" Rose asks. I look down at my wrist and smile.

"Oh our sexy as hell boyfriends will be here soon to get us."

"What time is it?"

"8, but I want coffee and pastry, so I'm gonna hit up Starbucks on the corner."

"Wait for us, I want some too," Alice groans rolling out of bed. She grabs similar clothing and heads for the bathroom as Rose rolls on her back and opens her eyes.

"Morning, Rose."

"Morning, Bells. I need to make sure, did everything really happen yesterday?"

"Look at your wrist and see for yourself." She picks up her wrist and smiles.

"I can't believe they did this."

"I know, me too. But I love that they did. They marked us as theirs."

"Since they got two sets, we essentially marked them as well."

"We better, or the skanks will be all over them."

"I think today will be a test for us. Half naked fuckhot Cullen men at the beach. Oh yeah, the skanks will be out in force," Ali says walking out of the bathroom.

"I guess we will see, won't we?" Rose asks, grabbing her clothes and heading for the bathroom. Five minutes later we are headed out the door, and down to Starbucks. We walk in and Rose goes to find us seats as Ali and I grab our goodies. When we get to the front, the girl behind the counter looks at me funny and smiles.

"Can I take your order?"

"Three tall house blends and three pieces of lemon cake please." She rings me up and keeps looking at me.

"Do I know you?" she asks.

"No, we aren't from around here," I answer her.

"I know! You look like that girl from the picture."

"I doubt it. I'm just some girl from Washington, visiting California on her spring break," I blow her off.

"Oh, OK." She takes our money and hands us our goodies, then moves onto the next person. Ali and I head over to Rose and start giggling when we sit.

"So Bella's already getting recognized," Ali says to her.

"Shit!"

"But she's smart and blew her off saying she's just some girl here on vacation."

"Nice Bells." Rose takes her coffee and cake and goes to add her sugar and cream to it, while I start eating the cake. I moan at the taste it's so good. Ali leans over grinning.

"Make sure not to eat that near Edward, Bells." I stop mid chew and blush a deep shade of red.

"How did you know about that?" I ask.

"I happened to peek down at you guys last night and saw his face."

"Oh God. Please don't tell him you saw. He would be mortified," I say as Rose comes back.

"Saw what?" she asks.

"Uh... well... you see...last night..." I trail off as Ali cracks up.

"You mean when you moaned and Edward was shifting in his seat?" I sit there for a second, waiting for the words to absorb.

"You saw that too?" I ask in shock.

"How could anyone have missed it? His face was priceless."

"I know right!" Ali shrieks.

"One sound got him worked up. I wonder what's going to happen today when he sees you in that tiny bikini," Rose adds.

"Probably the same thing we will do with them. Freak out. They are some fine specimens of man meat. Every woman on that beach is going to want them."

"Well too damn bad, they are ours. We just got them, and I don't plan to let them go," Rose snarls out. I pull out my cell to send Edward a text.

'We're at Starbucks. Ready when you guys are'

'_Leaving now then, be there in 5' _

I look up at the girls. "The boys are on their way. They are ready and I told them where we were." I grab my cup and head over to add the sugar and milk to it. I see the counter girl still watching me. I just smile at her as I add my stuff. I must have stood there too long because before I know it, I hear a shriek behind me.

"Oh. My. God!" the barista shrieks. I turn to see Edward, Jasper and Emmett walk in. Edward spots me and makes a beeline for me, taking me in his arms and dipping me into a kiss. As he stands me back up, I blush a deep red.

"Good morning, my princess."

"Mmmmmm, good morning to you too, my prince," I purr.

"You look amazing. I love the tank top. We match." I look at his tee and see that indeed we do. He's wearing a Roger Rabbit tee, and my tank has Jessica Rabbit on it.

"We are even in sync unconsciously."

"I told you we were perfect for each other," he smiles at me.

"Aren't you a little bias?" he touches my bracelet.

"Not at all. Now I'm gonna grab some breakfast and then we will head to the beach." He walks over to the barista with Em and Jas. I see her fawning all over them. When she gets a little too touchy feely, I walk over to make sure that they are OK.

"You OK Baby? Did you order what you wanted?"

"Sure did princess," he smiles at me.

"Hey little sis, you ready for some waves?" Em asks as Edward puts his arm around me.

"We'll see brother bear. I've never been to a beach with these kind of waves. You know how small they are in Washington."

"It's cool Bells, we will teach you," Jas adds.

"Whatever you say, surfer boy." I wink at him.

"Surfer boy huh? What shall I call you? Hmmmmmm, Edward calls you princess, Em calls you little sis...what to call you..." Jas trails off.

"Whatever you want Jas," I say as they are handed the drinks and food.

"I've got it! How about lovable klutz?!"

"What?!" I shriek.

"Well it is how you met Edward. You literally bumped into him, and you are a self proclaimed klutz."

"Well fuck you very much, Jasper Whitlock!" I huff.

"Back off my girlfriend, Jas. Or I will sic yours on you," Edward tells him.

"And yours loves _me_ more than _you_!" I stick my tongue out at him.

"God, I love you little sis," Em booms.

"Love you too, brother bear," I answer. I look over and see Edward with a blinding smile.

"What's up Hollywood?" I tease.

"Hollywood?"

"It's where we met, isn't it?"

"Hollywood it is then, princess." We walk over and they all mix their coffees and come sit with us in our chairs. Since it's near full, they all sit and pull us girls in their laps.I just snuggle back into his rock hard chest and sip my coffee.

"So what's the plan?" Rose asks.

"We packed everything we will need for today. Food, blankets, umbrella, surfboards, the works," Em says grinning.

"But we don't know how to surf," Ali adds. Jas leans over and kisses her nose.

"I will teach you Tink."

"Thanks Cowboy," Ali winks at him.

"I want to teach my Rosie," Em looks at Rose who nods.

"How about you Princess?" Edward asks.

"I'm willing to try, but as Surfer Boy so eloquently put it. I'm a klutz, I'm just gonna hurt myself or someone else."

"I believe in you, and it never hurts to try something new."

"OK, I trust you."

"Let's go grab your stuff from the hotel, and hit the road," Em booms out, helping Rose off of his lap.

"I need a refill," I say, getting up and heading for the counter.

"Can I help you?" the barista asks in a sickly sweet voice.

"Can I please have a refill on my house blend?"

"Sure." She takes my cup and refills it, handing it back with a fake smile.

"Thanks," I say, turning to add my sugar and milk.

"No problem," she says, taking out her cell phone and typing something in. I turn back and finish adding my stuff, and head back over to the group by the door. We all walk out hand in hand back to the hotel. We all take the elevator to our floor and pile out of it. We swipe the card and open the door.

"This room is tiny," Em says walking in.

"Well it's expensive because it's the W, in the middle of Hollywood. So back off brother bear. We are college students, not NFL players," I growl out.

"Shit! Sorry little sis, I forgot that for a second," Em replies, sheepishly.

"It's OK brother bear, just remember that for the future. It's why I had such a problem yesterday with all that spending. I work on a budget, and spending all that at the shops, just about gave me a heart attack. I'm a jeans and tee shirt kind of girl. Not some fancy dress girl. I prefer a nice quiet evening at home, rather than some party."

"Speaking of jeans and tees. Bring some for tonight with a hoodie in case we get back late," Edward smiles.

"I'm wearing flip flops, do I need different shoes too?"

"Your chucks will be fine. I've got mine in the car." I grab my bag with my towel, sunscreen, sunglasses, camera and book, and add a pair of jeans and a tee, with my chucks. I see the girls doing the same. I pick up my bag, and my new hoodie from yesterday and walk to the door.

"I'm ready."

"Damn little sis, you are fast."

"I aim to please Em. I'm a no fuss, no muss girl, so sue me." I shrug.

"You don't know how rare that is Bells," Jas adds.

"Then people are too vain. As long as I am clean and my clothes aren't stained I am fine. I don't care about makeup and fancy clothes. I just want to be happy. No fuss needed."

"Dude, mom is going to love her!" Em says to Edward.

"No kidding. Just wait til we get back to Seattle," Edward replies.

"Uh, you want me to meet your parents?" I ask.

"Well we are going to meet Charlie in person, so why not."

"Isn't this a little fast?" I add.

"Eh." He shrugs his shoulders. "It will all work out."

"Okayyyyyy." The girls grab the rest of their stuff and we head back to valet and grab the truck. We all pile in with Em driving as usual with Rose next to him, Jas and Ali in the second row, and Edward and I in the back seat. He pulls me into his side as we drive, and buries his face in my hair. I just put my head on his shoulder and close me eyes, loving being held like I mean the world to him.

We are soon pulling into the Santa Monica Pier parking lot, and unloading all our crap. We all load up our arms and head for the beach. I stop at a stretch of beach that is unoccupied and put the stuff down. Everyone works together to set up our space, and then I pull off my shorts and tank. When I look up, I see the girls looking in the same direction as I am. The guys all pull of their shirts, and I notice a tattoo on each of their shoulders that match.

"Oh!" Ali screams out.

"My!" Rose adds.

"God!" I shriek. They all just turn towards us and give us their panty dropping smiles.

Once they get a glimpse of us, their eyes bug out of their heads and the only audible word we can hear coming out of their mouths is, "Fuck!"

**A/N: So there you have some fun and flirty fun. Can you picture them in their board shorts and tatts? Keep the reviews coming! I love to know what you all think. Please check out my other 11 fics. Remember- reviews= Love! Kim**

**I am up for a nom for my fic, Oh Captain, My Captain. You can vote here, just take out the spaces. **

category/top-ten-fics/ top-ten-favourite-fics-jul-2012/

**Here is the new group I made for my fics. Updates and links will be posted here! Just take out spaces. Or type in Kim Ginsberg- Fanfic. Enjoy!**

** www. facebook groups/ 409675189085067/**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: The damn plot bunnies have attacked again. Here's a new fic I have been playing around with. Let me know what you think.**

**This story will be unbeta'd. I want to thank speklez, fl sunshine, flamingpen18, and hapakids for pre-reading.**

**SM owns, they just play in my world.**

**Warning- Please either pee first, or get on your shanties(ShamWow panties) in case of laughing so hard, you pee your pants! LOL**

~Previously BPOV~

We are soon pulling into the Santa Monica Pier parking lot, and unloading all our crap. We all load up our arms and head for the beach. I stop at a stretch of beach that is unoccupied and put the stuff down. Everyone works together to set up our space, and then I pull off my shorts and tank. When I look up, I see the girls looking in the same direction as I am. The guys all pull of their shirts, and I notice a tattoo on each of their shoulders that match.

"Oh!" Ali screams out.

"My!" Rose adds.

"God!" I shriek. They all just turn towards us and give us their panty dropping smiles.

Once they get a glimpse of us, their eyes bug out of their heads and the only audible word we can hear coming out of their mouths is, "Fuck!"

~Ch 9~

**EPOV**

One look at the girls, and the only word any of us Cullen men can come up with is, "Fuck!" since we all seemed to say it at the same time.

The girls are standing there in their bikinis, and all I can do it stare. I mean I am Edward Masen, I have seen my fair share of women, but this one knocks me flat on my ass. There's just something so innocent about her. I walk in front of her, and still can't say a word.

She looks breathtaking in her dark blue bikini, and that's not just because her luscious, more than a handful boobs are on display for me to ogle. On her five foot two frame they easily have to be D's. Her tank of Jessica Rabbit was about true, she had the boobs to go with her spectacular ass. I can just imagine her ass in one hand, and her boobs in the other. _Shit!_ Now I'm having a not so small problem south of the border.

"I really wanna cover you up," I growl.

"Why?" she asks.

"Cause I don't want any other fucker to ogle my girl." She leans over and kisses the hell out of me.

"Now they know I'm happily taken," she says, grabbing her sunblock and applying it to where she could reach.

"Need help?" I ask.

"Could you help me get my back?" She holds out the lotion to me.

"Sure, princess. Your wish, my command." I pour some on my hands and rub her back thoroughly, making sure not to miss a spot. "What would you like to do now?"

"Ummmmm."

"Can I teach you how to surf?" I ask her.

"I'm afraid." I stand up and hold out my hand for her.

"Come on, princess. We will do this together."

"OK, but remember who you are dealing with."

"Yep, my fuckhot girlfriend." I smirk at her and grab one of the boards.

"Whatever you say, Hollywood," she whispers to me. I hold out my hand and help her stand up. We walk to the waters edge and I set the board down.

"OK princess, now I need you to pay attention to me. We will both be on this board. This is a foam longboard. We can both ride it together." I take her hand and walk her to stand next to the board. "I want you to lay down on the front princess." She lays down on her stomach, and I get a nice view of her nice, handful ass. "When I say 'now' I want you to pop up to your feet as fast as you can. Now." She uses her arms and gets to her feet fairly easily. I know her better, this is all too easy when its on dry land. But on moving waves, may be another story.

I turn and see Em and Jas both doing what I am with the other girls. They all seem to be doing OK with this.

"I'm sure I won't get it on the first try, but can we do it anyways?" she asks me. I grab the board and head for the shallow waves. I put the board in the ocean and turn to look at my girl.

"Hop on the front baby, we need to paddle a ways out." She climbs onto the front of the board, as I take the back and start to paddle us out into the ocean. When we reach a fair distance from shore, I stop paddling and straddle the board. "Sit with me princess." She sits up mimicking my position. I take hold of her hand, and just sit there soaking up the sun, rubbing circles on her palm.

"Whatcha thinkin about?" she asks.

"Just enjoying the last few days off, til I have to film."

"Nervous?"

"Not really. Just excited to go home." I look at her, straddling the board all wet and start to have another problem. "Let's get ready to get the next wave." I help position her in front of me, and check for the next wave. I see it coming and start paddling. "Paddle baby." I see her moving her arms, helping me get momentum. "Now." She tries to get up, but as I thought was going to happen, she lost her balance and fell off the board. I see her come up from under the water, seeing her look like a drowned rat and start laughing. She starts laughing too.

"Well that didn't go as planned," she laughs out as I drag her back on the board, and paddle back out.

"No worries, it takes time. Don't worry, you will get it." I see another set coming and turn to get ready, this time we paddle hard and when I say 'now', she gets to her feet. I pop up behind her and slowly move us both to the middle of the board. When we meet in the middle, I wrap my arms around her and grin.

"We did it!" she shrieks. I just hold her and laugh as we reach the shore. We hop off the board to Jas, Em, Ali and Rose running for us. The girls grab her into a hug and start jumping up and down

"You did it!" they yell.

"I know, I can't believe it," Bella says, jumping with them.

"I got it all on film, little sis," Em shows her the camera in his hand. I sweep my eyes around the beach and see some girls pointing at us, giggling, and the guys, well their eyes are watching my girls tits bounce as she jumps. I growl and grab her into my arms and kiss the hell out of her, and take hold of her luscious ass. _Take that fuckers! Mine!_ I pull her back against my chest with a smug smile on my face.

She leans up and kisses my neck. "I'm gonna read for a bit. Do you wanna surf by yourself, or join me on the blanket?"

"Surf for a bit, then I will join you." I kiss her, grab the board, and head back into the water. I see her take the camera from Em and head to the blanket as I paddle back into the surf. I catch a few small waves when I notice she's not alone near the blanket. I see a group of men inching their way over to her. _Oh hell no!_ I paddle my ass as fast as my arms will take me back to shore. I throw the board on the sand and haul ass over to her.

I see her laying on the blanket with her iPod in and a book in her hands. She looks lost in it, and oblivious to the world around her. Some of the guys scatter when I run up to her.

"Get away from her," I growl.

"Sorry, its a free country," one says, as he takes a picture of her. I guess I didn't notice their cameras. _Fucking paps. Shit!_

"Please leave before I call the police, you are in our space, and unwanted."

"Who is she, Edward?"

"None of your business," I growl again.

"Not what I heard," he says tapping his chin.

"What exactly have you heard?"

"From what's all over twitter, she's your girlfriend." He shrugs his shoulders.

"And? Anything else?"

"That she's from Washington and some form of her name is Bells," he answers. I feel her come up behind me and put her small hand on my arms.

"Deep breaths baby. It's OK," she says, trying to calm me. _How the hell did they know so much already?_

"How did all that get out already?" I ask, turning to her.

"I have an idea," she growls out.

"Who?"

"Spiteful, hateful, jealous bitches who pour coffee for a living, and have no life of their own." I put two and two together and look at her.

"The Starbucks girl who was flirting with us."

"Yep, I saw her with her cell before we left. Had to have been her."

"She's going to regret that tweet." I growl out. I turn back to the men with the cameras. "Can you please back off now. I bet you have some good shots already. Just let us enjoy the beach now?"

"Fine," they grumble and head back up the beach. I grab a towel and dry off. A couple of the girls that I saw earlier, finally got the courage and walk over to us giggling. I sign a couple of autographs and take a few pictures, and they walk away happy as Bella rolls her eyes, once again.

"Do you not care I get hounded? Cause it doesn't seem to faze you."

"Eh," she shrugs her shoulders. "It's all part of your job. Without the fans, you have no job. We already talked about this before, your job is not who you are, it's what you do." I grab her and kiss her long and deep, pulling away when we are both breathless.

"So you don't care that you will be everywhere in the news and on websites today?"

"I was on them yesterday, and I don't give a shit. I am with you for you, not your fame."

"You really are perfect for me, aren't you."

"If the pictures come with you, then I will deal with it. Whatever way I get you, I will be happy."

"Hence why _you_ are my girlfriend." I pull her into my arms, and snuggle with her watching the rest of the group in the surf. Bella picks up her camera, and takes more pictures. They come in from the shore not too long after.

"I'm hungry," Em whines.

"Me too," Jas adds. Bella walks over to the cooler as everyone dries off. She hands out the sandwiches, chips and drinks, then sits back down between my legs and snuggles into my chest. We all eat happily, then put our trash in a plastic bag.

"Are we ready to go change and hit the pier?" I ask, grinning.

"Yes!" a chorus answers. The guys and I all throw on our tees as the girls put on their tanks and shorts back on. We drag all the stuff back to the truck and walk onto the pier.

We end up at the furthest point first. I sit on a bench and pull Bella into my lap. We just sit there and watch the water move. It's relaxing just being. The silence is comforting, not awkward. I lace my fingers into hers, she sighs with the contact and snuggles back into me further.

"So beautiful," she breathes.

"It sure is," she turns to see me looking at her and she blushes.

"Smooth fucker," she laughs out.

"Only for you," I reply as my phone rings. I pull it out of my pocket to see the name 'mom' flash across the screen. I hit accept and grimace as the first thing I can hear is her yelling at me.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! Why do I have to hear from Ryan Seacrest that my son has a girlfriend?" I flinch away from the phone as Bella bursts into laughter.

"Sorry, Mom," I mumble.

"Paybacks a bitch, Cullen," she laughs out at me. I just grin at her and plot my revenge.

"She's right here Mom, want to talk to her?" I ask sweetly.

"Yes please," mom answers as I hold out my hand for Bella to take the phone.

"You are so dead, Cullen," she growls at me as she takes the phone.

**BPOV**

I am so gonna kill him for this!

"Hello Mrs. Cullen."

"Hello, dear. And you are?"

"Bella Swan."

"From?"

"Seattle."

"How did you meet?" I start laughing.

"We kinda ran into each other."

"Oh really?" she asks.

"Yeah," I laugh out. "Literally. I am kind of a klutz." She starts laughing.

"What do you do in Seattle?"

"I'm a senior at UW, studying English."

"And your parents?"

"My dad's a police chief in Forks, and..." I trail off, shaking my head. "Umm, well Ikindofdon'thaveamom," I mumble. I feel Edward's arms hold me tighter as the tears well up in my eyes.

"Oh Sweetheart, I am so sorry."

"It's OK, Mrs. Cullen," I tearfully say.

"No it's not."

"Why is little sis crying?" Em asks, walking over and putting his large arms around me.

"Did I just hear Em call you little sis?" I look up at him with a watery smile.

"It's OK, brother bear. She didn't mean to make me cry. It was an accident."

"Who's on the phone?" he asks.

"Your mom," I answer.

"Oh."

"Yes, Mrs. Cullen he did. He's adopted all of us."

"Oh really? Who is all of us?"

"Well me and my two best friends. Alice and Jas have hit it off, and Rose and Em have also."

"So Ryan talking about Jas and Em is true too?"

"Yep," I pop the p.

"When do you girls come back?"

"Sunday, we have class Monday."

"How do you feel about his fame?"

"What he does for a living does not define him, it's just a job, not who he is."

"Who is he?"

"He is an amazing man inside and out. He has a BA in business from UCLA, he's funny, smart, adorable, sentimental," I finger my bracelet, "loving, caring, sweet, and it doesn't hurt that he is one of the most beautiful people inside and out that I have ever met," I gush.

"I like you Bella," she laughs out. "I can't wait to meet you for myself."

"Edward and I were already talking about it. He's going to meet my dad in a few weeks, and we planned to hit you guys up as well."

"He's already going to meet your dad?" she asks in shock.

"Oh yeah, him and the Chief had a nice conversation last night," I snicker.

"How did that go?"

"Him and the boys were ordered to go see him with all us girls, by the end of the conversation he was told to call him Charlie, so that's a good thing."

"Nice," she laughs out. "So will I get to meet you and the girls soon?" I turn to look at Edward and he nods yes.

"Edward says yes. I will have him call to set something up soon."

"It was nice to talk to you Bella."

"You too, Mrs. Cullen." I hand the phone back to Edward and smile that his mom doesn't seem to hate me.

**EPOV**

"Hi, mom."

"Hi baby, I like her."

"Me too."

"So when do I get to meet her?"

"Soon, I want to get settled in Seattle before we do it."

"Just call me to set it up."

"Will do mom, now I'm gonna go have some fun with my brothers and our girls."

"Do you like the other girls too?"

"They are perfect for them mom, trust me. You will so approve."

"Thanks for the heads up, I will be waiting for your call."

"Bye mom. Love you."

"Love you too. Send my love to your brothers too."

"Will do, bye." I hang up and look at my girl. She just passed the mom test. I guess her answers were good. I turn to Em and Jas.

"Mom says she loves you, and wants to meet your girls when we get home."

"Dude, you ratted us out?"

"Ryan Seacrest did," I snicker. "But my girl here confirmed it."

"You told mom on us Bells?" Jas asks.

"Sorry boys, if I have to go down, so do you." I lean over and kiss her.

"That's my girl. Takes down her big brothers too."

"Damn straight."

"Will she like us?" Rose asks.

"Of course she will Rosie, because I do." Em says.

"Me too?" Alice inquires.

"Oh yeah, Tink. She will love you, trust me," Jas adds.

"Let's go play some games, and ride some rides," I say, helping Bella off my lap.

We all play some games and win prizes. All us guys won huge stuffed animals for the girls. Then we head for the roller coaster and ferris wheel. I take Bella's hand in mine when we get into our own umbrella on the ferris wheel. I have something to give her.

I snuggle her into my side on the way up. As we stop at the top, I turn her towards me so I can look her in the eye. I take the ring in my fingers out of my pocket and rest it in my palm.

"Bella, I got you something yesterday to remind you of our first date. I hope you will wear it, and think of me when you see it. It will be on your finger as a reminder of me when I am not with you in person. Please wear this as my promise, that I will never be far from your heart." I open my hand and show her the Mickey diamond ring. She gasps when she sees it.

"Is that real?" she whispers when the sun catches the diamonds.

"Yes it is. As real as what I feel in my heart."

"It's too much, I couldn't take that." I take her right hand and slip it on.

"You can, and you will. It pales in comparison to your beauty, princess." I see tears streaming down her face and I wipe them away with my thumbs.

"Are you for real, or is this a dream?"

"You're my dream come true, princess." I lean over and kiss her, losing myself in her as we rise and fall with the ocean.

**A/N: So there you have sun, sand and half naked tattooed Cullens. Pics of the ring and tatt is on my FB group. Keep the reviews coming! I love to know what you all think. Please check out my other 11 fics. Remember- reviews= Love! Kim**

**I am up for a nom for my fic, Oh Captain, My Captain. You can vote here, just take out the spaces.**

category/top-ten-fics/ top-ten-favourite-fics-jul-2012/

**Here is the new group I made for my fics. Updates and links will be posted here! Just take out spaces. Or type in Kim Ginsberg- Fanfic. Enjoy!**

** www. facebook groups/ 409675189085067/**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: The damn plot bunnies have attacked again. Here's a new fic I have been playing around with. Let me know what you think.**

**This story will be unbeta'd. I want to thank speklez, fl sunshine, flamingpen18, and hapakids for pre-reading.**

**SM owns, they just play in my world.**

**Warning- Please either pee first, or get on your shanties(ShamWow panties) in case of laughing so hard, you pee your pants! LOL**

~Previously EPOV~

"Are you for real, or is this a dream?"

"You're my dream come true, princess." I lean over and kiss her, losing myself in her as we rise and fall with the ocean.

~Ch 10~

**BPOV**

I wake up the next morning with a smile as the light catches the diamonds in my new ring. I can't believe he bought me it. It must have cost a small fortune. I lay here in bed, shifting the ring in the light smiling, remembering Edward's sweet words.

"_Bella, I got you something yesterday to remind you of our first date. I hope you will wear it, and think of me when you see it. It will be on your finger as a reminder of me when I am not with you in person. Please wear this as my promise, that I will never be far from your heart."_

I hear the girls start to stir in the bed next to me.

"Need coffee," Rose mumbles.

"Me too," Ali concurs.

"Well I need some revenge!" I growl out. Rose sits up quickly and looks at me.

"What do we need to do, to who?"

"I think all the shit yesterday was because of that bitch at Starbucks."

"I need coffee, then we kick some ass." She gets up and grabs some clothes and heads for the bathroom. I get up and figure out what I am gonna wear too. I grab a tee and shorts, not knowing what we are doing today. I grab my cell and send off a text to Edward.

'What's up today?'

'_Movies and pizza, my house?'_

'Cool, girls and I are headed to Starbucks for coffee'

'_Is that such a good idea after yesterday?'_

'Don't care, I will deal with the bitch. Will text when ready'

'_K, see you then'_

Alice runs into the bathroom after Rose gets out.

"Who you texting?"

"Edward, told him where we were going."

"And?"

"I so wanna play whack-a-bitch with her for telling all that stuff to the press."

"You know she just wants her 15 minutes of fame."

"I know, but it's not right."

"What's not right?" Alice asks, walking back into the room.

"That bitch from Starbucks ratting us out to the press yesterday."

"Yeah, she deserves to be knocked down a peg or two."

"And I'm going to be the one who does it too." I grab some shorts and a tee and turn back to them. "Edward suggested pizza and movies at his house today."

"A nice relaxing day sounds nice," Rose says as I walk into the bathroom to do my stuff. I get ready quickly, and grab my purse to head out the door. Five minutes later we walk in the door, to the now sneering woman.

"Welcome to Starbucks, may I take your order?"

"Three tall house blends, and three pieces of lemon cake," I order.

"Really? Cake two days in a row?"

"So? We like it, and we're hungry," I growl out.

"Do you think that's a good idea with your picture being taken?" she sneers.

"I knew it! I knew it was you."

"I have no idea what you are referring to," she brushes me off.

"Yeah right." I mutter under my breath. "Jealous bitches."

"Me, jealous of you? Oh please!" she huffs. "You're just another notch on Edward Masen's bedpost."

"What did you just say to my girlfriend!" I hear roared from behind me, as warm arms wrap around me.

"Yeah girlfriend, psssssh, Edward Masen doesn't do girlfriends," she rolls her eyes at him. He picks up my right hand and shows her my finger.

"See this ring? It was given to her as a promise to be my girlfriend. Now where is your manager?" he huffs out.

"I'm her manager, what's going on?" she asks. Edward looks at her name tag.

"Well Amy, this woman was here yesterday when we were here, she overheard some things, and went to the media about it. Paparazzi ended up finding us where she told them we would be, and have now disrupted my girlfriend and her friends lives while they visit." She turns to her.

"Is this true Helen?"

"I only posted on Twitter what I heard. Whatever happened after, I had nothing to do with."

"Yeah," Edward sneers, "And what I walked in here hearing out of your mouth either I take it?" Amy turns back to Edward.

"What did you hear Mr. Masen?"

"That my girlfriend shouldn't be eating the lemon cake she loves from here, and was downright rude. She sneered that she wasn't my girlfriend, and I didn't do girlfriends, only notches on my bedpost. Which I heard with my own ears." Amy turns back to Helen.

"Is all this true? Did you use a social media to out Mr. Masen yesterday with his girlfriend and where they were going to be, and treat paying customers like that?"

"Yes."

"Then I have no choice to let you go. We don't treat any customer like that, celebrity or not."

"Psshhh, whatever, it's not like they will still be together next week."

"Now that's where you are wrong," Edward seeths. "I am in this til she sends me away." He holds me tight to his chest. I stand on my tippy toes and kiss his jaw.

"Me too my prince."

"This woman is a prime example of why I don't date LA girls."

"Me too, Bro," I see Jas answer behind him.

"Me three. I just want a simple girl I can bring home to mom. Someone who doesn't want me for my fame, just me," I turn to look at Em.

"You're just a big cuddly teddy bear, brother bear." He pulls me out of Edward's arms and into his.

"Bear hug attack, little sis." We all laugh at his antics.

"Can I get you guys anything else?" Amy asks.

"The guys still need to order if they want anything," I answer.

"Same as the girls will be fine, thanks."

"They are on me for the hassle. And let me tell you, she will not be getting a work reference to find another job from me."

"Mr. Masen?" I hear called out. We turn and see six coffees and six bags with our cake in it waiting at the end of the counter.

"Thank you Amy for your help, and I'm not sure I will come back to this location, but you never know, I may give it the benefit of the doubt."

"I understand Mr. Masen, but I will make sure that everyone gets told that what my employees hear, they don't repeat."

"Thanks again," We grab our stuff and put in the milk and sugar. "Why don't we just go back to my house and relax girls?"

"We're ready when you are baby." We all pile into the Navigator again and head off into the Hills.

"I live in Laurel Canyon. We will be there in five minutes." In no time flat, we are pulling up to a gate. Em punches in a code and it opens, revealing a big two story house.

"Wow," I breathe out at the sheer size of it.

"Welcome to my home," he holds out his arms and smiles. He opens the door and we all follow him in.

"It's beautiful Edward," Alice says to him.

"Thanks, I have awesome neighbors too." All three guys laugh.

"We are pretty awesome, aren't we Jas?" Em asks.

"That we are Em."

"Why don't we go to the media room and watch a movie. Then we can order pizza and use the game room."

"So what are we watching?" I ask.

"I know you said that you've never seen Jas and my vamp movies. Is this true?"

"Yep, I've wanted to out of sheer curiosity, but never had the chance" I say, shrugging my shoulders.

"Normally I don't like watching myself in them, but will make an exception today," he pulls out two movies off the shelf. "We can watch Daybreak, and Sun first, then order pizza and watch the last one, Shadow." I look around the room and see Rose and Em snuggled on a couch, and Jas and Ali on another. Edward goes off to the side of the room and comes back with a tray of sodas and candy, then makes another trip and brings back fresh popped popcorn. He sits next to me, and I snuggle into his side as the movie begins. Ninety minutes later I am watching the end scene giggling with the girls.

"What's so funny Tink?" Jas asks.

"Did you see? She's wearing a tennis shoe with a dress that Ashley put her in. I mean who does that?" she laughs out.

"Just wait for the second one, you will laugh at that one too." Edward puts the next one in as we all take turns running to the restroom. I grab another soda as the beginning credits start up. I lay back and enjoy the second movie, with all its twists and turns.

"Damn Jas," I say, "I can't believe your character went to eat Kristen."

"What?" he shrugs his shoulders. "She smelled tasty." The whole room erupted in laughter.

"So shall we order food?" Em asks.

"Yes please. I'm starving," Rose answers.

"What does everyone want?" Edward asks.

"Pizza, wings, whatever," I list off as he dials.

"213-555-1234. Yes I'd like four large pizzas, one cheese, one pepperoni, one sausage and one pineapple. A dozen hot wings, and a dozen mild, and two orders of cheesy garlic bread. Cash on delivery. Thanks." He turns back to us. "It will be here in 30 minutes."

We spend the next 30 minutes playing darts, pool, and pinball. I'm glad to say I wipe the floor against the boys in darts.

"Geez Little Sis, ever hear of not spanking someone's ass that badly?" I lean over and look at said ass.

"Eh, it's not the one I'd prefer to spank, but it will do." I burn bright red when I realize what I just implied.

"Who knew she had it in her to be such a kinky little thing?" Jas plays, winking at me.

"That is so not what I meant Jasper! UGH!" I huff.

"I'm just playing with you Bells."

"What the fuck ever," I retort. Edward pulls me into his arms and kisses the side of my head.

"Ignore him, princess. He's just trying to get a rise out of you."

"I know, Edward. But it still makes me uncomfortable."

"You don't have to be, I'm always up for a little spanking," he teases me, waggling his eyebrows at me.

"I'll keep that in mind for future reference," I laugh out as the gate buzzes that there is someone here. Edward turns the TV to a channel and sees that it's the delivery guy and buzzes him in. He walks out the door to answer the front door. A few minutes later, he comes in with all the food.

"Shall we just get paper plates and eat while we watch the next movie?"

"Sure."

"OK."

"Fine with me."

"Whatever you want, Bro." He looks at me, I just shrug my shoulders cause it doesn't matter to me. He walks out to grab some, but pokes his head back in.

"What does everyone want to drink?" he asks.

"Beer," I answer.

"Me too."

"Me three."

"How about I just get everyone one?"

"Sounds perfect," I answer for everyone as he walks back into the hallway. He walks back in with a small bucket of beers with ice, napkins, and a stack of plates. We all grab a plate and load it up with food. I can't help but smother my hot wings with bleu cheese dressing, and pile my plate with all the kinds of pizza and garlic bread. I walk back over the the couch Edward and I were on before, and dig into my food.

"So good," Em mumbles.

"Ohhh Godddd," I moan at the spicy and tangy taste of my hot wings. I feel the couch dip as Edwards sits with a mumbled _'fuck'_. I look up at him shifting in his seat and figure he can't get comfortable with his plate in his lap. I see him pick up the remote and hit play on the next movie.

I watch entranced as I stuff my face as Jasper and Edward train to take out some evil vampires who want to hurt Rob's human girlfriend, Kristen. I eat all my food, and finish my beer as I watch them try to learn to fight, it's kind of funny when Jasper and Edward lunge for each other. I bet they did that a lot as kids. I snicker at the thought of all three of them wrestling with each other. I put my now empty plate on the coffee table and snuggle into Edward's side for the rest of the movie.

The last thing I remember before sleep takes me is Edward's voice saying, 'marry me'.

**TammyPOV**

Here I sit the day after all the pictures were taken, to my phone ringing off the hook asking if the pictures are true. This is a publicist's dream come true. I keep scrolling through all the pictures trying to decide which ones to use for the website, and which to use for print work. Matt caught a lot of amazing shots, and I just can't decide.

"Tammy?" I look up and see Karrie standing in my doorway.

"Yes, Karrie?"

"The press keeps calling, they want to know when you will be releasing the pictures?"

"Tell them when I decide which ones I want to use, I will let them know."

"OK," she mumbles walking away as I go back to scrolling through the pictures. I keep going back to the one of Bella and Edward kissing in front of the castle with the fireworks in the background._ I wonder if we can make their bodies black so no one knows its them?_ I pull up the photo editing software and input the picture into it. A few clicks later, it looks perfect, and I know the tagline I want to use, so I check the font and type it in, _Where Dreams Come True_

I find the picture of Emmett piggybacking Bella and edit that one too, _Where Everyone Can Be a Kid_

I pull up the last one, a picture of them all on Big Thunder going around a bend, arms up in the air, with smiles a mile wide, and Mouse Ears on. _Where Magic Happens..._

I look up as Matt walks in. "What's up Matt?"

"How's the choosing going?"

"You took so many it's hard to choose."

"I know, I got a lot. I just wish I could have gotten more for them. I got so many for us that they won't have now." An idea pops in my head.

"Why don't you go grab six of the 'Memories 2012' albums and help me pick pictures to have printed to fill them up for them. We can give them to them tomorrow when they come back to DCA?"

"Heck yes! Let's do it." He jumps up and practically runs out the door as I print my choices for the advertising. I pull up our website and update those as well. I have a feeling our web traffic is going to go crazy once the details are released to the public.

Matt comes back a little later with the books, we check out how many pics the albums hold and sit together to pick out our favorites for them. We come up with a bunch of awesome pictures, and I send them to the photo printer in six sets. When everything is finished printing, we head over to the conference table where we had our chat with them yesterday, and make an assembly line putting them together.

I look up and smile at Matt. "That's the last one," I say to him.

"They will love them. Do you want me to take them to them tomorrow?" he asks.

"Tell security to watch for them tomorrow, and call me to let me know they are there. Then you can take them to them."

"OK, see you tomorrow, Tammy."

"Thanks for all your help Matt. See you tomorrow." He walks out and I give a sigh of relief that that's done. I just hope that the press and public like what I have chosen to go with.

**A/N: So there you have some silly fun, and some picture fun. Up next- Waking up with someone in your arms, and liking it. Keep the reviews coming! I love to know what you all think. Please check out my other 11 fics. Remember- reviews= Love! Kim**

**I am up for a nom for my fic, Oh Captain, My Captain. You can vote here, just take out the spaces.**

category/top-ten-fics/ top-ten-favourite-fics-jul-2012/

**Here is the new group I made for my fics. Updates and links will be posted here! Just take out spaces. Or type in Kim Ginsberg- Fanfic. Enjoy!**

** www. facebook groups/ 409675189085067/**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: The damn plot bunnies have attacked again. Here's a new fic I have been playing around with. Let me know what you think.**

**This story will be unbeta'd. I want to thank speklez, fl sunshine, flamingpen18, and hapakids for pre-reading.**

**SM owns, they just play in my world.**

**Warning- Please either pee first, or get on your shanties(ShamWow panties) in case of laughing so hard, you pee your pants! LOL**

~Previously BPOV~

I watch entranced as I stuff my face as Jasper and Edward train to take out some evil vampires who want to hurt Rob's human girlfriend, Kristen. I eat all my food, and finish my beer as I watch them try to learn to fight, it's kind of funny when Jasper and Edward lunge for each other. I bet they did that a lot as kids. I snicker at the thought of all three of them wrestling with each other. I put my now empty plate on the coffee table and snuggle into Edward's side for the rest of the movie.

The last thing I remember before sleep takes me is Edward's voice saying, 'marry me'.

~Ch 11~

**EPOV**

After I finish eating, I put my plate with Bella's and pull her into my side to snuggle. I love the feel of her body next to mine. Most of the way through the movie she is enraptured, but getting closer to the end, she's fighting sleep. I notice her eyes are closed by the time the meadow scene is on, but I hear her talking in her sleep. My character on the screen asks Kristen to marry him, Bella snuggles into my side and smiles.

"Mkay. Marry you. Love you. Mmmmmmmm," she whispers. I pull her closer.

"My princess."

"My prince, love you," she mumbles, and sighs. I look around the room, to see all the couples snuggled up, and sleeping, so I take a page from their book and snuggle up to Bella and fall asleep.

I am having an amazing dream. It feels so real. I'm moaning and groaning, thoroughly enjoying myself. There is a warm, soft, body against me that feels so good. I pull it closer and start to nibble on her neck, and grind my rock hard cock into her back.

"Oh God, so good," I moan.

"Mmmmmm, Edward."

"You feel amazing."

"Holy shit Rose! Look at them, they are both asleep and going at it like rabbits," I hear Em's voice in my dream.

"Go away Em, get out of my dream."

"Shit Em, he can hear us," Rose hisses.

"When they wake up, one or both of them is gonna freak," Em states. Em's voice keeps getting louder, but I can't see him.

"Go away Em," I mumble.

"Open your eyes, Edward. You need to see what's going on." I open my eyes and see Bella in my arms stirring. I feel Bella grinding against my body.

"Why is there a steel rod digging into my back?" she squeaks out. I feel my face heat up.

"Uhhhh, sorry princess. Let me move," I stutter out.

"Oh God," she groans. "I really don't wanna ask what's poking me, do I?"

"Might be a little soon to ask, unless you really wanna know," I tease. I feel her move back against me trying to sit up.

"Holy shit!" she hisses. "I think you need a license for that weapon you are concealing."

"Damn Bells, I am so proud of you!" Rose gives her a high five and wipes away a fake tear. "Look Em, my baby's all grown up."

"I see that, now I'm wondering what she's gonna do about it." Her breathing hitches as she hears what he said. I cover her mouth with my hand so she can't answer.

"She's gonna do nothing about it Em, it's not her responsibility, it's mine." A ringing phone breaks the moment.

Bella turns to me, "It's mine, it's my boss' ringtone." She picks it up. "Hello?"

**BPOV**

"Hello?"

"Bella, it's Sam."

"Hi, Sam. What's up?"

"Well I was checking out the Disneyland site, and happened to see you with Edward Masen there."

"OK, and?"

"I want to break the story of you both."

"Nope, not gonna happen. If I am with him, that's our business and no one else's."

"The media is trying to figure out who you girls are."

"I don't give a shit. My name is not to be released."

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"That's none of your business, Sam."

"How'd you meet?"

"Not going to answer that either."

"You can tell me and I will print it, or I will have to fill in the blanks myself."

"You do that, and I will sue you to retract it," I growl out.

"You wouldn't dare. You'd lose your job."

"Threaten me again, and I will sue you personally for wrongful termination. Intern, or not." I notice Edward sitting next to me seething. I reach back and take his hand. "I bet Edward knows a good attorney I can use. Just think of all the _press_ that would get the paper."

"You're playing with fire."

"Oh yeah, well I can always go to the press here and tell them what you are trying to do to me, think of that. Edward Masen's friend being threatened by her boss to reveal private details of her life to him against her wishes. I bet that would be a big hit. I bet Tammy at Disneyland would love to hear about this too. Maybe I will call her on her personal cell, since she gave me her number. Disney is a huge company, they own TV stations here in LA. I bet I can get someone there to interview me and tell them all about this conversation."

"You wouldn't dare," Sam growls.

"Oh I would, watch me," I challenge. "You know what Sam, I QUIT!" I yell at him and hit end on my cell. I feel my body being pulled back, and strong arms wrapped around me. I look up to see Rose, Em, Jas and Ali standing in front of me with the jaws dropped in shock.

**EPOV**

Holy shit! She just quit her job for me, for us. I pull her into my arms and hold her tight.

"Shhhhh, princess. It's OK. I've got you."

"I'm so fucking pissed!" she yells out. "How dare he threaten me with writing whatever he wants and publishing it as fact."

"That's not the first time this has happened Bella. People do it all the time," Jas says, looking at her lovingly.

"It isn't, Little Sis. Do you know how many people I have been linked to, when all we are is friends?"

"Edward and I deal with this shit all the time too," Jas adds. Bella picks up her cell again and dials.

**BPOV**

"Professor Stevens."

"It's Bella Swan. Sorry to call on Spring Break, but I need to let you know I quit my internship."

"Why, Miss Swan?"

"Are you near a computer?"

"I am, why?"

"Load the Disneyland site please." I hear some keys clicking and hear her take a deep breath.

"Oh, I see."

"No, you really don't. Those were taken for promotional stuff with Disney, and Sam called and threatened me with exposing me being with Edward. Lawsuits were threatened when he told me I'd lose my job, so I quit."

"I can see why you would. I appreciate your call Bella. I will have a talk with him, and warn him that I won't let him have access to our students anymore if this is how they are treated. You only have a few weeks left anyways, so I will make sure you get full credit for all this hassle. I'm not going to ask if it's true or not, but as long as you are happy, it's all good."

"I just can't believe he'd threaten me with exposing who I am. It's just not right."

"I agree. I will see you next week, Bella."

"Thanks again, Professor. I will see you next week."

"Bye." I hang up the phone and smile at everyone.

"Well?" Rose asks.

"She's giving me full credit even though I will be a few weeks short for the hassle."

"Good," Edward says, hugging me to him tight. I tilt my head and kiss his jaw.

"Thank you for your support."

"You wouldn't need it if it wasn't for me," he whispers. I turn in his arms.

"You're worth it, so I will deal with it." He buries his face in my neck and takes a deep breath.

"So are you, princess. So are you."

"OK, I am starving, and we need some fun. How about we all go out to dinner?" Jas asks.

"Got anywhere in mind?" I say.

"Hard Rock, it has good food and music."

"Do we have to change?" Rose asks.

"Nope, shorts are OK there."

"Let's go," I climb out of Edward's arms, and pull him up with me. We all pick our lunch trash and drop it off in the kitchen on the way out. My eyes widen at the sheer size of it, I could easily live in there.

We pile back into Em's Navigator and head to Hollywood and Highland. We park in the underground parking structure and take the escalators to the main level. The guys take our hands and lead us past the Cirque store and into the back door of the Hard Rock. There is a small shop to buy Hard Rock merch set up by it, and the girl behind the register's eyes widen as she takes in who just walked in.

"Welcome to the Hard Rock Hollywood. Normally I'd send you to our hostess stand at the front, but I will seat you myself so you don't have to go through the crowds." She picks up a phone and lets the front people know we are here, and she's seating us. "Follow me." She picks up menus and leads us to the upper level where there are big booths and sits us down. The guys take one side, and we take the other. I'm sitting on the inside next to a TV that's flashing pictures of all the memorabilia they have lining the walls. I pick my menu to see what looks good, when the waitress walks up.

"Welcome to the Hard Rock. What can I get you?"

"Chocolate shake in a hurricane glass, water, and a California burger, medium," I answer.

"Sounds good to me too," Ali says to her.

"Me three," Rose adds.

"Four," Edward says.

"Five."

"Make that six," Em finishes up. She takes all our menus and walks away. I take a look around the restaurant and see people eating, drinking, talking, and a band setting up on stage.

"I wonder who's playing?" I ask.

"We'll find out when they are done setting up." Jas answers. I take a good look at the guys and notice I recognize the lead singer. But from where, I don't know.

"I know that guy from somewhere, I just don't know where," I state as the guy takes the main mic.

"We are Forever The Day, and we want to welcome you to the Hard Rock Hollywood." The room erupts into applause as the music begins. I pull out my cell and google their band name. Their site comes up so I click it and see their names on it. I find the lead singers name and google it also. An IMDB page comes up, so I hit it. I check what he's been in and grin, I know exactly where I know him from now.

"Haha, I knew it!" I shriek. "I knew I've seen him somewhere before."

"Who is he Bells?" Rose asks.

"His name is Johnny Pacar, and he's from a TV show I used to watch. I knew he looked familiar."

"Which one?" Jas inquires.

"Make it, or break it. He's even cuter in person." I look across the table as Edward growls. "Oh stop it Edward, I said he's cute, not that I want him."

"Sorry," he says as our waters and chocolate shakes are brought to us. The waitress keeps eyeing the boys, so I shoot her a dirty look.

"Now who's the jealous one?" Edward smirks at me.

"If you want jealous, I can surely beat you," I challenge.

"Oh please, princess. Bring it on." I grab my camera and shoo the girls to move out of my way. I walk down the stairs, and over to the stage as they finish their set. I look at Johnny and smile.

"Do you mind taking a picture with me?" I ask.

"Sure."

"You looked familiar to me, so I googled the band and you. I used to watch your show."

"That's cool. Always nice to meet a fan," he smile at me as his bandmate comes and takes my camera.

"And it doesn't hurt that it's making my movie star boyfriend jealous too." I point up to the table, where I see Edward frowning.

"Nice," Johnny laughs out.

"I can't let him get too big a head, now can I?"

"Edward Masen huh?" he asks.

"Yeah." I smile.

"Let's make it look good," he says, putting his arm around me and winking at Edward. I laugh as Edward shoves Jas and Em out of the booth, and comes tearing down the stairs towards us. Johnny and I start laughing as the flash goes off.

"It was nice to meet you, Johnny."

"It was nice to meet you too..."

"Bella." He takes my hand and kisses the back of it.

"Hello," Edward growls out.

"Hello, Edward. Bella was just telling me you were her boyfriend," he says smoothly.

"I am." He puts his arms around me and pulls me into his chest.

"It was nice to meet you both. I'm glad you liked the show, Bella."

"Thanks, Johnny. I did, and I like the band. I'm gonna have to check out your stuff."

"It's on iTunes under the band name, Forever The Day."

"The food's at the table, let's go eat," Edward says, taking my hand and leading me back up the stairs. I see people looking and whispering as we walk by, hand in hand. We slide into our seats and dig into our burgers. The ranch with the meat, bacon, avocado, cheese and cucumber is so good I groan at the taste.

"Oh God, yes, yes, yes," I moan.

"No moaning at the table, little sis." I turn to Em and blush so hard and deep I can feel it all the way to my toes. "Especially after this afternoon's little show."

"Lay off of her Em," Edward growls.

"We all know you want to lay her down, and have your wicked way with her," Em deadpans. I look and see that Edward is now as red as I think I am.

"Ignore the ass, Edward." We all finish eating and the waitress brings the bill which Jasper snags, with all of us protesting.

"It's my turn to pay, so I'm paying," he states.

"Us girls haven't paid all week," Ali complains.

"And you won't either, my brothers and I take turns. It's my turn, so I'm paying. No backtalk Ali." She crosses her arms and huffs as the waitress returns.

"Mr. Whitlock and Mr. Masen, I normally would send you into the store in front to pick up your glasses, but someone alerted the media you are here and there's a ton of paps outside. I am going to go get them, then you can sneak out the back door." Edward looks at her nametag.

"Thanks, Nicci." She takes the bill, Jas' credit card and walks away. She hands the receipt for Jas to sign, and smiles.

"Here's the glasses." She hands the bag to Em.

"Is there something you'd like for doing this for us?" Jas asks.

"Nah, that's OK. I don't need anything."

"Hand over your pad of paper, Nicci," Edward asks, with his hand out for it. She hands it over looking confused. I see him sign it for her, then hand it to Jasper who does the same. "You are the first one who hasn't asked for something in return, so I give it to you freely, without asking." Jas hands it back to her smiling.

"Wow, thanks." She smiles as we all climb out of the booth and head to the back door. The guys take our hands and lead us out the door.

"Who are the girls?" I hear a voice ask as a hoodie is thrown over me and I am dragged away.

"None of your business," Jasper states as we run down the escalators and make a break for the truck. Em peels out of the spot as we all buckle up and haul out of the structure.

"I'm so glad we wore hoodies," Edward says to the car.

"Yea, now they don't have the girls faces in the shots," Em says as he pulls onto Hollywood Boulevard and passes the front of the restaurant. There must have been thirty people with cameras standing there waiting.

"Damn, look at them all there waiting for their shot," Rose states.

"Yeah, and they aren't getting it tonight," Em grinned triumphantly.

"They won't any day the girls are here," Edward adds.

"Damn straight," Jas adds, as Em pulls into the valet line for the hotel.

"See you, 8am tomorrow princess," Edward says, leaning over and kisses me.

"See you, night." We all climb out and head up to our room. Exhausted from the day, I fall asleep, with visions of Edward holding me.

**A/N: So there you have some fun, and drama. What do you think of her douchetastic boss? The awesome waitress? What's your fav line from the ch. I will admit mine was the concealed weapon one. I was cracking up so hard when I wrote it. Forever the Day is a real band, and I have met the lead singer Johnny Pacar. Pic will be on my group on FB. Please sign in to review. I like responding to them. Link is below for the group, just take out the spaces. Keep the reviews coming! I love to know what you all think. Please check out my other 11 fics. Remember- reviews= Love! Kim**

**I am up for a nom for my fic, Oh Captain, My Captain. You can vote here, just take out the spaces.**

category/top-ten-fics/ top-ten-favourite-fics-jul-2012/

**Here is the new group I made for my fics. Updates and links will be posted here! Just take out spaces. Or type in Kim Ginsberg- Fanfic. Enjoy!**

** www. facebook groups/ 409675189085067/**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: The damn plot bunnies have attacked again. Here's a new fic I have been playing around with. Let me know what you think.**

**This story will be unbeta'd. I want to thank fl sunshine, flamingpen18, and starchick7003 for pre-reading.**

**SM owns, they just play in my world.**

**Warning- Please either pee first, or get on your shanties(ShamWow panties) in case of laughing so hard, you pee your pants! LOL**

~Previously BPOV~

"See you, 8am tomorrow princess," Edward says, leaning over and kisses me.

"See you, night." We all climb out and head up to our room. Exhausted from the day, I fall asleep, with visions of Edward holding me.

~Ch 12~

**EPOV**

I slept so good last night, dreaming of Bella writhing against me like she was yesterday as she slept. I woke up again with a steel rod in my sleep pants. I hop in the shower and take care of my not so little problem and wash up quickly to get out of here, and get my girl. I throw on some shorts and a Nightmare Before Christmas tee. I grab our fastpasses and my camera since I didn't get any pictures last time, and head out the door to Em and Jas.

We head over to the hotel to get the girls, who we find waiting for us in valet, sitting on the benches. They jump up when they see us drive up.

"Morning ladies," I say, leaning over and kissing Bella.

"Morning Edward," they all sang as they climb into the truck.

"Did you ladies eat?" I ask.

"Nope."

"Where am I heading?" Em asks.

"McDonalds," Rose suggests.

"I'm on it, Rosie." Em heads out to find the closest McD's for food.

"Isn't the freeway the other way, Em?" Rose inquires.

"It is, but there's a Golden Arches a block down on Vine, babe," he answers as he pulls into the driveway and gets in line at the drive-thru.

"Welcome to McDonald's. May I take your order?" a voice asks.

"Yea, I'd like a number 10 with a large coffee and a large OJ, a..." He turns to us with a questioning look.

"2 with same drinks," Rose supplies.

"Me too," Ali says from her seat.

"Me three," Bella adds.

"Same as you, Em," Jas tells him.

"Me too." Em turns back to the menu to spout off our orders.

"Two more same as mine, and three number 2's with the same drinks."

"Cream and sugar?" she asks.

"Tons, thanks."

"Will that complete your order?"

"Yes. Thank you."

"That will be $47.73 at the first drive-thru window." We pull up to the first window and Rose grabs his credit card right out of his hand, and hands him hers.

"It's our turn to pay for something," she states. Em tries to get his card back as Jas rolls down his window and hands his card to a starstruck employee, who takes it and swipes it, handing him back his card and the receipt.

"Next window Em," Jas laughs out.

"What? Huh?"

"You were so busy trying to get into your girls pants that I paid." Em pulls up the the next window as Rose huffs in annoyance, and crosses her arms.

"Oh get over it Rose, we Cullen men were taught how to treat our women. I don't care if you only want a pack of gum, you will not be paying for it," Jas states.

"We are capable of taking care of ourselves," Rose pouts.

"I have no doubt about that, but _now_ you don't _have_ to, because we _want_ to. We want to be able to make you smile when we surprise you with something sweet, funny, or whatever. We know that you will appreciate it, and don't expect it from us. We know that most women want us for our status as actors, and in Em's case, his NFL career, but you don't. You like us for us, not what we happen to do. Our dad taught us to treat our women like this by showing us. He brings our mom random stuff too. Flowers, a new purse he knows she had been eyeballing, dessert from her favorite restaurant just because. It's who we are, and how we were raised, so if you want to be with us, then you need to get used to it. Can you handle it ladies?" he finishes, turning to Alice. "Tink?"

"I don't like it, but I can deal with it," she answers.

"Rose?"

"Please just don't take over, let us pay for some things. I don't want to lose who I am." I turn to Bella who is looking thoughtful.

"Princess?"

"I don't like people buying things for me, I told you this before. I like being independent, and taking care of myself."

"I know you do, but please let me take care of you. I want to give you the world."

"I know you do, baby. But you have to give us time to get used to all this. This is a lot to take in, you are smart, funny, gorgeous, famous men who have money, and we are broke college Seniors who saved up for three years to come here to see, and do all this."

"We aren't trying to discount how you think and feel about all this, we just want to take care of you. Can you see this?" She nods. "How are you paying for school?"

"Loans," she whispers.

"Use the money to pay that down then, and let us treat you here. The money will be better spent to pay off your loans so you aren't drowning in debt." Em hands out the food as the silence takes over the truck as the girls think about what I said.

"OK," Bella acquiesces quietly as she takes a bite of her hashbrown. "But I don't like it." I lean over and kiss her temple.

"I promise not to buy you the Taj Mahal, but maybe a Butterfinger," I tease.

"But I hate Butterfinger's. I want a Mounds," she pouts. I turn to the others.

"What about you girls, what candy do you like?"

"Snickers," Rose answers.

"Ali?"

"Reese's Pieces."

"Good choices," Em says as we drive back down the 101, eating his breakfast.

"What about you guys?" Bella asks.

"Twix and Kitkat," Em answers.

"Reese's peanut butter cups," Jas says.

"Almond Joy," I say, winking at Bella who grins.

"Sometimes you feel like a nut, sometimes you don't, Almond Joy's got nuts, Mounds don't," she sings as the car erupts in laughter.

"Looks like I like nuts, and you don't," I realize what I've said as the occupants of the car start laughing so hard they are having a hard time breathing.

"I think you have that the wrong way around, baby. Well, I hope so anyways, otherwise I will be very sad." She sticks her lip out in an exaggerated pout at me. I pull her into my arms and kiss her breathless.

"Does that answer your question, Miss Swan?"

"I'm not convinced, Mr. Cullen." I pull her as close as I can, considering we are wearing our seat belts, and kiss the hell out of her.

"Get a room!" Rose yells out.

"I'd love to, I want to see what I saw in Sun, up close and personal," Bella snarks back.

"And what did you see that you liked?" I ask.

"I wanna lick that six pack I saw," I can only groan in response, thinking about her tongue doing that to my body had me responding in record time.

"Fuck," I mutter, trying to adjust the not so small problem in my pants.

"Why you squirming back there, Eddie?" Em asks with his eyebrow cocked.

"I told him I wanna lick his six pack," Bella answers.

"Who are you, and what have you done to my quiet, meek best friend?" Rose asks.

"I cuffed her to a St. Andrews cross, and threw away the key," Bella retorts as Em spits out his drink all over the windshield.

"Holy shit, Little Sis! Where did you learn all this from?"

"I read FanFiction," she shrugs. "You've got porn I bet."

"Yeah, and?" Em asks.

"Well FanFic is porn for women. Men are visual creatures, women are more cerebral. We use our minds to picture it with the words we read."

"I think I got a script that was based off of one of those, 50 Shades of something or other."

"It's 50 Shades of Grey, baby, and it's based off of a fic called Master of the Universe."

"You got a script for 50?" Alice shrieks.

"I did."

"Are you aware it's based off your character in Daybreak?"

"Are you serious?" Jas asks.

"What?!" I shout as the girls all lose it, laughing so hard they turn red.

"You don't know that your character has a fuckton of fics about him?"

"No," I squeak.

"There are some awesome stories, they picture your face in the character they are reading. You get more women off to fic, than men do to porn."

"Jasper's character too," Bella adds.

"Have you read fics based on Jas' character?" I ask her. She just blushes in reply. "So not right princess. So not right." I shake my head and dig into my food as we hit the 5. We are soon pulling into the parking structure, and waved into Pinocchio once again. I throw on my Ray Bans and a Tower of Terror baseball cap as we head for the tram. Bella snuggles into my arms for the ride to the gates, and takes my hand to walk through security and enter the park.

"Mr. Masen, can you come with us?" a security guard asks, upon entering the park.

"Why?"

"Matt asked us when you entered to call him. He needs to talk to you for a minute," he says, leading us to the offices. We enter the building as he picks up the phone to call Matt. He hung up and looks at us. "He's on his way, he'll be here in a minute."

"Thanks." A few minutes later we see Matt come in with a big box grinning from ear to ear.

"Hey guys."

"What's up, Matt?" I ask.

"Tammy and I made you guys presents for all of your help the other day. We've had every media outlet contact us about all of you, and who the girls are."

"And?"

"We won't release their names. Don't worry."

"What's in the box?" Alice asks.

"Alice, come see." He grins at her as she walks over to the box, now sitting on the counter. He opens the lid of the box and pulls something square out and hands it to her.

"No way!" she shrieks.

"You like?" he asks.

"Fuck yes! I was worried we wouldn't get copies of these."

"Tammy and I picked out favorites and put them together ourselves."

"These first ones?"

"Are the ones on the website."

"Woah," she mumbles.

"Yeah, that's Bella and Edward kissing, but no one will know it's them." That piqued my curiosity and I walk over to see what Alice is looking at. I peek over her shoulder to see two shadows kissing in front of the castle, with fireworks going off in the background saying _Where Dreams Come True._ So true! My dreams have come true. I look up at Matt.

"These are awesome Matt. Thank Tammy for us!"

"You're welcome. Do you want to leave them in here til you are ready to go home tonight?"

"Yes please! We still have to hit rides, and both shows before we leave."

"You got it, Edward. Now how about we go hit Screaming and I can get a pic of all of you at takeoff?"

"You want to hang with us again?" Bella asks.

"Oh yeah, you guys are so much fun. All of you act like big kids here."

"We are supposed to, Matt. Who wants to be an adult 24/7/365?" Em adds.

"This is where I can come and relax. Hollywood is stressful, and here I can be who I am, not who everyone expects me to be," I answer.

"Then let's go let our inner 13 year olds out," Matt says, grabbing his camera out of the box. We follow him to the single rider entrance for Screaming, he walks up to the attendant and waves us over. "You guys are in rows 1, 2, and 3. I will head on over beside the track to get the picture and meet you at the photo kiosk when you're done."

"Thanks, Matt," we all simultaneously say to him as he heads out of the gate and runs across the walkway as our train is released for departure. I see him a little ways down as we stop on the track, camera ready.

"3-2-1 blast off!" Our train is catapulted down the track using reversed polarized magnets. It shoots us off like a rocket to 65 MPH in 3 seconds. It's such a rush. I peek next to me to see Bella with her head back against the rest, screaming her head off. I'm just rocking out to the music laughing as we hit the big drop. It sends us careening down the hill into the single loop, and up and down small hills. The last drop I yell 'smile' to everyone so the picture will have us all grinning like the fools we are. We enter the station and all unload, laughing at the rush you feel from the speed. We follow the signs to the exit and find Matt waiting at the kiosk grinning.

"Nice picture guys! It's already being printed and sent to the office for you guys. Now where to next?"

"Cars Land. We haven't been since it opened," Em says to Matt.

"Follow me." We walk in and take a look around. I feel something run into me, and grab my legs. I look down to see a little brunette with her arms around my legs look up at me grinning with big brown eyes.

"Hello there little one," I say to her, smiling.

"Hi, E-ward," she says shyly.

"How do you know my name, Sweetheart?"

"You my favarit pire." I look to see the rest of the group snickering around me. I pull her off my leg and kneel down to her level.

"I'm your favorite vampire, huh?"

"Uh huh."

"Where's your mom?" I ask her.

"I no no, I see you and come see you."

"How old are you?"

"Free," she says, holding up three fingers to me. I look up when I hear a frantic voice calling for 'Beth'. I turn to the voice and see a woman looking around frantically.

"Is your name Beth?" I ask her. She nods. I look over in the woman's direction and yell for her. "I've got her!" She looks over at me, and a look of shock takes over as she recognizes me, then runs over to us with another little girl in her other hand.

"Beth, oh my god. What are you doing with this man?"

"I see E-ward, so I run to him. He nice pire."

"Yes sweetie, he is a nice vampire. But you shouldn't have run away from me and your sister." She turns to me. "I am so sorry Mr. Masen, I hope she's not bothering you."

"She's not at all. How does she know who I am?"

"Well I guess she's paid attention when we have the movies on."

"I like the fighting in the last one," the other little girl says.

"Why?" Jasper asks.

"Cause it looked like fun."

"Fighting bad, Bwit," Beth huffs. Jasper turns to her and smiles.

"How right you are Beth," Jas answers. "Fighting is bad."

"Who the girl?" Beth asks, pointing to Bella.

"That's my girlfriend Bella."

"I be your gfriend too?"

"That Kristen is his girlfriend, stupid," Brit snarks at her.

"You are a girl, and my friend, so yes you can be my girl friend." I look at Bella, who is beaming at me. Beth turns to her sister and sticks her tongue out at her.

"So there!" she shouts at Brit. "I'm his gfriend too." She snuggles into my side, grinning.

"Do you wanna ride a ride with Edward, Beth?" Bella asks.

"Mkay."

"What do you wanna ride, baby girl?"

"Lightnin Queen."

"Let's go." We follow Matt to the exit and load up on the next set of cars. Beth's mom and Brit take one, and Beth and I take the other. I see Matt snap some pictures, and Bella beaming at me with Beth. Beth and I drive the track through Radiator Springs, her smiling the entire way. We pull back into the station and I see a gift shop, I have an idea. We climb out of the ride and I look at Beth's mom.

"I need to run and get something for Beth, wanna come with me?" I ask.

"Ummm, OK." We all go to the gift shop and I grab a Lightning McQueen T in a toddler size, pay for it and grab my Sharpie out of my pocket. 'To my favorite girlfriend, Beth. From your favorite pire, E-ward.' Then I sign my name and hand it to her.

"This is for my favorite girlfriend to remember the fun we had together today."

"Tank you, E-ward." I lean over and kiss her cheek.

"You're welcome, little princess." She beams at me, then looks at her mom.

"He call me a pwincess, mommy."

"He sure did, baby. Now I'm sure Mr. Masen has other rides to ride. So let's go back to the rides, and leave these nice people alone."

"How come Beth got something, and I didn't?" Brit whines.

"Cause she asked me to be her boyfriend and you didn't. How about a picture?" I ask Brit.

"K." Beth's mom goes to take a picture of us.

"Nope, you get in here too. One of the others will take it." I pick up Brit and Beth and their mom stands next to me smiling.

"Can Mr. Whitlock come too? I love his character," she asks.

"Sure," Jas says, getting in on the other side of her. We smile as Bella and Matt take a few pictures.

"Can we get one of you with just the girls, guys?" the mom asks.

"Sure..."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I am Leigh."

"Nice to meet you, Leigh. And the name's Edward." I point to Jasper. "And you can call him Jasper." She takes her camera from Bella and snaps a few of us with the girls.

"Thanks again, Edward and Jasper. You don't know what this means to me and the girls. I mean, you made sure to find me when Beth ran away. I don't know how to thank you."

"I'm just happy I found her. She's so cute, I am absolutely smitten with my new girlfriend." I lean over and raspberry her neck making her giggle and squirm in my arms.

"Siwwy E-ward."

"You go have fun with your mom and sister now, thanks for the ride in Queen with me, little princess."

"Weocome E-ward." I set her and Brit down and they walk over to Leigh. "E-ward my pire boyfwiend, Bwit."

"I prefer Taylor and the wolves," she huffs out. I grab my chest dramatically.

"You wound me, Brit. Choosing the stinky wolves over the awesome vampires is so not cool," I tease.

"Whatever." She rolls her eyes at me.

"Five, going on twenty five," Leigh sighs out. We all laugh.

"Enjoy them while you can, Mom says we grow up too fast."

"She's right, you all do. Thanks again," she says, catching up to the girls who are heading for the door.

"Tower of Terror anyone?" I ask, grinning.

**A/N: So there you have part 1 of DCA. What do you think? Is Edward not the cutest with kids? Up next- Part 2 of DCA. Please sign in to review. I like responding to them. Link is below for the group, just take out the spaces. Keep the reviews coming! I love to know what you all think. Please check out my other 11 fics. Remember- reviews= Love! Kim**

**Here is the new group I made for my fics. Updates and links will be posted here! Just take out spaces. Or type in Kim Ginsberg- Fanfic. Enjoy!**

** www. facebook groups/ 409675189085067/**

**You can also follow me on Twitter- KimGinsbergFic**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: The damn plot bunnies have attacked again. Here's a new fic I have been playing around with. Let me know what you think.**

**This story will be unbeta'd. I want to thank starchick7003, flamingpen18, and hapakids for pre-reading.**

**SM owns, they just play in my world.**

**Warning- Please either pee first, or get on your shanties(ShamWow panties) in case of laughing so hard, you pee your pants! LOL**

~Previously EPOV~

"Enjoy them while you can, Mom says we grow up too fast."

"She's right, you all do. Thanks again," she says, catching up to the girls who are heading for the door.

"Tower of Terror anyone?" I ask, grinning.

~Ch 13~

**BPOV**

We all follow Matt over to the Tower of Terror in the Hollywood Backlot. I look up at the intimidating building, not sure if I want to fall 13 stories. I stop dead in my tracks seeing doors open at the top of the tower and people inside them, then they fall and the doors close.

"What's wrong, Bella?" Edward asks.

"I'm not sure I wanna go on that." I point to the people screaming as they fall.

"It's actually a lot of fun once you get going. You go up and down a few times then it's over." I cock my eyebrow at him.

"Up and down a few times you say..." I trail off as he turns red as he realizes what he said to me.

"What did you say to Eddie to make him turn that color, Little Sis?" Em inquires.

"Don't call me Eddie!" Edward roars at him.

"I think from now on I will call you Grumpy," Em grumbles. I lean over and kiss him.

"It's OK baby. I know you aren't Grumpy. Now my Dad on the other hand..." He laughs, obviously remembering our conversation the other day about it.

"Bella, come over here for a sec and I will tell you a secret," Matt whispers. I walk to him a few feet away from the others.

"Do tell."

"Well you don't really fall. This ride is controlled with the rise and fall. You can't get hurt since you aren't really falling. It only feels like it."

"Really?"

"Yep, just don't tell people, they think they are really falling and scream for dear life."

"Thanks, Matt."

"You're welcome, Bella." I walk back over to Edward, take his hand and walk to the fastpass line. We stand in the lobby of the Hollywood Tower Hotel and are then taken into a side room where the Twilight Zone about the Tower is playing. We enter a secret door in the wall and are led through a maze of hallways to the elevators. Once we are strapped in and the doors close, I am holding onto Edward for dear life.

We rise to the 6th floor, then suddenly drop to 5, up to 10 and drop to 8, then finally we get up to 12 and the doors open, I look out and you can see both Disneyland and California Adventure, we are then taken up to 13 and then dropped to the basement. By the time we stop my stomach feels like its in my throat, but I am laughing at all the people screaming, just like Matt said. We exit the elevator and are led into the gift shop. We walk to the picture kiosk and see ours and we all start laughing. All the girls are holding onto the guys for dear life. Edward grabs out the card and shows it to the employee who prints the pictures.

"Can you send those to the office up front, we have other stuff there waiting?" Edward asks.

"Sure, I will make sure they get there." We walk out of the store and see Matt waiting for us.

"What's next?" I ask.

"Hollywood show anyone?" Jas asks.

"They have a musical here?" Ali inquires.

"Aladdin, full feature," he answers.

"Yes!" Ali squeaks. We all go get in line for the show. We end up in the first row of the balcony, center stage. I look around the theater and see carpet up in the ceiling.

"Look," I say, pointing to it.

"It flies around the theater, Little Sis. Just wait, you will love it." The lights dim, and for the next 75 minutes I am mesmerized. It's like the movie came to life. At the end, the whole audience has erupted into applause.

"What did you think, princess?"

"For my first musical, I liked it. One day I hope to see one at the Pantages in Hollywood, or on Broadway."

"I'll make sure those happen. I want to make your dreams come true." I lean over and kiss him.

"Thanks, Edward. I will try to do the same for you too."

"You already have." We get up and head out of the theater.

"Where to next?" I ask.

"Bugs Land," Em says, grinning. We follow him over to Bugs Land and see why he wants to go there.

"Oh Lord, I like a giant manchild," Rose says, rolling her eyes as she sees Em running for the water fountain. There are other kids playing in it too, running and dodging the spouts of water coming up from the ground. I turn and see Matt bent over laughing, then sits on a bench to catch the show.

"Matt, can we leave our cameras and phones so we can go join the big oaf?" I ask.

"Sure Bella, go have fun." We all empty our pockets and make a break for the kids and Em. I try weaving through the water, laughing as I get hit by it. I notice all the guys are chasing us girls through the kids. I see a little boy, about 5 wearing the number 75 and I smile. I catch up to Em and stop him.

"Em, look behind you, you have a fan." He turns and looks, smiling at what I was hinting at. He walks over to him and kneels down to his level.

"Hey, little man. Who's number is on your shirt?" he asks.

"My favorite player." I see a man walk up behind the boy, looking at Em in shock.

"And who's that?"

"Emmett McCarty," he answers looking up at Em.

"Nice to meet you little man." Em offers him his hand to shake.

"Shake his hand Henry, that's Emmett McCarty," the dad says in awe. Henry shakes Em's hand, staring at him slack jawed.

"It's always nice to meet my fans," Em sticks his hand out for the dad to shake. "Where you from?"

"Seattle."

"Nice," Em looks at Henry. "You ever come to see me play in person, Henry?"

"No, dad says I'm too little, fans are too rowdy." He looks sad.

"How about you come to see me play, and I will make sure you are safe?" Henry looks at his dad.

"Please?" The dad looks at Em.

"How?"

"Skybox, no rowdy fans."

"Please, daddy?" Henry pleads. "For my birthday in September?"

"My birthday is in September too, Henry."

"When?" he asks.

"The 13th." His eyes get really big.

"Mine too!" he squeals.

"I'll make sure Bells will be there too, you can celebrate together."

"My wife and daughter?"

"Will be coming too," Em grabs his cell from the bench and opens the calendar. "It's a Sunday and we have a home game. Give me your name, and I will leave tickets at will call for your family."

"Are you sure? Those tickets are really expensive."

"My family owns the skybox, so they cost nothing. Name?"

"Smith, James Smith."

"Nice to meet you, James. I will make sure to come see Henry for his birthday."

"Thanks Mr. McCarty, this will make his year."

"Call me Emmett, and this is Edward, Jasper, Rose, Alice and Bella." He points us all out. "They will all be with you in the box."

"It's nice to meet you all," James says, smiling at us. There was a chorus of 'you too' as Matt walks over to us.

"Can I take a couple of pictures of Henry with Emmett?"

"If he doesn't mind, I'd like one too." James takes out his camera as Henry grins in Em's arms as he's picked up. They take some pictures and Em kneels down in front of Henry when they are done.

"I will see you for your birthday. Be good for me, and do good in school."

"I promise to be good."

"See you soon little man."

"This will be the best birthday ever!" he shouts out. I look at Edward who is smiling at the little boy.

"So cute, right?"

"I can't wait to have my own," he whispers to me.

"Me either," I answer. "Now I am thoroughly soaked, I need some dry clothes. Even my bra and panties are wet." Edward's breathing hitches and he gets a pained look on his face. I lean over towards him. "What's wrong?"

"You are too tempting for your own good."

"What did I say?" I ask.

"Don't worry about it, I have it under control now." I turn to the group.

"Come on guys, I am wet and hungry. Let's grab clothes and food." We all walk back to the front, to the big store and find something to wear. I grab a tee, shorts and underthings that they happen to sell, a pair of flip flops, along with a brush and hair ties to pull my wet hair up. We pay and head for the bathrooms to change. I put my wet clothes back in my bag and meet up with everyone by the office. We hand over our bags and head to get food. The guys take us to The Golden Valley Winery to eat. I order lasagna rustica and a glass of white wine. We munch on breadsticks with sun-dried tomato cream cheese while we wait for the food. I can yet again only eat half my food and offer it up to Emmett again.

After our late lunch, we head over to Soarin Over California where we are strapped into seats and lifted into the air to feel like we are hang gliding. After we head over to Paradise Pier where the girls beat the boys again at shooting in Toy Story Mania. They proved themselves in the carnival games where they won each of us a stuffed animal. We take a ride in the ferris wheel as the sun is setting. I take a bunch of pictures of the view from the top as I snuggle into Edward's side.

We walk to the waterfront to the priority seating for the show, World of Color and take a seat on a bench to wait. I get my camera ready to take video of the show as the lights around the pier darken. I sit mesmerized as the water shoots into sheets and images are projected onto them with music. After the show, Matt walks us back to the office to grab our stuff and head to the other park for the rest of the evening.

"I'll put this stuff in Tammy's office, you go have a fun rest of your night."

"Thanks, Matt," we all say.

"We still have two hours til Fantasmic, let's go hit the big rides again while we have fastpasses," Em says.

"Yeah!" we all shout. We hit up Space Mountain, Star Tours, Matterhorn, Big Thunder, Haunted Mansion, and save Pirates for last because its right next to the river where the show will be. We exit Pirates and I realize that I am cold because I forgot my hoodie. I walk into Pieces of Eight and spot a Pirates hoodie. It says, Dead Men Tell No Tales with a skull and crossbones in the front, and a skeleton with a ships wheel saying Pirates of the Caribbean on the back. I grab it with my pass and gift card and head to the register to pay. I see Edward walk up behind me with the same one.

"I'm cold. I can't believe I forgot a hoodie," he grumbles.

"Me too, I'm hungry too."

"Let's grab dinner and eat in front of the river."

"OK," I say, paying for the hoodie. I like that he didn't stop me for paying for it myself. He pays for his and takes my hand and leads me out the side door by a small eatery.

"What do the girls like to eat?"

"Pretty much anything, why?"

"This place has soup and bread bowls. It will keep us warm." He gets up to the front window. "Three clam chowders and three gumbos please. I also need six hot chocolates in travel mugs, and six orders of fritters." He pays and texts the others to come help carry the food. We grab napkins and spoons and head over to the roped off section for VIP and sit down.

Each couple takes one of each soup and shares it with the other. I get lost looking in Edward's eyes as we eat. The world falls away as we feed each other. I just about attack him when I see his tongue dart out to lick a stray bit of gumbo left on his lips. He takes a piece of bread and dips it into the soup and raises it to my lips. I wrap my mouth around his fingers and suck the rest of the soup off of them. I never knew eating could be so sensual. His green eyes darken as I lick my lips.

"So fucking sexy, and she doesn't even know it," he breathes out quietly. I don't answer, not knowing if I was supposed to hear it. We are so lost in each other we don't even notice that there is a bucket of popcorn in front of our faces. I see something move in my vision and I snap my eyes to see what it is. Jas is standing in front of us, holding out a bucket of popcorn.

"Thanks, Jas," I say, taking it from him.

"Welcome, want me to toss your trash? I already got the others."

"Sure," I hand him our empty containers and silverware. "Thanks again for the popcorn."

"No problem," he says, taking our trash to the closest trash can. I settle back in Edward's arms snacking on the popcorn and sipping my hot chocolate.

"Try these," Edward hands me a white bag and a container of what looks like apple pie filling.

"What are those?"

"Fritters you dip in the apple filling." I snatch the yummy goodness from his hands and dig into the sticky, messy, sugary goodness, as he laughs at my eagerness to try it. The three fritters are gone in no time flat, and I lick my lips to get the remaining sugar off of them. I see Edward shift in his seat with the pained look on his face again._ I wonder what's wrong with him? _I think as the lights around the river dim. I take out my camera and set it to record this show too. I see Edward grab his out too.

"You take pictures, I'm taking video, then we can share."

"You got it, princess." He leans over and kisses me as Sorcerer Mickey comes out on stage on Tom Sawyer Island. The music and water start up and I sit and watch with a smile on my face as images go across the water. Pyrotechnics and characters are added into the mix as boats carrying the princesses and their princes float by, and the Columbia floats by with Peter Pan and Hook fighting on it. The show ends with a bang, with fireworks going off for the finale. We file out of the bleachers at the end and head back to City Hall to pick up our stuff. We grab it and head back to the truck. As we walk up to it, Em hits the keyless entry and nothing happens.

"Shit! What's wrong with this? It won't work," Em screeches.

"Do you have jumper cables?" Rose asks.

"In the trunk, why?"

"Let's see if someone will jump us, it might just be a dead battery." Rose takes the keys and unlocks the truck manually. She grabs the cables and flags down a car about to pass. She walks over to their window. "Can you give us a jump please?"

"Sure," he answers, backing up and pulling in front of the truck. Rose pops the hood and hooks up both cars to the cables. Em turns the key and nothing happens. After five minutes of trying Rose thanks them and they drive off.

"It's after one in the morning. Let's get a hotel room and I will look at it in the morning." I see Edward pull out his cell and dial.

"Tammy, I know it's late, but our truck broke down in the lot. Can you call The Grand California and let them know we need rooms? Sixth floor check in, perfect. Thanks." He looks at us.

"Tammy said to leave the truck, she will let them know we will be back in the morning for it and to take the tram back to the hotel. We can check in on the sixth floor. We can hit World of Disney and get more clothes for tomorrow so Rose can check it out in the morning."

"I can have it towed, Rosie. I don't want you to have to look at it." Em takes her hand.

"I want to, plus shops charge you so much to fix it. I bet it's either the battery, alternator or starter. All of which I can fix in an hour."

"OK Rose. Let's head back and grab some stuff for tomorrow and check in." We lock up the truck, taking our wet clothes bags and head back to the tram. We unload next to World of Disney and head inside to find PJ's and clothes for later. I grab some more undies and a tank and short PJ set, along with sweat capris and a tee for tomorrow. I see toothbrushes and toothpaste sets, so I grab those too. I find the rest of everyone and hand over toothbrushes to them too.

"Nice Little Sis, thanks." Em grins at me. We all check out and head for the hotel entrance. Edward takes my hand as we walk, and leans over and kisses my cheek. We load into the elevator and hit six. As we ascend, Edward looks at everyone.

"How many rooms do we need?"

"I want one, with Rosie if she will stay with me?" Em asks. I see Rose nod yes to him, blushing.

"Me too, with Tink." Alice smiles and nods also. He turns to me.

"Bella, I will gladly get you your own room if you want to stay alone, otherwise I'd like to stay with you. The nap yesterday with you in my arms was the best sleep I've had in forever."

"Well...ummmm..."

"We can just snuggle all night, we don't have to do more," he whispers in my ear. I just blush as the doors open on the sixth floor. We walk into the hall and turn to see a concierge sitting at a desk with wide eyes as she takes us all in. I pull on his hand to stop him from walking and stand on my tippy toes to reach his ear.

"We can share," I breathe in his ear.

"I believe Tammy called for us, three rooms please."

"She did Mr. Masen. Let me get those for you."

"Can you put them under Swan, Brandon and Hale please?" I ask.

"Sure," she replies. Edward cocks his eyebrow at me.

"If the press finds out you are here, they can't find the room number."

"That would never happen, Tammy would kill us," the girl says.

"Don't wanna take the chance, but thanks," I reply to her.

"OK, here are six key cards, your rooms are down that hall behind you. This is the VIP floor and there is a room that you can get drinks and food in the morning. It's right across from me there," she says pointing. "The room keys access it. There is soda, juice and all kinds of breakfast stuff starting at six am. Call if you need anything." She hands us each a key and we head to the rooms to crash.

Edward finds our room, the other keep walking down the hall. Thank God we don't share any walls with them in case they do something other than snuggle. He opens the door and drags me in behind him.

**A/N: So there is part 2 of DCA. Isn't Em sweet with kids too? Up next- Rose and the truck, along with their last day in Cali. Please sign in to review. I like responding to them. Link is below for the group, just take out the spaces. Keep the reviews coming! I love to know what you all think. Please check out my other 11 fics. Remember- reviews= Love! Kim**

**Here is the new group I made for my fics. Updates and links will be posted here! Just take out spaces. Or type in Kim Ginsberg- Fanfic. Enjoy!**

** www. facebook groups/ 409675189085067/**

**You can also follow me on Twitter- KimGinsbergFic**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: The damn plot bunnies have attacked again. Here's a new fic I have been playing around with. Let me know what you think.**

**I want to thank starchick7003, flamingpen18, hapakids and Nicci w for pre-reading and EmmaLee Rose for betaing.**

**SM owns, they just play in my world.**

**Warning- Please either pee first, or get on your shanties(ShamWow panties) in case of laughing so hard, you pee your pants! LOL FL Sunshine fell off the couch from laughing so hard, so be careful where you read.**

~Previously BPOV~

Edward finds our room, the other keep walking down the hall. Thank God we don't share any walls with them in case they do something other than snuggle. He opens the door and drags me in behind him.

~Ch 14~

**EPOV**

I drag her through the door behind me. I am so happy to get her alone. All to myself. I vow to myself that whatever happens, she will decide. I will not push her for anything she's not ready for. I would be content with her only sleeping in my arms.

"Do you mind if I go shower?" she asks, meekly.

"Whatever you want, princess. I will take one when you're done." She leans over and kisses me.

"Thanks."

"No problem. You can leave your stuff out here and I will jump in when you're done, then

you can dress out here so you have room to do whatever it is you girls do."

"Have you not figured out I am easy?" She stops what she is is saying, turning bright red in the process.

"On the contrary, I know for a fact you aren't easy."

"And how do you know that?"

"Our first kiss was on the cheek, and you didn't kiss me on the lips til I asked you to be my girlfriend. Then when we fell asleep yesterday together, you didn't try to grope or take a peek at the goods."

"The goods?" she asks laughing. "Really?" I shrug my shoulders.

"Do you know how many women wanna see the goods?"

"I don't care if they wanna, they won't get the opportunity to. The goods are mine now. No one else's," she growls. I pull her into my arms and kiss her.

"That's right princess, yours and no one else's. Now get your sexy ass in the shower before I do something I don't think I will regret." I spank said ass as she yelps from the sting.

"I'm going, I'm going." She grabs shampoo and stuff from the basket on the counter and slides the door closed. I rifle through the bag of clothes I bought for the pair of Star Wars boxer briefs. All too soon she steps out of the shower room wrapped in a towel. She looks so tempting standing there all dripping wet and naked. I really wanna throw my willpower out the window and go attack her and show her how much I want her.

"Good Lord woman, do you know how sexy you are?"

"Nope," she answers, shrugging her shoulders.

"Well let me tell you, Miss Swan, if I was any other man I would have discarded my willpower a long time ago and taken what I want," I growl out as I lick the water off of her neck and collarbones, nibbling along the way.

"Oh God, Mr. Cullen. That feels so good." I capture her lips hungrily when I'm through with her neck.

"You my sweet girl, are a dangerous creature. I am going to take a shower to get my mind back since you have stolen it." I grab my boxers and head for a nice cold shower. Not even the cold shower helps with my not so little problem, so I take matters into my own hands so to speak when I hear the hairdryer turn on. Once my problem is under control, I turn off the water and dry off, throwing on my new boxers. I crack open the door.

"Are you done, Edward?" I hear over the TV.

"Are you dressed princess?"

"I am, do whatever and come climb up in this big, fluffy bed with me." I grab my toothbrush and brush my teeth, run my fingers through my hair and head for the bed. I see Bella laying above the covers in some ungodly small tank top and shorts.

"Good Lord woman, are you trying to kill me?"

"What did I do now?" She looks at me and her eyes practically bug out of her head.

"You look good enough to eat."

"Well I wanna lick that stomach, like I told you the other day." She licks her lips.

"Shit!" I hiss. "The wet clothes need to be hung to dry or they will smell tomorrow."

"So hang them." She turns back to the TV and I grab the wet clothes and take them to hang on the tub. I pull out our shoes and socks, laying them on the bottom of the tub, then I pull out two scraps of lace, a pair of red and black boy shorts with bows on the sides, and a bra that matches. I groan out loud at the sight, picturing her in them. My naughty little minx. _You mean to tell me she had these on all day, standing next to me? She is going to be the death of me._ I pull out our shorts and tees, hanging them up on the curtain rod and add my black boxer briefs to the line and then head back to her on the bed.

"You are going to be the death of me woman," I growl, as I jump into bed next to her and attack her lips with mine.

"Why?"

"Well, you see, you asked me to hang the wet clothes, and your two scraps of lace were in there to be hung to dry. Now you wanna ask me why I am using all my willpower to not attack you here and now?"

"Oh, ummmmm, sorry," she squeaks out. "I won't wear them again near you."

"I didn't say that princess. Next time you wear them, I expect a show. I want to see you in them, live and in person." I waggle my eyebrows at her, grinning.

"We'll see," she says. "I'm very tired, it's 2am. Can we sleep?" I pull her into my arms and reach over to turn the light out as she turns the TV off. I kiss her.

"Goodnight, princess. Sweet dreams," I whisper as I close my eyes and fall asleep.

"Is that a lightsaber in your boxers or are you happy to see me?" I hear whispered in my ear.

"I'm happy, so happy," I mumble, pulling her into my arms as tight as I can.

"I see the force is strong with you," she giggles, rubbing her tight little ass against my monster hard on.

"Wanna see for yourself?" I tease. I feel her hand move to grab me and squeeze while rubbing me up and down.

"Fuckkkkkkkk," I moan out.

"You should definitely have a permit for this weapon."

"I want to touch you too, please?" I beg. She takes her other hand and places mine under her shorts.

"Oh God, no panties?" I moan. She leans back and turns her head to whisper to me.

"No bra either." I start to run my fingers through her dripping wet folds, making her squirm and tighten her grip on me.

"Oh princess, please?" I beg.

"Please, what?"

"Please more?"

"Please more of what?" she teases.

"Everything." I slide one finger into her tight opening and I feel her grip tighten around me as I slowly stroke her clit with my thumb and move my finger in and out of her at a torturously slow pace.

"Are you trying to kill me?" she moans and grips me harder, while rubbing up and down my shaft slowly.

"Nope, just taking my time. I want to thoroughly enjoy this."

"Then I better add a hand to this party since I can't fit mine all the way around you." She reaches around and grips me with both hands, all I can do is let out a guttural moan and add a finger into her dripping pussy, while speeding up my motions.

"You feel so good wrapped around my fingers, I can't wait til your sweet little pussy is wrapped around my rock hard cock and I can make you scream out in pleasure, all for me." I speed up my fingers, curling them up, finding the sweet spot making her whole body quake in my arms with pleasure.

"Oh God, Edward, I'm gonna..." she whispers.

"Me too, so let go my princess, scream for all the world to hear you are mine," I growl out the last part as her hand takes me into ecstasy.

"Bellaaaaaa."

"Edwardddddddd." I feel my hand getting soaked from her juices, freely flowing out of her. I slowly slide my fingers out of her and bring them to my mouth, sucking her juices from them.

"So sweet, just like I thought." I feel her body slump back against mine as she takes deep breaths to get her breathing back under control.

"Am I dead?" she asks. "Cause I feel like a pile of goo."

"No princess, you are not dead. But I do hope you enjoyed yourself, because that was the most satisfying, gratifying, mind blowing experience of my life."

"Fuck, mine too." She turns in my arms and captures my lips in a heated kiss. "Oh God, I can taste myself on you," she moans.

"Next time I am tasting it from the source."

"Next time?"

"There will be an eternity of them if I have any say," I state, looking into her chocolate depths that can see straight into my soul.

"An eternity?" she squeaks out.

"Until you send me away, I am yours." There is an urgent pounding coming from the door, then I hear shouting.

"Your cock better not be near my little sister!" Em yells through the door. I hop up, throw the blanket over Bella who is rolling on the bed with laughter, and make a run for the door.

"Shut your pie hole Em!" I hiss. "This is a family hotel and they don't need to hear those words out of your mouth!" It was then that I notice the squishy feeling in my boxers and turn red knowing what we were just up to.

"Why are you red little brother?"

"No reason, now why are you here?" I ask, trying to distract him from his question. I see Rose walk up, grease all over her clothes and body.

"So what's the verdict Rose?" Her eyes travel down my body as she stops on my boxers.

"You're wearing Star Wars boxers, really Edward? What is it with men and lightsabers?" she asks. I know Bella heard what she said when I hear laughter come from inside the room, I can't hold mine in any longer and join her.

"I so don't wanna know why you and Bells are laughing like that," Rose says, smiling.

"I'm surely not going to tell you, so what's wrong with the truck?"

"I dragged Em to the truck this morning to check it out. We ended up going to AutoZone for tools, a floor jack, creeper, starter, alternator and battery. It looks like all three decided to go out at the same time. It's all fixed now, we even brought it here and it's in Valet."

"You are awesome Rose, now I need to go shower and get ready so we can go back home."

"We are going back to our room too, I need to get all this grease off of me. We will meet you for breakfast in an hour?"

"We'll be there," I say, closing the door and walking back to the bed where Bella was still giggling. "What is so funny, princess?"

"Lightsaber," is all she can say through her laughter.

"Just for that, I am going to shower first. Be ready to hop in when I'm done." I grab a change of boxers and head for the shower. I take down all our now dry clothes from yesterday and stick her lacy goodies in my shorts pocket. Those were mine now. I turn on the water and extricate myself from my sticky confines, as I ball them up and throw them in the bag with my now dry clothes. I don't need her seeing her handiwork, not just yet anyways. I jump into the tub and wash as quickly as I can. I want to get back to Bella as fast as I can. I hate being away from her for too long.

I dry off and throw on my new boxers, these have Goofy on them and head out to the room. I see Bella standing at the end of the bed, pulling her new clothes out for today to wear. I pull her into my arms and kiss her neck. She shivers and leans her head back to capture my lips in a kiss.

"Go shower, baby. I am going to get dressed. I already packed up our now dry clothes in bags for us to take home."

"Thanks, I am gonna take a quick shower and then we can meet the others for breakfast."

"See you in a few, princess."

"Yes you will, my prince." She grabs her clothes and heads for the shower. I throw on some basketball shorts, a tee and my new flip flops and brush my teeth. I put the rest of my stuff into my bags and sit on the bed waiting for her to finish. I hear the water run in the sink, and smile. She really is fast for a girl. She was in the shower for less than ten minutes. She walks around the wall from the sink and I see her ready to go.

"Ready, princess?"

"As I will ever be," she says, grabbing the last of our bags and heading for the door. As we exit the room, I see Em and Rose and Jas and Ali walk out of their rooms with their stuff.

"Hey guys, you ready to get our grub on?" Em asks.

"Let's eat, then we all need to head back and pack," I add sadly, as we head for the food. We walk around the corner and I see the concierge look at us.

"Miss Brandon?" she asks.

"Yes?" Alice squeaks.

"Can I talk to you really quick?"

"Sure." We all walk over to her desk.

"I just wanted to let you know your neighbors called me worried, they said you were screaming about being eaten by a vampire last night." I look at Ali and Jas to see them both turning so red at her words, I don't think a tomato was as red as they were.

"Uh... OK... ummmm," she mumbles out, as the rest of us laugh so much we are holding our sides. I decide to rescue them.

"Thanks for letting us know, but we are eating then checking out. Can I have the bill please?"

"It's been taken care of for all of the rooms by Tammy," she says as my cell rings. I look at the caller ID and see that it's Tammy.

"Hello Tammy?"

"Hey Edward, are you still at the Grand?"

"We are, why?"

"I just went through yesterdays pictures with Matt, and wanted to give you guys your copies for the albums."

"Thanks, we are about to eat, then hit the road. Rose fixed the truck already." Rose beams at the praise I give her.

"I'll meet you in the breakfast bar then."

"We'll be here, thanks." We hang up and I look at the concierge smiling. "Tammy's on her way, thanks for all your help."

"You're welcome, Mr. Masen." We all walk down the hall to the breakfast area and slide our room key to enter. We find two tables and put them together and leave the bags to head for the food. I grab some fruit and muffins with some OJ to drink and head back to the table. Everyone is soon back, with different combinations of food and drinks. Cereal, fruit, muffins, eggs, bagels, toast, soda, coffee, and OJ. I see Tammy enter out of the corner of my eye grinning at us.

"Hey Tammy," was chorused from around the table.

"Hey guys, I just wanted to bring you guys copies of yesterday to add to your albums." She pulled out six sets of envelopes. "I used a few more for advertising," she says, pulling out a couple of pictures from the first envelope and handing them to me. I see me with Beth, Where girls meet their Idols... and one of Em with Henry, Where boys meet their Hero's...

"These are awesome!"

"I thought so too, they are up on the website as of this morning. Just so you guys know, the media has been hounding us for days about you girls. But as I told Edward, they aren't finding out from us who you are."

"Thanks Tammy, we appreciate that," Bella says, sipping her coffee.

"Your ex-boss is at the top of the list Bella."

"Shocker, that asshat is on my shitlist," she growls out.

"I heard from Edward what happened, he won't get shit from me."

"Did a Disney employee just say shit?" Em asks, making Tammy blush.

"I did, just don't tell on me. I am so appalled that he would threaten her job like that. People like him give people like me a bad name."

"Don't worry Tammy, we know you are awesome and not like that douche."

"Thanks Bella, I should head back to the office. I've already had to call tech support over ten times in the last few days from the servers crashing from all the web traffic."

"I guess the pictures are already making you money."

"Oh yeah, ticket sales went way up thanks to you six."

"Just let us know if you need anything else. You have my number," I say to her.

"Thanks Edward. I will, but I know you are heading back to Washington or something to film, right?"

"Yeah, Jas and I will be gone almost a year. We have two films back to back out there."

"Well, make sure you take time to come back and see us."

"We will make sure to come back and say hi. I know I will never get enough of this place. Here I can just be me."

"That's the point. Enjoy breakfast, and I hope to see you soon," she says to all of us. There is a chorus of 'byes' as she leaves.

**A/N: So there you have some water with citrus. Did you like it? Up next- the hotel and their last night. Please sign in to review. I like responding to them. Link is below for the group, just take out the spaces. Keep the reviews coming! I love to know what you all think. Please check out my other 8 fics. Remember- reviews= Love! Kim**

**Here is the new group I made for my fics. Updates and links will be posted here! Just take out spaces. Or type in Kim Ginsberg- Fanfic. Enjoy!**

** www. facebook groups/ 409675189085067/**

**You can also follow me on Twitter- KimGinsbergFic**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: The damn plot bunnies have attacked again. Here's a new fic I have been playing around with. Let me know what you think.**

**I want to thank starchick7003, flamingpen18, hapakids, Fl Sunshine and Nicci W for pre-reading and EmmaLee Rose for betaing.**

**SM owns, they just play in my world.**

**Warning- Please either pee first, or get on your shanties(ShamWow panties) in case of laughing so hard, you pee your pants! LOL **

**TISSUE WARNING for this ch, sad towards the end!**

**This ch is for Jeni K and My friend Alice. Jen you might recognize someone in here LOL  
**

~Previously EPOV~

"We will make sure to come back and say hi. I know I will never get enough of this place. Here I can just be me."

"That's the point. Enjoy breakfast, and I hope to see you soon," she says to all of us. There is a chorus of 'byes' as she leaves.

~Ch 15~

**BPOV**

We all finish our breakfast and head out to valet to get the truck. The drive back to our hotel is fast, considering it's Saturday and traffic is going in the other direction. I don't really want to go back to the hotel. I want to stay with Edward.

"Bella, what would you say about checking out of your hotel and staying with me tonight? I don't want to be away from you if I can help it. I will reiterate what I said last night, we will go at your pace."

"What about the other girls?" I ask.

"They can stay with us if they want. I have plenty of room."

"I'd love to, let's ask them."

"Hey, girls?" Edward asks.

"Yes?"

"Would you all like to check out of the hotel and stay with me tonight? I don't wanna let Bella go just yet."

"Rosie can stay with me, if she wants," Em pipes in.

"Tink can stay with me too. I don't wanna be away from her either."

Edward leans into my ear and whispers."I think Jas just wants to play vampire again."

I laugh so hard I am holding my side as the rest of the group looks at me like I'm crazy.

When I finally get control, I lean over and whisper in his ear. "I wouldn't mind playing that either."

Edwards face is priceless at those words. He is in utter shock.

"Hey back there!" Rose shouts. "Bella, Edward, helloooooooo."

"Huh? What?" I ask dazed.

"Did you just miss our entire conversation because you were in your bubble?"

"Guess so." I shrug my shoulders at her.

"What we were saying, is that I'm gonna stay with Em and Ali is gonna stay with Jas, so you can stay with Edward. Also, we want to hit the club again tonight before we leave. The guys need to make sure it's going to be taken care of while they are gone."

"I'm game, let's go pack up our stuff and relax till tonight," I say, as we pull into valet and everyone unloads this time. Edward helps me out of the back seat and takes my hand, walking into the building.

"I need to do something really quick. I will meet you upstairs," Edward says to me.

"OK, hurry." I lean in and give him a kiss.

"Miss you," he breathes in my ear.

"I'll miss you, too." He lets my hand go as the rest of us enter the elevator.

**EPOV**

Now that Bella is on the elevator, I run to the check-in desk. The girl looks up and her eyes bug out of her head.

"What can I help you with, Mr. Masen?"

"Room 842, I need their bill. They are checking out."

"Under Swan?"

"That's the one."

"They already have a card on file."

"I know they do, but I am going to take care of it. Can you please reverse any charges on their card, and just charge me for the whole thing?"

"We don't normally do that, let me get my manager."

"Thank you." She walks into the back and comes back with a woman dressed in a suit.

"Hello Mr. Masen, I am Emily, the hotel manager. How may I help you?"

"I was just asking for the bill for 842. I want to pay it in full. I want whatever charges that were incurred on my card, not theirs." Emily walks to the computer and presses keys.

"They have already been billed $2,875 for the room." I pull out my black Amex.

"Please put it on here, I will take care of it all. They are also checking out as of right now, too."

"They were supposed to stay till tomorrow."

"I will pay for tonight also if need be, I just need this taken care of before they get back down here or I will be in deep shit."

"Do I even wanna ask?"

"My girlfriend has a thing about my money. She doesn't want me to spend it on her. If she knew I was here paying the bill, I'd be strung up by my balls." At hearing this Emily and her employee burst out laughing. "It's so not funny, she's a feisty little thing when she's mad."

"I so don't wanna know," Emily laughs out. "But I will reverse the charges now and use your card for the rest. Since it's before checkout, I will let tonight slide."

"Thank you, Emily. I will be sure to recommend this hotel to friends and family for you."

"I appreciate that, Mr. Masen."

"Please call me Edward." She takes my card and inputs the numbers for the charges as I hear Bella's laughter coming from the direction of the elevators. "Shit!" I hiss. "She's coming."

"I've got this, Edward," Emily says, grinning.

"Edward? What are you doing?" Bella asks.

"He's checking you out, Ms. Swan," Emily replies. "I need to thank you guys for the free publicity, seems that the public has spotted you here and our bookings have gone through the roof, Mr. Masen. The least I can do is to comp the girls' room for their stay."

"That's like over three grand though," Bella says to Emily.

"And? That's nothing compared to the bookings we got." Emily looks at me and winks when she sees the others not paying attention.

"If you're sure..." Bella trails off.

"I'm sure, be sure to come stay with us next time you are in town. It was nice having you." I grab a hotel pad and pen and smile while writing, _To the best hotel manager ever! Thanks for everything Emily. Edward Masen_

"We will, thank you," Bella replies. I hand Emily the autograph as she slides my card in the same hand as she takes the paper from me. I turn and wink at her, she blushes in return. I grab one of Bella's suitcases and slip the card into my pocket as I walk out of the doors to load the luggage into Em's truck. We all pile back in and head for my house. We soon pull up and I look at the rest of the group.

"Hot tub anyone?"

"It's barely noon, we've got time. So, yeah, why not?" Ali says, grinning.

"We can order in, or I can BBQ for lunch too," I offer.

"Chinese for lunch, BBQ for dinner," Bella says.

"My girl is smart. I like that idea. We can eat lunch and hot tub, then have dinner and get ready to head to Masquerade."

"Let's do it to it, Bro," Em shouts. We all pile out of the car, I help Bella get her bags out of the trunk, grabbing mine as well. Em grabs the box of albums while the girls pull out their swim suits.

We all file into my house and I turn to Bella. "Follow me, princess. Let's take your stuff to our room."

"Our room?"

"You are my girlfriend. I want you to sleep with me, even if all we do is sleep. You can have your own room if you want, but I'd like to hold you in my arms all night."

"Lead the way then, I'd love to sleep with you." I waggle my eyebrows at her, she blushes when she realizes what she just said.

"I will gladly take you up on that, if it's your wish."

"We'll see, Edward. I'm enjoying getting to know you."

"Me too, baby. Now let's go change and hit the hot tub."

"OK." She follows me to my room and we put her stuff in it. She grabs out her bathing suit and heads for the bathroom. I grab my black board shorts out of my drawer and wait for her to exit the bathroom to take my turn. The door opens and she comes out in her suit from the beach.

"Good fucking lord, woman. You look sinfully edible," I growl.

"Thank you." She blushes.

"Give me a sec, I will be right out."

"I'll be right here waiting for you."

"Did you just quote Richard Marx?"

She giggles. "I guess I did."

"How do you know who Richard Marx even is?" I ask.

"I could say the same about you, babe," she snarks back.

"Touche, princess. Touche."

"I'll tell you on the way back downstairs. Now go get that sexy ass of yours naked and in your shorts." I wiggle said ass at her before I close the door to the bathroom and change.

**BPOV**

He wiggles his ass at me and laughs as he closes the door. After the door is closed, I take a good look around his room, or our room, as he just put it. He has a giant bed, bigger than I had ever seen, a large comfy looking chair, and some nice dark wood dressers. I see some pictures along the dresser and walk over to check them out. I see one of all the boys with two other adults, one blond and one with hair almost the color of Edward's. His parents.

"Those are my parents," he whispers in my ear as he wraps his arms around my waist.

"They look nice."

"You've talked to Esme, you know she's nice. I can't wait for you to meet them. You will meet them in a couple of weeks. I can't wait to meet Charlie. He sounds like fun."

"Just know he is probably not done interrogating you."

"Let him do his worst. I am in this for the long haul, or until you send me away."

"I don't see that happening anytime soon," I answer honestly.

"I hope not. I am happy right here with you in my arms."

"Then don't ever let me go."

"I won't." I put the frame back down and turn in his arms. I go up on my tippy toes and kiss his lips. He pulls me to him tighter and deepens it. We jump when there is pounding on the door.

"I hope your cock is safely away from my Little Sister, Bro!" Em shouts out.

"Cock blocking asshole," Edward grumbles as I burst into laughter.

"I was just looking at pictures, Em, come in." The door flies open and he walks over to us grinning.

"You were looking at pictures, really Little Sis?" I pick up the one of all of them, showing him.

"Edward was showing me that this is you guys and your parents."

"It is. Now how about we order some food and hop in the tub. I'm hungry."

"When are you not, Em?" Edward asks teasingly.

"Right after I'm done eating."

"Let's go, Edward. I'm kinda getting hungry too." Edward grabs his phone and dials.

"213-555-1234. I'd like my usual Mr. Chow, and can you double it please, Em's here." He laughs. "I will Mr. Chow, thank you. See you then." He turns to us. "Mr. Chow says hi and it will be 30 minutes."

"Thanks, Bro. Now let's go hop in the hot tub." We all walk downstairs to find the back doors open and Jas, Ali and Rose already in the tub with drinks in hand. I slip in as the guys follow.

"What took you so long?" Rose asks.

"We had to put my stuff up in his room and both change. I was looking at pictures when he came out and told me about them."

"Em figured you were naked and leaving us alone out here."

"Just cause it's something he would do, doesn't mean I would," Edward answers her. "I respect Bella too much to do something like that." I lean over and kiss him.

"Thank you. I wouldn't do that with people here either. Alone on the other hand..." I trail off teasing him. He can only groan into my shoulder. I look over his and see the tattoo on his back. I still don't have the story about it. "What's up with the tatt on your backs? They all match." All the guys look at each other. Edward nods in silent acquiescence and turns to me.

"The short version is that it's the Cullen crest. Everyone in our family has one."

"Everyone?" I ask.

"Yes, everyone."

"Even Esme?" I ask shocked.

"Yep, she got hers, when we got ours."

"Nice, she sounds cool," Rose adds.

"Just wait till you meet her, babe! She will love you," Em boasts.

"I hope so, cause I like her son very much," Rose answers as the gate rings. Edward climbs out of the tub, grabs a towel and heads for the door to grab the food. The rest of us get out and dry off.

Edward comes back out with a giant box of food. "I hope this is enough."

"I'm not too hungry, I am sure this will be fine. Dinner will be in a few hours anyways. It will hold us til then."

"You are right, princess. Dinner will be good, I have ribs."

"I love ribs. BBQ in general, meat of any kind." The table snickers at the sight of Edward's face.

"You are too easy, Edward," Jas says, in between his laughter.

"I can attest to the contrary. He's a very good boy. Keeps his hands to himself. Now you, on the other hand, Jasper,_ are_ easy."

"And why do you say that, Bells?" he asks.

"Because the concierge told me. Ali has never been a screamer," I tease. Jasper just sits there gaping at what I just said as the rest of us laugh. Ali is just staring at me slack jawed. "What?" I ask her.

"Who are you, and what have you done to my meek, quiet, shy best friend?"

"I think Em and Edward have stolen my filter," I laugh out.

"Even if it is at my expense, I like the new you." I look at Edward, who winks at me. I blow him a kiss in return.

"Thanks, Ali."

"So when do you girls fly out and with whom?" Edward asks.

"American, 11am," I answer. Edward picks up his cell and dials. I just cock my eyebrow at him, he winks in return.

**EPOV**

I pick up my cell and dial American Airlines.

"American Airlines, this is Jennifer, how may I help you?"

"Yes, I'd like to book some tickets on your 11am flight out of LAX to Sea-Tac."

"Let me see if seats are available, sir." I hear her keyboard keys clicking as I wait. "First class or coach?"

"First, how many seats are available?"

"Six, three sets of two," she answers.

"Good, I need to buy three and upgrade three already on that flight."

"Names and birthdates for the one's you are buying?"

"Edward Masen, 6-20-87." Her breathing hitches as she hears this.

"Next one?" she squeaks out.

"Jasper Whitlock, 12-14-85."

"Last one?"

"Emmett McCarty, 9-3-86."

"And the ones you want to upgrade?"

"Isabella Swan, 9-13-90. I want her next to me, please."

"Found her, done."

"Alice Brandon, 4-1-90. Next to Jasper."

"Got it. And last?"

"Rosalie Hale, 12-31-1989, next to Emmett."

"All done, and how will you be paying?"

"Use my miles. I have millions of them." I hear her clicking away.

"You sure do, I'm not sure I've seen one single person with this many, Mr. Masen."

"I have a credit card that gives me them too."

"You are all set, just check in at the counter for your boarding passes and to check your luggage. Thank you for flying with us, Mr. Masen."

"Thanks for your help, Jennifer." I turn to the table and see Bella scowling. "What's wrong, princess?"

"You upgraded us to first class," she huffs.

"And?" I ask.

"Those tickets cost a fortune."

"Did you not hear? I spent not one penny for any of the tickets or your upgrades."

"How?"

"I fly all the time for work and rack up a ton of miles, then I have one of their credit cards which earns me even more. Jas, Em and I all take turns buying each other tickets. I'm sure between the three of us, we can take all four families anywhere in the world for free, and still have a ton left over."

"That would be cheap since Charlie is our only family," Ali says with tears in her eyes.

"Not to change the subject or anything, but I couldn't help but calculate your birthdays. How in the hell are you all so close in age?" Bella asks.

"Our parents can't keep their hands off each other," Em booms.

"Three babies in 18 months is a lot. How in the hell did your mom do it?"

"How else? She's super mom." I see Bella with tears streaming down her face. I pull her into my arms.

"What's wrong, my love?" She just puts her head on my shoulder and cries.

**BPOV**

I hold onto him for dear life, as the tears stream down my face. I just keep sobbing as Rose rescues me.

"Her mom left when she was a baby. She hasn't heard hide, nor hair from her since. Charlie is all she has. Wait, let me rephrase that. Charlie is all any of us have left."

"What?" Edward asks.

"Yeah, her mom abandoned her and her dad when she was six weeks old."

"And you and Ali?" he asks.

"My parents were on one of the planes that hit the Twin Towers, and Ali's parents died in a car crash last year on her 21st birthday."

"I was in the car with them, we had just gone out to dinner. It was raining and some drunk driver hit us head on. They died instantly, I only had a concussion and some cuts," Ali adds.

"Charlie is literally all you have left," Edward breathes out.

"I was 11 when he got custody of me," Rose cries into Em's shoulder. "He treated me no different than Bella. I was his, DNA be damned."

"He's the same way with me," Ali adds. "I'm his as much as Bella and Rose are." I see Edward grab a phone and dial.

"Charlie, this is Edward. I need to put you on speaker. The girls are all crying and I think they need to hear your voice. They were telling us about the loss of their families, and said you were all they had left. Yes sir. Thank you." I see Edward push a button and put the phone on the table. "You're on speaker, Charlie. Go ahead."

"Are you OK, girls?"

"I love you, Daddy," I whisper.

"I love you too, baby girl. Now what's wrong?"

"We were talking about families and ours came up, so Rose and Ali explained about our pasts and I started to cry cause I miss you."

"I miss you girls too. Did you talk to the boys about coming?"

"You are on speaker, they can hear you too, you know."

"Emmett, Jasper."

"Yes, Sir," they say.

"Are you taking care of my girls?"

"Ali is buried in my shoulder now crying, Sir. She can't answer you, but I can say that she is being well taken care of. I would let nothing hurt my Tink."

"That's what Edward told me, what about you Emmett? Just because you are on my favorite team doesn't mean the rules don't also apply to you. How are you treating my Rosie?"

"She is a goddess, and will be treated as such, Sir."

"Oh really, how?" Dad asks amused.

"Our dad raised us how to treat women, to cherish them above all else."

"I think I like your dad," he laughs out.

"I'm sure he will like you too, Sir."

"It's Charlie to you too, Jasper and Emmett."

"Then call us Jas and Em, Charlie," Jas adds.

"So, next weekend?"

"I'm available," Em says.

"Jas and I will find out on Monday the shooting schedule and let you know," Edward adds.

"Have Bells give me a call when you find out then."

"Love you, Daddy."

"Love you too, baby girl."

"Love you, Charlie," the girls say.

"Love you girls too. Be good and stay safe."

"We will make sure they are, Charlie."

"I will hold you to that, Edward. Remember your promise."

"I do, and we will. Talk to you soon."

"Fly safe, kids."

"Thanks. Bye!" We all shout as Edward disconnects the call. I lean over and kiss him.

"Thank you, Edward."

"For what?"

"Knowing me well enough to call my dad for me."

"You're welcome, princess. Now how about we clean up lunch and get the oven on to start the ribs?"

"Lead the way." I grab some of the empty containers and follow him into my dream kitchen. We toss the empties as he turns on the oven to preheat for the ribs. I will have to ask him about what he said to me later. _Did he really call me, my love?_ I will have to ask him when we are alone.

**A/N: So there is some fun and some sadness. Do you like sneaky Edward? What do you think of what the girls had to say about losing their families? Up next- BBQ'ing and some fun at the club. Please sign in to review. I like responding to them. Link is below for the group, just take out the spaces. Keep the reviews coming! I love to know what you all think. Please check out my other 8 fics. Remember- reviews= Love! Kim**

**Here is the new group I made for my fics. Updates and links will be posted here! Just take out spaces. Or type in Kim Ginsberg- Fanfic. Enjoy!**

** www. facebook groups/ 409675189085067/**

**You can also follow me on Twitter- KimGinsbergFic**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: The damn plot bunnies have attacked again. Here's a new fic I have been playing around with. Let me know what you think.**

**I want to thank starchick7003, flamingpen18, hapakids, Fl Sunshine and Nicci W for pre-reading and EmmaLee Rose for betaing.**

**SM owns, they just play in my world.**

**Warning- Please either pee first, or get on your shanties(ShamWow panties) in case of laughing so hard, you pee your pants! LOL**

~Previously BPOV~

"Thank you, Edward."

"For what?"

"Knowing me well enough to call my dad for me."

"You're welcome, princess. Now how about we clean up lunch and get the oven on to start the ribs?"

"Lead the way." I grab some of the empty containers and follow him into my dream kitchen. We toss the empties as he turns on the oven to preheat for the ribs. I will have to ask him about what he said to me later. _Did he really call me, my love?_ I will have to ask him when we are alone.

~Ch 16~

**EPOV**

My poor girl. Well let me rephrase that, hearing what all the girls have gone through makes my heart bleed for them. I set the oven timer for the ribs, then pull Bella back into my arms. I don't want to ever let her go.

"Come, my love, let's go watch a silly movie. All this sadness is making me want to cry."

"Got any Adam Sandler movies?"

"I have most of his, why?"

"They are some of the funniest. Happy Gilmore?"

"Oh yeah. Let's get the others." We walk back to the patio to find the girls in the guys laps. "Come on, Let's go watch a movie while the oven heats. Bella suggested Happy Gilmore."

"Not Waterboy?" Em pouts.

"Next time, Em. I need some 'mista mista' lady to cheer me up," Bella says, laughing at her 'mista mista' lady impression.

"Nice, Little Sis. Let's go." Em helps Rose up, as Jas does the same for Ali. They follow us into the media room and we all fall into the same couches as the last time we were here. I grab the movie and put it in the player, then grab some sodas and hand them out. I sit on the couch Bella is on, and pull her into my lap to keep her close to me.

I hear the timer go off and set her back on the cushion. Running into the kitchen, I throw the ribs into the oven, set the timer and run back to the couch. We settle into the cushions and let Adam entertain us for a while.

I pause the movie when I hear the timer go off again. Jas and Em follow me into the kitchen, with the girls behind them.

"What can we do to help, Edward?" Bella asks.

"Can you girls handle the corn and a salad?"

**BPOV**

"We've got it, go do what men do in the backyard and cook our meat," I tease, going into the fridge to get out the ingredients for corn and salad. I grab three beers for the guys and hand them to Em on the way out the door. I turn to the girls, who are smirking at me.

"Yes?" I ask.

"Sooooo," Alice trails off. "How's it going with Edward?" I can only blush thinking about our morning together.

"I don't think I've ever seen Bells quite that shade of red before. I wonder what she's thinking about, Alice," Rose pipes in.

"I'm soooo not telling you," I reply.

"Are you happy?" Ali asks.

"Yes."

"How does he treat you?" Rose inquires, as I start the water for the corn.

"Like he calls me, his princess."

"How's the sex?" Rose asks.

"I wouldn't know, we haven't gone that far yet. Maybe you should ask Ali about her and Jasper, and leave Edward and I alone." I turn to see Ali turn ten shades of red. "Well Ali, how's Jasper, and what was up with screaming about a vampire eating you?"

"Oh, ummmm, well..." she trails off.

"What did you two do last night, or this morning?" Rose asks playfully.

"Let's just say, the vampire can catch me, to eat me any day."

"Nice, Ali," Rose laughs out. "Em sure knows how to hold the line, if you know what I mean." Ali and my heads snap towards Rose in shock.

"You too, Rose?"

"You know how long I have loved that football god out there," she says, pointing to the backyard.

"Love, Rose?" I ask.

"It's getting there ladies. Emmett is amazing, even if he acts like a big kid."

"I'm happy for you, Rosie," I say, hugging her after I drop the corn in the water.

"So how far_ have_ you gone with Mr. Masen?" Ali asks.

"Not as far as either of you by the sound of it, but it works for us. Edward said that this is at my pace, and I want to take my time and get to really know him, the real him."

"And that is why I put you in charge, princess," Edwards voice says from behind us, making us jump.

"How long have you been standing there?" I ask.

"Just heard the last part, why?"

"No reason, how's the ribs?"

"You have time to finish the salad and corn, don't worry."

"Then why did you come back in?" Rose inquires.

"To grab three more beers." I grab three more out of the fridge and walk over to hand them to him. He pulls me into his arms and kisses me before taking them from my hands and walking back out the door.

"He is so far gone," Rose giggles.

"I know, Rose, but they are so cute," Ali squeals.

"I'm just glad she found someone decent for a change."

"And his brothers aren't a bonus for us or anything, either."

"How about you two help me with the salad then we can go hang out on the back porch with the guys while they cook the meat." That made them hurry up to help me find the ingredients and a big bowl to make it in. We are done in no time, then we grab some beer for us and walk out the back door after I check on the corn again.

"Hey ladies," Jas says, walking up and kissing Ali.

"We are done and thought we'd come keep you guys company out here till the rest of the food is done," I say, kissing Edward on the cheek as he turns the ribs over as to not burn them on one side.

"That's for your help, sweetheart."

"No problem, baby. I love to cook. That kitchen is like a wet dream for me." I guess Em heard what I just said to Edward when I heard him choke on his beer.

"What did you just say, Little Sis?"

"I told Edward that I love to cook and his kitchen was like a wet dream for me," I repeat.

"That's what I thought I heard. As long as you were talking about the kitchen and not Edward we are fine."

"Oh no Em, you can't say shit about what I do!" I shriek. "It's none of your damn business what Edward and I do."

"Yes it is, you are my little sister and it's my job to protect you," he says, sincerely.

"Then do I need to threaten you for being with Rose?" I ask, smugly. "She's _my_ sister."

"We haven't done anything for you to threaten."

"Try again, brother bear. I know otherwise."

"You told, Rosie?"

"Of course I did, did you only think men talk?"

"Men aren't the only ones who talk, Em. Girls do too," I reply. "Now do you wanna try again?"

"I just want to protect you."

"From your own brother? Do you not know him at all? He'd never hurt me or make me do something I didn't want to."

"And I never would, princess." I hear the stove ding so I peck him on the cheek and walk back inside to check on the corn. It was done, so I turn off the heat to let them stay warm. I walk back outside as Edward is pulling the ribs off of the grill.

"Everything inside is done."

"Let me bring all this meat in and we can eat then." He puts all the racks on a platter and we all walk back inside. I grab the salad and hand it to Rose to take to the table as Alice goes in the fridge for all the condiments. I pass Jasper as he grabs plates, silverware and drinks. I grab a plate off of the shelf Jasper just vacated, putting all the corn on it and follow everyone to the dining room. We all sit in couples and pass the food silently around the table.

I sit at the table, surrounded by my new family all eating happily. I look around discreetly to see Ali and Jas, and Em and Rose all making goo-goo eyes at each other when they aren't paying attention to the group. I think the boys are in as deep as the girls seem to be.

"What are you looking at, my love?" he whispers to me.

"I'm watching our family."

"Our family, huh? I like the sound of that. What are you seeing?"

"I see Em and Rose, and Ali and Jas all looking at each other lovingly."

"Are the girls in as deep as my brothers?"

"I got it out of them in the kitchen, they are as deep as you can get. What about Em and Jas?"

"They are as gone as I am."

"Duly noted." I pick up a rib and slide it in my mouth, wrapping my tongue and teeth around it to get the meat off. I hear Edward groan next to me, so I slide out the bone slowly then lick my fingers of the remaining BBQ sauce.

"You are so mean to me, my love," he states. I decide to keep playing and give my fingers a thorough licking, slow and sensuous, just like I want the love making to be.

"What are you two whispering about down there?" Rose asks.

"Nothing, Rose. How's the food?" Edward replies.

"Good, Edward. Thanks. So what's the plan for tonight?"

"We will finish dinner, then we will all go back to our houses and get ready for the club. You can all go together if you want, but I want to take my girl alone."

"How about we just take our girls alone and make it like a date?" Jas asks.

"OK, we will meet you at the club when we are done getting ready," Edward replies.

"Thanks for making the corn and salad girls," Em says, grinning.

"You're welcome," we all reply. I dig back into my food till I feel like I'm gonna be sick from being too full. I see everyone finishing up theirs too, so I pick up my plate and grab as many empties as I can find and head to the kitchen. I toss the rib bones in the trash and start loading the dishwasher. I feel a strong pair of arms wrap around me as I am bent over loading the last dish.

"You don't have to clean up, princess."

"Sure I do, who else will do it?"

"I'll leave a note for Irina to do it."

"And who the hell is Irina?"

"The maid."

"Oh no, she does not need to clean up after me. I am very capable of doing the dishes myself."

"But you don't have to."

"But I want to," I argue. "You said that upstairs is our room, if that's true, then this is also our kitchen, and I want to do it myself. You don't need a maid Edward. We are adults and can take care of ourselves."

"We will discuss Irina later then." He leans over and kisses my neck. I kiss him back and walk back into the dining room and grab the last of the dirty dishes. I bring them back into the kitchen and load them up before starting the now full dishwasher.

"I'm dropping off Jas and Ali home. We will see you guys in what, an hour?" Em asks, walking into the kitchen.

"Sounds good. See you then," I say, smiling as they walk out the door. I see Edward turn to me.

"Go up to our room and shower. I will grab clothes and use one of the other bathrooms."

"Thanks, baby." I lean over and kiss him, turning to walk up the stairs to get ready. I'm about halfway up when I feel my feet leave the ground and squeal as I am thrown over Edward's shoulder. "Edward!" All I hear in reply is his laughter as I am dropped on the bed.

"I'm grabbing some clothes. Grab yours and get ready, my love. Or I will not be responsible for my actions because you are laying all spread out on our bed looking absolutely delicious."

"Please don't tempt me. I don't want Ali and Rose to kick my ass for being late. You've never seen them pissed. It's not pretty. If you want me like this, you can wait for when we are back from the club."

"I will hold you to that, princess," he growls out.

"Please do," I say, winking. I grab my undies, dress, and shower stuff, before heading into the bathroom. I wash and dry quickly, then stand in the bathroom staring in the mirror. I grab the hair dryer, drying my hair. I leave it down after I brush it. I put on some light make-up then throw on my dark blue bra and matching thong. I take the baby doll dress Alice insisted I bring and cover my naughty lingerie. I can't wait to see Edward's face when he sees it. I walk into the bedroom to see Edward waiting for me, sitting on the bed. He looks up to see me and his face lights up.

"You look beautiful, my love."

"Thanks, you look smoking hot yourself, baby." He was wearing jeans, a black v-neck tee and chucks.

"You ready to go?"

"I just have to put my heels on and we can go." I grab said heels and throw them on my feet. I feel arms wrap around me as I stand back up and lips attach to my neck.

"Do we have to go?" he whispers into my neck.

"It's our last night, so yes," I answer.

"How long do we have to stay?"

"No idea, we will see. Let's go." I grab his hand and drag him to the garage, shoving him into the driver's seat. I walk over to the passenger seat and climb in. We pull out of the gate and head to the club. Ten minutes later we pull into the private lot and head in the back door. Edward drags me up the back stairs to the VIP room where the rest of the group is waiting.

"Hey guys! We had a bet going if you two would even show!" Em booms out over the music.

"Fuck you very much guys," I answer.

"Nah, that's Eddie's job now," Jas says.

"I told you before Jas, don't call me Eddie!" Edward growls out. He turns to me and takes my hand. "Bella and I are gonna go dance since you all suck." We walk down the stairs as Rihanna's "S & M" comes on. We walk into the middle of the floor and I turn in his arms and let the music take me away. His arms wrap around me as I dip low down his front. On the way back up, I feel his tell tale bulge that he is turned on. I grind my ass into it on the way back up.

"Oh God, Edward. I love feeling your body up against mine," I say as the song ends and Justin Beiber's new one "Boyfriend" comes on. I wrap my arms around Edward's neck and let the music flow through my body. My knees get weak as he starts singing the lyrics in my ear.

_If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go_

_I can take you places you ain't never been before_

_Baby take a chance or you'll never ever ever know_

_I got money in my hands that I'd really like to blow_

_Swag swag swag, on you_

_Chillin by the fire while we eatin' fondue_

_I dunno about me but I know about you_

_So say hello to falsetto in three two swag_

_I'd like to be everything you want_

_Hey girl, let me talk to you_

_If I was your boyfriend, never let you go_

_Keep you on my arm girl, you'd never be alone_

_I can be a gentleman, anything you want_

_If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go_

_Tell me what you like yeah tell me what you don't_

_I could be your Buzz Lightyear fly across the globe_

_I don't never wanna fight yeah, you already know_

_Imma make you shine bright like you're laying in the snow_

_Burr_

_Girlfriend, girlfriend, you could be my girlfriend_

_You could be my girlfriend until the epic world ends_

_Make you dance do a spin and a twirl and_

_Voice goin crazy on this hook like a whirlwind_

_Swaggie_

_I'd like to be everything you want_

_Hey girl, let me talk to you_

_If I was your boyfriend, never let you go_

_Keep you on my arm girl you'd never be alone_

_I can be a gentleman, anything you want_

_If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go_

_So give me a chance, 'cause you're all I need girl_

_Spend a week wit your boy I'll be calling you my girlfriend_

_If I was your man, I'd never leave you girl_

_I just want to love you, and treat you right_

_If I was your boyfriend, never let you go_

_Keep you on my arm girl you'd never be alone_

_I can be a gentleman, anything you want_

_If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, never let you go_

_Na na na, na na na, na na na_

_Ya girl_

_Na na na, na na na, na na na ey_

_If I was your boyfriend_

_Na na na, na na na, na na na ey_

_Na na na, na na na, na na na ey_

_If I was your boyfriend_

By the time the song is over I am so heated by his words I drag him off of the floor to the back hall. The words made me feel so loved and cherished that I so need him right the fuck now. I drag him up the stairs into the hallway behind the VIP room.

"Where are you taking me, princess?"

"Where we can be alone." He grabs me and throws me against the wall, placing himself between my legs as he takes my lips with his hungrily.

"You feel so good against me, my love. I need more."

"Yes, please," I answer as he drops to his knees and rips off my panties with a growl.

"I need you now, my love."

"Then take what is yours." He dives in with a long swipe of his tongue. I can only moan in reply. His large hands hold me up against the wall as he dives in head first under my dress. I throw my left leg over his shoulder for him to get a better angle.

"Good fucking Lord, princess. You taste so sweet." He shoves two long fingers into me as I bite back a scream of pleasure as he attacks my clit with his tongue.

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph, Edward. Are you trying to kill me with pleasure?" I squeak as he speeds up his fingers and tongue against me.

"Nope, just make you scream my name for the whole club to hear."

"Holy fuck, Edward!" I scream out, as he rubs my g-spot just right, sending my world spinning.

"That's it Bella, scream my name, loud," he growls, the vibrations sending me into the most powerful orgasm of my life.

"Edwarddddddddddd!" He keeps rubbing and licking me through my spasms, making sure to hold me against the wall so I don't slide to the ground.

"Good God, my love. That was amazing," Edward uses the wall to stand back up as he straightens my dress. I lean over and kiss him, not caring that I could taste myself on his lips.

"You could say that again, it's never been that good," I whisper. I turn to him and grin. "Your turn."

"Not here in the hall, how about we go into the office?"

"Where is it?"

"Right there." He points to the door next to us.

"Well that is convenient." I grab his hand and yank him to the door, he grabs the keys and lets us inside.

**EPOV**

Bella grabs me and practically throws me into the desk chair, drops to her knees and dives for my pants. She practically rips off my belt trying to get to my button and zipper.

"Eager much?" I tease.

"Oh yeah, I want your cock, and I want it now," she growls.

"Holy Jesus, did you just say cock?"

"Yep, and in a second said cock will be deep in my mouth." She yanks my belt off, and practically pulls my button and zipper off trying to get in my pants. She finally succeeds with a smile on her face. She takes me deep in her mouth as she frees me from my boxer confines.

"Holy shit!" I shout out, not expecting her to get me that deep in her mouth. She pulls back, grazing her teeth lightly up my shaft, licking my head as she gets to the top.

"This has got the be the prettiest cock I've ever seen," she murmurs.

"And just how many have you seen?"

"Hundreds."

"What?" I yell. She bursts into laughter.

"Just kidding, well not really." She licks up the side of my cock, batting her eyelashes at me. "In porn, hundreds. In real life, one. Well, now two."

"You scared the shit out of me," I laugh out, as she takes me back down her throat. My only response is a deep, long moan.

"You like that, baby?" she breathes.

"Fuck yes," I breathe out as she takes me all the way back down again. I feel the coil in my stomach tightening on her next downstroke. "Oh God, almost." She sucks even harder after hearing my breathy words.

"Gimme it all, Edward," she growls out, clamping her mouth back on me and sucking like her life literally depends on it. I see a blinding white light as my world explodes. My body doesn't know which way is up by this point. A strangled moan escapes my lips and I collapse back in the chair, closing my eyes as the world fades away.

I feel small hands on me, shaking me gently. "Edward? Edward are you OK?" I hear a females voice ask.

"What? Huh?" I mumble.

"Edward, baby. You are starting to scare me," she whispers.

"Do I even know you?"

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, did I just suck all your brains out?" she huffs. I open my eyes to see Bella leaning over me looking worried.

"Shit Bella, sorry, I must have blacked out." Hearing that made her start laughing.

"Damn, I must be better than I thought at that."

"I'd say from that little display, that you are fan-fucking-tastic at it, my love."

"Thanks baby. Can we go home now? I'm tired."

"Let's go say bye to everyone and we can go." I grab her hand and help her up off of the floor, fix my pants and lock up the office before heading over to the VIP room.

**A/N: So there you have some mutual fun and some finger licking good antics. Up next- the airport and apartments. Please sign in to review. I like responding to them. Link is below for the group, just take out the spaces. Keep the reviews coming! I love to know what you all think. Please check out my other 8 fics. Remember- reviews= Love! Kim**

**Here is the new group I made for my fics. Updates and links will be posted here! Just take out spaces. Or type in Kim Ginsberg- Fanfic. Enjoy!**

** www. facebook groups/ 409675189085067/**

**You can also follow me on Twitter- KimGinsbergFic**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: The damn plot bunnies have attacked again. Here's a new fic I have been playing around with. Let me know what you think.**

**I want to thank speklez, starchick7003, flamingpen18, hapakids, Fl Sunshine and Nicci W for pre-reading and EmmaLee Rose for betaing.**

**SM owns, they just play in my world.**

**Warning- Please either pee first, or get on your shanties(ShamWow panties) in case of laughing so hard, you pee your pants! LOL**

**Get tissues if you are a crier, and a second pair of panties if you don't own any Shanties. Chp is sweet, funny AND hot! LOL ENJOY!**

~Previously EPOV~

"Damn, I must be better than I thought at that."

"I'd say from that little display, that you are fan-fucking-tastic at it, my love."

"Thanks baby. Can we go home now? I'm tired."

"Let's go say bye to everyone and we can go." I grab her hand and help her up off of the floor, fix my pants and lock up the office before heading over to the VIP room.

~Ch 17~

**BPOV**

We leave the club and head back to Edward's house. Pulling into the gate, I sigh as I feel the exhaustion seep in. The last seven days have literally taken everything out of me. Not to mention the incredible orgasm that Edward had just given me at the club, left me feeling like I should sleep for the next two days.

We both slowly trudge up the stairs and into our room. I kick off my heels and walk to my suitcase as Edward pulls off his tee and jeans before crawling into bed. I find a pair of boy shorts and put them on. I yank off my dress and grab his discarded tee, throwing it on and falling into bed next to Edward. He pulls me into his arms and kisses me.

"Goodnight, my love."

"Goodnight, baby." A few minutes later I hear his breathing even out. I really need to ask him about calling me, my love. I wonder if he is doing it unconsciously.

I'm stirred awake when I feel light kisses up and down my neck. I groan and slide back into the warm heat behind me.

"Don't tease me like that, my love."

"Like what?" I ask, grinding my ass into his rock hard cock.

"Like that," he hisses.

"Darth Maul called, and he wants his double sided lightsaber back," I tease grinding into him some more.

"Is that a reference to the size of my cock?" he inquires.

"A reference to its size would be me saying that I could grab the base and it would almost reach my elbow."

"Damn, really?"

"Psshhhh, please. Like I need to tell you you have a monster cock."

"I know it's on the bigger side."

"Edward, average is only five and a half inches, you are at least double that. Little Eddie is a monster." I giggle. "Eddie Monster." My giggle turns into a full blown laugh by this point.

"Did you just name my cock, Eddie Monster?"

"Yes. Unless you want me to call him Little Eddie again?"

"He is not little," he growls.

"Then Eddie Monster it is." He gets up fast and pins me to the bed. I shriek as he starts tickling me. "Stop! Please! I'll do anything!"

"Oh sweetheart, you shouldn't have said that," he teases, tickling me some more. We both jump when the doorbell rings. I take the opportunity to get away from him and make a break for the front door. I yank it open to see Em, Rose, Jas, and Ali standing at the door with wide eyes as Edward runs up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Morning, guys," Ali says to us.

"What's up?" I ask.

"We brought our stuff so the limo can pick us all up here. We left our cars home and walked over here," Jas answers.

"When will it be here?" I wonder.

"Soon, go get dressed, Little Sis." Edward and I step back for them to enter, when Rose spots what I am wearing.

"Why are you only in a tee shirt?"

"We just woke up."

"Just woke up, my ass. You are all flushed and out of breath, what were you two doing?" Rose accuses.

"Nothing, really. We were just playing around. The fucker was tickling me."

"Do you know that he is ticklish too, Bells?" Jas asks.

"Nope, do tell, Jas."

"Don't you dare tell her Jasper!" Edward growls out through his teeth.

"Or what Eddie?" Jas teases.

"Don't call me Eddie!" he yells, lunging for Jasper, who runs down the hall while the rest of us laugh as Edward chases him.

"I guess I'm gonna go upstairs and get ready to go."

"Hurry back, the limo will be here in thirty," Em replies.

"Find Edward and tell him too."

"You got it, little sis." I run back up the stairs and grab clothes out of my suitcase and head for the shower. I wash, dry and get dressed as quickly as I can. I grab out my shower stuff and stick it back in my suitcase as Edward walks in fully dressed. His eyes widen when he sees me, then we both start laughing.

"We match!" I shriek, laughing so hard I am having trouble breathing. The door flies open.

"What in the hell is so funny?!" Rose shouts. Edward and I can only point to each other.

"They match," Ali laughs out.

"You both are dorks," Rose laughs.

"Why, cause we have the same taste in clothes?"

"That, and they have different meanings for both of you," she answers as the gate rings.

"Limo's here, grab your shit and let's go," Em says. I look at Edward as he grabs one of my suitcase handles.

"Don't you have to grab your suitcases?"

"Nope, just my messenger bag with my iPad and scripts."

"Don't you need clothes?"

"I have more at my apartment in Seattle." I stop walking and look at him as my jaw drops.

"You have a place in Seattle, too?"

"Seattle is home, this is where I come for work."

"Woah."

"We can talk about it later, let's grab your stuff and hit the road. I don't wanna miss our flight." I grab the Disney suitcase and follow him downstairs. He walks through a door and comes back out with his bag.

"Is that everything?" I ask.

"Yeah, let's load up." We walk out and he locks up the house tight. We load everything into the limo and head to LAX. As we pull up, Jas stops us from getting out.

"Girls, I want you to put on baseball caps, sunglasses and/or hoodies to protect yourselves from the paps. Those fuckers out there can be vicious so be careful and stay right next to us. We will do our best to protect you from them. If they ask you something, you can choose to ignore them or answer. It's up to you. From my experience just keep your head down and walk. Em, Ed and I only have our messenger bags, so we can each take one of your suitcases so we can walk faster. Let's get our stuff and into the airport where you will be safe." I grab out a hoodie and sunglasses and put them on. I see Edward do the same.

"Do you both have to be wearing jeans, chucks, matching tees and hoodies?" Ali asks.

"Sorry Ali, I just grabbed something to wear," I answer. "So what if we are both wearing the same Pirates hoodie and an 'I do my own stunts' tee. It doesn't matter." I throw open the door and hurry to grab my stuff and get inside. I notice men with cameras walking towards the limo. I just hope they don't know who is inside. The rest of the group gets out and we all grab stuff as the men rush towards us shouting for attention.

"Edward!"

"Jasper!"

"Emmett!"

"Who are the girls?"

"Why are they with you?"

"Are they your girlfriends?"

"Are they the ones in the pictures with you?"

"What are your names, girls?"

"Where do you live?"

"How did you meet?" The questions just keep on coming.

"Where are you going?"

"Are you going together?"

"Are they just with your for your fame?"

"What do you girls do?"

"Are you actresses? Models?"

"Hows the sex, Edward? The one next to you looks like she would be a good ride with those huge tits and an ass to die for." I hear a growl come from next to me. I turn and grab his face in my hands.

"He just wants a reaction, baby. Don't give it to him. I don't want to miss the flight because I am bailing you out of jail. Remember your promise to Charlie? He would be pissed if you went to jail."

"Yeah, yeah," he grumbles. Edward grabs my hand in his as we each grab our stuff and head for the door. The paps following us the whole way. We check our bags at the counter and head for security with boarding passes and ID's in hand. Edward finally relaxes once we are past security.

We all follow Em through the airport. He walks to a door and we all follow behind him.

"Where are we?" I ask.

"First class lounge. Want anything to eat or drink?"

"Yes, I didn't get breakfast. Someone was tickling me to death," I tease.

"There's food and drinks over on the counters, little sis."

"Thanks, Em." I put my laptop bag down and walk over and get coffee, some fruit and pastry. The rest of everyone follows my lead. I guess no one has eaten. I walk back to my bag and sit down, drinking and eating my goodies. Everyone takes a seat and stuffs their faces.

"_Flight 689 to Seattle, now boarding first class passengers at gate 13."_

We all grab our stuff and head for the gate. I see people recognizing the guys now that their hoods and shades are off. We pick up our pace and get in line at the gate. Once we are checked in, we put our stuff under our seats and buckle up for take off. I sit back in my seat and grip the armrests in anticipation.

"What's wrong, my love?" Edward whispers to me.

"Nothing."

"Liar, your knuckles are white, princess." I take a deep breath and look into his emerald eyes.

"I'm not the best flyer," I whisper back. He takes my hand and pulls me into his side as close as he can. He leans down and places his mouth near my ear as the plane hurls down the runway.

"I love you, Bella. I would never let anything happen to you, you are everything to me," he whispers as the plane takes off. All I can do is suck in a deep breath as tears stream down my face.

**EPOV**

I finally got the courage, seeing her terrified face, and told her how I feel. I've felt it for a few days, but hadn't had the courage to just flat out say it. I've let the endearment 'my love' slip a few times, but not those three little words that mean the world to me. Seeing her with tears streaming down her face and love shining in her eyes, I knew I did the right thing.

"Really?" she squeaks out.

"More than my own life, my love."

"Oh, Edward," she breathes out, and grabs my tee in her hands and snuggles into my side and falls asleep. I lean over and kiss the top of her head.

"I love you, my Bella."

"Love you, my Edward," she mumbles in her sleep. "Marry you someday," she whispers. This is the second time she has said she loves me and wants to marry me in her sleep. I really need to ask her when she is awake to see if it's true, and that she really feels this way. I pull my iPod out of my pocket and sit back, listening to music for the rest of the flight.

"Wake up, my love. We are about to land," I say, shaking Bella lightly, trying to wake her up.

"Edward?" she mumbles.

"Yes, princess. We are home, it's time to wake up."

"Home?"

"Yes, we are home. Back in Washington. Wake up and we can go home."

"Mmmmm, home sounds nice."

"It does, I can't wait for you to see my condo."

"Your condo?"

"I don't want to let you go now that I have told you how I feel. Spend tonight with me?"

"School tomorrow."

"You can get up and still go, I have a meeting on set early for the film anyways."

"Mkay, home is with you," she says sleepily. I let her settle back into my arms as we touch down and pull into the gate. My poor baby is exhausted.

"Bella, we are at the gate. It's time to wake up and go home." Her eyes flutter open and she smiles softly at me.

"Hi, baby. Where are we?"

"Home, it's time to grab our stuff and go home."

"I like the sound of home." She stands up and grabs her laptop bag as I do the same. I see Em and Rose, Ali and Jas doing the same. We all put our sunglasses and hoods back on and head to get our bags. Once we reach the carousel the bags are coming out. Em, Jas and I look for the girls' stuff. I see them all coming so I point and we all grab them. We each hand one to each girl and head for the doors. I see the limo driver with our last name on a sign and we head for him with the girls following. We load up and head for our building.

"Where are we going?" Rose asks.

"Our building, Bella's coming home with me. The limo can take you home if you want after we are dropped off."

"I want Rosie with me too," Em says.

"I have school tomorrow, Em."

"I will drop you off in the morning."

"Ali?" Jas asks.

"OK, Jas. I will stay too."

"Em, can you take Ali back too?" Jas inquires.

"Sure, bro. What about you, little sis?"

"I have to be there earlier than the other girls."

"She's gonna take one of my cars home," I add.

"I'm what?"

"I have to be at a set meeting, you can take one of my cars and go to class, then come home when you're done and I should be home by then."

"But it's your car."

"And? I have more than one here. Can you drive stick?"

"Yes, my truck is a stick."

"Then you can take one of them."

"You're gonna let her drive one of your babies?" Jas asks shocked.

"Yes, I trust her."

"You won't let Em or I drive any."

"Well, I love her more than you, so deal with it." The entire car gasps at my declaration. I look around to see four shocked faces, and one beaming at me. "What? I already told her earlier." Bella leans over and kisses me.

"He sure did." We stop in front of our building as the girls all gasp.

"You live in Holland Tower?" Ali screeches.

"Yes, why?"

"Wow."

"We all do. Em, Jas and I own the top three floors."

"Damn," Rose mutters as the doorman comes to help us out.

"Ah, nice to see you again Mr. Cullen, Mr. Cullen, and Mr. Cullen. Now who are these lovely young women?"

"Marcus, meet our girlfriends, Bella, Alice, and Rose." He helps each of them out of the car, kissing their hands as he goes.

"It's nice to meet you ladies."

"It's nice to meet you too, Marcus," Bella giggles and blushes.

"What will it take to steal you away from whichever one you are with?" He winks at her, and I growl at him in return. "Well I guess I just figured it out, Edward is yours then."

"He is."

"How did you meet?"

"We ran into each other," Bella and I both laugh at that.

"Marcus? Can you get Bella a keycard for the elevator for me?"

"Sure, let's go inside." We follow him in as he makes her a key.

"Can you make one for Ali, too?"

"And, Rose?"

"Just so you boys know, your mom was here not too long ago."

"What was she doing here?" Em asks.

"All I know is she came with a box of something, then left about twenty minutes later." Marcus hands the girls their cards with a smile. "Do you ladies need help with the luggage?"

"No thanks, we can handle it," Rose replies.

"I hope to see you ladies again soon," Marcus winks at them as we walk to our elevator.

"You too," they reply.

"This is our elevator, it goes to only our floors. Em is on 38, Jas is on 39 and I am on 40," I say to them.

"Isn't this building only 40 floors?" Ali asks.

"Yep."

"So that means..."

"Edward's in the penthouse. Yes," Em answers.

"What?" I shrug my shoulders. "I like it on top."

"Does he, Bella?" Em asks, waggling his eyebrows at her.

"Uhhhh, I wouldn't know."

"Why not?" Jas inquires.

"Drop it guys," I say as the elevator opens and we all pile in. Em hits our floors as the doors close and we speed to the top. The doors open on Em's floor and he helps Rose get her stuff out before the doors close again, heading to Jas' floor. Jas and Ali head to his apartment as the elevator doors close for the last time, and we head up to my floor. The doors open and I let Bella out first. I drag her suitcase behind me as I reach the door. I see a note taped to it, grab it and begin to read.

_Edward,_

_I came by to welcome you home. Dinner is in the oven. Enjoy. Call me when you get a chance._

_Love,_

_Mom_

I turn to Bella and smile. "We just found out what Mom was doing here."

"What?"

"She left dinner in the oven, come on," I open the door and drop off her stuff in the living room. Grabbing her hand, I walk her into the kitchen. I could smell what Mom left. Lasagna.

"It smells good in here."

"Yeah it does, she made my favorite, lasagna."

"Yum, can I go somewhere and change into something more comfortable?"

"We'll do the grand tour later, follow me to our room and you can change there. I think I'm going to throw on some sweats too." We grab the suitcases and head for the master bedroom. I drop her suitcases at the foot of the bed and grab some sweats out of a drawer. I turn to see her grab something out of her suitcase and head for the bathroom. I strip out of my traveling clothes and toss them in the hamper as she walks out.

"Come on, I'm hungry and we need to talk," she says, grabbing my hand and leading me back into the kitchen. We grab plates, silverware and drinks, load up our plates and sit at the table to eat and talk.

"What do you want to talk about, my love?" I ask her.

"I need to know one thing..."

"That is?"

"When is the last time you had sex?"

"This is going to sound lame and like a line, but 3 years ago."

"What?!" she asks in shock.

"With my last girlfriend, in college. You?"

"Senior year of high school."

"Why so long ago? I'm sure it's not from lack of offers."

"It didn't feel right with the others. You?"

"Me too," I answer.

"Good, one more thing, what about protection? I'm on the shot."

"Good to know, if that's all you want to use I am fine with that. With each other being so long since the last time, we are obviously clean. What do you want to use?"

"Shot's fine with me." We eat in silence till our last bite then clean up together. She grabs my face and gives me a deep kiss. "Make love to me, Edward." I take her in my arms and carry her to our room to do just that.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you, too, Edward."

**A/N:** **So there you have those three little words said by them both. Did you like it? Did I do those words justice? Up next- the morning after and craziness ensues. Please sign in to review. I like responding to them. Link is below for the group, just take out the spaces. Keep the reviews coming! I love to know what you all think. Please check out my other 8 fics. Remember- reviews= Love! Kim**

**Here is the new group I made for my fics. Updates and links will be posted here! Just take out spaces. Or type in Kim Ginsberg- Fanfic. Enjoy!**

** www. facebook groups/ 409675189085067/**

**You can also follow me on Twitter- KimGinsbergFic**


	18. Chapter 18

**I want to thank starchick7003, flamingpen18, hapakids, Fl Sunshine and Nicci W for pre-reading and EmmaLee Rose for betaing.**

**SM owns, they just play in my world.**

**Warning- Please either pee first, or get on your shanties(ShamWow panties) in case of laughing so hard, you pee your pants! LOL**

**Warning #2- please get tissues if you are a crier! Sad shit coming!**

**This ch is for BellaLove14 who cracks me up with her rev's and PM's. We think a lot alike girl LMAO**

~Previously EPOV~

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you too, Edward."

~Ch 18~

**BPOV**

I wake up cold and alone in bed on a dreary Monday morning. I check the clock to see that it is 5:30am and I need to get up and ready for school. I move the covers and smile when I see that I am still gloriously naked from last night. I think back and can remember every touch from his very skilled fingers, tongue and cock. My body heats up at these thoughts. But alas, he's already at work and can do nothing about it.

I climb out of bed and head for the bathroom. I do all my usual stuff and climb out of his massive shower to get ready. I walk back into the bedroom clad only in a towel to find something to wear. I find a pair of skinny jeans, but not a shirt I want to wear so I go raid Edward's drawers. I find the perfect tee in there. One of his old college ones, he must have played sports for them since it had Masen across the back and a number 10. _Masen?_ I will have to ask him about that soon.

I pull on some lacy undies, my jeans and Edward's tee, which I knot at my side, throw on some Louboutins (thank you Alice) and head to grab some coffee. I'm sure that some people might recognize me from the pictures with Edward so I want to look like I belong with him. I grab some coffee and find a note and keys on the breakfast bar.

_My Love,_

_I'm sorry I didn't wake you when I left, but I didn't want to wake you when I know you must be exhausted and needed sleep. I have left you a key to my Audi and the condo. Call or text me if you need anything, and remember I love you, more than my own life. Have fun at school and I will see you when you come home. The car is to the right of the elevator in one of my spots._

_Edward_

I put the note down, take the keys in my hand and finish my coffee. I rinse my cup, grab my purse and head for the garage. I need to run home and grab my books and get to school. I hit the elevator and walk into the garage. I hit the alarm button to find the car and my jaw drops when I see it. This is no mere Audi, this is a Audi R8 Spyder. _Holy shit!_ If this is the car he left me, what the fuck is he driving? I have to get to school, so I throw my stuff in the passenger seat and get in. I adjust the seat and mirrors, then start her up. I slowly pull out of the spot and head for the garage door. I see a remote on the visor, hit it and the gate rises.

I pull out on the street slowly and head for my apartment. I park in the lot and head for my room. I start to grab everything for class when a text sounds. I pull out my phone and check it.

_Class is cancelled due to teacher illness. Will resume on Wednesday. See you then. Mr. Williams_

I guess I don't have to run straight to class so I grab some cereal and wait another hour to leave. I turn on the TV and cringe when I see the entertainment report with a picture of Edward and I at the airport. He looks mad so it must have been after that douche pap said those things about me. I turn it back off and take my bowl into the kitchen and put it in the dishwasher. I grab my backpack and purse and head back to the car. I open the passenger door and toss my stuff in, then grab my parking pass from my truck and put it in the Audi and head for school.

I pull into the lot, amid lots of staring. Not sure if it is the car, or who is driving it. I park and grab my stuff to head for my class. I turn when I hear a whistle behind me.

"Nice car!"

"Thanks, but it's my boyfriends."

"Lucky man, beautiful girl and a hot car."

"I'll tell him you said so. I have to get to class. Bye."

"Bye." I walk towards class, amid stares. Not sure if they saw me with the car, in pictures, or they don't know where they've seen me. I walk into class with a smile on my face, that is until I saw Jessica and Lauren sneering at me. I roll my eyes as I take my seat.

"So how does it feel to be Edward Masen's flavor of the week?" Lauren bit out.

"Jealous, much?"

"Oh please, like you could ever keep Edward for more than a week," Jess says.

"I'd say that this ring and bracelet," I point to each. "And his car and condo keys," I pull them out of my pocket. "Say otherwise."

"Oh please, like we believe they are his," Lauren joins in.

"I'd say waking up in his bed this morning says so," I retort.

"Why the hell are you wearing a UCLA, mens shirt? Are you that desperate to belong in LA you had to make it all up?" Jessica laughs out.

"All the proof I need is right on my back." I turn and hear them both take a breath. "This happens to be Edward's shirt from college. See the name across my back?" I bite back. "That's right, you jealous bitches, it's his. I need nothing more than to remember last night and the way I felt in his arms to know what's real, and what's not. Now back the fuck off, get lives of your own, and stay out of mine," I growl out.

"Hey, Bella?" I turn and see Mike walk up.

"Yes, Mike?"

"Did I see you drive up in an Audi R8 Spyder?"

"Sure did, it's my boyfriend, Edward's. He loaned it to me to drive to school from his condo." I turn to see Jess and Lauren's jaws on the proverbial floor, so I stick my tongue out at them. "I'm just wondering what he's driving if he left me that car."

"He has more than one?"

"She claims to be dating Edward Masen," Jessica sneers.

"The actor?" Mike asks in shock.

"Yep. We've been dating a week now," I answer Mike, ignoring the jealous women nearby.

"I bet his other car has to be cool too, if he loaned you that one."

"Knowing Edward like I do, I'm sure it's even better and more extravagant than that one." I roll my eyes. "Boys and their toys, you know."

"Of course, I'm a guy and I love my toys too. I'd kill to even drive that fuckhot car."

"Let me tell you Mike, the feel of the power that car has is incredible. And the feel of the stick in my hand..." I trail off thinking about another stick I like to feel in my hand. "Oh God, why am I here again and not home with Edward. Oh, that's right, stupid set meeting," I grumble.

"Welcome back from Spring Break class. Let's get back into our Romeo and Juliet lesson." I grab out a pen and paper to take notes. Not like I hadn't already read the play many times, but you never know what kind of questions will be on the final. I sit here taking notes when my cell vibrates. I unlock it as the text pops up.

_Call station! Urgent 911!_

I get up as fast as I can and run to the back of the room to make the call.

"Forks Police Department, how may I help you?"

"Mrs. Cope, it's Bella. Why did I get a 911 text?"

"Oh, Bella," she cries. "It's your dad, he's been shot!"

"Shot!" I yell. "How? Where is he?"

"Robbery gone bad. He was airlifted to Seattle. Virginia Mason hospital. Go." I hang up and run to grab my stuff, tears streaming down my face.

"I guess Edward just broke up with her," Jess snickers.

"No, you bitch, my dad was shot. I have to go!" I shout.

"I hope he's OK, Miss Swan. See you next class," the teacher says from the front.

"I'll be here if I can. I will email and let you know, Mr. Matthews." I stuff my bag and run out to the car. I see a bunch of people standing around it. I run up to it and hit the alarm to let myself in. I toss my stuff into the passenger seat and grab out my phone to send a mass text.

_Dad shot. Going to VM hospital. Text with info when I can._

I throw the car into reverse and leave a cloud of dust as I peel out of the lot, leaving a lot of stunned people behind. I quickly speed down the street and soon pull into the hospital's lot. I hit the alarm as I run into the doors and to reception.

"Charles Swan," I say, out of breath.

"Third floor, he's in surgery. Don't forget to turn off your cell when you get there."

"Thanks." I make a run for the elevators and hit 3. I turn my cell off while I ride to the 3rd floor. I walk out to see a woman sitting at a desk.

"Yes?"

"I'm here for Charles Swan. I'm his daughter, Isabella."

"He's still in surgery, have a seat and I will send someone to you." I walk like a zombie over to the waiting room and sit for what seems like hours, but is more probably minutes till I hear my name yelled in the hall.

"Bella!"

**EsmePOV**

I arrive at Virginia Mason for my long standing lunch date with Carlisle. As I exit the elevator, a large man bursts out of the stairwell and runs down the hall shouting for someone named Bella. His voice sounds familiar. I see a small brunette fly out of the waiting room and he scoops her up.

"What happened, Little Sis? I came when I saw the text, then Edward told me to come to you." _Shit!_ I know why I know the voice, it's Emmett. He called her little sis, too. I walk over to them and see her head buried in his chest, crying.

"My dad was shot!" she wails. I put my hand on Em's shoulder.

"Em?" He turns and gives me a sad smile while he holds onto her.

"Hi, Mom. I'm kinda busy right now."

"What happened?"

"Bella's dad was shot. He's in surgery."

"He's all the girls and I have," she cries out.

"Shhhh, little sis. You have Edward, Jas and I too, now." He rocks her back and forth.

"Who's the woman with her hand on you, brother bear?"

"That's my mom." She looks up at me with watery eyes.

"Esme?"

"Yes, Bella. Have you heard anything on your dad yet?"

"No, they won't tell me anything."

"Let me see what I can find out, Carlisle is working, he can let me know."

"Thanks, Mom," Em says to me. I walk over to the desk.

"How may I help you, Mrs. Cullen?"

"Please get ahold of Dr. Cullen for me and ask about a Charles Swan."

"I'll ask him."

"Thanks, Tanya." She picks up the phone and dials. I hear her one sided conversation and then hangs up.

"Well?"

"He's in with Mr. Swan now. He has two gunshot wounds and will be in there awhile. He's trying to stop the bleeding now. I will let you know if I hear anything else." I see some blurs run behind me out of the corner of my eye.

"Ok, thanks." I walk back to Em and Bella, and see the rest of my boys and a few girls there too.

"Oh, my love. What can I do? I hate to see you cry, what happened?" Edward says, with Bella in his arms. _My love? _Hmmmmm.

"He was shot." Her tears are soaking through his shirt. I see Jasper with a tiny woman crying in his arms, and Em with a blond in his arms now, crying also.

"He was shot twice from what I was told, they are trying to stop the bleeding now," I answer.

"Mom?" Edward asks. "What are you doing here?"

"I have a date with your dad for lunch. I found Em with Bella and asked what happened."

"So you've met my girlfriend?"

"Not officially, no. She was in Em's arms and no one introduced us, since she was crying."

"Esme Cullen, Isabella Swan. Bella, my mom, Esme."

"It's nice to meet you, Bella. I just wish it was in better circumstances."

"Me too, Esme. Me too."

"I need some coffee, call time was way too damn early," Edward grumbles. "Anyone else want some?"

"Me."

"Me."

"Me."

"How about I just get some for everyone?"

"Yes, please," I answer him.

"Please take care of my Bella while I am gone, Mom?"

"I will baby, just go grab the coffee and I will get to know your Bella better." I walk over and sit next to Bella, and take her hand in mine.

"I need him to be OK, Esme. I can't lose him too," she cries.

"You won't be alone, Bella. You have all of us now, Em was right."

"All of you?"

"I see the way Edward looks at you, he loves you."

"I know, he told me."

"He has?"

"Yes, yesterday. He told me when we were taking off in the plane. I was scared and he comforted me, just like now. He left his meeting on set to come because I needed him." I see the look on her face.

"You love him too, don't you?"

"More than my own life. He's an amazing man. I am lucky to have him."

"I'm the lucky one, princess." I turn to see Edward standing behind us, holding the coffee.

**EPOV**

I knew leaving Bella with my Mom was a good idea. I knew she could tell the way I feel for her, and take care of her for me. I walk out to the desk to find out where to get coffee.

"Excuse me?" I ask. She looks up and her eyes widen. _Oh great_. I internally roll my eyes. I know what's coming.

"Yes? May I help you?" she purrs, while sticking her fake tits practically in my face.

"Where can I get some coffee?"

"I'll gladly take you for some when I get off work."

"Sorry, I'm taken. Now where can I get some coffee?"

"I'll take you to places you have never been before. The coffee here sucks, so I wouldn't drink it."

"Oh please, my girlfriend is so much better than you. I'll let my dad know that you think and say that about the coffee here."

"If you mean that little brunette, plain, nothing, then you don't have taste."

"My girlfriend has more class in her pinkie toe than you do in your whole fake body, now where do I get coffee?" I growl out.

"Pshhhh, like those tits aren't fake," she scoffs.

"I know from hands on experience they are real. Try again. Coffee?"

"Yeah, right," she sneers.

"You know what, I will find it myself," I huff. "And I will be telling my dad just how helpful you are." I walk away and find a sign for the cafeteria. I grab seven coffees and all the cream and sugar I could fit into those four cup holders and head back to the surgical floor.

**TanyaPOV**

Edward Masen, here. No one is going to believe it. I open my twitter app on my phone and start typing.

TDenali-Masen: OMG pps. Edward Masen is VirginiaMason Just met him! He will be mine b4 I leave2day if him hittin on me earlier is nethin to go by!

I click post and sit back, laughing at the shitstorm that is about to go down. Him and his little girlfriend will break up when she sees he was cheating on her and be all mine.

**A/N: So there you have some fun, pain and drama. Please don't hate me for shooting Charlie. I wanted something to bring the families together. I have plans for this just trust me. This won't be the last we see of the bitch brigade or whoreya either. Who wants to play whack-a-bitch with them? I know I do. Up next- the aftermath. Please sign in to review. I like responding to them. Link is below for the group, just take out the spaces. Keep the reviews coming! I love to know what you all think. Please check out my other 8 fics. Remember- reviews= Love! Kim**

**Here is the new group I made for my fics. Updates and links will be posted here! Just take out spaces. Or type in Kim Ginsberg- Fanfic. Enjoy!**

** www. facebook groups/ 409675189085067/**

**You can also follow me on Twitter- KimGinsbergFic**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: The damn plot bunnies have attacked again. Here's a new fic I have been playing around with. Let me know what you think.**

**I want to thank starchick7003, flamingpen18, hapakids, Fl Sunshine and Nicci W and EmmaLee Rose for for pre-reading. This will be un beta'd.**

**SM owns, they just play in my world.**

**Warning- Please either pee first, or get on your shanties(ShamWow panties) in case of laughing so hard, you pee your pants! LOL**

**Warning #2- please get tissues if you are a crier! Sad shit coming!**

~Previously TanyaPOV~

TDenali-Masen: OMG pps. Edward Masen is VirginiaMason Just met him! He will be mine b4 I leave2day if him hittin on me earlier is nethin to go by!

I click post and sit back and laugh at the shitstorm that is about to go down. Him and his little girlfriend will break up when she sees he was cheating on her and be all mine.

~Ch 19~

**BPOV**

As I sit here waiting on news of my dad, I can tell something is wrong with Edward.

"What's wrong, Edward?"

"Nothing, my love."

"I know today is fucked up and I am a mess, but I can see something is wrong. Tell me."

"Let's take a walk and I will tell you. You need some fresh air and to relax for a few minutes. I'm sure someone will call or text if there's news." I turn to the rest of the group.

"Please find me if you find out about dad."

"We will, Bells, go get some air with Edward." I stand up and take his hand.

"Thanks guys. Be back in a few minutes." Edward takes my hand as we walk to the elevators. I see the girl at the desk smile at Edward and leer at me as we pass. _Ugh! More jealous, hateful bitches._ I just ignore her as we head down to the lobby for some air.

I jump back in surprise when I see flashes as I exit the building.

"Shit!" Edward hisses, seeing the cameras in front of us.

"Edward! Over here!"

"Are you his girlfriend?"

"What are you doing here, Edward?"

"Are you Ok?"

"Are you hurt?"

"Is your girlfriend pregnant?"

"Oh, Isabellaaaaaa." My eyes widen and my head snaps in the direction of the voice I've come to know. Eric. Gossip columnist from the Seattle Times.

"Eric! Get your ass in the lobby so we can talk, now!" I hiss at him. He follows Edward and I back inside, with his boyfriend Tyler following us with his camera.

"So, I see what Sam told us is true," Eric says, smugly.

"Can you please leave Edward and I alone? How did you find us anyways?"

"Bella, I get paid to do this. It's not my fault I know you, and am taking advantage of it. As to how we found you, Twitter is an amazing thing."

"Who tweeted I was here?" Edward asks Eric.

"Here." Eric hands Edward his cell and shows him. Edward growls really loud and hands it back. "Fucking bitch!" he hisses.

"Who, baby?"

"Tanya," he growls. "She even uses my last name as hers. What a psycho."

"Oh fuck no. What a bitch."

"It's what happens when you are famous, man," Tyler adds.

"Now, why do you look like you've been crying, Bella?" Eric asks.

"On or off the record?"

"Off?"

"My dad was shot."

"I'm sorry. Is he Ok? What can I print that you will be Ok with?"

"He's still in surgery. Can you please sit on this for as long as you can?"

"When it comes out, can I have an exclusive?"

I look at Edward who shrugs. "Whatever you want, my love. It's up to you." I peek at Eric and Tyler to see their eyes as wide as saucers.

"Holy shit! This is real," Tyler says.

"It is," I answer him, looking at Edward.

"Tyler, honey, they are in love. Look how they look at each other." I see Eric looking back and forth between Edward and me smiling.

"I see what you mean, Ty." He looks at me. "I will keep this to myself for as long as I can. Please let me have the exclusive when it does come out. Please, Bella?"

"You were always nice to me Eric. If you keep me updated on stuff you hear anywhere about Edward or I, including from Sam, I think we can work something out when the time comes."

"Why Sam?" Tyler asks.

"Because I had to quit my job because of his threats of outing me. I need an inside eye still on the paper to make sure he doesn't try to take revenge on me."

"I think we have a deal then, here's my cell." He takes it out and hands it to me. "Give me yours and I will let you know what I hear and from whom." I put my cell number in.

"Just keep what you know to yourself and we will be all good."

"Just report my unnamed girlfriend and I were visiting a friend. I don't think her father's shooting will make the papers here. He's from Forks."

"Is that near spoons?" Eric teases.

"Nice one, baby," Tyler giggles out.

"Don't make me regret trusting you, Eric and Ty. This is all new to me, and it's a lot to deal with."

"We've got your back, Bella. Don't worry. You will hear from me soon."

"Thank you for looking out for my girl, guys. It was nice meeting you, I just wish it was under different circumstances."

"Make sure she's safe, and taken care of. Let me know if I can do anything, or you need something, Bella," Eric says to me. "You too, Edward."

"Thanks, guys," Edward answers, then turns to me. "Let's go check on your dad, princess."

"They are just too cute, Eric."

"I know, Ty. I can see that with my own eyes," Eric answers as we walk towards the elevators to go back upstairs.

We enter the elevator and hit 3, heading up to check on dad. "He'll be fine, my love. Don't worry."

"What are we going to do about the bitch?"

"Don't act like we know what she did. We will tell dad when he gets out of surgery. I will say this, she will be fucked, and not in the way she wishes."

"No she won't, cause you are mine," I growl.

"Hell yes I am, especially after last night. The only way you will get rid of me, is to send me away. You are stuck with me now, princess." We exit the elevator and head for the waiting room, ignoring the bitch behind the desk.

"Any news?" I ask as we walk into the room.

"Sorry, little sis, not yet," Em answers.

"Are you Ok, Bella?" Esme asks. "Did the fresh air help?" I had to laugh at that.

"It would have, had Tanya not tweeted that Edward was here and the paps weren't outside."

"She what?!" Esme yelled.

"She did Mom, Bella's ex-coworker showed me the tweet. She's even so delusional that she's using Masen as her last name on her account."

"She's signed a NDA upon hiring. I need to tell your dad so he can do something about it. What she did goes against hospital policy."

"Swan?" I hear from the hallway. I walk out to see a blond man standing there.

"I'm Isabella Swan. How's my dad?"

"He's... Edward?" he trails off. I turn to see Edward and the rest of the family in the doorway behind me.

"Hi Dad."

"What are you doing here?"

"Charles Swan is Bella's dad."

"Bella? I thought her name was Isabella?"

"I go by Bella to friends and family, Dr. Cullen."

"Bella is my girlfriend, Dad."

"It's nice to meet you, I just wish it was in different circumstances, Bella."

"You too, Dr. Cullen. Now, how's my dad?"

"He was shot twice, once in the shoulder, and once in the abdomen. Luckily, it missed all his major organs so that is a plus. I got both bullets out, and he should be fine with some rest and physical therapy."

"So, he'll be Ok?"

"From everything that I can tell, he will be fine. He had minimal blood loss and had no complications during surgery."

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen. I appreciate you taking care of him for me."

"Call me Carlisle, Bella. You are, after all, dating one of my sons."

"Ok, Carlisle, thanks."

"Carlisle, honey, we have a small problem," Esme tells him.

"What's wrong, my love?" _My love?_ I see where Edward gets it from now.

"It seems that Tanya told everyone on Twitter that Edward was here."

"She what?"

"She also hit on me, and got mad when I turned her down." Carlisle stalks over to the desk, I see Tanya's eyes widen at the look on his face.

"Tanya, do you have a cell phone on you?"

"Yes, why?"

"You know you aren't supposed to have one on this floor.

"Yes, I know."

"Can I see it for a second?"

"Why?"

"I want to see something."

"Can I ask what you want to see?"

"I want to see if you have Twitter on it."

"Why?"

"It seems someone let it slip that my _son_ was here and I need to see if it was you."

"Your son?" she squeaks out.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"No reason."

"If that gets out, I will personally sue you. Now let me see your phone, or admit you sent the tweet."

"I...I..." I see Edward hand his dad his phone.

"Here it is, Dad. She even uses my last name as hers. Wanna talk about obsessed." Carlisle looks at the screen and back at Tanya.

"You're fired, Tanya. I will have security escort you out after you clean out your locker and I will personally sue you, if any of this gets out to the press. The hospital can sue you too for breach of contract with the disclosure agreement you signed. Any questions?"

"No. I just don't understand how a fuckhot man like Edward would want a plain jane like _her_," she sneers at me.

"Why can you not get that she is more a woman than you would ever be. She loves me for me, not what I do for a living."

"Love, oh please. Love doesn't exist," she retorts.

"I can tell you that it does, Tanya," Esme butts in. "Carlisle and I have been happily married for over 27 years. I will love him till my dying breath."

"Yeah right, you married him because he was a doctor and would make tons of money. It's why I work here, to find someone to take care of me so I don't have to work."

"You are absolutely pathetic, Tanya. I hope one day fate shows you what a truly horrible person you are, and right it's wrong," Esme answers.

"Well aren't you a bitch, Mrs. Cullen," Tanya snaps. I see a flash of skin and hear a slap, surprised to see that Esme smacked the bitch.

"No one calls me a bitch, or hurts my family and gets away with it."

"Like that little plain nothing is your family."

"Edward loves her and that's good enough for me. That alone makes her family, _you_ on the other hand will never be family. You only _wish_ you were."

"Ms. Denali, it's time to pack up and leave. If I see any little smidgen of any of this in the press, you will hear from the hospitals attorney, and our personal attorney also," Carlisle adds. "Do you understand?"

"Yeah, yeah. Just find me when you are done with the plain girl, Edward."

"You will be waiting till hell freezes over, Tanya. I will never leave her side. She is it for me, get that through your thick skull now. And please change your twitter name, I want nothing to do with you, and I don't want you using my last name as yours from now on. I don't want to be associated with you at all, ever," Edward finishes off, pulling me into his arms and holding me tight to him. I see Tanya picking up her stuff as security walks up to escort her off of the premises. I turn to Carlisle.

"When can I see my dad, Carlisle?" He looks at the clock.

"He should be out of recovery now. Let's go see where he is now." I follow him to the door and turn around.

"Can Edward come too?"

"He's not technically family, but I will pretend he is if you need him."

"I don't think I can see my dad like that without him next to me."

"Don't leave your girl waiting, Edward. Come on." Edward walks up to us and takes my hand, squeezing my small one in his larger one.

"Come on, my love. Let's go check on your dad." We follow Carlisle into the ICU and see my dad in the room right in front of us. I can only stand in place from the shock of seeing him hooked up to all those monitors. My dad, my protector, was hurt. I feel a strong pair of arms wrap around me from behind and pull me into a rock hard chest. "Shhhhh, princess. It's gonna be Ok, your dad is gonna be Ok. My dad will make sure of it. I promise.

"Bella, Edward's right. He looks worse than he is, trust me," Carlisle adds in. "The bullets didn't hit anything major. He will wake up, most likely tomorrow."

"Can I stay?"

"Visiting hours for ICU end at 8. I think you need to go home with Edward tonight, and come back in the morning. He might even be awake by then and you will see he will be fine."

"I need him to be, Carlisle. He's all that I have."

"You know that's not true, princess. You have me and my family now too."

"Edward's right, you have us now too. I know how much your dad means to you, Bella. I will make sure nothing happens to him. Now it's 5. Have either of you eaten today?"

"I had some cereal this morning," I answer. "I'm not hungry."

"Well too damn bad. I am ordering you to eat. Dr.'s orders. Now go with Edward, make sure all of you eat. You can come back and see your dad after. I promise."

"What about the other girls? They would want to see him too. He practically raised Rose, and Ali got him recently. He is all they have too."

"I see no reason why your sisters can't come in too. I will make sure to leave a message for all of the nurses."

"Thank you, dad. I'm eternally grateful that you saved Bella's dad for her. I love you."

"I love you too, son. It's my job to save people, this one just hits a little closer to home than the others," Carlisle answers. "Now go get food, the both of you, and I will see you in an hour or so."

"Carlisle?" We all turn to see Esme standing in the doorway.

"Yes, my love?"

"Why don't we take all of the kids out to dinner since no one has eaten, and you and I missed our lunch date? Then we can all catch up." He looks at his watch.

"I think that can be arranged. Let me leave instructions that if anything happens, that I be paged." He turns back to the nurses station and talks to them as Edward walks me over to Esme.

"How are you doing, baby girl?" Esme asks.

"I feel numb. I can't believe that this could happen in our sleepy town. My poor dad."

"He'll be fine, just have some faith."

"I'm trying, Esme. I really am, but it's so hard when all you've gotten in life is disappointment. My own mother didn't even want me so she left. I can't lose the only parent I have left. I don't think I'd survive if I did, the girls too since they both lost theirs as well. Charlie is all we have between the three of us. We are his girls."

"I know what you mean since I have the boys, but now that the boys have you girls, I was sorta hoping that I could consider you girls as mine too. I mean, I love my boys dearly, but it will be nice to have some more girls in the house with us. I was severely outnumbered." I laugh at what she's saying. Poor Esme had to raise three boys and her husband. She was the lone girl in the house.

"I think the girls and I would love to count as girls in your house. Now the numbers are even, no four boys versus the lone girl."

"Yep."

"I'm ready." We turn to see Carlisle behind us without his lab coat on.

"Let's go eat. I'm hungry," Edward says, taking my hand and leading me into the waiting room with the others.

"We are all going to get some food, and then all of you can see Charlie," Carlisle says to the group."

"Food, yes!" Em shouts. "I'm so hungry I could eat a cow."

"Then let's get you a burger or a steak, then you can eat one," Rose teases him.

"Nice one, Rose," Jas pipes in.

"I know just the place," Carlisle adds. "Follow me. We will go out the doctors entrance to avoid the paps if they are still there." We follow him downstairs and out a side entrance. Edward takes me over towards what I guess is his car.

"I'm driving, princess."

"Mkay." He stops walking at a car. I look up at it and my eyes widen. "Holy shit! I knew if you loaned me the R8 that the car you took would be better. I was right. This is a Bugatti Veyron. This car is pure sex on wheels," I say, running my fingers over the body.

**A/N: So there you have Tanya getting fired! hehe, I know I'm evil. Charlie is going to be fine, as Carlisle said. I wonder what Edward is thinking as Bella runs her fingers over his car. Find out next! LOL I wanted to let you all know that I started a blog so I could be in charge since I didn't have FB. I asked that the group be deleted because of drama. I was sent numerous email and PM's about stuff in the group and I didn't like being in the middle. My poor admins too. I just want a happy place that everyone can see the pics and share the fic love and the FB group wasn't it. I didn't want the admins to have to deal with all the bullshit, so I am now in charge of the blog. Please sign in to review. I like responding to them. Keep the reviews coming! I love to know what you all think. Please check out my other 8 fics. Remember- reviews= Love! Kim**

**Blog- kimginsbergfanfic dot blogspot dot com**

**You can also follow me on Twitter- KimGinsbergFic**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: The damn plot bunnies have attacked again. Here's a new fic I have been playing around with. Let me know what you think.**

**I want to thank starchick7003, flamingpen18, hapakids, Fl Sunshine and Nicci W and EmmaLee Rose for for pre-reading. This will be un beta'd.**

**SM owns, they just play in my world.**

**Warning- Please either pee first, or get on your shanties(ShamWow panties) in case of laughing so hard, you pee your pants! LOL**

**Warning #2- please get tissues if you are a crier! Sad shit coming!**

~Previously BPOV~

"I'm driving, princess."

"Mkay." He stops walking at a car. I look up at it and my eyes widen. "Holy shit! I knew if you loaned me the R8 that the car you took would be better. I was right. This is a Bugatti Veyron. This car is pure sex on wheels," I say, running my fingers over the body.

~Ch 20~

**EPOV**

I get rock hard as I see her fingers run up and down the side of my car. I picture her fingers from last night doing that to my body, and I can't seem to help the reaction I have to the sight before me.

"Fuck, princess. Do you know how hot you look, running your fingers up and down my car like that?" I squeak out.

"You like this, do you?"

"Fuck yes," I breathily reply. I look at the back of her and notice something I hadn't before. She was wearing my shirt with _my_ name across the back, tight ass jeans, and some fuck me heels. "Oh God, are you wearing my shirt?"

"I hope you don't mind, but I needed a shirt and this was what I found."

"My name looks good on you."

"Why is your middle name on this, what I can only deem, a jersey?"

"I was acting while in school so I used it. My diploma has my entire name. Luckily UCLA understood and let me use my middle name as my last in public."

"Tell me the rest in the car on the way to the restaurant. I see Em giving us a funny look from his car." I open the passenger door and help her inside. Then walk around and get into the drivers seat. I start the car, revving the engine.

"Oh God, she sounds ready to purr down the open road."

"We'll take her one day," I answer as we follow the rest of the cars to the restaurant. We pull into the parking lot and we all park in a row. All the guys help their girls out of the cars and walk them to the door holding their backs. I relish in the feel of Bella in my arms.

"We didn't talk about the name thing, Edward," Bella whispers as we enter the door.

"I know princess, we will later. The restaurant was too close to the hospital. We can talk tonight. I promise. Now let's get some food in you. I worry about you."

"I know you do, baby. I love you," she whispers, leaning over and kissing my jaw.

"I love you more."

"Awwww, Carlisle. Do you see them?" Mom coos.

"Oh I see, my love. They look like we did all those years ago."

"All what years ago? We are still like that!"

"Yeah you are, do you remember last Christmas? I am still scarred from that shit," Em adds in.

"Why, what happened?" Rose asks.

"Oh please don't make me relive that shit. Please Rosie, I will do anything to not have to think about that," Em pleads.

"Anything?" she asks, cocking her eyebrow at him. I can only laugh. She has his number already.

"Please don't answer that Emmett McCarty Cullen. I so don't want to know about your sex life," Esme pleads.

"And I didn't need to know about yours either, Mom." I see Bella look at Mom in shock.

"You got busted by one of your kids, Esme?" Rose asks.

"Damn Emmett and his need to be up before the damn sun. I thought we had time, apparently we were wrong."

"Mom! That's TMI. Please stop before I run screaming for dear life," I warn.

"Oh, please Edward, I bet you and Bella aren't saints."

"We were till last night," I whisper to Bella.

"But last night was so not saintly. We defiled God's name multiple times," she whispers back.

"We are so going to Hell, princess."

"At least we'll be together there."

"Care to share with the class you two?" Dad asks.

"We were just discussing visiting a warm climate down the road." Bella snickers from next to me.

"Welcome to Jak's Grill, how many?" I hear asked from behind me. I turn to see the hostess, whose eyes widen as she sees me, Jas, and Em.

"Eight, please," I politely answer her. She grabs eight menus and walks down the row to tables, walking to one in the center of the room. "Can we have one out of the way please?"

"Uh, sure, Mr. Masen." She picks the menus back up and walks to a table in back. We all sit with our significant others, pulling out their chairs to help them sit, then seat ourselves next to them. "Your waitress will be right with you."

"Thank you," I say, giving her my work smile as she walks away. I feel someone smack my arm.

"Stop using your work smile on people, their panties won't survive it," Bella admonishes me as the table erupts in laughter.

"Go, little sis. You tell him."

"Damn son, she's got you by the balls," Dad teases me.

"That's alright. I don't mind, since I own her ass as well."

"Oh God, please tell me you don't mean that literally, little bro. I so don't need to know about your S&M tendencies," Em says to me.

"You are so not one to talk, Emmett. You weren't saying that shit last night while I tied you up," Rose hisses.

"All of them are as bad as us, Es. Where did we go wrong?" Dad asks Mom.

"Oh please, we all know you both aren't saints," Em ponders for a minute and turns to Mom. "What were you doing at the hospital today, Mom?" I see Mom blush at Em's words.

"Uhhhh, wellllll..." she trails off.

"Oh my God, you went to go seduce Dad, didn't you?" Jas asks.

"Not per se, but it's been known to happen," she answers.

"Ewwwwww!" Em shouts out. "No more parental sex. I so don't need to know, please don't answer Jas." I laugh as a waitress walks up to us, gawking.

"Welcome to Jak's, what can I get you to drink?"

"I think with the day we've all had, I'd say coke's all around." I look around the table to everyone nodding.

"I'll be right back with those." She walks away and I turn to my girl.

"Have you decided what you want to eat, princess?"

"Have you, baby?"

"I'm gonna get the filet."

"Sounds good to me." The waitress comes back, and hands out our drinks.

"Are you ready to order?" she asks.

"My girl and I would like the filets, medium, and baked potatoes," I order.

"Us too," Jas adds.

"We three," Em says.

"Make that all of us, the filets sound perfect," Dad orders. She takes the menus and walks away to put in the order. Dad turns to the girls. "So you girls eat meat?" Everyone was taking a drink, including me, and we all spit out our drinks at the question.

"We do, Carlisle," Rose answers, after catching her breath.

"I know from personal experience," Em whispers out.

"I like women that actually eat food," I add.

"The guys were surprised last week too, when we ordered actual food. You should have seen and heard the waitress at the restaurant. She was so horrible to us. Kept saying that we were going to gain weight and stuff for eating food. It's like Tanya today, she says I'm plain, but she is the one that bleaches her hair, and if I'm not mistaken, she's had her boobs and nose done also. I, on the other hand, am pure. I've never colored my hair, or had fake anything done to me. I'm sure the only meals she eats are tic tacs, not real food. Real women eat food."

"Here, here, Bella!" Mom pipes in as the food arrives.

"Mmmmmmm, meat," Bella moans out, playfully, winking at me. I know what she's thinking, playtime last night.

"I so don't need to hear those sounds out of you, little sis."

"Sorry, brother bear, but it's good."

"Just keep those sounds to yourself." The table laughs at his words.

"Let's eat and get back to Charlie," I say, winking at Bella.

"I say that's a good idea, son," Dad smiles at me. I see him take out his cell and text something, his phone beeps in reply and he can't keep the grin off of his face.

**CharliePOV**

Pain.

Blinding pain is all I can feel.

I feel like I'm in a fog. My memories are all foggy.

What happened to me?

Why am I in so much pain?

I can't feel my right arm at all. What in the hell happened to me? Where am I? Does anyone know where I am? Is anyone else hurt?

Does Bella know something happened? Are my girls Ok? Were they notified something happened?

Did someone get the fucker who hurt me? Did he get away? Did I shoot him? I don't remember anything. I sure hope someone can fill in the blanks.

I drift in and out of my foggy existence for a while. Hearing people talking in the far off distance. I can't always understand what they are saying.

"Thank you, Carlisle," my baby girl cries. Who the fuck is Carlisle? I feel someone take my hand in the theirs and hold on tight.

"You're welcome, Bella. Anything for you, baby girl." Baby girl? What the fuck is going on? Am I in the Twilight Zone?

"Thanks, Dad. Truly. I love you for doing this for Bella," a male voice replies. _Dad?_ Who is that voice? "Are you Ok, princess?" he asks. _Princess?_ I know who that is, Edward.

"I am now, baby. Your dad saved mine. I don't know how I am ever going to repay him."

"There's no repayment needed. I save everyone I can, it's why I became a doctor in the first place. To help people."

"How is he? How did he get out of ICU so quickly?" Bella asks.

"His vitals are stable. He will be fine, Bella. Stop worrying. I would never let anything happen to him for you. Now you need to leave with Edward and get some sleep."

"Sorry. Not gonna happen, Carlisle. I am not leaving his side until he wakes up."

"Oh, Bella. You really need to go home and sleep. Go with Edward, he will take care of you."

"Nope, Edward can go home, but I am staying. With or without your approval," Bella demands. Still stubborn as always I hear.

"I am not leaving you here alone, princess."

"But you have to be on set early."

"Don't care. They know that someone was shot and I needed to be at the hospital. Call time was moved till Wednesday." _Shot? Oh shit! _I guess that's why my whole body hurts.

"I really discourage you both sleeping here."

"I don't care, Dad. If Bella stays, I stay. I will not leave her here alone."

"But visiting hours are over."

"And you are chief of surgery, you can tell them otherwise."

"Fine Edward, you can have your way. But you both need sleep."

"We will try, Dad. I promise. I can't leave Bella here alone, I will make sure she gets some sleep."

"You really love her, don't you son?"

"More than my own life."

"Have you told her?"

"Yes, yesterday."

"And?"

"She feels the same." I could hear the smile in his voice. My baby girl is in love.

"How did she handle the paps outside?"

"She didn't freak out if that's what you are asking. She doesn't like the attention, but we are keeping her and the girls' identities as quiet as possible. One of her old co-workers was there and we made a deal with him." _Old co-workers? What the fuck have I missed? How long have I been out of it?_

"Can we come in and say goodnight to Charlie before we head back with the guys to the condos?" _Condos?_ Geez. It sounds like a lot has happened recently.

"Yes, but make it quick. Bella and Edward are going to stay. I want you girls to go home with my boys. They will take care of you girls. You can come back in the morning."

"Thanks, Carlisle," Rose says to him.

"Thanks, Dr. C," Ali replies. I feel each of my hands being held. I try to squeeze them so they know I am still here, but my hands won't cooperate. I just lay there as the girls cry.

"I am so glad you are going to be fine, Charlie. I already lost my parents, I can't lose you too," Rose cries.

"I know I haven't been one of your girls as long as Rose and Bella, but I love you like my dad, please get better Charlie. I need you and can't lose you too," Ali wails. Oh my poor girls. They sound so sad. I need to wake up so they can see I am going to be fine.

"All right girls, I need you to go home with my boys and get some sleep."

"Ok, please call if anything changes?"

"I'll make sure we call," Edward answers.

"Thanks, Edward. We will see you guys in the morning."

"Love you, girls," I hear Bella tell them.

"Us too, Bells."

"I'm gonna grab you and Edward some blankets."

"Thanks, Carlisle."

"Be right back."

"Princess, you need some sleep. I know you were up for school early."

"And you were on set before I even woke up, baby. You need some sleep too. Now when your dad bring in the blankets, you are going to lay down on the couch and get some sleep," she orders.

"Not unless you join me. You need sleep too."

"I'm not letting go of his hand." I hear the door open and someone walk in.

"Here you go kids, I'm taking Esme home. The nurses know to call me if anyone needs anything."

"Thanks, Dad. Tell Mom we love her, and I will talk to her later."

"I will, son. You take care of your girl."

"I will, every day."

"I know you will. Goodnight kids."

"Night, Carlisle. Tell Esme I said goodnight too."

"I will, Bella. Make sure you get some sleep. I don't need you so exhausted that I have to admit you too."

"Fine, you Cullen men are very bossy," Bella huffs as the guys laugh. I think I like this Carlisle. He's looking out for my girls.

"Damn straight. You are stuck with us now, princess."

"Night."

"Night, Dad."

"Night, Carlisle." I hear the door close and something big being moved.

"What are you doing, Edward?"

"You said you weren't sleeping without holding your dad's hand. You can't sleep in that hard chair, so I am moving the couch so you can lay down and still hold his hand."

"Smartass," Bells grumbles.

"I am smart, we've gone over this already. I have a BA in business. I am more than a pretty face," Edward teases her. _BA in business? He's not just an actor?_ I think we have a lot to talk about when I wake up.

"Fine, you georgeous ass. You win. I will lay down and try to sleep. But one twitch of his hand and I will stay awake till he wakes up."

"You win, my love. If he stirs I will stay up with you till he wakes up." _My love?_ I think things have gotten deeper since I last heard from them. I hear the couch squeak and feel my left hand being held before I fall into the fog again.

"I love you, Edward."

"Love you too, Bella. Goodnight."

I feel myself stirring. My head is clearer and I test out trying to move my toes. I can feel them wiggle. I guess I am waking up from the fog. I slowly open my eyes to see Bella laying on the couch being held in Edward's arms. Her hand still in mine. Even in sleep.

He looks so protective of her. Holding her against his chest as if she's going to disappear from him. Slip out of his arms and not be there when he wakes. I can see how much he loves her by how he's holding her. Like she is his most precious possession. I think I like this kid. He meant what he told me a few days ago. At least I think it's only been a few days. I don't know how long I have been in here. I don't even know where here is. I try to wiggle myself to see just how much damage has been done to me. My legs feel fine, but my stomach and arm hurt like a bitch. I wonder what was shot, and how many times.

Bella must have felt me shift and shot up on the couch looking around wildly.

"Daddy?" she squeaks out. "You're awake?"

"Bella, what happened? Where am I?" I croak out.

"What do you remember?" she asks, as Edward sits up. He pulls out a cell phone and dials.

"The last thing I remember was being called out to a possible robbery," I answer.

"Dad, he woke up. Ok, see you then." Edward turns to me and smiles. "It's nice to see you awake, Charlie. My dad is on his way to come check you out and make sure you're Ok."

"I take it you are the famous Edward I have heard so much about?"

"Ignore the famous part. I am just Edward."

"You know Edward, even if I was out of it, I still heard stuff last night."

"Do I even want to ask what you have heard, Charlie?"

"I'm sure you do," I laugh out.

"Do tell, Daddy."

"Well Bells, I heard a man named Carlisle talking to you guys. The girls talking to me. You and Edward fighting about sleep. Edward being a smartass and moving the whole couch to make sure you slept since you didn't want to leave me. And I woke up to him holding you like you were the most precious thing to him while he slept."

"Please say you aren't mad we slept together, Charlie?"

"You made sure to take care of her. I can't be mad about that. Even though we are in a hospital, you made sure that she was taken care of and was loved and supported. You refused to leave her side. I admire that very much. I wholeheartedly approve, Bells. He has shown me who he is, and how he feels. Take care of my baby girl, Edward." I hear the door open, and a man in a white coat come in.

**A/N: So there you have dinner and hearing from Charlie. Like it? Hate it? Are you happy Charlie is going to be fine? What should happen next? Up next- the rest of the gang shows up. Pics and teasers on my new blog. Please sign in to review. I like responding to them. Keep the reviews coming! I love to know what you all think. Please check out my other 8 fics. Remember- reviews= Love! Kim**

**PS- I have a teaser of my new fic up on my blog! Go check it out!**

**Blog- kimginsbergfanfic dot blogspot dot com**

**You can also follow me on Twitter- KimGinsbergFic**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: The damn plot bunnies have attacked again. Here's a new fic I have been playing around with. Let me know what you think.**

**I want to thank starchick7003, flamingpen18, hapakids, Fl Sunshine and Nicci W and EmmaLee Rose for for pre-reading. This will be un beta'd.**

**SM owns, they just play in my world.**

**Warning- Please either pee first, or get on your shanties(ShamWow panties) in case of laughing so hard, you pee your pants! LOL**

**Possible tissue warning for you saps. LOL**

~Previously CharliePOV~

"Well Bells, I heard a man named Carlisle talking to you guys. The girls talking to me. You and Edward fighting about sleep. Edward being a smartass and moving the whole couch to make sure you slept since you didn't want to leave me. And I woke up to him holding you like you were the most precious thing to him while he slept."

"Please say you aren't mad we slept together, Charlie?"

"You made sure to take care of her. I can't be mad about that. Even though we are in a hospital, you made sure that she was taken care of and was loved and supported. You refused to leave her side. I admire that very much. I wholeheartedly approve, Bells. He has shown me who he is, and how he feels. Take care of my baby girl, Edward." I hear the door open, and a man in a white coat come in.

~Ch 21~

**EPOV**

I look up at the sound of the door opening as my dad walked in.

"Good morning, everyone. It's nice to see you awake, Charlie."

"It's nice to be awake," Charlie mumbles.

"I want to go over all your injuries, Charlie. But I don't know how you feel about the kids being in here."

"Bella's my daughter, she's always welcome to hear anything about me you need to say, Edward on the other hand..." he trails off. "Is now family too, and can stay if he wishes." Dad looks at me and cocks his eyebrow at me.

"Edward's family?"

"Oh yeah, you should have seen them this morning."

"I might have been in here a few hours ago and seen it with my own two eyes," Dad teases.

"What exactly did you see, Dad?" I groan out.

"You two snuggled up on the couch, sleeping," he answers.

"That's what I woke up to, but you should have heard them after you left last night."

"You heard them last night?"

"I heard all of you last night, I was drifting in and out of sleep."

"What did you hear, Charlie?" Dad asks.

"Edward made sure to stay with Bella and took good care of her. He made sure she slept, even though she was worried about me. He held onto her and didn't let her go."

"That's my boy. My wife and I instilled that in all our kids. To take care of each other, no matter what was happening. Our significant other comes first."

"They better, all of your sons are dating my girls. Speaking of, I still need to meet the other two." The door opens and the rest of the group comes in, including my mom who walks over to dad and kisses his cheek.

"Thank God, Charlie's awake," Rose cries.

"No shit, Rose," Ali cries, walking over to Bella and I leaving a bag at our feet before leaning over and kissing Charlie's cheek. I look and see my brothers standing out of the way, back against the back wall looking scared.

"How about I introduce everyone?" I ask.

"Sure, Son. Go ahead, then I need to talk to Charlie."

"Ok, Charlie, the big guy I have a feeling you know. That's my older brother Emmett McCarty Cullen, who is dating Rose. The blonde is my brother Jasper Whitlock Cullen, who is dating Ali. And the beautiful woman next to my dad, is my mom, Esme. Last but not least is my dad, Dr. Carlisle Cullen, who was your surgeon yesterday."

"I know Emmett since he's the only one on his team with any freaking skill. Jasper I looked up and found that he's an actor just like you, son." He turns to my parents and gives them a smile. "It's nice to formally meet you, Esme and Carlisle."

"I wish it was under better circumstances, Charlie," Mom answers.

"Daddy?" Bella speaks out.

"Yes, baby girl?"

"Did you just call Edward son?"

"He's more than proved to me he can take care of you, I heard it last night before you both fell asleep. You love each other. That makes him family."

"Who are you, and what have you done to my gun toting, bad ass, police chief dad?" Bella asks.

"He realized while he was unconscious from being shot multiple times that his baby girls are all grown up and in love. These three men look like they have taken care of my girls like I was promised over a week ago. And most of all, they left work to be here for you girls, to support you."

"So I passed the Dad test Charlie?" Em asks.

"If you can take care of my Rosie like you defend your QB, we will be fine Emmett."

"So I take it you know my stats too then?"

"Who do you think taught my Rosie and Bells about football?"

"Good man, do you wanna come to see a game with me when the season starts?"

"Let me get out of here, then we can plan it."

"We already have little sis' birthday planned out to party in our box."

"You have a box?" Charlie asks in shock.

"The family does, yes," I answer.

"I like that idea. I'd love to see you play in person."

"We'll put you on the list to come. We already have another family joining us. We met the little guy in California Adventure, he was wearing my number on his shirt. I invited his family to a game, come to find out he shares a birthday with little sis. So we are going to have a party at the game."

"Would you ever want to come to the set and see what Edward and I do, Charlie?" Jas asks him.

"I'd love to when your dad let's me out of here. When will that be, Dr. Cullen?"

"Let's get everyone out of here, and I will tell you everything you need to know," Dad answers and looks around the room. "Whoever is not Bella and Edward please exit the room, I will come get you when we are done." They all shuffle out of the room, Dad looks at us as the door closes.

"What's up, Doc?" Charlie asks. We all chuckle at his joke.

"Ok Charlie, I can see you like it straight, so straight is what I am going to give you."

"Yes please, Doc. Just give it to me."

"Alright, you were shot twice. Once in the shoulder, once in the abdomen. Luckily neither hit any major organs, so you got extremely lucky there. I got both bullets out and sent them for evidence to the police. You will be here for about a week or so, then you will be released, but you can't go home if you will be alone. You will need help, and physical therapy about three to four times a week for your shoulder to get movement back."

"I do live alone."

"Not anymore, Daddy. You will come stay with me and the girls. We will take care of you."

"No way, you only have three bedrooms, one of you are not giving up your room."

"He will come stay with us, princess. At the condo," I cut in.

"We couldn't put you out like that, Edward," Bella answers.

"It won't, my love. I want you with me anyways. And what do you plan to do with him when all of you are at school?"

"Uh...well..." she stutters. "It's not like you will be home either."

"I won't be, but Em will be. I'm sure he'd love to hang out with your dad and do guy stuff," I answer.

"I know Esme and I will come by to check up on him too, Bella. We have keys to all of the boys condos, and Esme loves to cook for others."

"Oh I know, Carlisle. She left Edward a home cooked meal which he shared with me the night we got home from Cali."

"What do you think, Charlie? Would you like to come home with Bella and I when you get out?"

"You have a place here?"

"I live here, Charlie. I only have the house in Cali for work. I own the top floor condo in the Holland Tower."

"The whole floor?" he asks in shock.

"Yeah, the top three floors all belong to Em, Jas and I. I have plenty of room for you. You can come and have your own room, Em lives two floors down and he'll be at your beck and call. I have a giant TV you can watch TV or play video games on. A maid comes in a few times a week to keep it clean, so you only have to come and get better. You can stay as long as you need to."

"How long am I going to be out, Doc?"

"What's with all the Doc crap, Charlie? Your daughter is dating my son, call me Carlisle."

"In here you are my doctor, out there you will be Carlisle."

"Fair enough. Now I think Edward has a good point. I think you will be more than comfortable with him and Bella at the condo. Say yes and you will be well taken care of. Em might look like a big kid, but he's a good man. He knows how important you are to Bella, he will take good care of you for her. Plus, Rose would kill him if he didn't. He knows how much she loves you. Just think about it."

"Ok, I will."

"You want us to stay with you?" Bella asks, with tears streaming down her face.

"Oh, my love. I want you always. Your dad is always welcome to stay with us. Especially now. I don't care how long he stays. Hell, he can move in too if he wants. As long as I get to keep you too. I don't care."

"Wow, Edward. You are one smooth fucker, aren't you?" Dad says, laughing.

"Like you are one to talk, Dad. Have you heard some of the shit you say to Mom? I mean, she was here by accident yesterday to meet you for lunch, and then she let's it slip she was going to seduce you. Do you really wanna talk about me?" I tease.

"Touche, son. Touche." I see Bella and Charlie start laughing at us.

"What's so funny?" I ask.

"You are so much like your dad, Edward," Charlie laughs out.

"Is that a bad thing, Charlie?"

"Nope, I happen to like you both. You seem like good men."

"He is a good man, the best dad, ever."

"And even though you are the baby of the family Edward, you are by no means spoiled, and are a good man. You have good values, and know how to treat a woman," Dad praises me.

"I have just done for Bella, what I've seen you do for Mom. She deserves nothing less."

"Ok, I need my rest, and you both are making me sick with the sweetness. I think I'm gonna leave here with a mouth full of cavities at this rate," Charlie teases. "I think as soon as the Doc says, I am going to make sure you boys know how to shoot and teach you how to do man things."

"Do you mind if I join you guys for those?" Dad asks Charlie.

"Are you a man?" Charlie teases.

"Yes."

"Then you can come."

"Hey!" Bella shouts.

"What, Bells?" Charlie inquires.

"The girls and I wanna come shoot too."

"You can come on the second trip. The guys need the practice. I'm sure you all showed them how it's done in California, didn't you?"

"The girls and I might have kicked their asses a few times."

"A few my ass, my love. They also went into Frontierland and kicked all of the players asses, men and women alike shooting in the shooting gallery."

"That's my girls. Maybe we need to give them more than once without you girls then." Bella just huffs from my arms.

"No pouting, baby girl. I just want to teach my boys to shoot as well as my girls," Charlie says to her.

"Your boys?" I tease.

"Yeah, I'm claiming your smart ass. You love my baby girl, and I can't ask for anything more."

"Awwww, Daddy. Are you getting soft in your old age?"

"Pssssssh, I am not old! I haven't even hit forty yet."

"Oh that's right," Bella teases. "You are almost over the hill."

"It's better to be over the hill, than under it, Bella," Dad teases her.

"Yeah right, old man," I say to Dad.

"As Charlie said, pssssssh. I am barely forty-two, I am still in my prime." Dad puffs out his chest.

"Seems like we all had our kids young, huh Doc?"

"Yeah, have you seen my wife?" Dad asks.

"Yeah."

"I can't keep my hands off of her." I groan and try to hide my face. "We had three kids in twenty-seven months."

"God, please no. I don't need to hear more about my parents going at it. Please?!" I beg.

"Holy shit! That means they are all nine months apart," Charlie blurts out.

"I will reiterate, have you seen my wife?" Dad laughs.

"Bells? Don't you have class?" Charlie asks.

"Yeah, but I'm not going."

"You are almost done, you need to go. I will be fine here for a few hours."

"But Daddy," Bella whines.

"No Bells. You will go get dressed and go now. Do you understand me young lady?" Charlie demands.

"Don't worry Charlie. I am gonna drop her off in a few minutes after we both change. Even if it's to just pick up her work. I'm sure her teachers would understand with you being shot, her not being in class," I say, while Bella gives me a dirty look. "Sorry, my love. But, he's right. You need to at least get your work because graduation is coming."

"I'll drive myself," she huffs, getting up and grabbing her bag, heading into the bathroom.

"Just ignore her hissy fit, Edward. She's just worried about me."

"I know Charlie. It's Ok, I'm not mad, I know she's worried about you. I am too. I'm so glad you will be Ok. I don't think Bella could lose another parent."

"She told you about that huh?"

"All the girls told us about what has happened to them in the past. I know you are the only parent, out of six, still with the girls."

"I love Rose and Ali as mine now, too. They lost their parents so tragically. Renee, well she's a different story. She was just a selfish bitch, who only loved herself. Always looked out for number one, and didn't care about anyone else. Not even her own flesh and blood. But at least she had one parent who cared. I did my best for Bella, and Rose when I got her too. Ali has only come to me recently, but she's still mine. Newest or oldest, doesn't matter to me"

"Will you share your girls with Esme and I? We will share the boys. Esme and I always wanted girls too, but ended up with all boys so we stopped after three."

"I think we can come to some kind of arrangement, Doc," Charlie smiles at Dad. "If it will get me out of here faster."

"Nice try, Charlie," Dad says while I laugh. I see Bella come out of the bathroom and I laugh as I see what she's wearing.

"Did Em pack your clothes, princess?"

"I'm thinking, yes." She laughs. "Considering I am wearing jeans, chucks and a tee thats a million sizes too big with his number on it. I'm guessing it's his. He probably saw me wearing your name yesterday, and decided to add his own to the list for today. Luckily I can tie it in a knot so it's not too big on me. Otherwise it will be considered a dress."

"You look beautiful in anything, my love."

"Ok Bells, you need to go to school before I puke from how sweet these Cullen men are with their women," Charlie teases, looking at me.

"Don't look at me, I learned it from him," I point to Dad and smirk.

"That is not a bad thing to learn from a parent. At least I know she is loved and being taken care of. It's all a Dad could want for his child," Charlie says to us.

"I'm gonna hit the road and get to class. Luckily today is a short day for me since I quit my intern job."

"You did what, young lady!" Charlie bellows, then coughs from the pain.

"Take it easy Charlie, or I will have to sedate you again," Dad says.

"I have to go or I will be late, Edward can stay and tell you if you'd like Daddy."

"I'd like that, baby girl. I want to get to know my new boys." Bella leans over and kisses Charlie's cheek.

"I love you, Daddy. You get better so you can come home with Edward and I, Ok?"

"Home with Edward, huh?"

"Wherever Edward is, is home, Daddy."

"Enough said, baby girl. Now go to school before I have Edward pick you up and take you himself."

"Even bossy from a hospital bed," Bella grumbles picking up her purse.

"Damn straight, now say bye to Doc and Edward and take your happy ass to class." Bella walks over to Dad and kisses his cheek.

"Take care of my Daddy, Carlisle."

"I will, Bella." She walks over to me pouting. I pull her into my arms and kiss her.

"I love you, princess. I will see you soon."

"I love you too, my prince. Please take care of my Dad till I come back in a few hours."

"I will, what time are you out?"

"11."

"I will see you then. I love you, my love. Don't forget that."

"I will see you soon. Love you." She grabs her purse and heads for the door, looking back sadly as she walks out.

"Now tell me why she's not working any more, Edward," Charlie states.

"Do you mind if I stay too, Charlie? I want to know too."

"Feel free to Doc, I'm guessing this has to do with you and your relationship with Bells," Charlie says to me.

"It does, her asshole boss Sam threatened to out us and Bella got furious and quit. But don't worry, she called her professor and she's still getting full credit for the semester. Her co-worker Eric showed up yesterday, we chatted and exchanged an exclusive interview when we do out ourselves for him watching that slime ball."

"He threatened her?" Charlie growls out.

"Yeah, but then she threatened to sue. And trust me, Sam doesn't wanna fuck with the Cullen's lawyers. They show no mercy."

"Edward's right, Charlie. My lawyers won't stop till Bella owns the paper. She is safe for now at least," Dad adds.

"Thank you for taking care of and loving my girl, Edward. I'm glad she found someone like you."

"She's easy to love, Charlie. How could I not love her? She's an amazing woman. Smart, funny, quirky, and don't forget beautiful, inside and out."

"Something told me to trust you with her, and I'm glad I listened to it. You are good for my baby girl."

"We are good for each other. She let's me be me. She doesn't care about what I do. She says a job's a job. It's not who I am, it's what I do."

"That's my girl, alright. She doesn't judge."

"It's what I love most about her. She's selfless, cares about others."

"Doc, can the others come back in now? I need to make my other girls get to class too. I know they are still out there with the boys and Esme."

"Sure, Charlie." Dad walks out the door and soon returns with the others. Charlie looks at the girls and smiles.

"I'm gonna tell you girls what I told Bells, get your asses to class right now young ladies."

"But Charlie?" they both cry out.

"No buts, or it's yours. I might be in this bed now, but I won't be in it for long. Now move it, or I will have you banned from seeing me till you do."

"You wouldn't," Rose whines.

"You couldn't," Ali adds. Charlie looks at Dad, evilly.

"I might not be able to, but he can." Charlie points to Dad.

"Fine," they grumble.

"You can take my car. I will get a ride with Em," Jas hands Ali the keys.

"Thanks, love you Jazzy."

"Love you too, Ali cat."

"Love you, Em."

"Love you too, Rosie posey."

"Now that you have a car, and said your I love you's. I expect you out that door right now missy's," Charlie demands.

"Yes, Charlie," they mumble, walking over to kiss his cheek before grabbing their stuff and heading out the door.

"You just woke up from major surgery and you got all three girls to listen, you are my new hero, Charlie," Dad says to him.

"Can you do that with the boys too?" Mom asks.

"Give me some time with them, and I will see what I can do, Esme."

**A/N: So there you have some fun banter. Are you happy Charlie is going to be fine? Who do you think will take care of him when he's out? What will happen next? Find out soon! Please check out my new fic, In Living Color! Please check out my other fics. Pics and teasers on my new blog. Please sign in to review. I like responding to them. Keep the reviews coming! I love to know what you all think. Please check out my other 8 fics. Remember- reviews= Love! Kim**

**Blog- kimginsbergfanfic dot blogspot dot com**

**You can also follow me on Twitter- KimGinsbergFic**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: The damn plot bunnies have attacked again. Here's a new fic I have been playing around with. Let me know what you think.**

**I want to thank starchick7003, flamingpen18, hapakids, Fl Sunshine and Nicci W and EmmaLee Rose for for pre-reading. This will be un beta'd.**

**SM owns, they just play in my world.**

**Warning- Please either pee first, or get on your shanties(ShamWow panties) in case of laughing so hard, you pee your pants! LOL**

**Possible tissue warning for you saps. LOL**

**This Chapter is for tawelephant for making me smile yesterday with her review of ILC. I wrote you some lemony goodness! No slitting your wrists with angst.**

~Previously EPOV~

"You just woke up from major surgery and you got all three girls to listen, you are my new hero, Charlie," Dad says to him.

"Can you do that with the boys too?" Mom asks.

"Give me some time with them, and I will see what I can do, Esme."

~Ch 22~

**BPOV**

I leave the hospital room with a huff. I can't believe that my dad just forced me to go to school so soon after he was shot. I get to the front door and peek outside to see if there is any photographers out there. I see a few milling around. I stand up straight and head for the parking lot. _Maybe they won't recognize me if I walk quickly._ I walk straight over to the Audi and hop in, peeling out of the lot in anger at my dad for making me do something I didn't want to.

I pull into the parking lot at school and park near the english building amid more stares and dropped jaws. I grab my backpack and hop out of the car and head to class.

"Holy shit! A girl was driving the fuckhot car," a guy groans out as I walk by. "And a fuckhot girl at that." I turn to him and smile.

"Admire the car all you want, it's my boyfriend's. But the girl is happily taken by said boyfriend."

"Hey, Bella!" I hear shouted from behind me. I turn and see Mike running up to me.

"What's up, Mike?"

"I wanted to see if you came in the Audi again, and to see how your dad is?"

"The Audi is behind you, and my dad forced me to come today from his hospital bed."

"So how is Edward Masen?"

"Oh, I don't know," I tried to blow him off.

"Not what the pictures look like to me..." he trails off.

"Pictures? Where?"

"Everywhere, but your name is still unknown."

"I just hope it stays that way for a while longer. I don't need the drama. I have enough as it is." I check my watch and see it's just about time for class. "I need to run, Mike. I have class."

"Let me know if you can get Masen to agree for me to take a ride in his car sometime."

"I'll ask, but I'm pretty sure he will say no. Apparently I am the only one that can drive it but him. He won't even let his family drive it."

"What in the hell did you do to him to get him to let you drive it then?" he teases. I can only blush a deep, tomato red at his statement. "Damn Bella, if you ever break up with him, I want a crack at you."

"Never gonna happen, Mike. Never gonna happen," I answer. I turn and walk to class, leaving a drooling Mike behind. I enter class and take my usual seat, groaning when I see the slut twins whispering to each other. I so don't wanna deal with them again today.

"Bella, what is with you wearing men's shirts lately?" Jessica sneers.

"As long as I am not naked, I don't care what I wear." I hear Lauren scoff at my choice of words.

"If you ever have a hope of keeping Edward Masen, then you need to dress better," Jessica replies.

"I slept in the hospital last night Jessica, I didn't care what I was given to wear. I just put it on, and came to class."

"From the things going around Twitter, he was hitting on someone else at the hospital while you were crying over your dad."

"She has already been taken care of," I laugh out. "I had her fired."

"Oh please," Lauren laughs out. "Like you have that kind of power."

"You do when you're dating a relative of the chief of surgery, and she signed an NDA for the hospital." I smirk at them when their jaws drop. The teacher walks in and starts class. I get immersed into the world of journalism. All too soon, class is over and I pick up all my stuff. As I am filling my bag, I hear a collective gasp and turn my head to see what all the commotion is about.

"O M G it's Edward Masen!" Jessica shrieks. I throw the rest of my stuff in my bag, not caring how they land and head for where the class is swarming.

"Move!" I shout trying to make it through the crowd. I grin as I make my way to Edward. I stop and put my hands on my hips, glaring at him.

"Hello, my love."

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"I came to pick up my girl and take her home with me." He wiggles his eyebrows at me, giving me his crooked smile.

"What about the R8?"

"I got Rose to get it and take it home. We are taking the Bugatti home."

"Do I even want to know what you have planned once we get home?"

"I think names will be discussed."

"Bella?" I hear come from behind me. I turn and see Jessica and Lauren behind me.

"Yes, girls?"

"Why don't you introduce us to Edward here," Jessica purrs, trying to put her hands on Edward's arm.

"How about you get your grubby hands off of my boyfriend, and I don't introduce you," I growl out.

"But you should introduce him to your friends," Lauren whines.

"I already did, Alice and Rose. They are my true friends. You both aren't. Now, I think I am going to go home with Edward, and I will see you tomorrow." I see Lauren turn to Edward and smile, sticking out her fake boobs.

"Please, Edward? We'd like to hang out and get to know you," Lauren says to him.

"Sorry, girls. She's the boss. A happy wife, means a happy life."

"You both aren't married," Jessica whines.

"Not yet, but we do live together," Edward sneaks in there. I grab his hand and haul him out the door before he let's anything else slip. God only knows what people are going to tell others, or the press.

"Edward," I hiss. "Why did you have to say all that stuff with the bitches around. Now that shit will hit the press faster than the speed of light."

"Sorry, my love. I just wanted to see my girl and came."

"Where is the car?"

"Near where the R8 was." I drag him towards the lot and see a group of people standing around something. I'm sure its the car, so I head in that direction. As we get closer I see people's eyes widen.

"Holy shit! It's the hot girl that was in the hot car from earlier," the same guy from this morning says.

"I told you the hot car was my boyfriend's. Now I think you are standing in front of another of his hot cars."

"The Bugatti is his too?"

"Dude, do you not know who he is?" his friend asks.

"No."

"That's Edward Masen," some girl says, smiling and winking at him.

"Sorry guys, I'm heading home. You can ogle the cars another time," I say, heading for the passenger side.

"How about I ogle Edward," some girl states.

"Sorry, I'm happily taken," Edward replies.

"That's what your girl said earlier to me," the guy says.

Edward turns to me before I can climb in and smiles. "I love you, my princess."

"I love you too, my prince. Now take me home." He wiggles his eyebrows at me.

"My pleasure to do so."

"Take me to bed, or lose me forever, you big stud," I tease.

"Top Gun, nice choice." We both laugh.

"Lay where you're laying, don't make a sound I know they're watching, they're watching. All the commotion, the kiddie like play. Has people talking, talking," Edward sings. I can only moan at his words.

"Sex on Fire, oh God, let's go home now," I growl out. He runs to his door and throws it open and dives into the drivers seat as I climb into the passenger seat.

Before I close the door I hear one of the girls say, "She's a lucky bitch." Edward starts the car and practically peels out of the space, heading for the street to drive home. At the first red light he grabs me by the head and slams his lips against mine in a heated kiss. By the time the light is green, I am left breathless.

We pull into the underground parking and he pulls into his space, next to the R8. He gets out of his door quickly and heads for mine, pulling me out and practically throwing me over his shoulder, running to the elevator.

He slides his keycard for the elevator and hits the top floor button. As we ascend, he pins me to the wall, and brutally attacks my lips with his. Using his body to hold me in place directly in line with him. I can feel his rock hard cock rubbing against my now drenched pussy.

"Oh God, Edward," I moan out.

"This elevator better hurry, or I am going to take you in here against this wall."

"I might like that." I buck my hips into his as he moans out in pleasure.

"Another time, right now I need you in our bed." The doors open and he pulls me back into his arms and heads for the door. He pulls out his keys and opens the front door, entering, he kicks it closed and locks it, tossing his keys on the table.

"I need a shower, Edward. I feel gross."

"Then we will take a shower. I could use one too. How about we shower together?"

"I think we can do that."

"Then I plan to ravage you for a while."

"I still need to go back and check on Dad."

"He was fine when I left. Was complaining that he couldn't have regular food just yet."

"Sounds like Charlie is feeling better."

"He looks better too. Dad says if he can keep the soft menu down, he can have regular food tomorrow." He walks us into the master bathroom and gently sets me down. He turns and turns the water on in the shower to heat up, then helps me undress slowly, kissing every inch of my body he uncovers.

"Oh God, feels so good," I whisper. I take a good look at him as he finishes with me. He is still fully dressed, and looking amazing in his jeans, tee, and matching chucks. "Your turn." He stands up and lets me undress him slowly. I take a page from his book and kiss every inch of him that's revealed. When I get down to his boxer briefs, I know what is laying in wait. A nice big, hard cock, by the state and size of the tent he's sporting.

I lean over and kiss down his chest to his happy trail, my own personal Disneyland below it. I slowly pull down the material in my way, and kiss the tip as it springs from its cotton prison.

"Fuck, Bella. Do you see what you do to me?"

"Mmmmmm, looks like something I want to ride."

"We can discuss that later. Right now, I want to wash my girl." He pulls me into the shower and closes the door behind us. I am shifted under the rain shower head and Edward's hands are all over my body making sure I am sufficiently wet. I grab his arms and switch places, doing the same for him.

After we are soaking, Edward grabs my hips and pins me to the wall. Lifting me so I am even with him, and my feet are off of the floor. Using his body weight, I am held to the wall as he starts his assault on me. His lips are everywhere as he grinds his cock into my drenched pussy. I pull my legs up and wrap them around his waist, pressing myself against him even harder.

"Fuck Bella, I need you so badly."

"Then take me, I am yours."

"Mine," he growls out as he slams into me. That movement alone almost has me over the edge. Fuck this man in talented.

"Oh God, Edward. So close already."

"We aren't leaving this shower till you have many, my love. So let go and give me the first of many." He slams into me again and that's all she wrote for the first of the many he apparently is demanding.

"Edward!" I scream out as the bliss takes over. He keeps up his assault as I come down from my high.

"That's one," he says smugly, nibbling on my neck as he pounds away. I feel the tightening starting again.

"My God, Edward. What has gotten into you today?" I ask breathlessly.

"You are moving in with me."

"Is that it?" I moan as he hits a good spot inside me, making the tightening feel like it's going to explode out of me again.

"And your dad approves of me, yes."

"Geez, don't mention my dad when we are doing this," I make my point by shoving my hips towards him as he slides into me.

"I think it's about time for your next orgasm." He makes his point by biting down where my neck meets my shoulder and hits my spot repeatedly, sending me over once more.

"Holy fucking shit!" I shriek. "That one was harder than the last. How in the hell are you still going and not finishing too. Is it not good for you?"

"On the contrary, my love. I have been holding it back since I first slid into you. You feel so tight wrapped around my cock that I want to thank you by making you scream until you are hoarse."

"Holy fucking shit, I can't believe that in this short amount of time, I've already had two."

"I want at least four, so let's get back on that." He lifts me a little higher and tilts me so he in hitting my g-spot with every thrust of his hips. The tightening is making my whole body tingle this time around, I feel like every inch of me is about to explode and nothing can contain me as my body begins vibrating with the feeling of overwhelming pleasure.

"Can't...take...any...more...last...one...please," I cry out as I fly over the edge and feel like I am soaring.

"Ok, my love, you win," Edward growls out as I feel him thrust one more time then stilling in his release, as he growls into my shoulder. I feel his legs starting to give out under my weight as he slowly lifts me and places me gently on the shower floor, pulling me into his arms.

"Holy fucking shit, Edward. What in the hell has gotten into you?"

"You said you were mine, and you agreed to move in with me. Then, those college assholes were flirting with you, that one guy called you fuckhot and I about lost it." He picks up the shampoo and starts to wash my hair.

"So you turned into Caveward on me?" He looks at me sheepishly.

"Sorry, my love. I didn't mean to get all possessive of you."

"I have to admit, I kind of like possessiveward. He made me feel loved and wanted."

"Oh, I want you alright. Every day for the rest of my life."

"We will see, my prince. We will see." He gently places me under the shower head again and rinses me down, then picks up the body wash, pouring it into his hands and lathering me from nose to toes. I decide to return the favor and wash him just as lovingly. We each dry each other off after we get out, and climb into bed naked for a nap.

I put my head on his chest and drift off to sleep, feeling the most loved I have ever felt.

**A/N: So there you have some lemony goodness. Well, I hope at least. What do you think of the bitch twins? Mike? What will happen next? Like it? Hate it? Let me know. Please check out my other fics. Pics and teasers on my new blog. Please sign in to review. I like responding to them. Keep the reviews coming! I love to know what you all think. Please check out my other 9 fics. Remember- reviews= Love! Kim**

**Blog- kimginsbergfanfic dot blogspot dot com**

**You can also follow me on Twitter- KimGinsbergFic**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: The damn plot bunnies have attacked again. Here's a new fic I have been playing around with. Let me know what you think.**

**I want to thank starchick7003, flamingpen18, hapakids, Fl Sunshine and Nicci W and EmmaLee Rose for for pre-reading. This will be un beta'd.**

**SM owns, they just play in my world.**

**Warning- Please either pee first, or get on your shanties(ShamWow panties) in case of laughing so hard, you pee your pants! LOL**

**Possible tissue warning for you saps. LOL**

~Previously BPOV~

"Oh, I want you alright. Every day for the rest of my life."

"We will see, my prince. We will see." He gently places me under the shower head again and rinses me down, then picks up the body wash, pouring it into his hands and lathering me from nose to toes. I decide to return the favor and wash him just as lovingly. We each dry each other off after we get out, and climb into bed naked for a nap.

I put my head on his chest and drift off to sleep, feeling the most loved I have ever felt.

~Ch 23~

**EPOV**

I wake up a few hours later, with Bella's head on my chest. I check the clock to see that it's four pm, and we missed lunch. We must have been more tired than we thought. I run my fingers through her hair as I think back to this morning's chat with Charlie after the girls left.

_**~Flashback~**_

I sit in my chair, looking to make sure Charlie is fine with what has happened in the last day or so. He looks around the room with a small smile.

"Doc and Esme, can I have some time with the boys?"

"Sure, Charlie, we are going to get some coffee," mom answers as she takes dad's hand and walks out the door, leaving Jas, Em, and I alone with him.

"I need you boys to give it to me straight, I need to know what happened with the girls when they found out about this little shooting?"

"We all got a mass text saying you were shot and here," I answer. "Jas and I told the director and left set."

"I got here first, Charlie," Em says. "She was in the waiting room, white as a ghost, crying. I didn't even notice that my mom was at the reception desk asking about where dad was. I just headed straight for little sis and held on for dear life."

"Rose and Ali drove up at the same time as Edward and I did, and we hauled up here for Bella. She was in Em's arms crying," Jas adds.

"My poor girls, I am just glad you boys got to them as quick as you did. I don't want to even think about what could have happened if none of you showed up for them."

"We will always be wherever they need us, Charlie," I answer.

"I can see that, Edward." He turns to Em and Jas. "Why don't you both tell me something about yourselves and why you like my girls."

"Do you not know who I am Chief Swan?" Em booms, and puffs out his chest. I see Charlie roll his eyes at Em, and I snicker. This ought to be good.

"I guess you are a smart ass off of the field. What would your coach say about that?" Charlie asks sternly. I see Emmett physically wince.

"Aw come on, Charlie. Don't pick on me," Em whines.

"Nuh uh. Number one, I never gave you permission to call me Charlie. Number two, no whining. What are you, two?" I see Jas trying to hold back his laughter.

"He really is a big kid, Charlie. You about guessed his age correctly," I say smiling.

"He so needs, Rose. She will whip his ass into shape," Charlie grumbles. He turns to Jasper. "What about you pretty boy? Who are you, and why do you want my Ali?"

"Well, Chief. I am Jasper, and unlike the baby, Edward, I am the oldest, but only by 18 months. We are all 9 months apart."

"Damn, I guess Doc and Esme couldn't keep their hands off of each other," Charlie teases.

"Oh God," I groan. "Don't remind us that our parents did that." Charlie bursts out laughing.

"Ouch, kid. Don't make me laugh. It fucking hurts."

"Sorry, Charlie."

"It's Ok, Son. Just don't do it till I feel better. But that explains Emmett's behavior. He's the middle child."

"Why does everyone have to pick on me?" Em pouts.

"It's not picking on you when it's the truth. You do act like a big kid," Jas retorts. Charlie turns to me.

"Did you mean what you said about when I get out of here?"

"Yes, we just have to ask Em if he's willing. If not, I always have my housekeeper, Sue, who could keep you company."

"Are you sure I won't be any trouble?"

"My apartment is like ten thousand square feet. I'd say you could get lost for days and we'd never see you. It's really no big deal. I want Bella with me, and they don't have room for everyone. This is the best solution."

"What do you need me to do?" Em asks.

"He's coming home with Bella and I when he get's out of here. Since Bella has school, and I have work, we were wondering if you wanted to hang out with Charlie during the day so he's not alone. He can't quite take care of himself yet."

"Hell yes. I'd love to get to know Rose's dad, for all intents and purposes, better. We can watch movies and play video games."

"And do my favorite, talk about and watch sports," Charlie finishes and turns to me. "Looks like I've got a babysitter." He rolls his eyes at the last word and I laugh. "So tell me about this week. What happened? How did all of you meet?"

"I'll start since I was the one to start this," I answer. "All of you can add as we go." Em and Jas' heads nod in agreement. "Ok, Charlie, I was on my way to the W for a day of interviews for my latest movie. I was going into the door when someone, who I found out later was Bella, collided with me. We both dropped our phones. I picked up what I thought was mine, and headed in the door. I was late to talk to Ryan Seacrest so I didn't notice that I had her phone."

"This is where I come in," Jas continues. "I was texting who I thought was Edward, but I was told it was Bella. I asked her who she was, and told her to take a picture of herself so I knew who has Ed's phone. She told me she didn't give a fuck who's phone she had, she just wanted her's back."

"That sounds like Bells," Charlie laughs out, then moans in pain.

"Do you need something for the pain, Charlie?" I ask.

"I think I will be fine for a bit, Edward." He turns to Jasper. "Keep going, Jasper."

"Are you sure, Chief?" Jas asks.

"Yeah, I can handle it for a bit longer." He shifts in the bed and looks at Jasper to keep going.

"So, she gave me her number to get Edward, and we said we'd meet up later."

"So, she had no idea who's phone she had?" Charlie asks.

"Nope," Jas answers. "So, then I text Edward and tell him what's up. I called the hotel and found out what she said was true, that she was staying there from out of town. I did some inventory for the club when she texted about where her and the girls could go dancing. I gave her the address to our club, and put her on the VIP list and told her they could trade cells when they came. Told her to give the name Cullen at the door."

"I got to the club that night, worried about being outed by someone I didn't know. Jas told me we could trust them. Plus, Bella had been texting me too, and told me I could look through her phone to see who she was. I was always told to not go through a womans purse or phone. But she defied that, and told me I could. I was on a break from Ryan and went through her pics, music and Kindle app to see who she was. I found that she and I had a lot of the same tastes and I knew she wouldn't betray my brothers and I if we told them who we were. When they got there, and saw us, I thought we were dead meat. Bella used an I love Lucy line of, 'Lucy, you got some splaining to do' and I used Ricky's line of, 'But Ricky' and we all started laughing. Em showed up and we danced and talked for the rest of the night."

"When I found out about them taking the Metrolink to Disneyland, I kind of invited myself to go with them. You see, Chief, Disneyland is one of my favorite places to go in California when I go there. Then Jas and Ed piped in that they wanted to go too. So, the girls said that we could. We drove them to the hotel from the club so they didn't need a cab. Jas and I took Rose and Ali, and Edward took Bella," Em fills in.

"I was about done when she kissed me on the cheek when we got them back safe. She was the first woman who I spent time with that asked me for nothing in return. We had such a good time that we didn't realize that we didn't change the phones back. We had some fun text banter and met them the next morning for breakfast, and Disneyland. I know you know about Disneyland when you called, so I can skip that part."

"That was where I told you to watch out for my girls or I'd kill you."

"Yep, and I took that to heart. I would never let anything happen to the girls, any of them."

"That's my boy, Edward."

"So during the day we enjoyed ourselves at Disneyland. The girls schooled us boys in Buzz Lightyear with their shooting. When we passed the leather goods booth, I asked the girls to go to the shooting range, because I had to do something real quick. I went and got bracelets made for Bella and I. I wanted her to have something to remember the day, and I wanted to ask her to be my girlfriend. I knew I wouldn't find another woman like Bella. And I didn't want to let her go. I told my brothers what I was doing, and they did it also. They knew that they were as lucky as I was. I asked her to be my girlfriend under the fireworks and kissed her. You should see the picture that Matt took. It came out awesome."

"What else did you guys do this week?" Charlie asks.

"We hit the beach and taught the girls to surf, ordered food and watched movies at Edward's house one day, went to California Adventure too. Unfortunately, that sucked in the end when we went back to the parking lot and found the truck not able to start. Luckily, we called Tammy, who worked for the parks and she got us into the hotel for the night, and said we could fix the truck the next morning. Rosie and I went to the auto parts place, and she fixed it for me. My Rosie is one badass chick."

"Yes, she is. I taught her and Bells everything I know in the way of sports and cars." I look at the clock and see that it's about time for Bella to get out of class.

"Ok, Charlie, I am going to go pick up Bella from class. I don't want to be away from her for another minute if I don't have to."

"What about the other car?" he asks. I pull out my cell.

'_Rose, do you wanna meet me at the R8 and drive her home for me?'_

'Do birds fly in the sky?'

'_I am picking up Bella, meet me and take her home'_

'Be there in 10' I look up to the rest of the room.

"Rose is meeting me at the car. I have to run her the key. See you in a few hours. I am going to make sure Bella takes a nap. I know she's stressed and tired."

"Take care of my girl, Edward."

"Always, Charlie. She's my whole world. You take some medicine and get some rest. I will bring Bella back in a few hours."

"How come you are going to let Rose drive the R8 and you haven't let Em and I?" Jas asks.

"I like her more," I tease.

"That's mean," Charlie laughs out. "Owwww, oww, owww."

"I'll get Dad on my way out, Charlie. You need meds. I will see you soon." I stand up to leave.

"Bring her back to me soon, Son."

"I will." I walk out the door to find my parents. Let them know where I am going, and head for my girl.

_**~Flashback ends~**_

"Mmmmmmm, Edward," Bella breathily says, moving against me. I hear my cell ring with a text alert so I reach back and grab it.

'Turn on the east coast feed of E!' I groan and reach for the remote.

"Bella, princess. You need to wake up and see why I was just told to turn on E! News from Jas."

"Mkay," she says, sitting up and turning towards the TV.

_This is Ryan Seacrest and this is E! News._

_Word has it that Edward Masen's girlfriend has been outed. A couple of her friends from school name her as Isabella Swan, a Senior at the University of Washington. They tell us that they are already living together and appear very much in love. He picked her up from school today and made a scene in her class, proclaiming his love for her in front of everyone. They also tell us that the reason for them to be at the hospital was that Isabella's father, police Chief Charles Swan of Forks, Washington, was shot in the line of duty yesterday. We contacted the hospital, who told us no comment. They wouldn't even confirm that a Charles Swan was even admitted. I guess we will have to wait and see. This is Ryan Seacrest, and this is E! News._

I turn off the TV and see Bella staring at the screen with a look of shock on her face.

"Are you Ok, princess?"

"I'm going to kill those jealous, hateful bitches!" she growls out.

"Let's get dressed and go check on your dad. I told him I'd bring you back in a few hours. We will deal with whoever outed us later."

"Just know, it's not going to be pretty at school tomorrow." She throws off the blanket and my mind goes fuzzy as I take in her naked form stomping around our room looking for clothes. I see her pull on some jeans and a tee and throw her hair up into a ponytail as I throw on some clothes as well. I grab her hand and lead her out of the room. We grab our stuff and head for the garage.

**A/N: So how did you like the chat with Charlie and the boys? Who do you think outed them? What will happen next? Like it? Hate it? Let me know. Please check out my other fics. Pics and teasers on my new blog. Please sign in to review. I like responding to them. Keep the reviews coming! I love to know what you all think. Please check out my other 9 fics. Remember- reviews= Love! Kim**

**Blog- kimginsbergfanfic dot blogspot dot com**

**You can also follow me on Twitter- KimGinsbergFic**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: The damn plot bunnies have attacked again. Here's a new fic I have been playing around with. Let me know what you think.**

**I want to thank starchick7003, flamingpen18, hapakids, Fl Sunshine and Nicci W and EmmaLee Rose for for pre-reading. This will be un beta'd.**

**SM owns, they just play in my world.**

**Warning- Please either pee first, or get on your shanties(ShamWow panties) in case of laughing so hard, you pee your pants! LOL**

**Possible tissue warning for you saps. LOL**

~Previously EPOV~

"I'm going to kill those jealous, hateful bitches!" she growls out.

"Let's get dressed and go check on your dad. I told him I'd bring you back in a few hours. We will deal with whoever outed us later."

"Just know, it's not going to be pretty at school tomorrow." She throws off the blanket and my mind goes fuzzy as I take in her naked form stomping around our room looking for clothes. I see her pull on some jeans and a tee and throw her hair up into a ponytail as I throw on some clothes as well. I grab her hand and lead her out of the room. We grab our stuff and head for the garage.

~Ch 24~

**BPOV**

_I am going to kill those jealous bitches when I see them tomorrow_. I think as we drive back to the hospital to see Dad. I turn to see Edward, sitting in his seat, smiling.

"Why are you smiling, Edward? What are you thinking about?"

"Just thinking about the chat your dad had with my brothers and I this morning."

"Uh oh, what happened?" I groan.

"Nothing to me or Jas," He snickers.

"What did Em say or do?"

"He called him Charlie without permission."

"Oh shit. Did he live?"

"Yeah, Charlie said, he didn't have permission to call him that yet. Then he interrogated them about their intentions with his girls, as he called them."

"I take it Em said something stupid."

"Yeah," he laughs out. "How did you know?"

"It's Em, nuff said."

"Touche, my Love. Then Charlie asked if I meant the offer of him staying with us in my condo. I said, of course. We talked to Em who is on board too, so it's all set for when he's released."

"You know he can be laid up for months, right?" I ask.

"I don't care. If it means you will be there too, he can stay forever."

"Are you sure you're real?" I ask as we pull into the parking lot.

"As real as you are, my love." We get out of the car and he takes my hand and kisses my knuckles.

"I love you, Prince Edward."

"I love you too, Princess Bella." My head snaps up as I see a flash of light go off in front of me. Edward turns towards it as it goes off again. "Shit! Let's make a run for the door. They can't follow us in." We make a run for the doors as a small group of paparazzi follow us to the door, yelling questions at us. I stop short as I hear my friend yell at us.

"Edward? Bella?" I turn to see Tyler and Eric run up to us through the door. I see a big security man walk around the desk to stop them from coming inside.

"No press allowed," he yells at them. I turn to him and smile.

"They are with us. It's Ok." I turn back to them and smile. "What's up guys?"

"First off, how's your dad, Bella?" Eric asks me.

"Surgery went fine. He will be here about a week, and make a full recovery. Thanks for asking. I'm assuming that is off the record, Eric?"

"Of course, we had a deal."

"We did."

"When can we schedule that interview now that you've been outed?"

"Can it wait till Dad is home with us?"

"For holding up your end, of course."

"It's not like Edward and I are going to talk to anyone else anyways," I reply. "Just keep me in the loop at work with Sam. I still don't trust him."

"You got it, Bella. Call or text to set it up when your dad is out," Eric says. "Do you think he'd want to be a part of the interview?"

"He's even more private than we are. Plus, it involves an ongoing police investigation, so I think that will be a no, no matter what."

"You know I had to try, Bella." Eric laughs.

"I know you did, Eric."

"Did you guys get some pics for the paper for now?" Edward asks.

"I got a few, Edward," Tyler answers.

"Mind if I check them out?" Tyler hands Edward the camera, and he flips through them. "Use this one, and can I have a copy?" Edward says, handing it back to Tyler.

"I'll have Eric text them to Bella."

"Them?" Edward asks.

"Yeah, you can have a copy of all of them. Same with the interview ones too. I will make sure you get them all."

"You two are some of the nicest gossip column people I have ever dealt with."

"Why piss you off? If I can be nice, you are more willing to talk to me. Why make my job harder?" Eric asks.

"You are my new number one newspaper go to for anything, from now on." Eric and Tyler hold out their hands for Edward to shake.

"You are now our number one celebrity." Edward laughs.

"I better be your one and only," he teases.

"Now I see why you like him, Bella," Eric laughs out.

"He's easy to love, isn't he?" I beam at Edward as he pulls me into his arms for a kiss.

"I love you, princess."

"How fucking cute are they, Tyler?" Eric asks.

"So cute I wanna take a thousand pictures of them kissing to post everywhere," Tyler answers.

"You've got one shot, Tyler. Make it count," Edward says as he dips me into a kiss. I see a flash go off and Eric and Tyler look at the screen.

"If anyone sees this, there will be no mistake he's taken," Eric says to us.

"Can I see?" I ask. Tyler turns the camera to show us.

"Run it," Edward says, winking at me. "Call it a bonus for keeping your word." I turn and gape at him. "What?" he asks me. "I want the world to see how in love we are."

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"Positive. A picture is worth a thousand words. That picture is priceless. He can even run it with the caption, 'Sorry ladies, he's happily off the market'."

"What do you say, Bella?" Eric asks. "Is that alright? If not, I will only run the one Edward already approved."

"Do it, but wait for my call next week to set up the rest. Now, I need to go check on my dad."

"And we have a deadline," Tyler answers.

"Give him our best," Eric says.

"We will, thanks." I take Edward's hand, and head for the elevator. We enter it and I hit the button for dad's floor. When the doors close, Edward pins me against the wall and slams his lips against mine. I can only stand there and kiss him back as the elevator rises to the correct floor. We pull apart as the doors open, and head for Dad's room, hand in hand.

We enter to the room full of the rest of our families. I see Rose wrapped in Em's arms, Ali sitting in Jas' lap, and Esme sitting on the end of dad's bed talking to him. I see his head look up as the door closes, and he smiles.

"There's my baby girl, and my favorite son."

"Hey!" Em shouts. "Parents aren't supposed to have favorites. Right, Mom?"

"He's my favorite too," Mom replies with a smirk, then bursts into laughter.

"You're not supposed to have favorites," Em pouts.

"Geez, Emmett. I am just kidding. I don't have a favorite," Esme answers.

"If you think I am your favorite now, Charlie. Wait till you see the car you get to drive while here in town, staying with Bella and I." Edward smirks at his brothers faces.

"First Rose, now Charlie. When am I going to get to drive your cars, Ed?" Jas asks. I turn to Edward.

"Do I even want to know what car dad is going to drive?" I ask.

"Ummmm...welll... you see the Bugatti and R8 aren't my only cars." He blushes.

"Bugatti and R8?" Dad asks.

"Yeah, I've been driving the R8, and Edward's been driving the Bugatti. What other cars do you have?"

"Please don't say the one you had delivered to mom and dad's house?" Em asks.

"Yep."

"But no one has ever driven it yet," Jas whines.

"So? Charlie deserves to drive a fuckhot car after being shot. It doesn't bother me if he's the first."

"What is it, son?" Dad asks. That is the second time he's called Edward that. I wonder why.

"An Aston Martin DBS."

"I read car magazines. That's like a two-hundred and fifty thousand car, Edward."

"Eh. Bella's was over two, and mine was over three. You are getting the mid one."

"Why does Dad keep calling you Son, Edward?" I ask.

"Esme and Carlisle have asked to keep you girls, so I asked to keep the boys. Although, Edward is the only one I call son. The others need to earn it like he did. Jasper is closer than Emmett, at this point," Dad teases.

"Not you too, Charlie," Em whines. Dads head snaps towards Em.

"What did you just call me?" Dad growls.

"Shit! I didn't mean to, please, Chief, don't be mad at me."

"Oh you are good, Charlie. How in the hell did you do that? Please teach Carlisle and me how to reign him in like that," Esme asks.

"Reign who in, my love?" Carlisle asks from behind us.

"Charlie just got Em to beg for forgiveness for calling him the wrong name," Esme answers.

"Not you too," Em cries out.

"Oh stop it, brother bear. You need to behave and listen to get on Dad's good side." I reply.

"But, Bellaaaaaaa."

"No buts, or it will be yours. Don't make me sic Rose on you," I growl out.

"Look Carlisle, two Swans and a Hale can keep him in line for us," Esme says.

"How do we get them in this family permanently?" he asks.

"Easy Dad, I have no plans to ever let Bella go." Edward pulls me into his arms and kisses my cheek.

"You better not, I now have daughters. Which after you three boys, is a nice change of pace," Esme says.

"Speaking of the boys," Dad says to Esme and Carlisle. "Jasper, Emmett and Edward told me earlier that they are all nine months apart. It seems you both couldn't keep your hands off of each other," Dad teases.

"Couldn't, or can't?" Carlisle teases, grabbing for Esme.

"Ewwwwwww!" all three boys scream.

"Still the horny teenager I married, I see," Esme smirks at him.

"I think I'm gonna be sick. Where's the bathroom?" Em grabs his stomach and covers his mouth like he's going to throw up.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen, leave your parents alone," Rose hisses.

"Sorry, Rosie." Em hangs his head in shame.

"Will you please marry Em, Rose? I need you in his life every day to keep him in line," Esme asks.

"You can't just marry me off, Mom!" Em shouts.

"Have you not heard of an arranged marriage, Emmett?" Esme inquires.

"Shit, Es. Why didn't I think about that years ago?" Carlisle asks. I see Emmett get up and hold his hand out to Rose.

"Come on, Rosie. I know where I'm not wanted. Let's go get some dinner."

"Ali, let's go get some dinner too," Jas adds, standing up and leading Ali over to say bye to dad. "Bye, Chief."

"Bye, Jasper. Thanks for visiting." Ali leans over and kisses Dad's cheek.

"Get better, Charlie."

"Love you, Pix."

"Love you too, Gangsta C." The whole room erupts into laughter at his nickname.

"Gangsta C?" Jas asks, laughing.

"He totes a gun, and he's a badass. Nuff said," Ali says.

"I would have guessed his nickname was Chuckles," Em adds.

"Why would you say that, Emmett?" Dad asks.

"Cause you are funny, Charlie." Dad looks at him and growls loud at him. "Fuck! I didn't mean to call you that, Chief."

"Let's go before he gets out of that bed and kills you, Em." Rose takes his hand and walks to the bed. She leans over and kisses dad's cheek.

"Love you, Daddy Charlie."

"Love you too, baby girl."

"I'll come see you tomorrow."

"Not till after you get out of class. That goes to all of you girls," Dad demands.

"Aw, Dad," we all whine.

"Don't you Dad, me girls. You will go, no and's, if's, or it will be your butts. You have less than two months. You can't afford to miss any class. I want to watch my three girls walk across that stage, getting their degrees."

"You win, Daddy. It just makes it so you have to get out of here soon so you can come see us walk," I reply.

"Edward?"

"Yes, Charlie?"

"Take my baby girl and get some food, then make sure to take her home and do her homework. I'm sure she hasn't done any in the last two days. And if I remember correctly, she has a paper due tomorrow on Romeo and Juliet."

"You are right about the paper, but you are wrong that it's not done. I did it before I left on Spring Break, Daddy."

"Fine, but he's still taking you for food, and you are to get some decent sleep. Tomorrow is your early class."

"Come on, princess. I will get you whatever you want for dinner, since we slept through lunch. I am starving."

"If we all leave, he will be alone."

"I'm staying with Carlisle, we rode in together this morning. I will stay with him till he goes to sleep," Esme pipes in.

"Thanks, Esme." I walk over and give her a hug before I am dragged over to Dad to say goodbye by Edward.

"Don't worry about him, Bella. He will be fine. If he keeps getting better, I will have to let him out earlier than I thought," Carlisle adds.

"Seriously, Doc?" Dad asks.

"Yeah. You can have 'real food' as you called it tomorrow morning, since you held down the liquid so well today."

"So I can have one of my girls, or one of the boys sneak me in some real food?" Dad asks with hope in his voice.

"Keep breakfast down, and maybe for lunch or dinner I will ask the kids to bring you something good," Carlisle bargains with him.

"You've got it, Doc." I lean over and kiss dad's cheek.

"Love you, Daddy. If Carlisle says Ok, I will get you something for dinner."

"Go eat, and get ready for class, baby girl. Let Edward take care of you, and get some sleep."

"Ok, see you after class. I love you." I turn to the rest of the room. "See you all later. I guess I have to go get some food and sleep."

"Night, Bella and Edward," is chorused around the room as we walk out. We head for the elevators and hit the lobby. Edwards grip tightens as we walk out of the door, amid flashes and questions, and head for the car.

Once the doors are closed, and we are safely inside he looks at me. "What would you like to eat, my love?"

"I don't care if it's McDonald's. Just grab something and let's go home. I just realized I need to do laundry so I have something to wear tomorrow."

"If you didn't have school I would have suggested you stay naked all day, but alas you have school, so not naked. I don't want all those other fuckers to see my girl naked," Edward growls out as he starts the car and heads for the street. We soon pull up to McD's and order our food and head home.

Once on our floor, Edward takes the food and goes to the kitchen as I go grab the clothes. "Do you need anything washed?" I yell.

"You can just do everything in the basket, my love. But you don't have to. Sue will be here in the morning to make breakfast," Edward answers back.

"I might as well do it all. I get everything should fit into one load anyways." I grab the stuff and head to where Edward showed me the laundry room was. I toss everything in and start it, heading out to eat as it washes. After eating, I switch it into the dryer and head for bed. Edward soon joins me after locking up, he curls his body around mine as we fall asleep from the exhaustion. We both have work and school in the morning.

I wake up, cold and alone again. But, the one difference is I smell coffee and food today. I pad to the laundry room and grab some clothes and head for the shower. I take my time getting ready, throwing my hair into a ponytail, putting on some light make-up and head towards the smells coming from the kitchen. I walk in and see the back of a small woman, whom I assume is Sue. She turns towards me, and my breathing hitches as I look into her face.

"Isabella?"

"Aunt Sue?"

**A/N: So there you have some hospital fun. What do you think of Esme wanting to marry off Em? Were you laughing as hard as I was writing it? Who is Aunt Sue? Find out next. What will happen next? Like it? Hate it? Let me know. Please check out my other fics. Pics and teasers on my new blog. Please sign in to review. I like responding to them. Keep the reviews coming! I love to know what you all think. Please check out my other 9 fics. Remember- reviews= Love! Kim**

**Blog- kimginsbergfanfic dot blogspot dot com**

**You can also follow me on Twitter- KimGinsbergFic**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: The damn plot bunnies have attacked again. Here's a new fic I have been playing around with. Let me know what you think.**

**I want to thank starchick7003, flamingpen18, hapakids, Fl Sunshine and Nicci W and EmmaLee Rose for for pre-reading. This will be un beta'd.**

**SM owns, they just play in my world.**

**Warning- Please either pee first, or get on your shanties(ShamWow panties) in case of laughing so hard, you pee your pants! LOL**

**Possible tissue warning for you saps. LOL**

~Previously BPOV~

"Isabella?"

"Aunt Sue?"

~Ch 25~

**Sue POV**

"My baby!" I squeal and grab her into a hug.

"What? Huh? How?" Bella stutters.

"Please say you are the girlfriend Edward told me about?" I ask.

"I am," she says. "How are you here?"

"I am Edward's housekeeper. Sit and I will explain." I hand her a plate of food while she makes herself a cup of coffee, and sits down at the bar.

"How, Aunt Sue?"

"After Harry died, I needed to move to be able to pay the bills. I packed up Leah and Seth and moved here to Seattle to find a decent job. It took a few years, but I finally got this job. Edward pays me year round to work for him, even when he's off filming and promoting his movies. I have good hours, and make good money."

"Does Dad know where you are?"

"We lost touch over the last few years."

"Will you be here after I get off school?"

"What time is that?" I ask.

"About one."

"I'll still be here, why?"

"Cause I want to take you with me to the hospital."

"Why? What happened? Are you Ok?"

"Dad was shot on Monday."

"What?!" I scream.

"Calm down, he's fine now. Edward's dad took care of him and got the bullets out. He will be in the hospital for about a week, then he's moving in here with Edward and I to recover."

"Here?"

"Yes, here. Now where are Leah and Seth?"

"I'm surprised you haven't' seen Leah at school. She goes to UW, just like you."

"Really? And Seth?"

"Yeah, Seth is in high school here."

"How can you pay for everything? School is expensive."

"Edward is very generous. He pays for it, says school is important."

"One of the reasons I love him." As she says this, she gets a wistful look on her face.

"I couldn't ask for someone better for him, Bella. You are perfect for him."

"Thanks, Sue. Now I need to go to school. I will be home around one to pick you up to go see Dad. I can't wait to see his face when he sees you."

"See you then, Bella." I watch her walk out the door and head to clean up the apartment.

**BPOV**

I take the elevator down to the garage and head for the R8. I still can't get over the fact that he is so blase about me driving his two-hundred thousand dollar car to school. I hop in, throwing my books and purse into the passenger seat and head to school. I notice more people than usual in the lot. I park, thinking nothing of it. I grab my stuff and head for the english building.

"Damn hot girl, looking mighty fine this morning. Does Masen know what you are wearing today?" the same guy from the last two days asks, as he looks me up and down, lingering on my top half.

"Eyes are up here, buddy." I point to my eyes, not my boobs.

"But you look just like the girl on your tank top, less the red hair."

"I am nowhere near Jessica Rabbit. I actually have a brain in my head." I huff and turn for class as the people around him laugh at him being told by a girl.

"She's the one dating Edward Masen?" I hear some girl ask her friend as I walk by.

"Yeah, but I don't see why," she answers. I just roll my eyes and keep walking. Damn jealous bitches. I walk into my first class to stares and whispers. I go through the motions, taking notes and paying attention as the teacher drones on. When he's done, I pack up and head for my last class for the day. I walk into class and take my seat, hoping that I didn't miss too much when I left for the hospital.

"Did you really have to send an anonymous tip to Ryan Seacrest and brag that you are dating Edward Masen, Bella ?" Jessica sneers. I see the people around her start to laugh.

"I so don't have to do that. I think it was you and or Lauren that outed us." I stand up, glaring at them. The laughter gets louder as they shift in their seats at being called out.

"Oh shut it, Denali," Lauren hisses to a girl behind her. I turn and look at who she is yelling at. _Denali? Why does that sound familiar? Oh fuck! Tanya!_ I look at her closer and see the family resemblance.

"Denali?" I ask her.

"Yep," she smugly states.

"Are you related to Tanya?"

"Yes, why?"

"Did you know I was one of the ones who got her fired?"

"Yep," she answers, popping the p. "And I can't wait to see what happens after class."

"What did you do?" I growl out.

"I might have Tweeted where you are," she gloats as the teacher walks in.

"This isn't over," I growl out. "I will get you back if anyone shows up."

"Is your Dad Ok, Miss Swan?" he asks as I sit back down.

"He will be fine, thank you for asking," I reply.

"I'm glad. I know you will be fine with what you missed Monday, since I know you've covered this before."

"Ok, thanks." I pull out my cell as he starts in on his lecture of Romeo and Juliet again.

_Outer found. Relative of Tanya! She said she Tweeted where I am right now. I will hopefully be fine. Pray for when class is over._ I hit send and sit back and take notes for the rest of class. I pack up my stuff and head for the door after class let's out, ignoring the Denali bitch as I exit the door. As soon as I hit the outer door, I see a stream of flashes and am scooped up into strong arms.

"I've got you, Little Sis." I relax knowing the voice belongs to Em.

"Thanks, Brother Bear." I hide my face in Em's broad chest as questions are flying at him and me as he walks me out to the parking lot.

"Keys," he states as I grab them and hand them to him. He hands them to someone next to him as he puts me into his Land Rover. I buckle up as he peels out of the parking lot, and heads towards the condo.

"What? Huh? How?" I stutter out as he drives fast down the street.

"Eddie texted when he got yours. I was hanging out with the Chief. He doesn't even know what happened, I just ran out of the room cursing the bitch who outed you."

"Thanks for coming, Em. I don't know what I would have done if I was alone."

"No problem, Bells. I am always here for you."

"Are we going back to the condo, or the hospital?"

"Hospital, why?"

"I need to run to the condo to pick up something for Dad." I snicker to myself that the something is a person.

"Alright, anything else?"

"Who did you hand the keys to?"

"Rose, she's taking the car home again. Lucky bitch," he mutters the last part under his breath.

"Did you just call Rose a bitch?" I cock an eyebrow at him in question.

"Aw, shit. You heard that?"

"Yep, and I'm gonna tell her what you said too."

"Please don't, Bells. I will do anything," he begs. "She won't want to play cheerleader and football player again," he whines.

"Ewwww, I so don't wanna know about your and Rose's sex lives." We pull into the underground parking, and I take off my seatbelt as he parks. I grab out my keycard and head for the elevator with Em right behind me. I slide the key and the doors open. Em follows me in as I hit the top floor. I open the front door and look around as Em follows me in.

"What do you need to get, Bells?"

"Aunt Sue!" I yell out.

"Aunt Sue?" I hear Em question.

"Coming, baby girl!"

"Are you ready to surprise Dad?" I ask her as she walks to us.

"Of course. I miss the hell out of him."

"I can't wait till he sees you."

"Wait. Sue knows the Chief?"

"Long story, Em. I will fill you in later." Sue grabs her purse and follows us out of the door, locking up as we exit. We all load back up in Em's truck and head for the hospital.

"Will you fill me in now?" Em asks.

"You can hear the story at the hospital," I answer.

"I better," Em grumbles as he drives. We soon pull into the hospital lot and head towards the doors. I see a few paps waiting.

"Aw fuck," I whisper as Em puts his arm around my shoulders as they ask questions as we walk into the door. I go to turn around as I hear, 'so first it's Masen, and now you move on to McCarty'.

"Don't Bells. I know the real reason." I follow Em and Sue to the elevators and head up to dad's floor. I turn to Sue as the elevator dings.

"Sue, wait outside the door for me to call you in. I want to warn him I have a surprise for him," I state.

"You got it, baby girl." I walk into the room with Em trailing me in. Dad looks up to see who's coming in and gives Em a dirty look.

"Where the hell did you run off to like your ass was on fire, Emmett?" Dad demands.

"Sorry, Chief, but Bella needed me," Em replies.

"Why did she need you?"

"Some bitch outed where she was and Bella sent the info to Edward, who told me to go make sure she was safe."

"So you ran out of here to protect my daughter?"

"Yes, Chief. She's my little sister, I will always protect her."

"Now you have permission to call me Charlie."

"Really?" Em squeaks out.

"Yes, son, you do. You've earned it and proved to me who you are." I look to see Em beaming at Dad. I can only smile at the sight in front of me.

"Dad." He looks up at me and smiles.

"Yes, baby girl?"

"I have a surprise for you in the hallway."

"Oh, really?"

"Yep, do you feel up for it? I don't want you to have a heart attack and die from this," I tease.

"I am up for anything. I feel good today."

"Good." I turn to the door. "Come in, surprise." I see Sue walk in and turn to see dad's face light up.

"What? How? When?" he stutters out.

"I found Sue this morning when I walked into the kitchen."

"Needless to say, we were both shocked. Turns out Sue is Edward's housekeeper. He even pays for Leah's school at UW."

"My son is a good man," Dad muses.

"That he is, Charlie," Sue answers. "He pays all my bills, and pays for Leah's school and Seth's sports. He's a good boss."

"So when do I get to see Leah and Seth?"

"They should be out now," Sue checks her watch.

"I'll go get them," Em pipes in. Dad looks at him and cocks his eyebrow.

"You don't need to keep kissing up, Emmett. I've already given you permission to call me Charlie."

"I'm not, I'm sure you've missed them and want to see them. It won't take me long, Seth's school is down the street and I can loop and get Leah on the way back."

"I'll text them to look out for you, Emmett. Thank you for this," Sue says to him.

"No problem Sue, you know you are family." Em takes his keys out of his pocket as he heads for the door. Sue pulls out her cell and sends off a text, then looks up at dad and smiles.

"I'm so sorry we lost contact, Charlie."

"Well you are stuck with us now since I know where you work," Dad teases.

"Yes, I've heard you are going to be moving in for a while when you get out of here."

"I am, Edward has offered up for me to stay with him and Bella while I recover. Emmett has offered to keep me company while Bella goes to school, and he works."

"I'll be there to help take care of you too," Sue offers as the door opens and Carlisle walks in.

"How's my favorite patient?"

"Good, if his favorite Doc lets him out of here soon."

"I'm your only Doc, Charlie." Carlisle laughs as he checks dad's chart. "Where did Em go?"

"He went to get Leah and Seth from school," Sue answers. Carlisle's head snaps in her direction.

"Sue?" he questions. "What are you doing here? It's family only right now."

"She is family, Doc. I've known her for over twenty years."

"Wait, what?"

"She used to live near me. Her husband, God rest his soul, was one of my best friends and fishing buddies."

"What a small world. First you are brought to me to fix, then you reunite with an old friend. This sure is one small world."

"No shit, Doc. No shit. So when can I get out of here? The food sucks, and I don't like being stuck in this bed."

"You're gonna have to recover slowly. You won't be able to do physical therapy for your shoulder till your abdomen heals. If you promise to stay in bed or on the couch, I might consider springing you early."

"I'm sure between Bella, Edward, Em, Sue, you and Esme, I will be fine. You all said you'd help me recover, so I will do everything you ask if you will just let me out of here. It's been two days, and I am ready to kill someone. I am going stir crazy in here. Please Doc?!" Dad begs.

"Who's gonna help with your dressings? Getting you up and down to use the bathroom? Cooking? Cleaning?"

"Don't make me beg, Doc."

"Answer the questions and I might consider it."

"Bella and I are first aid certified. Em and Edward said they'd help. I know if you let me out I will be fine. I barely hurt anymore."

"I don't know, Charlie."

"Edward's condo is huge. Why don't you and Esme come stay till you think he's Ok with the rest of us?" I offer.

"That sounds like a good idea, Bells. What do you say, Doc?"

"I say that my son probably won't want his parents to stay with him, even for a few days."

"Sounds fine to me," I hear Edward say from behind me. I turn to see him standing in the doorway with Jasper behind him.

"See? My son said yes." Dad beams at Edward, who winks at him in reply.

"What's up, party people?" Em booms from the door. I turn to see Leah and Seth grinning in the door, looking at Dad.

"Get in here you crazy kids. I need a hug from the rest of my kids." I see Leah and Seth walk towards him.

"Hi, Uncle Charlie," Leah whispers.

"I've missed you, Leah baby."

"Me too." Seth walks up next.

"Damn Seth, what has your mom been feeding you?"

"Anything, and everything," he answers, hugging my dad back. "It doesn't hurt to have my own personal Seattle Seahawk to train me for football season either."

"Em, you train Seth?" Dad asks.

"Sure do, Charlie." I see Edward wince when he hears the word Charlie, and I can't help but laugh."

"I thought he told you not to call him that, Em!" Edward yells at him. "When will you ever learn?" The rest of us start to laugh as Edward looks around the room at us like we are crazy.

"It's Ok, Son. I gave him permission when he got back with Bella. He told me why he ran out of here like his ass was on fire, with no word to me. He told me you asked him to go rescue Bells, he did so he can now call me Charlie. He protected my baby girl, no questions asked. He earned it."

"Sorry, Charlie." Edward hangs his head.

"Don't be, you were only looking out for me. Now about getting me out of here." Carlisle laughs from the other side of the room.

"If Edward means it, I guess we can let you out early."

"Thanks, Doc. I will be a model patient from the comfort of a real bed."

"In my 40th story, luxury condo," Edward adds.

"Forty? Damn, Son. Exactly how much do you make as an actor?"

"Enough that I can take care of Bella and our kids for the rest of their lives if I quit today."

"Is there something I should know, Son?" Carlisle asks as I blush.

"No, Dad. It was a hypothetical answer."

"Just making sure."

"I wanna be married before kids anyways."

"You better be," Dad growls out at him.

"Slow your roll, people. I am still in school, and Edward and I haven't talked about any of this yet. So chill."

"We can talk whenever you are ready, my love."

"Thank you, baby. We will when the time's right. First we have to get dad home, then we can talk."

"Sounds good to me," Edward answers. "Now when can we bust him out, Dad?"

"Either tomorrow night, or Friday morning."

"Perfect. I just want out of here." Dad turns to Edward. "So tell me about how you got Sue, and why you pay for Leah's college and Seth's sports, Son?"

**A/N: So there you have all sorts of fun. So Carlisle's gonna let Charlie out soon. What do you think Edward's answer is going to be? What will happen next? Like it? Hate it? Let me know. Please check out my other fics. Pics and teasers on my new blog. Please sign in to review. I like responding to them. Keep the reviews coming! I love to know what you all think. Please check out my other 9 fics. Remember- reviews= Love! Kim**

**Blog- kimginsbergfanfic dot blogspot dot com**

**You can also follow me on Twitter- KimGinsbergFic**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: The damn plot bunnies have attacked again. Here's a new fic I have been playing around with. Let me know what you think.**

**I want to thank starchick7003, flamingpen18, hapakids, Fl Sunshine and Nicci W and EmmaLee Rose for for pre-reading. This will be un beta'd.**

**SM owns, they just play in my world.**

**Warning- Please either pee first, or get on your shanties(ShamWow panties) in case of laughing so hard, you pee your pants! LOL**

**Possible tissue warning for you saps. LOL**

**Here is an extra long ch for waiting. I don't have internet at my house right now, so I am doing my best. Happy reading!**

~Previously BPOV~

"We can talk whenever you are ready, my love."

"Thank you, baby. We will when the time's right. First we have to get dad home, then we can talk."

"Sounds good to me," Edward answers. "Now when can we bust him out, Dad?"

"Either tomorrow night, or Friday morning."

"Perfect. I just want out of here." Dad turns to Edward. "So tell me about how you got Sue, and why you pay for Leah's college and Seth's sports, Son?"

~Ch 26~  
**  
EPOV**

"Perfect. I just want out of here." Charlie turns to me. "So tell me about how you got Sue, and why you pay for Leah's college and Seth's sports, Son?"

"Well Charlie, I met Sue through a temp agency. She came highly recommended and I gave her a shot. After a while, I learned her story and hired her full time to work directly for me. I give her benefits, time off for personal stuff, sick days and vacation. I make sure her, Leah, and Seth have medical insurance, because as you know, it's important after what happened with Harry."

"So, if you do all that, why do you help the kids with school and sports?"

"Because school and sports are important."

"School I can understand. But why sports too?"

"I like to encourage him to use his size and strength for good, and not evil." We all laugh. "My brothers and I played every sport in high school, and a few in college. It taught us team playing. Plus it kept us out of trouble. Seth is a good kid, with his size and strength, he can go far if he's encouraged."

"He's good enough to go pro?" Charlie asks.

"If he keeps working with Em, he sure can be."

"He's stayed out of trouble?"

"My brothers and I wouldn't help otherwise. Seth's a good kid, he's been raised right."

"Thanks for saying that, Edward," Sue says, patting my shoulder.

"You're welcome, I wouldn't say it if I didn't believe it."

"What are you studying Leah?"

"Sports medicine."

"Nice." Charlie turns to Dad. "Hey Doc, can I get something better than this crappy hospital food?"

"What do you want to eat?" Dad asks.

"Better food, I don't care if its eggs or steak. I just want food."

"How about where we went for food the other night, Jak's? I can do a to-go order for everyone."

"You know me, Bro. I can always eat," Em replies. "I will even go pick it up too if you put the order in."

"What do they have, Son?" Charlie asks me.

"They are a bar and grill, so burgers, sandwiches, and steak."

"What can I have, Doc?"

"A burger won't kill you, so whatever you want. The food there was good," Dad answers. "I want a burger, Son."

"Me too," Em adds.

"Me three," Seth gets in there.

"Can I make it easy on myself and ask, burgers all around?" I ask. There's a chorus of 'sure' as I grab my cell and search for the phone number and dial.

"Jak's Grill, how may I help you?"

"Yes, I'd like to put in a to-go order."

"What can I get you?"

"Can I get twelve burgers and fries?"

"Twelve? Is this a joke?" she asks.

"Not at all, I am sending Emmett McCarty to pick them up."

"From the Seahawks?"

"Yes. He will be there in ten minutes. How long for the food?"

"Like fifteen?" she squeaks.

"He'll be there in ten and you can see for yourself I am not kidding. Thanks."

"She thought me ordering twelve burgers is a joke." The room laughs.

"I'm on it, Bro," Em grabs his keys and heads for the door.

"Thanks for going, Em," Charlie says before he walks out.

"You're welcome, Charlie. God it feels nice to say that now."

"Well, you earned it after earlier."

"What happened earlier, Charlie?" Mom asks.

"Well, Em and I were hanging out when his cell dinged, and he ran out of here like his ass was on fire."

"Yeah, and?"

"Apparently, Edward texted him to go protect Bella at school from the paps. He didn't say one word before he was out the door and to her side."

"My boys will always protect those girls. If it's their girl or not. Those girls are in good hands with my boys."

"I will always be there for Ali, Bella and Rose, Chief," Jas adds.

"That's Charlie, Son."

"Thank you, Charlie. You don't know what it means to me for you to let me call you that."

"Well you earned it too, Jasper. I would have told you to call me that this morning if I had seen you, but you were at work. As you should have been. You were being a responsible adult. It shows me more than you know that you were working and being responsible. That you can take care of my Ali by doing what you need to do, no matter what is going on in your personal life. I know you have learned this from your parents, they are good people."

"Thanks for saying that, Charlie. You are a good parent also. Just look at how awesome Bella and the girls are," Mom replies.

"I just did what I had to do, the girls are awesome on their own." I see Jasper pull out his cell, checking something and stands up.

"Em just texted he's back and needs help. I'm gonna run down and help him."

"I will come help, Jas," Seth adds.

"Good man, Seth. Let's go." We watch them leave and Charlie smiles.

"Why you smiling, Charlie?" Sue asks.

"He's so much like his dad. I miss Harry."

"Me too," Sue replies, sadly. Charlie pats the bed next to him.

"Come sit with me." Sue walks over to Charlie and sits on his left side and takes his hand in comfort. I turn to the door when I see Em, Jas and Seth enter all laden down with bags of food and drinks.

"Did you buy out a store, Son?"

"No, Charlie. I thought since we ordered food, we'd need drinks too, so I hit up 7-11 and bought a bunch of cold 2 liters and a pack of cups," Em answers.

"Good thinking, son."

"I'm not just a pretty face, or a kick ass, awesome football player. I have a BA in business from UW, and I co-own the club with Jas and Eddie."

"You do?" Charlie asks in shock.

"Yeah, all of us have degrees to fall back on if our careers fall apart. Plus, we own one of the hottest clubs in Hollywood. We all have steady income, even if I get hurt, and Jas and Ed never make another movie," Em replies.

"We really need to sit down and talk, soon. I want to know all about you boys. I like the fact that you are being so open with your answers to anything I have to ask about."

"We will always tell you the truth, Charlie," I answer.

"Good. Now how about some food?" he replies. I get up and grab him a box of food and take it to him, placing it on his tray.

"Would you like some ketchup for your fries?" I ask. "Or something to drink?"

"Yes, and what is there to drink?" I walk over to the bags and take a peek.

"Looks like Coke, Diet Coke, Sprite, or water."

"What am I allowed, Doc?"

"I'd prefer for you to keep to water for now. The carbonation in the soda could make your tender stomach act up and might be painful," Dad answers.

"Water it is. I want out of here as soon as possible, and I will do anything for that to happen."

"Good choice. I see you mean that you will do whatever you are told to get better and out of here," Dad says to him as I grab out more boxes and help pass them out. I grab two cups and pour Bella and I drinks and then go sit next to her to eat.

"Thank you, Baby."

"You're welcome, my love." I sit back and dig into my burger and fries. The only sounds coming from around the room were moans and groans of approval as the food and drinks disappeared.

"Do you girls have homework?" Charlie asks them. There was a chorus of 'yes' from the three girls. "What about you, Leah and Seth?"

"Yes," they reply.

"Then I guess you all need to go home and do it."

"But Dad," the girls whine.

"Don't you 'but dad' me. Move it, or you can't come back when you are done."

"Am I bringing dinner back with me?" Bella asks.

"If you want to. Are you going to cook, or pick something up, Bells?"

"We will see how long it takes to do my homework, then we can figure it out. Plus, I don't know what's stocked in the house."

"I'm sure you can find something Bella. I shopped before you and Edward got back from California."

"Your stroganoff sounds good."

"I think that can be arranged if all the ingredients are in there."

"You are going to spoil me, if you feed me like this all the time."

"Just wait till you move in with us, Daddy. I am going to fatten you and Edward up if I have my way. You both could stand to gain about five or so pounds."

"Five is fine Bella, just not more. Dr.'s orders," Dad adds in.

"Do I need to cook for you too, Carlisle?"

"Well, Esme and I will be there too, so I guess you might add to my number as well. We will be there for a few days."

"If you let him out tomorrow, I will make you all my homemade lasagna," Bella bargains.

"Oh please let me out tomorrow, Doc. Her lasagna is mouthwatering good. It's like a culinary orgasm in your mouth," Charlie says grinning.

"Did Charlie just say orgasm?" Seth asks as the room erupts into laughter.

"Go do your homework, Seth. Emmett will take you and Leah home."

"I didn't hear him say he would," Seth pouts.

"Charlie just knows me well. I will always do as he asks," Em replies.

"I'm liking this Emmett who does what I say."

"How in the hell do you do it, Charlie? Carlisle and I have been trying to get him to listen for 26 years."

"Don't worry, Esme. I will work on it with him while he keeps me company."

"If polygamy wasn't illegal, I'd ask you to marry me." The whole room erupts into laughter at what Mom just said.

"I'm gonna take my Bella home to do her homework, then we will come back with dinner."

"I'm going to take Ali too."

"Rose can go with you Jas, or she can come with me to drop off Seth and Leah."

"I'll go with you, bear," Rose answers.

"What about you, Sue?" Charlie asks.

"Do you mind if I keep you company, I'm sure someone will take me back to Edward's later to get my car."

"Jas or I would be glad to take you, Sue. Edward's cars are two seaters," Em replies.

"Thank you, Emmett. I appreciate the offer. I'd love to stay and keep Charlie company till you all get back." She turns to Mom. "What about you, Esme?"

"I am going to run back to the house and grab some clothes for a few days for Carlisle and I."

"You are going to drive all the way back to Bainbridge?" Sue asks.

"I guess I can always just run to a store and grab a couple days worth of clothes for the both of us."

Bella turns to me and whispers. "Bainbridge? As in, island?"

"Yes, My Love. It's where I grew up."

"Holy shit! I so didn't know that." She looks down at her hands and sighs.

"What's wrong, My Love?"

"I'm not used to people with that much money." I lean over and kiss her temple.

"I know, Baby, but you better get used to it cause I am not letting you go."

"Let's head back to the condo so I can get my homework out of the way, and I can start dinner. I want to make it for everyone." She turns to Sue. "Sue? Is there enough meat in the fridge to make stroganoff for everyone?"

"Everyone?"

"Yes, everyone. I'm sure Em or Jas can go back and get Leah and Seth when their homework is done too. I'd love to make dinner for everyone."

"But, Bella, that's like twelve people. It's too much."

"I don't care, I love to cook."

"I'm sure you do, Sweetheart, but that's a lot of food, especially if you are going to feed Em and Seth."

"I think I can handle that."

"I will help her, Sue," I add. Bella leans over and kisses my cheek.

"Thank you, Baby. I love you."

"I love you too, My Love. Now let's get you home, and your homework done so we can get to cooking."

"You are voluntarily cooking, Son?" Mom asks. "Do you even know how?" She jokes.

"I will make sure everything is fine, Esme, don't worry. I will teach him as we go if he needs help," Bella answers.

"Just don't let him burn the place down. The reason he has Sue is because he doesn't know how to cook."

"Hey!" I shout. "I resemble that remark." The whole room erupts into laughter when they realize what I have said. "Now, I am going to take my woman home. We will see you all later." I help Bella up and grab our stuff to head home for the afternoon.

"See you all later," Bella says to the room.

"Bye, Bells," the room full says back as we exit. We rush past the paps and head for the car. Once inside, we put our seatbelts on and head for home, enjoying the music playing in the background. We park in the garage and head for the private elevator, going up to the top.

Once inside, Bella heads for the table in the dining room and spreads out her stuff to get her homework done.

"I can't wait, only a few more weeks of school, then freedom. Well, freedom till I find another job."

"What kind of job do you want, My Love?" I ask, sitting down across from her.

"Well, I was working for the paper, as you know, but I want to sit down and take my time writing a book. I have a ton of ideas for one."

"Then take your time and write one," I answer.

"Yeah, but unfortunately, I have bills I need to pay. An apartment, electricity, gas, food, clothes, phone... well you get the picture."

"When is your lease up with the girls?"

"Ummmmm, June, I think. Why?"

"I don't know about my brothers, but I want you with me. I don't want you to go back there."

"But I will still have to pay rent and stuff anyways."

"Call the manager and see if you can get out of it early. I will gladly pay for the fees."

"I have all my stuff and truck there. Speaking of my truck, I need to go get it so I can drive it. I can't keep driving your R8."

"Sure you can. It's yours to use for as long as you'd like. I like seeing you drive it, you look hot in it."

"That's what that guy from school keeps saying when I get out of it." I growl at her words and she just smiles at me.

"Do I need to send Em with you to keep those creeps away from you?"

She rolls her eyes at me, "Oh please, I am a one man woman. I don't even see others when you are around. He can say it all he wants. it won't matter. All I want and see is you, Edward." I lean over and take her lips with mine in a bruising kiss, letting her see what effect her words have on me.

"Mine, only mine."

"Yours, only yours," is her reply. "Now, I need to finish this Romeo and Juliet paper real quick, then we can make dinner for everyone."

"Ok, My Love. I will go check the fridge for the ingredients if you give me a quick list of what we will need."

"I need chunks of meat, egg noodles, sour cream, cream of mushroom soup, and spices."

"I got it, be back in a few. Get to writing so we can do this."

"Thank you, Baby. I love you."

"I love you too, my Bella." I watch her get out her notebook and start writing as I walk into the kitchen to check for all the stuff. I check the fridge and cupboards for all the stuff and see that we have everything. I grab the stuff out of the cabinets and place it all on the counter, getting ready to get this all started.

"Give me ten to type this all out and I will be right in," Bella yells from the dining room.

"We have everything. What do you need me to do?" I yell back.

"Grab a big pot, the biggest you have and fill it most of the way with water and turn it on high on the stove."

"I will. Just get in here when you're done." I check the cupboards and find a deep pot, fill it in the sink and set it on the stove on high heat while I wait for her to be done. What seems like minutes later, I feel Bella's tiny arms wrap around my waist and squeeze.

"Thank you for starting it, Baby. Can you find me a huge fry pan and point me in the direction of the spice cupboard?" I point next to the stove while I grab a large frying pan with a glass lid for Bella. She reaches into the fridge and grabs what she needs, placing it into the frypan.

"How about some music?" I ask as she adds spices to the cooking meat.

"Yes please." I walk over to my iHome and press shuffle on my iPod. The sounds of Michael Buble fill the room. Bella starts to sway to the slow beat mesmerizing me with the way her hips are moving.

"Do you realize just how hot you look moving like that in my kitchen?"

"Your kitchen, I thought this was Sue's kitchen?" she teases me.

"It's mine. Do I need to fire her so I can see you in here all the time?"

"No way will that be on my conscious. I like that you have her, even if I am capable of doing all those things for you too. She needs the money to pay her bills and take care of Leah and Seth."

"Then Sue stays, but this kitchen is fair game for you too, My Love. If you want to cook you can, anytime you want."

"Thank you, Baby. It relaxes me, so I will take you up on that for sure."

"Good. My house, is your house. Whatever, whenever."

"I have one too, or did you forget again."

"Oh, I haven't forgotten, My Love. I am looking forward for you to go get all your stuff and bring it here. I want to see all your stuff mixed with mine."

"You are serious, aren't you?"

"Of course I am. I want you here with me, forever."

"If I am going to keep driving the R8, what do I do with my truck?" I see her adding some stuff to the meat as we talk.

"I don't care, donate it or give it away. It doesn't matter to me."

"Didn't Em have to go pick Leah up from UW earlier?"

"Yes, she doesn't have a car to get to school."

"Then Leah gets it. She needs it more than a junkyard. At least its something to drive, even if it's old."

"If it runs, I'm sure she won't mind what it looks like. It's not like she's going to be driving it forever."

"Why not?"

"When she graduates, I plan to buy her one for it."

"Can you be any more perfect, Edward?"

"Why do you say that, my love?"

"Because you are always taking care of everyone. Making sure that they all have what they need."

"Well I always take care of family."

"And that is why I love you, you make sure to take care of everyone you love. No matter what."

"I love you, does that mean I get to take care of you too?"

"I am a simple girl, I need for nothing. If I have a roof over my head, and food in the fridge, that is all I need. Everything else is gravy." I lean over and take her lips with mine again, showing her how much her words mean to me. She really is perfect for me, she won't take anything for granted. I work in a fickle business, one minute you're hot, the next not.

"I love you, my Bella. I would love to have you here with me always." I turn and see her eyes glassy. "Please don't cry, my love. I want you and no other. Now is dinner almost done? I want to help you."

"Can you dump two bags of noodles into the boiling water for me?"

"Sure." I grab and dump two bags of noodles and set the timer as the bag says.

"The meat is done. Do you have paper bowls and silverware for all of us to use?" I walk to the paper goods and throw all of it into a reusable bag from the grocery store and place it on the counter. When the timer dings I drain the noodles and place them back into the pot, and Bella dumps the meat mixture into it and stirs it together.

"Is everything ready?" I ask.

"Yes."

"You grab the bag with the eating stuff and I will take the pot of food."

"Let's head back to our family." I grab out my cell and send a text to everyone that we are on our way to the hospital with dinner. I grab the pot as Bella locks up behind us. She buckles up her seat belt as I hand her the hot pot to hold so it doesn't spill on the drive. As I drive back I think about everything that has happened in the last two weeks, smiling at how different my life has become. Different in the best way possible.

**A/N: So there you have some hospital and cooking fun. What will happen next? Like it? Hate it? Let me know. Please check out my other fics. Pics and teasers on my new blog. Please sign in to review. I like responding to them. Keep the reviews coming! I love to know what you all think. Please check out my other 9 fics. Remember- reviews= Love! Kim**

**Blog- kimginsbergfanfic dot blogspot dot com**

**You can also follow me on Twitter- KimGinsbergFic**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: The damn plot bunnies have attacked again. Here's a new fic I have been playing around with. Let me know what you think.**

**I want to thank starchick7003, flamingpen18, hapakids, Fl Sunshine and Nicci W and EmmaLee Rose for for pre-reading. This will be un beta'd.**

**SM owns, they just play in my world.**

**Warning- Please either pee first, or get on your shanties(ShamWow panties) in case of laughing so hard, you pee your pants! LOL**

**Possible tissue warning for you saps. LOL**

**So I went to the black carpet premiere of BD2 on Monday here in LA. I got to see the stars and the movie! Let me warn all you h00rs, the movie is a mindfuck. Bill Condon is a genius with what he does. Be prepared to yell at the screen! LOL I did.**

~Previously EPOV~

"You grab the bag with the eating stuff and I will take the pot of food."

"Let's head back to our family." I grab out my cell and send a text to everyone that we are on our way to the hospital with dinner. I grab the pot as Bella locks up behind us. She buckles up her seat belt as I hand her the hot pot to hold so it doesn't spill on the drive. As I drive back I think about everything that has happened in the last two weeks, smiling at how different my life has become. Different in the best way possible.

~Ch 27~

**BPOV**

I help Edward take all of the food into the hospital, amid shouts and flashes from cameras as we walk by. We head for my dad's room to find everyone back and happily chatting with each other.

"Did you make your stroganoff, Bells?" Dad asks.

"I made enough for a small army."

"Good, because I eat like one," Em snarks back.

"Shocker, Emmett," Dad deadpans.

"Yeah right, Charlie. We all know you are being a smartass."

"How did you know my ass is smart?"

"I so don't wanna know anything about your ass," Em answers.

"How about you help Edward and Bella get the food handed out then?" Dad asks. Em walks over to us as we get the bowls and silverware out of the bag and helps us dish out the yummy goodness. Edward and Emmett make sure everyone has a bowl and we all dig into our food. The only sounds coming from around the room are moans and groans of approval.

"Can I have this recipe, Bella?" Esme asks.

"Anytime, Esme."

"If you keep feeding me this, I will put on the pounds too, Bella," Carlisle adds.

"I told you my Bells can cook," Dad replies.

"She's gonna put me out of a job, Charlie," Sue plays.

"Not even close, Aunt Sue. You will have a job as long as Edward wants you. I don't make his decisions for him."

"She's not going anywhere, anytime soon, princess. I want you to concentrate on school. I like Sue and want her around to help. She will make sure Charlie is taken care of while you are in school too. I want you not to worry about him." Edward leans over and kisses my cheek.

"Thank you, baby. I'm glad you want to make sure my dad is taken care of too."

"He's your dad, and as such, is important to me too."

"How did I get so lucky to get you again?" I ask.

"I'm the lucky one because you love me for me."

"And I always will too. I love you, Edward."

"I love you too, Bella." He leans over and kisses me.

"How cute are they, Charlie?" Esme asks.

"They are kinda making me sick with their cuteness, Esme. I think I might puke," Dad teases.

"Oh shut it, old man. We all know you are just jealous because I have this awesome boyfriend, and you have your gun." I stick out my tongue at him.

"Damn Bells, harsh much?" Em asks.

"Calm down, Emmett. I know she's just teasing me. This is the kind of relationship we have. Don't worry, I will get her back. She won't know when either, but I will get her."

"Remind me to stay on your good side, Charlie," Em replies.

"I'm sure I will have to remind you that multiple times."

"I'm sure you are right, Charlie," Esme adds.

"He will learn, Esme. Don't worry. We will work on his listening while we hang out as I recover."

"Hey! I listen," Em whines.

"Rule number one- you are not two years old, men your age don't whine."

"Sorry, Charlie."

"Wow, I am in awe of you," Carlisle says to Dad.

"We are going to spend the next few months teaching him to man up, Carlisle. Maybe he's had one too many hits on the field."

"Who knows, Charlie. But I am grateful for your help."

"I just can't wait to get to be able to take all of you guys to the shooting range. I want my two boys in top shooting shape when filming starts."

"Thank you for thinking of my sons as yours, Charlie," Carlisle says to Dad.

"I like Charlie calling me his too."

"You have shown me you are a good man to my little girl, Edward. Of course I will claim you as my own."

"Well you can't have him, he's mine," I claim.

"You won't share him with your own father?"

"Nope. Too bad, so sad," I snark.

"What about Carlisle and I, Bella?" Esme asks. "He was ours first."

"Since you gave birth to him, I guess I have to share with you."

"Hey! Don't I have any say here?" Edward inquires.

"Of course you do, baby. Who do you belong to?" I ask.

"You first, then my parents, then the rest of the family- your dad included, then the rest of the world," he answers.

"I like that order, I feel the same."

"Since everyone is done eating, I think it's time for Charlie to get some rest. Especially if he wants to get out of here tomorrow," Carlisle states.

"I guess I need to say goodbye to everyone then. I really want out of here tomorrow," Dad says to the room.

"I will take you back to your car, Sue," Em says to her.

"What about the kids?" she asks.

"They can fit in my Hummer, or I'm sure Jas and Ali can take them."

"What is with you and big trucks, brother bear?" I ask.

"Haven't you heard, size matters, little sis?"

"Oh God, please don't ever say that to me. I so don't wanna know."

"Me either, Bella," Esme adds.

"You both know he's just trying to compensate for things..." Jas trails off.

"Ew. Just ew. I think it's time to go home and find some brain bleach to get rid of that picture," I state.

"I think Carlisle and I are going to run home for the night and pack a small bag for the week to stay with Edward and Bella," Esme says.

"Em, Rose, Ali and Jas. I need you all to meet Bella and I back at the penthouse. We have some things to talk about," Edward says to the group.

"Is everything alright, Eddie?" Em asks.

"Yeah, we just need to talk about stuff Bella and I were talking about earlier."

"We'll be up when we get back then." I walk over and kiss Dad's cheek.

"I will come see you tomorrow, Dad."

"See you tomorrow _after school_, kiddo." I roll my eyes. "Should I be worried about what Edward and you need to talk to the others about?"

"Nope, it's all good. No worries. I will see you tomorrow."

"Ok, see you tomorrow." I grab the empty food containers and put it all into the bag, take Edward's hand, and walk back out to the car to head home. _Home._ That one word alone can make me smile. He wants _his_ home, to be _our_ home. I still can't believe he's mine. Soon enough we are back at the condo and parking in his spot. I load the dishwasher with the dirty pots and head to the bedroom to change into my PJ's while we wait for the rest of the group to come. Soon enough, the doorbell rings and the rest of the group walks in. They sit in the living room as Edward sits in a chair and pulls me into his lap.

"Bella and I were talking earlier and we made a decision, but it involves all of you so we need to talk about it," Edward starts.

"What's up, bro?" Em asks.

"I asked Bella to move in with me, permanently."

"And?" Jas asks.

"That means that Rose and Ali would be in the apartment without Bella's help for the rent. She said she won't leave the girls stuck with her share, and their lease is almost up too."

"That means that Rosie can move in with me too?" Em asks excitedly.

"I might if he asked me," Rose huffs. "And not assumed. You know what they say about assuming, Emmett."

"Shit! I _am_ an ass. I _did_ assume." We all laugh at his confession. "I'm so sorry, Rosie. I want you with me. Will you stay with me, and keep me in line?"

"I think we can do that, monkey man."

"What about you, pixie? Will you come stay in neverland with me?" We all start laughing at his analogy.

"Even as the oldest, you will never grow up," she laughs out. "Yes, Peter, I will come live with you in neverland."

"Jas and I are off this weekend. Can we pack and move you girls then?" Edward asks.

"What about Dad?" I ask.

"Sue can stay with him, or Mom and Dad. I bet even Leah and Seth would help move."

"What do we do about Charlie's house, and clothes for him while he's here?" I inquire.

"We can take a trip to Forks for it, or you can just hit the store and buy him some new stuff."

"I don't think Dad's had new stuff since I was a kid. All of his jeans and flannels have holes in them."

"Then go buy new ones."

"I wish I could, but I can't afford that. I still have to pay to get us out of the lease early."

"It's only two months, tell them to keep your security deposit. Sue can go clean it when it's empty for you to be eligible for the whole thing back."

"Sue doesn't have to do that. She doesn't work for me," I argue.

"You live with me, so she does."

"I can't think of her that way, she was practically my mother. Sorry, Edward, but I just can't think like that."

"Then _I_ will ask her to go when _we_ are done, since she _does _work for _me_."

"Since all of you have work or school, I will go get boxes to pack up the girls this week."

"Thanks, Em," is chorused from around the room.

"I guess we will go home now," Rose says to everyone. "If we are done, that is."

"Have a nice night, Rose," I say to her, then turn to the others. "And to all of you too."

"Night, Bells." They all leave Edward and I sitting in the living room, and head home. I fall into a fitful sleep, dreaming of screaming paps accosting me everywhere I go soon after the group leaves.

I wake to another empty bed, sad that Edward is no longer in my arms. I get up and do my morning stuff, then take a load of laundry into the laundry room to start it. I smell something awesome coming from the kitchen, so I head in that direction when I'm done.

"Morning, Sue."

"Morning, Bella. How are you this morning?"

"I'm tired and don't wanna go to school."

"I'm sure you don't, but I know you only have a few more weeks. You can do it. I know how much you want to be done by now."

"I'm just so sick and tired of school."

"I know you are, baby girl. But you need to finish to get your degree."

"Well, I don't _have_ to. But, I _want_ to. I'm just not sure what I want to do with it yet."

"Have you talked to Edward about that?"

"Yes, he said I can figure it out. I have time. But I don't want to freeload off of him. I already feel like I am, and all my stuff isn't even here yet."

"Yet?" she asks.

"Yeah, he asked me to move in. We are going to go pack and move this weekend. Edward said he was going to talk to you about staying with Dad."

"I will be glad to stay with Charlie while you guys pack and move. Do you need Leah and Seth to help too?"

"We'd love it, but only if they aren't busy."

"I will ask them when I get home."

"Thanks, now what smells so good?"

"I made you an omelette, would you like juice too?"

"Yes, please." She hands me the plate and walks over and grabs me some, placing it in front of me and takes a seat next to me.

"Are you happy about your dad coming here later?"

"Yes, but you know how I worry. I want him to get better, but I worry about him getting an infection or something with being out of the hospital too soon."

"I know Carlisle, and he wouldn't let him out unless he thought he'd be Ok," she reassures me.

"I hope so, Sue."

"What time do you have to be at school?"

I check the clock. "I need to go shower and head out. I have to be there in less than forty-five minutes."

"Go shower, I will clean up your dishes."

"Thanks." I go and quickly shower, throw on some jeans and another of Edward's jerseys, tying it to the side in a knot. I toss on some chucks and grab my books, heading out the door to school. I park in the lot, closest to the english building, amid stares and people milling around, gawking at the car. I grab my stuff and lock up the car, walking towards my building.

"Isn't that Edward Masen's girlfriend?" some girl asks. I just duck my head and keep walking.

"Look, it's hot car girl." I look up and glare at the guy. I see people running in my direction and I jump as the flashes start. I make a run for the door to the english building as I reach for my cell, sending Edward a text.

'_Fucking paps found me! Fuck!'_

I enter the building, leaning against the door as they try to get in behind me. I look up and see people in the halls whispering to each other, and my professor walking towards me.

"Are you Ok, Bella?"

"Damn paparazzi found me," I say, out of breath.

"Paparazzi?"

"I am dating Edward Masen, so they think I am newsworthy."

"Do I wanna ask who he is?"

"You don't know who Edward Masen is?" some girl whines. "He's only one of Hollywood's hottest leading men."

"Come on, Bella. You can hide in class. I will unlock the door for you, while I go grab my stuff for today."

"Thank you, Mr. Matthews." He unlocks the door and let's me in as he walks back down the hall to his office as I take my seat. Other students start to file in, the last of them being Mike, Jessica, Lauren, and the evil bitch, Irina.

"So I see you have an entourage outside, Bella," Irina sneers.

"All because of your big, fat mouth," I retort.

"Can't take having your picture taken?"

"Taken, I can handle, but then they post it everywhere and make shit up. That is what I can't stand. Too bad they won't be able to do it for much longer."

"How do you figure?" Jessica asks.

"Edward and I are doing an exclusive interview, then the info will be out and they will realize that all I do is school and go home to Edward at the end of the day."

"If I was with Edward, we'd always be out on the town, living it up," Lauren butts in.

"Well, I'm sure he's glad he's not dating you, because he's a homebody like me. We just hang out and talk all night long."

"Talk? You are dating Edward Masen and all you do is talk? That's so sad. I'd have him naked all the time, not talking," Irina adds.

"Did I say we didn't spend time naked?" I snark back. "Nope, not that it's any of your business what we do in the privacy of our home."

"Our home?" Jessica inquires.

"Yes, our home. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Nope. But, don't you think you are moving a little fast?"

"If someone told you, I can't live without you, you'd move in too."

"Alright class, let's get today's lecture going!" Mr. Matthews starts, as he claps his hands to get everyone's attention. For the next hour and a half I am talked to about Romeo and Juliet. As class ends, I hand over my paper to the TA and breathe a sigh of relief that it is over.

I hear the door open at the back of the class and turn to see Emmett standing, looking around the room.

"Can I help you?" Mr. Matthews asks.

"I am Emmett, I am here to pick up my sister."

"And she is?"

"Bella Swan."

Mike turns to me. "Emmett McCarty is your brother?" I grab my stuff and turn to Em at the back of the room.

"What are you doing here, brother bear?"

"Edward sent me to come get you."

"Who's with Dad?"

"I called Sue to go stay with him."

"Where we going?"

"Hospital or back to the condo. Whatever you want." He shrugs. "Or we can use Edward's credit card and go have some fun." He wiggles his eyebrows at me and laughs as he shows me Edward's black Amex.

"I told him I'm not spending his money, why did he send that with you?" I growl.

"You're refusing to spend Edward's money, Bella?" Lauren whines. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I'm not with him for his money, and he knows that, Lauren. Now I need to leave with my brother and go yell at my boyfriend."

"You're going to yell at him for giving you money?" Irina sneers.

"Yes Irina, unlike you or your sister, I am not with him for what he can give me. I am with him for who he is."

"And that is why he's with her, and not you girls. Bella is one of a kind, and that's why he loves her." He grabs me into his arms. "Come on, little sis. I wanna take you out for lunch, then we can go see your dad." Em grabs my hand and drags me out of the door and into the hall, where he tosses a Seahawks hoodie over me before pulling me out of the doors amid flashes and shouts. We hurry to his Hummer and haul out of the parking lot towards wherever Em wants to eat. He hops onto the 101 heading north as I sit back and wonder where we are going.

About thirty minutes later, we pull off the freeway at the Tulalip exit and he turns towards the outlet mall.

"What are we doing here, Em?"

"I know how you feel about money, Bells and I know you need to get Charlie some clothes, so I figured you might not be so adverse to getting him some if you got it all on sale."

"But that's Edward's money, not mine."

"Has he told you, what's mine is yours?"

"Yes. But it still isn't."

"He wants to take care of you, Bells. Why won't you let him?"

"Because I like being independent. I want to pay my own way, earn my own money."

"You can do that after you graduate, and get a job. Until then, he will take care of you since you now live with him."

"I won't use that card, Em."

"Then I will use mine, Bella. He's my Rosie's dad too, and he needs clothes. I know Forks is a ways away and he needs something to wear. I just wish I knew what he would like. I might buy him something he will hate, then he will be mad at me again. I don't want that to happen when I just got permission to call him Charlie. Please help me Bells. I will buy you food and whatever you want from here too."

"I don't need to be bought, Em. Do you not know me by now?"

"Then I guess I am gonna screw up buying it all by myself." He goes to get out of the truck. I take a deep breath and open my door as well.

"He's gonna hate that you are doing this for him, Em. He hates people spending money on him as much as I do."

"We are here to spend as little as we can, and still get what he needs. I do know how you are with money. Now what stores are we going to hit? What will he wear?"

"I'd say jeans and button-ups for easy access for his shoulder."

"So Levi's will work?"

"Sure. They aren't too expensive." He holds out his arm and I thread mine through him as we walk to the store. He grabs a mesh bag and walks to the wall of jeans.

"What size, Bells?"

"34x32." He grabs a few pairs in each color and walks over to the shirts. "He needs a size large shirt." He takes one of each color in flannels and some loose henleys, throwing them in the bag.

"What about socks, underwear and undershirts, or PJ's?" he asks.

"There was a Walmart we passed, we can go there."

"Shoes?"

"There's shoe stores here, so I guess we pay and go find one." We walk to the front and he dumps the bag at the register, paying when the cashier gives him the total. We grab the bags and head to find a shoe store.

"What about here, Bells?" Em points to the Converse store.

"Dad has never owned any Converse, I am the Converse a-holic in the house. He might like some though."

"Then let's go take a look." He opens and door and let's me walk in first. I see all the new colored shoes and my eyes light up.

"So cute," I murmur as I walk up and down the aisles, seeing all the new shoes.

"What do you think, Bells?"

"Maybe a pair of slip-ons and a pair of black tie ones?"

"They are BOGO, so grab them for him." I grab a couple of pairs for him. "What size do you wear, Bella?"

"Six, why?" I ask as I check the boxes to make sure the pairs match.

"No reason." I turn around to see him gone. I walk over to the register to see him standing there with a few boxes on the counter.

"Why are there other boxes, Em?"

"I thought I'd grab some for myself."

"Cool. Here's the one's for dad." I hand them to the cashier, he pays and we head over to get some food. I stop short when I see a popcorn and candy company in the plaza. Some chocolate covered pretzels look good in the window, so I walk into the store and grab a bag. I pay as I see Em walk up to the window and cock his eyebrow at me in question. I grab my snack and walk back outside.

"What did you get?"

"Chocolate covered pretzels."

"Those sound good."

"I will share on the way home."

"Deal. Now let's go get food and head to Walmart for the rest." We grab some food and head back to the truck, where we load up and head over to Walmart. We grab socks, underwear, undershirts and some PJ's then head back into the city. I see Edward's car in the parking lot, so I rush into the hospital to see my two favorite men.

**A/N: So there you have some talks with Sue, Em and the bitches at school, and shopping. What will happen next? Like it? Hate it? Let me know. Please check out my other fics. Pics and teasers on my new blog. Please sign in to review. I like responding to them. Keep the reviews coming! I love to know what you all think. Please check out my other 9 fics. Remember- reviews= Love! Kim**

**Blog- kimginsbergfanfic dot blogspot dot com**

**You can also follow me on Twitter- KimGinsbergFic**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: The damn plot bunnies have attacked again. Here's a new fic I have been playing around with. Let me know what you think.**

**I want to thank starchick7003, flamingpen18, hapakids, Fl Sunshine and Nicci W and EmmaLee Rose for for pre-reading. This will be un beta'd.**

**SM owns, they just play in my world.**

**Warning- Please either pee first, or get on your shanties(ShamWow panties) in case of laughing so hard, you pee your pants! LOL**

**Possible tissue warning for you saps. LOL**

~Previously BPOV~

"Deal. Now let's go get food and head to Walmart for the rest." We grab some food and head back to the truck, where we load up and head over to Walmart. We grab socks, underwear, undershirts and some PJ's then head back into the city. I see Edward's car in the parking lot, so I rush into the hospital to see my two favorite men.

~Ch 28~

**EPOV**

After work, I head over to the hospital knowing that Em has Bella at the outlet mall in Tulalip buying Charlie clothes and such for his stay with Bella and I at the condo. She walks in with Em and a few bags on her arm, goes over and kisses her dad then me.

"How was school, princess?"

"OK. I'm glad you sent Em. Although, you didn't have to send him with your credit card."

"But your dad needs clothes until he can go back to Forks."

"I know, but you need to not pay for them."

"Well, too bad. I sent it with Em for you to use."

"Too bad I didn't then, huh?"

"What did you do, Edward?" Charlie asks. "Why did you send Em with a credit card?"

"Charlie, you need clothes for when you get out of here today. It's not like Forks is close. You can't go home for a bit, so I sent Em and Bella to go grab some clothes for you for here."

"You didn't have to do that, son."

"I know I didn't, but you are Bella's dad, and as such very important to me also. I want to take care of you while you are here too."

"I'm old enough to be your dad, son. I can take care of myself. I do have a job you know?"

"I do know, Charlie. But, while you live under my roof, you live by my rules," I tease in a stern voice. The whole room erupts into laughter at my words.

"Nice one, bro," Em cackles.

"I think your dad has used that a time or two on you boys, Edward," Mom states.

"Maybe, Mom," I answer. "But not with me."

"That was me, Mom," Em tells her. "I think I was a teenager the last time he said it."

"I never wanna hear him say that to any of you boys again, you got me?" Charlie asks.

"Not a problem for me, Charlie," Jas says.

"Me either," Em adds.

"I am the best one out of the three of them, I am the perfect son," I wink at mom and Bella.

"Psssssh, Edward. You are such a suck up," Jas plays.

"I am not!" I shout.

"Knock it off boys!" Charlie shouts back.

"Sorry, Charlie," we chorus.

"Let me reiterate how much I love and respect you, Charlie," Mom says. "You got the boys to listen again."

"You know, Esme, they just want to stay on my good side so I let them date my girls."

"I don't care how you get them to do it, I'm just glad that they are doing it."

"I think Edward is the only one I haven't worried about. Maybe Jasper too. But, Emmett is the one I am going to work the most with, since he seems to need instructions repeated multiple times to get it through his thick skull."

"Hey Charlie! I resemble that remark." We all start laughing as we realize what he's just admitted to.

"Damn straight you do, Emmett," Charlie laughs out.

"Be nice Charlie, I took Bells shopping for your underwear and clothes so don't make fun of me. I just want you to be happy and comfortable."

"You didn't have to do that, Em. I do have clothes at home."

"I know that Charlie, but you need clothes here till you can go back home. It's not like after being shot twice, you can be in a car for four hours just to go pick up clothes. I want you to rest and get better, so I made sure you can do that. I always take care of family, and you are family. Not only are you little sis' Dad, you are also my Rosie's Dad too. If you are special to them, you are special to me."

"Who are you, and what have you done with my son?" Mom asks Em.

"I'm only 26, Mom. I just need time to grow up. You know how hard I work, some things just take longer than others. I'm working on it every day."

"Everyone should work on themselves every day. No one is perfect. No one ever will be, but we can only do our best to be the best selves we can be," Jas butts in.

"That's very astute, Jasper," Charlie says to him.

"Kiss ass," Em mutters quietly. I see Bella's hand fly and smack the back of Em's head. Everyone in the room looks at her in shock.

"Hey! Damn little sis. That was hard, it hurt," Em whines.

"What was that for Bells?" Charlie asks as Em talks at the same time.

"Em just being Em, Dad."

"I'm sure he just said something stupid again, Charlie," Jas says.

"So..." I trail off. "When do you think Dad will let you out of here?"

"Right now, Son," Dad says walking into the room.

"Thanks, Doc. I really want out of here."

"Well go ahead and change into clothes and you can sign the discharge paperwork and go."

"Thanks, Doc. Now to get help up and get dressed..." Charlie trails off.

"Would you like me to help?" I ask.

"After I manage to get some underwear on, yes, I'd love some help with the rest. I just wish I knew what Bella bought."

"I thought with you leaving the hospital I got you some sweats and a loose tee shirt, with slippers."

"That's my baby girl. She always makes sure everyone has what they need, and is taken care of."

"It's one of the reasons I love her," I reply.

"You see the good inside her, son. I know that about you."

"How could I not, Charlie? She is an amazing woman, inside and out."

"We raised him right, Es."

"He's definitely a good, son, Car."

"Everyone out but Edward. I want out of here like now." Bella hands me the Walmart bags and walks out of the room with my brothers and parents. I pull out a package of boxers, socks, sweats and a tee out of the bags.

"She really did think of everything. God I love her," I state as I hand Charlie one of each out of the packages, and take the tags off of the sweats, tee, and slippers.

"Can you stand in front of me so I can use you as leverage to get my boxers on?"

"No problem." I walk to the side of his bed and help him out gently. He leans over slightly to get his new boxers onto one foot, then the other. I see him slide them up his legs behind his hospital gown.

"Got it. Now I need help with the pants and tee." I kneel down and put his legs through each leg of the pants and help him pull them up his legs. He pulls off his gown and winces as he gets to his right side. I slip his tee up his right arm, then help him pull it over his head, then his left arm. I help him slip back on his sling, and sit him down to put on his socks and slippers.

"All done, Charlie."

"Thank you, you are a good son, Edward. Now let's get me out of here." I walk to the door and let everyone back into the room. Dad hands the paperwork to Charlie to sign. "Doc, I am right handed."

"Sign it as best you can with your left then."

"I can do that." He signs where Dad indicates. "Now, how am I getting home?"

"Em's truck is too big, mine is too small," I reply.

"That's why I am driving him home in Dad's Mercedes," Mom answers.

"Thanks, Esme. Now let's get me out of here." Dad loads up Charlie into a wheelchair as Bella and I grab all the stuff from around the room. I take one last look around to make sure we got everything. We did, so I take Bella's hand and head for the door. I see Dad helping Charlie into the passenger seat of his car as Bella, Jas, Em and I head for the public lot. We all pile into our respective cars and head for home.

Mom, Em, Jas and I all file into the underground lot and park in our spaces. Mom takes one of my extra ones. Little does Bella know how many spaces Em, Jas, and I really have down here. Bella scrambles out of the car and heads for the elevator. I guess she's going up to make sure the doors are unlocked and open. I walk over to mom's car and help Charlie out  
of the car. We take slow steps to the elevator and home. When we reach the top floor, I see I am right that all the doors are open and I hear Bella in the kitchen making noise.

"Sounds like Bells is starting in on dinner," Charlie says to the rest of us as we walk him to my overstuffed couch.

"Can you help me grab out the stuff I put in the pantry for the lasagne, Sue?"

"Sure, Bells. When I'm done, do you mind if I go check on Charlie? I need to make sure he's comfortable."

"Go, Sue. I've got this. Go see Dad."

"See, Esme? This is why I love her so much, always thinking of others, even if she herself needs help," Charlie tells her.

"I know, Charlie. It's one of the things I admire about her. She's an amazing woman. Someone you can be proud of raising on your own."

"So you know all about how her mother ran out on us when she was little?"

"She hasn't told me everything, no, but I do know the girls told the boys when they were in LA. I'm sure she will tell me when she's ready."

"She will Esme. I'm sure the other girls will too."

"I think you are very lucky to have those girls. They simply adore you."

"Your boys worship you too, Esme. Don't let their attitudes distract you."

"We do worship you, Mom. Charlie's right. Even Em in his crazy way loves you," I reply to what Charlie has said to my Mom.

"Thank you, baby boy. I know you and your brothers love me, and Em has a crazy way of showing it."

"Edward?" Bella calls.

"What's up, princess?"

"Wanna come help me with the lasagne?"

"Coming, my love." I get up and kiss Mom's cheek and walk into the kitchen as Sue walks out. "What can I help with?"

"Can you stir the sauce while I make the ricotta?" She hands me the spoon and walks over and gets things out of the fridge and cupboards and works on what she needs as I walk over to the stove and slowly stir the sauce. I see the big pot on the stove again, filled with thick noodles. "Normally, I'd make homemade pasta, but with school and Dad I didn't have time."

"You can make homemade pasta?"

"Yep, among other things."

"You are too good to be true. How did I get so lucky you picked me?" She leans over and kisses me.

"I am the lucky one." We work side by side, making dinner for everyone for another hour or so. I enjoy watching her flit around the kitchen, taking and using what she needs to make the food to her specifications. I help her make a couple of salads and some fresh garlic bread. I look over and can't help but think she looks right here in _my_ home, _our _home.

"I love you, Isabella Marie Swan." She stops and looks at me with her eyes shining, walks over to me and kisses me softly.

"I love you too, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen."

"More than my own life," I whisper.

"Can you be any more perfect?"

"It's you, you make me the man I want to be."

"If we didn't have a house full of people..." she trails off.

"I know, princess. I feel the same way."

"Let's feed everyone and then we can spend the rest of the night together. Just us."

"That would be perfect, if Charlie and my parents weren't going to stay here too."

"They will be on the other side of the condo, we can still have us time." I see Mom walk into the kitchen and smile when she sees Bella in my arms.

"I need to go get Dad from the hospital for dinner."

"I think Em was going to go get Leah and Seth. Why don't you ask him to go get Dad too?"

"That's a good idea. I will go ask him. How is dinner coming?" Mom asks.

"Em needs to hurry. Dinner is in twenty, Esme," Bella answers.

"Thank you for doing this for all of us, Bella."

"No problem. I like cooking for people, and this is for family, so it's even better."

"I'm glad you now consider us family, sweetheart. I am absolutely ecstatic that Edward and you have found each other."

"Of course I do, you are the most amazing family I could have asked to be a part of. You have no idea how happy I am to be included in this family. I love each and every one of you for different reasons."

"Why do you love me?" Mom asks.

"You are the glue that holds this family together. You are their heart." I lean over and kiss her with everything in me. I look over to see tears streaming down Mom's cheeks.

"You see all that, huh?"

"I saw all that before I even met you, Esme. I saw it when we were still in LA. The way the boys spoke about you and Carlisle showed me who you were to them." Mom walks over and pulls Bella into her arms and holds her tight.

"You are an amazing woman, Bella. I am so glad that you are with Edward. I can't wait till you tell me you are OK with calling me Mom."

"You want me to call you Mom?"

"Whenever you want to, it alright with me. Now I need to go as Em to go get Carlisle so we can eat dinner."

"Yes please, Esme. I want everyone to have a hot dinner." Mom turns and walks out of the kitchen. I turn to her and kiss her till she's breathless.

"I love you, princess."

"I love you too, my prince."

**A/N: So there you have Charlie out of the hospital and some dinner talk. What will happen next? Like it? Hate it? Let me know. Please check out my other fics. Pics and teasers on my new blog. Please sign in to review. I like responding to them. Keep the reviews coming! I love to know what you all think. Please check out my other 9 fics. Remember- reviews= Love! Kim**

**Blog- kimginsbergfanfic dot blogspot dot com**

**You can also follow me on Twitter- KimGinsbergFic**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: The damn plot bunnies have attacked again. Here's a new fic I have been playing around with. Let me know what you think.**

**I want to thank starchick7003, flamingpen18, hapakids, Fl Sunshine and Nicci W and EmmaLee Rose for for pre-reading. This will be un beta'd.**

**SM owns, they just play in my world.**

**Warning- Please either pee first, or get on your shanties(ShamWow panties) in case of laughing so hard, you pee your pants! LOL**

**Possible tissue warning for you saps. LOL**

~Previously EPOV~

"I love you, princess."

"I love you too, my prince."

~Ch 29~

**BPOV**

Dinner goes over extremely well. After dinner, we tuck Dad in, making sure he has everything he needs, and head to bed. I wake up to an empty bed again, sad that Edward is always at work, but knowing he is close is comforting. I do my morning stuff and head for the other side of the house where Dad and the others are staying. I stop short when I smell coffee and food coming from the kitchen, knowing that Sue is off today. I walk in to find Esme cooking in the kitchen.

"Good morning, Esme. What are you doing up?"

"I figured you'd like breakfast before school."

"But you are the guest, I should be making you breakfast."

"Nonsense, I am going to help around here as long as we are staying. I like to take care of my kids, and you are one of them. Now sit down and eat, young lady."

"But, I need to go check on Dad," I protest.

"Carlisle and I already have, he's been to the bathroom, and Carlisle changed his dressings, so there is nothing for you to do. Now eat, then you can go see him before you leave."

"Yes, ma'am." I start to eat the eggs and bacon she has placed in front of me. I get up and grab some coffee as she makes more plates of food for the rest of the people here. I look up when I hear male voices coming toward us. I see Carlisle with Dad's good arm around his shoulder, walking him to the couch to rest, but still be with us.

"I have food for you guys. Where do you want to eat it?" Esme asks.

"You don't have to cook for me, Esme. I can just have cereal."

"Nonsense, Charlie. I like to cook and feed my family."

"Did I hear something about food?" Em booms from the doorway.

"Geez, Em, like you would ever turn down food?" Esme teases as I finish up mine.

"I'm a growing boy, Mom."

"You are twenty-six, Em. You stopped growing years ago."

"Not his waist if he keeps up his eating," Dad teases.

"Nah, I'll work it off in training," Em responds.

"Train?" I snicker. "You told me in LA that you don't workout in the off season."

"How in the hell do you stay number one if you don't train year round?" Dad asks in exasperation.

"God only knows, Charlie," Carlisle replies. "I've told him he's screwing up his body doing it that way, but he's so hard headed, he won't listen. And I'm a doctor!"

"How about you and I work together and teach him to do it right, Carlisle?" Dad inquires.

"Since he seems to listen to you, I'm in Charlie."

"Hey! Why does everyone always have to gang up on me?" Em pouts.

"We wouldn't have to, if you listened, Emmett," Dad replies. I look at the clock and see the time, I really need to leave for class.

"I'm gonna leave you all here to talk, I need to get to class. Is everyone going to be OK here while I'm gone?"

"I've got this, little sis. No worries," Em answers.

"I'll be here to help too, Bella," Esme adds.

"Call if you need me, or anything picked up from the store."

"What would you like for dinner, Bella?" Esme asks.

"I was thinking about grilling some meat. Do we have steak and potatoes?" I see Esme check the fridge and freezer.

"We have two in the freezer, and potatoes are here in the pantry as well."

"Then I will grab some more from the store. Keep those in the freezer, we can eat them another time."

"Let me give you some money for the food," Carlisle goes to get his wallet.

"Not gonna happen, Carlisle. I'm staying here, I will pay for the food," I demand.

"Don't you have to pay your rent at your apartment?" Dad asks.

"Nope, the girls and I are moving this weekend."

"But your lease?"

"Is up in two months. We are willing to give up our security deposit to be able to leave now. Besides, Edward said he will pay the fees to break it, just to have me here with him."

"That boy is smooth." Dad turns to Carlisle. "Where in the world did he learn this?"

"His father," Esme answers. "Carlisle is one of the smoothest men I have ever encountered."

"He better treat my baby well too."

"He already does, Daddy," I lean over the couch and kiss his cheek. "I will see you in a few hours. I need to get to class, then the store. Call or text if you need me."

"We've got this, little sis. You call or text me if those fucking paps show up again and you need rescuing. Got me?" Em asks.

"Thanks, Em. I got it." I grab my stuff and head out the door. I hop in the R8 and head for school. I pull into the lot, noticing more people than normal standing around. I grab my stuff and head for the English building as usual.

"Morning, hot girl." I turn to see the same guy from the last few days standing by as I walk past.

"Morning, and please don't call me hot girl. It's degrading."

"Are you really dating that Masen guy?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because I wanna ask you out."

"Sorry, I'm happily taken. But, it was nice of you to ask."

"OK," he says, dejectedly.

"I need to get to class. Only two more weeks left."

"Oh yeah, finals next week, fun," he says sarcastically. I roll my eyes.

"No shit, but I will deal with them to get out of here."

"Have a nice day," he states.

"You too," I call over my shoulder as I enter the building. I walk into class and take my seat, trying to ignore the jealous, hateful bitches across the aisle from me.

"Can you believe she left Edward Masen for Emmett McCarty?" Lauren whines.

"Nope, who leaves an actor for a football guy?" Jessica asks.

"I'm glad she did, now Tanya and I have a chance with him," Irina adds. I start to laugh at the shit they are spewing.

"What's so funny, Bella?" Mike asks.

"Just the slut triplets, they think I left Edward for my _brother_, ew," I emphasise the word brother for the sluts to hear.

"So you're still with Masen then?"

"Why do people keep asking me that today?"

"Alright class, let's get down to the nitty gritty, time for the info for the final next week," Mr. Matthews says to us. We spend the next hour going over stuff from Romeo and Juliet that might be covered on the final, I know everything he's talking about, so I sit back and take notes, feeling confident that I can ace the final next week. The class time flies in a flurry of notes. Soon, we are packing up to head home.

"What the hell is Jasper Whitlock doing here?" Irina whines. My head whips to the back and I see him leaning on the back wall with his leg placed on it and his hands in his pockets.

"Not like it's any of your business, but I am here for my sister," he answers.

"There's no Whitlock in this class," Lauren whines.

"She'd be our friend if there was," Jessica adds.

"Why? Because I am an actor?" Jasper pipes in.

"Not just that," Irina says, trying to rub her hand up and down Jas' arm.

"And you are?" Jasper asks Irina.

"Irina Denali," she says, trying to sound sexy.

"Denali, like as in Tanya?" he asks.

"How do you know my sister?" I snicker when I see Jas glance at me.

"My sister had her fired." I see Irina's head whip around to find me, I could no longer hold in my laughter so I let the laughs loose.

"Bella is your sister?" she asks in shock.

"Yep."

"But I thought Emmett McCarty is her brother?" Jessica asks in confusion.

"He is," Jas answers then turns to me. "You ready to go sis?"

"What about the R8?"

"Ali took it home. Now let's go, I'm on pap duty."

"Where's Edward?"

"Still on set, now let's go home." I walk out the door to the slut triplets gaping at me. I just smile on the way out the door knowing I won again. Jas and I haul out to his BMW, then head out of the lot.

"We have to make a stop, Jas."

"Where to, Darlin'?"

"I'm not Ali, Jas. I don't do the Texas twang."

"You hurt my ego, sis."

"Too damn bad, you know I don't put up with people's shit, so don't push it, Jas."

"Damn, first Em, now me?"

"Just drive, Jas. I need to get the food, then home to cook."

"Yes, ma'am." We soon pull into the store and I head for the produce department. "What are you doing, Bells?"

"Seeing if they have empty boxes for tomorrow."

"Nice thinking, how many do you think we can get?"

"As many as we can fit if they have them." I walk to the clerk and smile at him.

"How may I help you?"

"Do you happen to have any banana or apple boxes?" I ask sweetly.

"I do, how many do you need?"

"As many that can fit into his car." I point to Jasper. He turns to Jasper and gapes.

"What do you drive?" he squeaks.

"A BMW Hybrid 7."

"Dude, that's like a eighty thousand dollar car!"

"How do you know?" Jasper asks.

"Cause I like to peruse car magazines."

"If you think that's a lot, you should see what she drives." Jasper points to me and grins.

"Don't bring me into this, Jasper."

"Now I really want to know what you drive," the clerk says.

"A 57 Chevy truck," I answer.

"Good try, Bells. Tell him what you drive of Edward's." I huff.

"Fine, I drive an Audi R8." The clerk just stands there and gapes at me. "Now can we grab the boxes and fill the car? I have to grab the rest of the stuff for dinner."

"Oh look, it's the plain nothing, and the fuckhot Jasper Whitlock," a nasal voice says behind us. I turn to see the queen bitch herself. _Slutya_.

"Oh yay! Look Jasper, it's the wanna be, otherwise known as Slutya- I wish I had Edward Masen for myself."

"Grab the food Bells, while this guy and I load the boxes, and ignore Whoreya."

"Whoreya, nice Jas," I laugh out.

"Why can't the two of you see I am perfect for Edward and not your plain self."

"Edward likes real, thank you very much, not plastic skank whores," I answer.

"Like those are real, please!" she says pointing to my boobs.

"They are."

"Prove it," she gloats.

"I'm not letting you near me, sorry."

"Then how about one of them." She points to the clerk or Jasper.

"I don't know the clerk, so Jasper can if he agrees."

"You are my sister, Bells. Ew."

"I know you think of me as your sister, but I'm not really. So go ahead." I walk over and stand in front of him so he could give a good squeeze. He turns his head as he grabs and squeezes. He let's go and turns back to Tanya.

"They are real, Tanya." He turns to me. "Please don't make me ever touch you again, Bella. That was gross."

"That was so hot," the clerk squeaks out.

"OK, now we are done. Jasper, take care of the moving boxes while I go grab the steaks."

"You got it, Bells." The clerk and Jasper walk over to a stack of boxes and load them into carts to take to the car. I turn to walk to the meat counter when Tanya stops me, again.

"Where you moving?"

"Noneya."

"Where is noneya? Alaska?" I can't help but laugh at how utterly stupid she is. She'd never be able to have an intelligent conversation with Edward. Hell, she wouldn't be able to keep up with a Kindergartner.

"No, Tanya. Noneya means none-ya business."

"What does that mean?"

"It means it's none of your business where I am moving. Now please go away."

"I will be waiting for him when he dumps you."

"Have you given so many blow jobs that you have sucked out all of your brain cells as you swallow?"

"What do you mean?"

"Come near Edward, I or any of our family again, and I will be calling the lawyers to have stalking or harassment charges brought against you. Got it?"

"You can't do that," she whines.

"Watch me." I turn and walk away, leaving her to ponder what I just said. I grab twelve steaks from the meat counter and head for the cashier. I pay and head out to Jasper at the car. I pile back into the passenger seat, then we head home. As he pull into the underground lot, Jasper turns to me and grimaces as we get out.

"Uh, Bells?"

"Yes, Jas?"

"Please say you won't tell Edward I felt you up?"

"Because he would kill me!"

"YOU DID WHAT TO MY BELLA?!" I whip my head around to see Edward glaring at Jasper. I turn and put my hand on his cheek.

"My prince, calm down and I will explain." He looks at me sadly.

"Why would you let him touch you?"

"One word, Tanya." Realization crosses his face and he grimaces.

"What has she done now?"

"The short version is she was in the store and started shit, I asked Jas to feel me up so she would know I am nothing like her. I am all real, and not plastic."

"Ah, and then?"

"I told her if she started shit I would call the lawyers to bring either stalking or harassment charges on her."

"Uh, OK. Do I need to kill Jasper for touching you?"

"Nah, he was repulsed cause I am his sister, so it's fine. Now, let's go get dinner going. I'm sure Em is starving."

"When is he not starving, Bells?" Jasper asks.

"As he said last week, right after he eats. Now let's go."

"Why are there boxes in your car, Jas?"

"Bells and I found them at the store. Now let's go, I'm hungry too."

"OK." We all head upstairs together. I cook dinner and we all enjoy the meal as a family.

The next two days are spent packing and moving us into the boys' condos. The next two weeks fly with a flurry of finals, work, and Dad recovering. We also managed to do the interview with Eric and Tyler. Dad can now walk alone and doesn't need much help getting around the condo anymore. I go to bed tonight, the night before graduation with a bad feeling in my stomach. I just hope tomorrow goes smoothly.

**A/N: So there you have family breakfast and fun with confrontations and moving. What will happen next? Like it? Hate it? Let me know. Please check out my other fics. Pics and teasers on my new blog. Please sign in to review. I like responding to them. Keep the reviews coming! I love to know what you all think. Please check out my other 9 fics. Remember- reviews= Love! Kim**

**Blog- kimginsbergfanfic dot blogspot dot com**

**You can also follow me on Twitter- KimGinsbergFic**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: The damn plot bunnies have attacked again. Here's a new fic I have been playing around with. Let me know what you think.**

**I want to thank starchick7003, flamingpen18, hapakids, and Nicci W and EmmaLee Rose for for pre-reading. This will be un beta'd.**

**SM owns, they just play in my world.**

**Warning- Please either pee first, or get on your shanties(ShamWow panties) in case of laughing so hard, you pee your pants! LOL**

**Possible tissue warning for you saps. LOL**

**A/N: OK, so my pre-readers are doing a contest for In Living Color! We want you to write how you want Tanya in this story. I already know how she is going down, but I want to see who can get closest. The contest will run from Dec. 26th to Jan 10th so get to writing now! Will post more details when it gets closer. Take out spaces of link below for more info.**

** tanyasjustrewards. blogspot **

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS! Enjoy!**

~Previously BPOV~

The next two days are spent packing and moving us into the boys' condos. The next two weeks fly with a flurry of finals, work, and Dad recovering. We also managed to do the interview with Eric and Tyler. Dad can now walk alone and doesn't need much help getting around the condo anymore. I go to bed tonight, the night before graduation with a bad feeling in my stomach. I just hope tomorrow goes smoothly.

~Ch 30~

**EPOV**

Bella has been tossing and turning all night and I don't know if I should wake her up to find out what is wrong, or wait for the morning. She is graduating in a few hours from college and something seems to be bothering her. I pull her into my arms, trying to calm her down, but she keeps stirring.

"No!" she shouts, as she sits up in bed. I pull her into my arms and shush her as she trembles.

"Shhhhh, princess. What's wrong?"

"I feel like today is going to be bad. Something is going to go wrong."

"Oh, princess. I'm sure you are wrong. You are graduating today, nothing will go wrong. All you have to do is walk across the stage and get your diploma." She starts giggling.

"Have you met me? My luck will be that I trip and fall on my face."

"You will be fine, princess. I'm sure of it. Just take your time when you walk and you will be fine." She snuggles into my side and sighs.

"Thank you, Edward."

"For, my love?"

"Supporting me when I need it."

"And I always will. Now sleep, princess. I love you."

"Love you too." We both cuddle up and drift back off to sleep, wrapped in each others arms. We wake up to the alarm clock, and Bella heads for the shower first. I text my brothers to make sure that we are heading to the graduation together. I can't get over the fact that each graduate only gets to invite two people. I'm just glad between, Ali, Rose and Bella, there are six tickets for me, Em, Jas, Charlie and my parents.

I hop in the shower as the girls all congregate in mine and Bella's room to get ready for the ceremony. I take a nice pair of dress pants, and a button up with me into the bathroom so I can get dressed in there and leave the girls to do what girls do. I exit the bathroom, to find the bedroom empty as well. I grab some socks and shoes and head for the living room. I walk in to see everyone sitting on my large sectional chatting.

"The girls and I need to head to the stadium to line up," Bella announces.

"We will meet you after the ceremony under the far goalposts," I reply.

"I'm driving," Rose adds, grabbing her keys and all of them head for the door after kissing all of us goodbye. Once the door closes, all of us look at each other and grin.

"Alright people, we are all splitting up for the drive. Charlie, you are with me, Mom you go with Jas, and Dad go with Em," I tell everyone.

"What's going on, son?" Charlie asks.

"The three of us bought each girl a new car for graduation. We want them to be able to drive them home. It means that you three parents can drive Rose's old car back here for the party," I answer.

"The girls are going to kill you," Charlie teases. "You know how Bells reacted when you _loaned_ her your two hundred thousand dollar car. What do you think will happen when she finds out you _bought_ her one. Do I even wanna ask what you _did_ buy her, son?"

"Ummm...well you see..." I stutter.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, you better spill it now," Charlie demands.

"She liked mine so much I bought her one of her own."

"Which one?"

"The R8," I squeak.

"That car is more than her entire education, Edward. She is going to flip. I have a feeling you will be in the dog house, son. Be prepared to sleep on the couch." He turns to Em and Jas. "What about you two? What did you buy Ali and Rose?"

"I got her an Audi too, but a cute little one," Jas replies.

"I custom built Rosie a new Mustang," Em answers.

"Those don't sound too bad, so I guess Edward is the only one going to be in trouble."

"We'll see, Charlie. Now let's split up and head to the stadium." We all gather our stuff and head for the garage. We all pile into the cars and head for the girls.

"I must admit, son, this is an awesome ride. If she doesn't want it, I'd give my right kidney to drive it," Charlie says while caressing the dash.

"If Bella doesn't let you drive this one, you can drive mine when you feel better and Dad clears you to drive. I know you have some time to go with physical therapy, but you can always use any of the cars as long as you are with us, Charlie. What's mine is yours."

"You're a good man, Edward. I just hope my baby doesn't ground you." We both start to laugh.

"Me too." I climb out, then help Charlie out of the low car and head for the rest of our group to go to the gate.

"But I'm her mother!" we hear shouted from somewhere.

"Sorry, ma'am, but you need a ticket," is the reply. We hand over our tickets and head for the seats. During the ceremony, I keep hearing giggling around us. I know that they are checking out either Em, Jas or me, but we are used to it and pay attention to the stage. After each section goes we all cheer, even if we don't know anyone in it. We cheer extra loud when each of our girls crosses the stage and gets her diploma, taking a million pictures as we go.

After the ceremony, we all head for the furthest goal post. Bella, Rose and Ali are all hugging and bouncing around in each others arms while squealing that they did it. We all take every combination of pictures and the girls all take off their gowns and caps, which they didn't throw as we head back to the parking lot. As we exit the stadium I hear that same voice from earlier.

"Bella!"

"Oh fuck no!" Charlie shouts as a small woman with brown hair comes walking towards us. "What the fuck do you want, Renee?"

**A/N: Dun dun dun. What could Renee want? Happy Holidays to all my readers! I hope you enjoyed this ch even if it's short. I wanted you all to have it for Christmas! What will happen next? Like it? Hate it? Let me know. Please check out my other fics. Pics and teasers on my new blog. Please sign in to review. I like responding to them. Keep the reviews coming! I love to know what you all think. Please check out my other 9 fics. Remember- reviews= Love! Kim**

**Blog- kimginsbergfanfic dot blogspot dot com**

**You can also follow me on Twitter- KimGinsbergFic**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: The damn plot bunnies have attacked again. Here's a new fic I have been playing around with. Let me know what you think.**

**I want to thank starchick7003, flamingpen18, hapakids, and Nicci W and EmmaLee Rose for for pre-reading. This will be un beta'd.**

**SM owns, they just play in my world.**

**Warning- Please either pee first, or get on your shanties(ShamWow panties) in case of laughing so hard, you pee your pants! LOL**

**Possible tissue warning for you saps. LOL**

**A/N: OK, so my pre-readers are doing a contest for In Living Color! We want you to write how you want Tanya in this story. I already know how she is going down, but I want to see who can get closest. The contest will run from Dec. 26th to Jan 10th so get to writing now! Will post more details when it gets closer. Take out spaces of link below for more info.**

** tanyasjustrewards. blogspot **

**Happy New Year everyone!**

~Previously EPOV~

"Bella!"

"Oh fuck no!" Charlie shouts as a small woman with brown hair comes walking towards us. "What the fuck do you want, Renee?"

~Ch 31~

**BPOV**

_Renee?_What. The. Fuck?!

"We need to take this somewhere private, Charlie. The press are lurking," Edward tells him, glancing around.

"But what about our reservations?" I ask.

"I will take care of them, Bella," Esme picks up her cell and dials.

"Follow us back to my place, uh, Renee," Edward tells her.

"So I get to see where Edward Masen lives?" she purrs while touching his arm.

"You mean where your daughter, my girlfriend and I live?"

"Same difference," she says to him.

"The restaurant is taken care of kids. The parents will drive in one car and Renee can follow us. You kids take your time." Esme winks at the boys. "Rose, hand me your keys, we are taking your car. You will ride with Em." Rose hands her the keys and cocks an eyebrow at her.

"Do I wanna ask, Esme?"

"Trust me and just go with him. Now where are you parked?"

"A4. Right next to the light," she answers.

"Thank you, now go with your men. Renee will follow us back." She turns to Renee. "Go grab your car and meet us at A4. Small blue Honda Civic."

"Be right there." She walks away and I watch her confused why she has chosen to show up to my graduation after leaving my dad and I when I was six weeks old. There has to be something that she wants. She has never contacted us for the last twenty two, almost twenty three years.

"What are you thinking, my love?"

"I don't wanna think badly about her, but I have this feeling she's after something."

"We will figure it out together. Now, let's go back to the cars and head home." Edward takes my hand and walks me towards the parking lot.

"Bella! Edward! Wait!" I hear come from behind us. I turn to see the slut triplets and Whoreya.

"Oh fuck," I mutter.

"We can just walk away, princess."

"Oh fun, look who's coming," Rose says, placing her hands on her hips.

"Be good, Rosie," Em warns.

"Oh I will Em, good in every word I say."

"I want in!" Ali adds as she and Rose flank me. Edward backs up next to his brothers.

"What do you want, Whoreya?" I ask.

"I came to see Eddie," she retorts.

"Who the fuck is Eddie?"

"I am going to take him from you, Bella."

"Oh please," I scoff. "Your legs are like 7-11...always open. He wouldn't want you if you were the last woman on earth."

"We all know your mom should have swallowed, Whoreya. For Irina too," Rose adds.

"I am perfect, in every way. Of course Eddie would want me."

"Perfect," Ali laughs out. "Who did your nose job, a blind man? If my surgery went that wrong, I wouldn't go out in public. And don't get me started on your boob job!" Rose and I start to laugh.

"I know, Ali. Who would want to be that plastic?" Rose laughs out. "I mean her boobs are so big and fake they could float the Titanic."

"I am not plastic!" Tanya shrieks.

"Oh please! You have more plastic in your body than I do in my wallet," Edward pipes in.

"Nice one, bro!" Em booms. "I have one, how about you should sue your plastic surgeon for malpractice, you look like a shitsu."

"I have one," Jas butts in. "My pug has less wrinkles than you do."

"I don't have wrinkles! Where? Do I need more botox?" she turns back to the girls asking. The rest of us start laughing.

"No," Jessica answers. "She is just trying to cut you down so she can feel good about herself. We all know Edward is never going to stay with her otherwise."

"She's just another notch on his bedpost," Lauren adds.

"A notch? Please! I put a ring on her finger for God's sakes! She is it for me! Get it through your fucking heads! I DO NOT WANT YOU! I NEVER WILL! I AM OFF THE MARKET, FOREVER!" Edward yells then takes my hand and makes to leave. "Come on, princess. I want to give you one of your graduation presents."

"I'll be here when you dump the plain nothing, Edward," Whoreya yells at our backs.

"Not if you were the last woman, or whatever you are, on earth!" he yells at her over his shoulder. I peek over my shoulder as I am dragged away to see Em and Jas doing the same to Rose and Ali. We are soon slowing down so I turn to look straight ahead, when Edward pulls me to a stop in front of a car with a big red bow on it.

"Happy Graduation, my love!" I can only stare in shock at the car in front of me. My head whips to the right as I hear Em and Jas pretty much say the same thing. I hear Rose and Ali shriek when they see their new cars too.

"Holy Shit! You got me an R8 like yours?!" I yell. "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen," I growl low. "You are in so much trouble."

"Did you see, Bells?" I turn to face Rose.

"What, Rosie?"

"Em got me a new custom Mustang."

"And Jas got me a new Audi too!"Ali squeals. "Just not as big or expensive as yours, Bells."

"Come on, ladies. We have a woman at Eddie's and more presents when we are done with finding out what she wants," Em says to us.

"Oh yeah, we have to go deal with my so called mother. I wonder what she wants after being gone for almost twenty-three years," I say dejectedly. I feel Edward's strong arms wrap around me.

"It will be OK, princess. We will see why she's back and deal with it together," Edward coos. He holds out the keys to the new car. "You drive. Let's go find out what Renee wants. Then, I want you to myself." I snatch the keys out of his hand and head for the drivers door.

"Get in, sexy. I want to see what my new baby can do!" Edward can only cock me his eyebrow and get into the car. I know I should be pissed he bought me a two-hundred thousand dollar car, but with everything going on, I just can't be mad. But, that doesn't mean later I can't play like I am, and threaten to punish him. Although, I think he might like being punished. We will have to see...

I haul out of the parking lot and head for the penthouse. I see the other girls behind me. I hit the button for the roof to retract and give them the finger out of the top. I giggle as they give it back out their windows at the stop light. I put on the local rock station and enjoy the music while my hair blows in the wind all the way home. Edward directs me into the empty spot next to his R8 when we park.

"This is one of my other spots. This one is yours."

"We will be discussing you spending so much on me after we find out what Renee wants," I growl out.

"I was hoping you were going to let it go, princess," Edward squeaks out.

"Not on your life, my prince."

"Ed and Jas, come over here and give Rosie your present while we are down here!" Em booms. We all walk over to where Em and Rose as waiting. I see Edward and Jasper each take a corner of a cloth and pull it off of something large that is covered up. I see Rose's eye bug out and her hand fly over her mouth as a large object is revealed.

"Is that an 1967 Shelby GT350?" she squeaks.

"Yep, we thought since you loved cars so much, that you'd like to fix her up," Edward tells her.

"Does she run? Where can I fix her?"

"No, and our parents have a huge garage. We can have her towed there for you to work on her."

"Or," Em adds. "We open that shop here we have been talking about, Rosie."

"I didn't think you were serious," Rose whispers.

"Of course I was. I will always support your dreams."

"Awwww," come from around them from the rest of our group, making Rose blush.

"Let's go find out what Renee wants, then we can give Ali and Bella their other presents," Jasper says to us.

"I'm not sure about her timing, little sis."

"I know, Em. Me either," I reply as we head for our elevator and head up to the penthouse. The elevator opens and we can hear shouting from the other side of the door. Edward throws open the front door and all of us stand there in shock to see Charlie yelling at the top of his lungs at Renee.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Renee?!"

"I came to see my daughter."

"Pssshhh, yeah right. After leaving us when she was six weeks old."

"I was 18, Charlie. I didn't want to be married or a mother."

"And you do now? What changed?" We all just stand in the doorway waiting for her to answer him.

"A million dollars says she's here because Bella's with Edward," Jasper whispers. "You saw how she was flirting with Edward back at UW."

"I want to get to know her, spend some time with her, here." She waves her hand around the condo. Right there was my answer, Jas was right. She wants to hang out with Edward, maybe get her 15 minutes of fame.

"You mean spend some time with my famous boyfriend, Renee?" I ask. All the heads in the condo whip in my direction.

"He is a delicious bonus, yes," she purrs in Edward's direction. "I'd love to get to know Edward Masen."

"Wrong answer! Get out!" I yell at her.

"But you're my daughter," she whines. "And I came back. That should count for something."

"Esme is my mother, not you! She's been there for me, loved me, shown me how to be an amazing mother. She loves her children unconditionally. She's there for all of us, even her non-blood children. She treats us as hers. It doesn't matter that she didn't give birth to us! You are nothing to me, Renee! NOTHING!" I yell as the tears stream down my face. "All you want is your 15 minutes of fame, the mother of Bella Swan, Edward Masen's girlfriend. Well, you can't have it. You are DEAD to me! My only mother is Esme!" The whole condo is quiet as arms wrap around me and I let the sobs go.

"Shhhh, baby girl. It's OK, I am here. I'm not going to let that horrible woman hurt my daughter. No way, no how," Esme coos to me.

"Get out of my house, Renee! You are not welcome here!" Edward roars.

"I'm not leaving."

"You made my little sister cry, you are leaving if I have to pick you up and take you outside myself," Em growls.

"Little sister?" Renee scoffs. "She's an only child. She doesn't have any siblings. She's alone, a nothing."

"She's not a nothing, Renee. She's the woman I love, the woman I plan to marry one day. You will not be invited when it happens. If you ever come back here I will press charges for harassment. And let me warn you now, my lawyers are not to be fucked with. You will pay for showing up if you don't leave now. Quietly."

"I think I will have to go to the press with everything I have learned. At least then I can make some cash off of this meeting. I can see it now, Bella Swan's mother sent packing when all she wants is to get to know her daughter again. I bet the story would make me some good cash."

"Do it Renee, and I will go to the press with our divorce paperwork showing you abandoned us," Dad growls out. "How do you think the public would like that? Do you think people will show you sympathy, or skewer you for abandoning a newborn and her teenage father to run away."

"Plus we will sue you for libel and slander. We have the truth behind us. What about you, Renee?" Edward yells. "I will sue you for everything you have, everything you made from the story and everything you will make for the rest of your life. I have the means to pay for the best lawyers. Do you?"

"Chief Williams please?" Dad's voice asks. "This is Chief Swan. He will answer my call. Thanks." I listen intently as Dad waits for the phone to be picked up. "Hey Paul. Yeah, I'm fine. I need you to send a squad car over to Holland Tower I need someone removed from my daughter's boyfriend's house. My ex-wife. Yes, Edward Masen. I see you listen to the gossip." Dad teases him. "Thanks, Paul. I will have Edward call downstairs and tell them you are coming. See you soon." Dad turns to us. "The police are on their way to arrest Renee for trespassing."

"I was invited here!" she shouts. "You can't have me arrested."

"Wanna bet?" Dad asks. "You were told to leave and you won't. That's trespassing." I see Renee turn to Edward through my tears. "You won't have me arrested, would you Edward?" she coos.

"You made my girlfriend and love of my life cry, then you say you will go to the press for cash. Of course I am going to have you arrested! You deserve nothing less. Then after you are gone, I am going to call my lawyers and put them on alert to find out all the dirt they can on you and use it if you so much as say a peep to the press."

"A lawyer here in Seattle has copies of my divorce and custody papers of Bella. His name is Jay Jenks, he took over for his dad who filed for me. We should call and get copies faxed over to your lawyers, son."

"No need, Charlie. Jay is one of my lawyers too. He handles all kinds of cases. He also happens to be my godfather. Dad and him were in undergrad together." Edward turns to Carlisle. "Call Uncle Jay for me, Dad."

"I'm on it, and I'm asking him to have Alec dig into her background. I'm not taking chances with any of my children being hurt by this vile creature. No one threatens one of my girls and gets away with it. Esme and I just got them, I will not be losing them any time soon. Or ever, for that matter. They are Cullens now, plain and simple." My head snaps up when there is pounding on the front door. I see Edward walk over and open it to find five people in police uniforms.

"I'm Chief Williams, Mr. Masen. I'm here for the person you wish to have arrested." I see Edward shake his hand and let them in.

"She's over on the couch, Chief." Edward points to Renee. "I want her arrested for trespassing. I asked her to leave multiple times and she wouldn't leave."

"You do it and I will go to the press!" Renee shouts.

"You even breathe near the press and I will have you slayed in the media, Renee." I see her pick up her cell phone and dial.

"Sam Wolfe please?" she asks.

"Someone take her phone and place her under arrest. That's my old boss she's calling!" I shout. I see the Chief walk over and take it out of her hand.

"Sorry, lady. I am placing you under arrest for trespassing and harassment." He hits the end button and turns her around to cuff her. I see Edward pick up his cell and dial.

"Eric. I need you and Tyler to come to my place. I have a story for you guys. Holland Tower. Marcus will let you up to my floor. See you in fifteen." He turns to me and pulls me into his arms and Renee is being read her rights. "They will help us, don't worry, princess."

"Uncle Jay is on his way too, Edward. He's running by the office for the copies of the documents," Carlisle adds. "The press and public is going to filet Renee for doing this to her own flesh and blood."

"Thank you, Carlisle," I whisper.

"Anything for one of my girls. And that's Dad when you want to call me that, baby girl." I let Esme go and run for Carlisle's arms.

"Thank you, Daddy C. I love you and Mom so much," I cry into his shoulder.

"I'm so glad that bitch is being arrested, no one hurts my sister like that. I wanna play whack-a-bitch with her," Rose says to everyone. "I even have a song as I beat her ass. Wanna hear?" she giggles.

"What are you talking about, Rosie?" I ask giggling.

"For every punch I land, I can sing it."

_See I get this little thrill_

_Everytime I see you, all I want to do is kill_

_I've got this little tick_

_that just makes me wanna whack a bitch_

_Everytime you open your mouth_

_I imagine a louisville slugger knocking those front teeth out_

_See I know what type of woman you are_

_The same type that likes to ride in fast cars_

_But see you made a mistake when you messed with my man_

_Now you find yourself screwed_

_Wait where you going Suga I ain't through_

_A bitch like you needs to beaten 'til you're black and blue_

_I was raised to be a lady_

_But being a lady just won't do when I beat the hell out of you_

_Yeah you can laugh and roll your eyes_

_But I like it better when I see tears fall from your blacken eyes_

_I can see the fear written on your face_

_You think you fallen from grace but bitch that's never been your place_

_I get this little shudder when I place you face down in the gutter_

_Best night of my life is when I get to whack a bitch twice._

"Oh. My. God!" I laugh. "That's hilarious!"

"Please don't sing that Rose. I don't wanna have to arrest you for assault for hitting her," Chief Williams teases.

"I said I'd love to play, not that I was going to, Chief. I am a good girl. I have a clean record. Daddy Charlie would kill me otherwise."

"Damn straight, Rosie. My girls will never get into trouble. They are good girls. They know how to behave in private, and public," Dad says as the doorbell rings. I see Edward go open the door to reveal Tyler and Eric.

"Thanks for coming guys," Edward tells them. "Do you wanna take a pic or two of the person being arrested for the story, Ty?"

"Hell yeah!" He snaps off some pictures of Renee in cuffs being held by one of the officers.

"Will you explain what's going on, Bella?" Eric asks me. Carlisle lets me go as the doorbell rings again. Edward opens it to find a tall, good looking man standing at the door. The man pulls Edward into a hug and then clasps Carlisle on the shoulder.

"Good to see you, godson. What can I do to help? Where's your girl?"

"She's talking to her friends from the Seattle Times. She used to work for them."

"Used to?" Jay inquires.

"All in good time, Uncle Jay." Edward looks at the door in confusion as the doorbell rings again. "Who could that be?" He opens the door to reveal people holding large containers of hot food.

"This order is for Esme Cullen," they squeak out.

"In here, gentlemen." Esme points the way to the dining room table.

"Well that explains that," Edward says smiling. "Leave it to Mom to do this."

"We are going to take the woman to jail, Charlie. We need you guys to come to the station when you can to formally give your statements." Dad reaches out his hand and shakes the Chief's.

"Thanks, Paul. I owe you one."

"Not true. She was really trespassing. I appreciate the arrest." Paul winks at Dad and they both laugh. Paul and his guys cart Renee out the door and I breathe a sigh of relief when she's gone.

"Come have dinner everyone!" Esme calls from the dining room. "We have enough for everyone, so Tyler and Eric sit down too. You can find out what's going on while we all celebrate the girls graduation." Everyone doesn't bother to argue, and files into the dining room to sit and eat.

**A/N: So there you have some presents, some whack a bitch and Renee's arrest. What will happen at dinner? What will the girls get as presents from the others? Find out next chapter. Pics of the cars are on my blog. Whack-a-bitch song is by lunareclispe1. Details for the ILC contest is on the blog. Link above! Like it? Hate it? Let me know. Please check out my other fics. Pics and teasers on my new blog. Please sign in to review. I like responding to them. Keep the reviews coming! I love to know what you all think. Please check out my other 9 fics. Remember- reviews= Love! Kim**

**Blog- kimginsbergfanfic dot blogspot dot com**

**You can also follow me on Twitter- KimGinsbergFic**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: The damn plot bunnies have attacked again. Here's a new fic I have been playing around with. Let me know what you think.**

**I want to thank iloveedward12, flamingpen18, hapakids, and Nicci W and EmmaLee Rose for for pre-reading. This will be un beta'd.**

**SM owns, they just play in my world.**

**Warning- Please either pee first, or get on your shanties(ShamWow panties) in case of laughing so hard, you pee your pants! LOL**

**Possible tissue warning for you saps. LOL**

**A/N: OK, so my pre-readers are doing a contest for In Living Color! We want you to write how you want Tanya in this story. I already know how she is going down, but I want to see who can get closest. The contest will run from Dec. 26th to Jan 17th so get to writing now! Details are on the blog below. Take out spaces of link below for more info.**

**tanyasjustrewards dot blogspot dot com**

~Previously BPOV~

"Come have dinner everyone!" Esme calls from the dining room. "We have enough for everyone, so Tyler and Eric sit down too. You can find out what's going on while we all celebrate the girls graduation." Everyone doesn't bother to argue, and files into the dining room to sit and eat.

~Ch 32~

**EPOV**

We all sit around the table and dig into the food. For a while, moans and groans are all that can be heard.

"I hate to break the quiet, but what's going on, Edward?" Uncle Jay asks. "Who was that woman you had arrested?"

"That was Bella's mother, Renee. She surprised us at the graduation and we had her come back here to talk out of the prying ears of the press."

"Then why are two members of it sitting here with us?" He turns to the Eric and Tyler. "No offence guys."

"We don't take offence, Mr. Jenks. Bella and Edward called us to come. They want us to report on the arrest and we will only write what they tell us to. We used to work with Bella at the paper. She and Edward are our friends and we take care of our friends," Eric answers.

"Call me Jay. I like that they have you on their side. This could get ugly for them."

"Not if we head this off first, Uncle Jay. That's why we called you and had you pull the divorce papers. We want to report on her trespassing and abandoning Bella at only six weeks old. We figured out she only wants back into her life because of me, and what I do for a living," I answer.

"What do you want me to do?" he asks me.

"Can you call a judge and get a gag order against her. We don't want her to be able to talk to the press. She already tried to call Bella's old boss, Sam." I heard gasps coming from Eric and Tyler as I say it.

"No way!" Tyler shrieks.

"Yeah, we need to spin this our way. She's only looking for her fifteen minutes of fame, or money. Who knows which, but I want her to have no way to get either."

"I don't know what I can do, but I can try."

"Do what you can, Uncle Jay. I don't care if I have to sign autographs or something, I want her mouth shut!"

"Let me call the DA, he owes me one. I beat him in golf last week." We all start laughing about him winning.

"How in the hell did you do that? We all know you suck!" Dad teases him.

"Just because I am not a doctor and don't play every day, doesn't mean I suck."

"No, it doesn't. It's because you are a lawyer, you suck."

"Damn, Dr. Cullen is harsh," Eric teases.

"No kidding, baby. He's good looking but has a vicious tongue," Tyler replies.

"And he knows how to use it," Mom laughs out as the rest of us groan and try to block out her words.

"No, Mom, just no," I beg.

"Like father, like son," I hear Bella whisper to me. Unfortunately, I am drinking when she says this and I choke as I try to swallow.

"You OK there, son?" Charlie asks.

"I'm fine, Charlie. Thanks for asking." I squeak out as I see Uncle Jay leave the table and make a call on his cell.

"Brandon, it's Jay. I need to call in that favor. My godson, Edward Masen, had someone arrested in his penthouse tonight for trespassing and harassment. I want the book thrown at her and a gag order placed on all of it so she can't go to the press with the details." He turns to Bella. "What's her name?"

"Renee," Bella answers.

"Last name?" Uncle Jay inquires.

"Last I heard, it's still Swan," Charlie replies.

"Renee ... and her ex-husband says last he heard, her last name is still Swan. Yes, thank you Brandon, see you Saturday at the club. Bye." He turns to us and smiles. "All taken care of. He will file everything for us and let me know how it goes this week."

"In the meantime, can Eric and Tyler run with our side? Then she can't refute it after the documents are filed later today," I inquire.

"Yes, but we should make sure of what Eric and Tyler are going to write."

"If Bella or someone has a laptop, I can take care of it now and send it off to be run," Eric offers. "Or, I can go back to the office and email it to you for approval, Mr. Jenks."

"Call me Jay, or Uncle Jay. I think we can deal with either scenario right now, Eric, but I want the court docs that have vital information about Charlie and Bella blacked out if you are going to run it as a picture."

"We can photoshop the picture with black boxes over the stuff that we don't want released. I can do that in no time flat, Jay," Tyler adds.

"I think I like you boys. And let me tell you, I don't like the press much usually."

"No harm done with us, Jay. Some of the people really shouldn't be able to be press. The bad ones give us good ones a bad name. It's why Edward was leery of Ty and I in the beginning, but when he saw that I only had his and Bella's best interest at heart, they gave us the exclusive on breaking their relationship to the world. Ty and I will do whatever they ask of us. They are our friends, and we don't let people screw with our friends," Eric says through gritted teeth.

"Damn straight. Edward is our number one celeb. He is nice to everyone, well, unless you fuck with his girl, then look out. Although, I must admit, a pissed off Edward, is a sexy Edward." Tyler winks at me and I can only blush as the room erupts into laughter around me.

"I can't argue with that observation, Ty. But I think I should add, all sides of Edward are sexy. He loves fiercely, and protects the ones he loves. What's not sexy about that?" Bella asks.

"I so don't need to know about Edward's sexiness," Charlie grumbles.

"Sorry, Charlie. It's not like I want to be sexy on purpose," I laugh out.

"I know, son. Now what are we going to do about Renee?"

"Does anyone have a computer I can use so we can work on the article?" Eric asks.

"I need it after so I can take pics of the docs and edit out what we don't want shown," Tyler adds.

"Let's do presents first, then we can grab a few laptops and get the article done," Em suggests.

"Would you like me to take pics of the girls opening their presents?" Tyler inquires.

"Sure. Thanks, Ty," I answer. We all go into the living room, with Em and Jas grabbing the presents for the other girls.

"Rosie already got her gift from Ed and Jas when we were in the garage, so these are for Bells and Ali." Em hands a small envelope to Ali and a large box to Bella. Ali opens the envelope and shrieks when she sees what's inside the card.

"Twenty-five hundred dollars to spend at the mall! Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, Em and Edward!"

"You're welcome, Ali," we chime. Bella goes next and opens the wrapping paper. Her eyes widen when she sees the Apple logo on the brown box.

"You got me a MacBook?" she asks in wonder.

"We knew you needed a better computer so you can write the next great american novel, Bells," Jas answers.

"Thank you so much, brother bear and brother."

"You're welcome, sis," they reply.

"Charlie, Carlisle and I are sending the three of you to the spa when you girls can go together," Mom tells them.

"Wait, how am I involved in that, Esme?" Charlie asks.

"It's from the parents. You were hurt and couldn't go anywhere, so you are in with Car and I."

"But I wanted to get the girls something myself," Charlie whines. "I hate that I got hurt and can't go shop for my girls' graduation."

"When you feel better, you can, Charlie. No big deal. I just wanted you included in the parents gift, since you are one of their parents too."

"I appreciate that Esme. We will talk later."

"Thanks, Esme. Would you like to join us girls, too?" Bella asks.

"You'd want to hang out with your old mom at the spa instead of relaxing with your friends?"

"Number one- you are not old. Number two- of course we would love for you to join us. We'd love to get to know you better."

"So are you saying, girls day at the spa and the guys can hang here and do something?" Mom asks.

"That sounds perfect to me. Now let's get this new MacBook fired up for my good friend Eric to use, while Edward runs and gets my old one for Tyler to use."

"This is why Ty and I love Bella, she's a problem solver. She can multitask," Eric says as Bella hands him the new computer and he heads back to the dining room table to work. I the get up and grab her old one and take it to Tyler at the table. He immediately gets the paperwork and takes pictures of it and then loads his memory card into the PC. I sit here and watch them work as the others are still in the living room.

"I think I've got them all ready to go, Edward," Tyler says as I go over to him to see what he's done. He has one of Renee in handcuffs and pictures of the paperwork with all the non essential stuff blacked out.

"Looks good, Ty. I will go get Uncle Jay to come check them out."

"Thanks, Edward." I walk back into the living room to find Dad talking to Uncle Jay in the corner.

"Uncle Jay, Tyler is ready for you to check out the pictures."

"Coming, Edward." Uncle Jay walks across the room to me and follows me over to Ty. He leans over and checks what he's done, looking up and smiling at him.

"You are good, Tyler."

"Thanks, Jay."

"You're welcome, now how is Eric doing over there?" Jay asks.

"I'm almost done, Jay. Want to come check it out?"

"Sure. Thanks." He walks over and checks over Eric's shoulder. "Not bad, are we sure you guys do the gossip column, because this story seems to have all the facts?"

"Thanks, Jay. We do try."

"Send it off for tonights paper. Then, we can go have cake and hang with the family."

"You want us to stay?" Eric asks.

"Sure. You are good guys, and the family adores you. I'm sure Edward agrees with me."

"I do." I add. "The family know you only have our best at heart. Now let's go get cake and maybe watch a movie or something."

"Whatever you say, Edward." Eric presses a few more keys then shuts the laptop and follows Uncle Jay and I into the living room where we hang out the rest of the night.

**A/N: So there you have the meet the mother aftermath. Like it? Hate it? Let me know. Please check out my other fics. Pics and teasers on my new blog. Please sign in to review. I like responding to them. Keep the reviews coming! I love to know what you all think. Please check out my other 10 fics. Remember- reviews= Love! Kim I posted a new story yesterday, please check out A Forbidden Love!**

**Blog- kimginsbergfanfic dot blogspot dot com**

**You can also follow me on Twitter- KimGinsbergFic**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: The damn plot bunnies have attacked again. Here's a new fic I have been playing around with. Let me know what you think.**

**I want to thank iloveedward12, flamingpen18, hapakids, and Teamhotmen and EmmaLee Rose for for pre-reading. This will be un beta'd.**

**SM owns, they just play in my world.**

**Warning- Please either pee first, or get on your shanties(ShamWow panties) in case of laughing so hard, you pee your pants! LOL**

**Possible tissue warning for you saps. LOL**

~Previously EPOV~

"Whatever you say, Edward." Eric presses a few more keys then shuts the laptop and follows Uncle Jay and I into the living room where we hang out the rest of the night.

~Ch 33~

**BPOV**

The week after my so called mother is arrested is crazy. The article Eric and Tyler put out went over well. They got replies in their emails supporting me and what happened. People were outraged that a parent could do that to their own flesh and blood. A few reporters have been lurking in front of the building, but are told we don't live here. It works since neither of our names are on the condos. Cullen is, and they don't know that that is the guys' real last name. How they don't know, I truly can't answer. We are just grateful that they don't know the truth.

Edward and Jasper sneak off to the set in their cars with dark tinted windows. They leave so early anyways that it really doesn't matter. The paps don't get here till they are long gone. The girls, Em, Sue and I make sure dad is being taken care of. Leah and Seth come a few times and week and we hang out and watch movies or just talk with each other. Dad and Sue seem to spend a lot of time talking with each other. He has been sitting in the kitchen while she cooks, or in his room sitting on the bed and just reminiscing about the old days. It seems when they spend time together that he gets his old spark back in his eyes, and smiles more.

I can't wait for next week, he finally gets to go to physical therapy for his shoulder, and then maybe he can start to get out of the house more. Even if he seems he's OK being here, he looks like he really wants to get out of the house. Esme has made all of us girls spa appointments for this weekend and I am looking forward to getting out of the house and relaxing with my friends. Carlisle has said he will stay with dad since Em and Seth have football practice, Leah and Sue have to go do something for Leah's school, Jas and Edward have to be on set, and Esme and us girls will all be at the spa.

When I can get away from everyone, I am writing on my new MacBook. No one knows yet, and I think I am going to keep it to myself for now. Edward said to write the next great american novel, so that is my plan. I will show people when it's done. I don't think I could take it if people see it and say it sucks. I want it all written and edited before anyone sees it.

Edward's birthday is coming up in a few weeks, and I don't know what to get him. Maybe after the spa we can go look around for something while we are out. The week flies by and soon it is Friday night and everyone is at our house for family pizza and movie night. We have been spending more nights together as a family, whether I am cooking, or Sue and Esme. We eat pizza and watch Transformers. The movie ends at eleven when Carlisle's pager goes off.

"I'll be right back, I need to call the hospital," he says as he takes out his cell and dials while he walks over to the balcony and heads outside.

"I wonder why they are calling?" Esme inquires.

"I'm sure we will find out when he comes back in," I reply. We just lounge while we wait for him to come back into the living room and let us know what is going on. We all look up as he walks back into the room looking sad.

"What's wrong, Carlisle?"

"I have to go into the hospital, we are understaffed and a large bus accident is on their way. It's all hands on deck. I will be back as soon as I can, but don't think it will be in time for you girls to leave for the spa."

"He can hang out with Jas and I on set if you don't get back in time, Dad," Edward answers. "He can use my chair and hang out with us. He said he wanted to check out the set one day anyways, so this will be OK and work out." Carlisle turns to dad in question.

"What do you think, Charlie? You up to hang with the guys on set if I can't get back?" he asks.

"Edward is right, I did ask to go visit one day. It's fine with me to go hang out with my boys for the day. I'm sure if I get tired Edward of Jasper will let me hang in their trailers and rest."

"There are beds and couches in them, so that's fine with me, Charlie," Jasper replies.

"Cool, I'm glad Esme are Carlisle were going to stay anyways. There's no way that Esme should be driving home this late by herself, it's not safe." I watch Esme cover dad's hand with hers and smile.

"Thanks for the concern, Charlie, but I am a big girl and can handle myself."

"We will test that when I am better, then I will train you and give you some self defense just in case. All three of my girls can take care of themselves if they need to. I want you to be able to too if need be. I know Carlisle works a lot, and I want you to be prepared if necessary."

"We will see when you are better. Just get better first, then we can see what I know."

"I am off for the hospital. Everyone be careful tonight and tomorrow. I will be back as soon as I can," Carlisle says as he puts on his light jacket and walks to the door.

"We will, Dad. Just be careful, and if none of us are here when you get back, go to your room and sleep while the house is quiet, and we will see you when we get back," Edward says.

"Thanks, son. Love you all." He walks out after a chorus of 'I love you's' follows him to the elevator. We all pitch in and clean up the food and drinks and head to bed, knowing we all have to be up early to hit the road for where we are going. Edward surprises me by climbing into bed naked, while looking me up and down like I am something to eat.

"What's got that wild look in your eyes, baby?" I ask.

"I want you, and I want you now," he growls out as he grabs me and places me underneath him. I can only squeak in reply as he takes my lips in a bruising kiss. I moan out as he cradles my face in his hands and deepens the kiss. He slowly slides his hands down my neck to my shoulders to slide my tank top down my shoulders and arms. I arch up into his chest and groan into his mouth as his hands run over my now erect nipples.

"Oh God," I moan.

"Not God, Edward," he replies and slides his tongue down my neck and into my collar bones. He reaches down and pulls my boy shorts down my legs and kicks them off with his feet, then settles into the crook of my legs. I can feel how hard he is and I am drenched by his eagerness at his want for me. We make slow, sweet love, but with an intensity that had never been there before, until the wee hours of the morning. Both of us sighing as we hit our peaks simultaneously. We fall into bed next to each other, and fall asleep in each others arms.

**EPOV**

I wake up at o'dark thirty and head to the other side of the condo to see if dad has come back and to get Charlie up. I quietly open the door to my parents room and find my mom curled into a ball, and alone in the bed. I close the door, and head for Charlie. I knock quietly and wait to see if I can hear anything on the other side.

"Come in," I hear grumbled from the other side of the door. I open the door to see Charlie sitting up on the side of the bed looking at me.

"Are you able to get yourself dressed? Do you need help with anything?" I ask.

"I want to try myself. Why don't you go get ready and come back and check on me and see if I can do it."

"Whatever you want, Charlie. I'm gonna go grab a quick shower and come back and check on you."

"You got it, kid." I close the door and leave him to it. I shower, get dressed and start a pot of coffee, then walk back to him to find him dressed except for socks and shoes.

"You did it, Charlie," I praise him.

"All except for the socks and shoes," he smiles.

"Let's go into the living room, and I will help you put those on as the coffee finishes." I help him up, grab his socks and shoes and walk slowly with him into the living room. I sit on the coffee table and help him with his socks and shoes, and walk into the kitchen for some coffee.

"Are you hungry, son?" Charlie asks.

"Not really. Some coffee will do me fine till later. Plus, the craft services on this film rock. They have anything, and everything you could want to eat or drink."

"That good?" he asks.

"Oh yeah! We get everything from steak to lobster."

"Then I will only have coffee too. I wanna see what they have to eat when we get there."

"Trust me, Charlie, you are not gonna wanna come home. The food is that good, just don't tell Bella," I whisper conspiratorially. He laughs at me as I hand him a cup of coffee in a travel mug made the way he likes it, black. I grab my travel mug and we head down to get Jasper. He climbs on as the doors open to his floor. He smiles at us as we head into the garage. We climb into Jasper's BMW and head out to the set.

We check in with security, explaining who Charlie is and head for set. I take Charlie with me to hair and makeup and he sits and watches the girls work on Jas and I, smirking when the makeup is applied.

"What's so funny, Chief?" Jas asks.

"I just never thought I would see my boys in makeup, my girls yes, but not you boys," he plays.

"Pffft. Whatever," I playfull roll my eyes. "You would wear it too if you got paid like I do to wear it," I snark back.

"Do I wanna know, kid?"

"I'm making more on this one, than all five of the Daybreak movies put together."

"And just how much is that?"

"Five million," I whisper.

"Jasper?" he asks.

"Same," he answers.

"So you can take care of my girls for the rest of your lives with just this one movie?"

"Yep," I reply.

"Do you still have money left over from those Daybreak movies?"

"Most of it, actually. I bought the house in LA and the condo here, a few cars and put the rest in the bank."

"Didn't you say that this shoot was only six weeks?"

"Yep."

"So that's almost a million a week?" he asks incredulously.

"It is, Bella will never want for anything. I will always take care of her in whatever she needs, be it material or emotionally."

"You are a good man, son. I know you will, as will Jas and Em. My girls will be well taken care of by you three."

"Always," Jas reiterates.

"You both as done," my makeup artist, Kelly says.

"Thanks, Kell. I am going to take Charlie with me to set and show him around. See you there."

"Sure thing, Edward." Jas, Charlie and I head to set where we show him around the sound stage, dressing rooms, and such. We walk over to the chairs that are set up and we leave him there while we head to wardrobe to get dressed. I walk back on set to find Charlie looking around as the light and sound people all make sure everything is ready for the shoot. I walk up behind him and look around like he is, I don't think I've ever taken the time to just sit back and watch just how many people are involved in a movie shoot.

"It takes all these people to make a movie?" he asks in shock.

"And more," I reply.

"More?"

"Yeah, they need to edit and do the sound effects and such, it's called post production. It takes more months to finish in a studio, than it takes to shoot it."

"That's crazy," he murmurs.

"Edward! Jasper!" the director calls out as he walks over to us.

"What's up, Ben?" I ask.

"The law enforcement rep had to quit and fly home this morning, I need to find one ASAP. I don't wanna film without one. I want this to be as authentic as I possibly can get."

"Aren't you that southie kid from that smart kid movie?" Charlie blurts out.

"How do you know who I am?" Ben asks.

"I have three daughters. I am sure I've seen a magazine with your picture on it at one point."

"I am. I have two girls of my own, so I know what you mean."

"Oh shit!" I hiss. "I forgot to introduce you both. Ben Affleck, meet Chief Charlie Swan, my almost father-in-law. Charlie, meet the director Ben Affleck."

"Chief?" Ben asks.

"Chief," Charlie repeats as he points to his arm. "I was shot a few weeks ago in the line of duty. Edward and my daughter have been taking care of me. Him and Jas brought me today since no one was going to be home. I hope you don't mind."

"I don't mind, but... I will give it to you straight Chief Swan, I need a law enforcement officer on set, how would you like the job?"

"I need to start physical therapy next week, and I can't exert myself just yet."

"What if we bought your physical therapist here to work with you in between takes, and at lunch, and you could sit in a chair most of the time till you are feeling better?"

"Maybe."

"What do you make at your job?"

"Fifty thousand a year."

"What if I said you'd make a hundred thousand?"

"In six weeks?" Charlie chokes out. "I don't know, Mr. Affleck."

"It's Ben, and fine, a hundred and fifty thousand since it's last minute."

"I'd need to ask my doctor."

"I'm sure dad will say it's fine, Charlie." I pick up my cell and dial to make sure.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Dad."

"What's up, Edward? I'm just getting to your condo now."

"Good, I'm glad you are safe. I have a question for you about Charlie?"

"Ummm. I don't know if I can answer it, son."

"He wants to know if he can sit in a chair and help out my director with the law enforcement stuff. The other guy quit and Ben needs someone now. He said he can work from the chair, and he will bring in a physical therapist to work with him on set."

"As long as he does his physical therapy, I don't see why not."

"Thanks, Dad. Go sleep. Love you."

"Love you too, Edward. See you when you get home." We hang up and I grin at the men in front of me.

"He says as long as he does his physical therapy, he doesn't see why not if he's not exerting himself, and is sitting," I answer their unasked question.

"So what do you say, Charlie? Am I ordering you your own chair?" Ben teases.

"You really wanna pay me a hundred and fifty thousand dollars for only six weeks worth of work?"

"Yes. You can also tell craft services if you want something specific to eat or drink too."

"Ohhh, perks," Charlie laughs out.

"Whatever you want, Charlie. I need you."

"Can I steal your young, hot wife?" he asks, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Not on your life. Her and the kids are my everything."

"Fair enough. I will agree to do this since my sons are working on it too."

"Thank you so much, you don't know how you are saving me."

"Now I'm hungry, Edward. Where's the food?" Charlie asks me as Ben walks away.

"Let's go find the food, Kelly can touch up my makeup when we start to film." Jas, Charlie and I head for the craft service tent and food. We eat and head back to set and film a few scenes. Charlie stops and gives us direction on what real law enforcement would do, say, and look like. We go back and do another take and when Ben calls cut, and looks up at us and grins, then turns to Charlie and looks at him in awe.

"Dude, you are so worth all that money I agreed to pay you. I will keep using you for any law enforcement movie I do."

"Just wait until I take those boys to the shooting range and teach them to do it properly."

"Take them on the movie. I want them trained from the best."

"If you think I'm good, you should see my girls shoot," Charlie beams.

"Your girls shoot too?"

"Yeah," I laugh out. "The girls kicked our asses in shooting games at Disneyland."

"Nice, do they want parts in this movie too?" Ben inquires.

"Bella wants none of Hollywood," I answer. "So, probably not. But maybe Ali and Rose would."

"Not Ali, she's concentrating on her clothing line. Rose and Em are setting up their auto shop, so she might not have time," Jas adds. "We can ask later when we go home if you want, Ben."

"Ask all three of them for me."

"We will ask them at dinner, Ben."

"We are wrapped for the day, see you three tomorrow. Bring the girls if they want to come check out the set."

"Thanks, Ben. Goodnight," I say as Jas, Charlie and I walk back to wardrobe to change back into our clothes and head home.

**A**/**N: So there you have the aftermath of Hurricane Renee, Charlie working on the movie, and some fun banter. Like it? Hate it? Let me know. Please check out my other fics. Pics and teasers on my new blog. Please sign in to review. I like responding to them. Keep the reviews coming! I love to know what you all think. Please check out my other 10 fics. Remember- reviews= Love! Kim I posted a new story, please check out A Forbidden Love! It posts every Wednesday and ILC updates every weekend, so check them both out!**

**Blog- kimginsbergfanfic dot blogspot dot com**

**You can also follow me on Twitter- KimGinsbergFic**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: The damn plot bunnies have attacked again. Here's a new fic I have been playing around with. Let me know what you think.**

**I want to thank iloveedward12 for pre-reading. This is beta'd by Story Painter from PTB.**

**SM owns, they just play in my world.**

**Warning- Please either pee first, or get on your shanties(ShamWow panties) in case of laughing so hard, you pee your pants! LOL**

**Possible tissue warning for you saps. LOL**

~Previously EPOV~

"We are wrapped for the day, see you three tomorrow. Bring the girls if they want to come check out the set."

"Thanks, Ben. Goodnight," I say as Jas, Charlie and I walk back to wardrobe to change back into our clothes and head home.

~Ch 34~

**BPOV**

The spa day is amazing. After we get rubbed from head to toe, we get our faces pampered then our hands and feet. I have never felt so amazingly relaxed. After the spa, we head to the mall when I tell the girls that I need to get something special for Edward for his birthday. We walk the entire mall without me finding anything noteworthy to buy him.

"Let's just go buy some lingerie and then you can model it for him," Ali states.

"I was thinking that the other day, but it doesn't seem like enough."

"Lingerie is always enough, Bella. Trust me," Rose says as we walk around the mall, trolling for Edward's birthday presents. We end up in Agent Provocateur, and I am browsing while the deepest shade of red possible, as are some of these pieces I see. My eyes widen as Ali, Rose and Esme come up with arm fulls of lingerie.

"What the?" I ask in shock.

"I have an idea for his birthday present, but you have to promise not to freak out, Bells," Ali says.

"Why am I afraid to ask now?" I inquire as I look down at all the lingerie.

"You will go into the dressing room and find at least ten outfits you like, and we will be doing a little photo shoot at Jas and my place tomorrow."

"Oh no, no way. I don't think so."

"I think he would love some pictures of you all dressed up, Bella," Esme says to me.

"Esme! You are his mom and not supposed to think about him like that," I reply.

"Oh please!" she huffs, rolling her eyes at me. "Like I haven't heard you and him going at it at one time or another."

"Oh shit! Please say you are kidding?" I ask in shame that she might have heard us.

"I won't ever bring it up again if you go try on all these and pick some for him."

"Deal." I walk into the changing room to see what I will like for him to see me in. I try on all of it to find out that I can't pick just a few. I walk back out to see them looking at me.

"Well?" Rose asks.

"I like them all; I can't pick."

"Then don't, get them all," Esme replies.

"I can't afford to do that, Esme. I would if I could, trust me." She runs her fingers over one of the garters and smiles. "Why are you smiling?"

"Ah, memories."

"Do I wanna know?" I ask.

"Let's just say Carlisle and I have three kids in twenty-seven months for a reason girls."

"Please no!" Ali begs.

"TMI!" Rose squeals as I freeze in shock at her words.

"I so didn't need to know that, Esme."

"Oh please." She rolls her eyes at us. "I have seen the way you all look at my boys. All I have to say is, like father, like son. Those boys take after Carlisle, and he is one smooth man when he wants to be. And fuckhot too." She giggles.

"Did you just call Carlisle fuckhot, Esme?" Rose asks in shock.

"Have you seen him? The man is gorgeous and you know it. I think I am going to go grab myself some stuff for later." She turns to Ali and Rose. "You girls go grab what you want too, and we can all go home and surprise our men with something pretty to wear tonight. My treat. We will call it, continuing the graduation spa day."

I watch as Ali and Rose go back into the store part and start to grab stuff to buy. I wait for everyone to grab their goodies while I lounge on the couch by the register and try to forget the last conversation with the girls and my boyfriend's mother.

The girls and Esme all come out with handfuls of stuff; it all get's bagged up as Esme pays. We all pile into Rose's Mustang and head back to the condo.

"What would you girls say if we all modeled our goodies and did photo shoots for all of them with our new lingerie?" Esme asks.

"I'd need alcohol first. Sorry, Esme, it's not you per se as a person; it's the fact that you are his mother that kind of squicks me out," I reply.

"Oh please, I am now your mother too, and I just bought you the stuff to take pictures of it. Please? I now have the daughters I always wanted, and I want to do this with you. You never know; it could be fun." I look to Rose and Ali who are nodding at me in agreement.

"Mimosas with pastries for breakfast while we take the pictures. I will need some alcohol to not think about you doing this for my pseudo-dad, Esme."

"I think I can deal with that. Now what are we going to tell the guys about where we are going?" she asks.

"Jas and Edward work, so no problem there. Maybe Em can take the dads to the practice field for the morning," I suggest.

"Good idea, Bells. Now to throw them off the trail, what do we tell them we are doing?" Ali inquires.

"Oh! I know," Esme says. "We can say we are working on their Father's Day presents."

"Shit! We have to do that too, but so not the pictures. What can we do for them?" I hiss.

"How about we take some pictures of you girls in clothes for Charlie and Carlisle. We can have the boys do some when they get home from work; then we can do couples and such," Esme suggests.

"Sounds perfect. We don't have to tell them that we set up the makeshift studio for us first, just play along with the thought. I like it," I agree.

We drive home and leave the bags with our new goodies in the trunk as we go up to the penthouse and our men. We walk into the condo to find all the men staring at the screen of college football players and yelling at the plays while there is a pile of open junk food wrappers all over the coffee and side tables.

"What in the hell is going on in here?!" Esme shouts from the doorway.

"We're celebrating and having a guys' afternoon," Carlisle answers.

"What are you celebrating?" I ask.

"Charlie got a job," Edward replies.

"He already has one," I state.

"He can't do that for a few more months. But today he got one on my movie."

"Huh?"

"The law enforcement consultant had to leave and quit, so Ben was freaking out until he found out Charlie is a chief of police and asked him to do it."

"Bells, the guy is paying me a hundred and fifty grand," Dad says proudly.

"Holy shit, Dad!"

"That Ben Affleck guy is really nice too. I see why you girls like him."

"Ben Affleck?!" Rose screeches.

"Yeah, he's the director. I tried to bargain for his wife into the deal, but he said no." Dad laughs out.

"Nice work, Daddy Charlie," Rose commends him.

"He said you girls should come to the set one day; he even mentioned using you in the movie if you wanted."

"But I thought you couldn't work and had to do physical therapy?" I ask.

"Ben offered to bring in a physical therapist and said I could sit and work with everyone. Carlisle was called and agreed," Dad answers. I turn to Carlisle.

"You sure, Carlisle. He will be OK if he does this? I don't want him to be set back."

"As long as he does what he's told, I'm sure he will be fine. I know that Edward or Jasper will call me if he does or doesn't do what he's told," Carlisle replies as he gives a pointed look at Dad. "Right, Charlie?"

"Whatever you say, Doc. I already told you that."

"I'm gonna go make dinner. I hope you all have room after eating the amount of junk food wrappers that are strewn all over my coffee tables," I scold. I watch Edward get up off the sofa and come over to me, wrapping his arms around me and kissing the hell out of me. "What was that for?" I whisper.

"You called them your coffee tables, sweetheart."

"And?" I question.

"It's the first time you have referred to anything here as yours. It makes me feel all warm and gooey inside for me to hear that you think of this as your home."

I lean over and kiss him again.

"_You_ are my home; _this_ is my home," I say as I place my hand over his heart.

"I love you, Isabella Marie Swan."

"As I you, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen."

He leans over and kisses me. I hear Esme coo 'awwwww' in the background.

"Now go make me some food, woman." He smacks me on the ass then starts to laugh at the look of shock on my face.

"Don't make me come over there and kick your ass, Cullen," I growl out through my teeth.

"Oh please, sweetheart. Like that's even a possibility." He scoffs.

"Uh, son, on the contrary, she can. I taught my girls well," Dad says to him smugly.

"So little sis can not only shoot, but kick some ass too?" Em asks.

"Oh yeah. She can totally take your ass down, Emmett."

"I'd like to see her try," he replies as he makes his pec muscles dance.

"Anytime, brother bear."

"I have practice tomorrow, wanna come to the field and find out?"

"Sorry, the girls and I are working on Father's Day presents for the dads. Maybe next week?" I inquire.

"You girls are doing something for the dads?" Jasper asks.

"Yep, we will need your help when you guys are off work. The girls and I will do as much as we can while you work tomorrow, and then you can join us in your condo to finish when you're off set."

"OK, now what's for dinner?" Emmett inquires.

"Food," I tease.

"No shit, Sherlock."

"Keep digging, Watson."

"I'm too tired; you dig for me," Em finishes as we all laugh at our banter.

"I'll be back," I say like the Terminator and head to the kitchen, laughing at myself. I grab out the ingredients for stuffed chicken breasts and get to work. I make a dozen pieces of chicken and place them in the oven to cook. I grate a ton of cheese as I boil the noodles for the homemade mac and cheese. I drain the pasta, add it into the baking dish and sprinkle the cheese all over it, covering it then placing it into the bottom oven to cook for the duration.

I sit on a barstool and flip through a _US Weekly_ magazine only to find a picture of Edward and I holding hands, exiting my school graduation. After these last few weeks of nothing, I'm surprised they are still running it. I guess it's because they don't have anything new that they are re-running old pictures.

"Do you need help with anything, Bella?" Esme asks as she comes into the kitchen.

"You can make a salad if you want, Esme." I shrug my shoulders at her.

"What's wrong?"

"Just nervous about tomorrow."

"It will be fine, trust me. I think he will love it, and so will the dads when they see what I have in mind for them."

"We will see..." I trail off.

"If you don't like how they come out, we can figure out something else."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"OK," I reply as the timer dings for dinner.

I pull out the baking dishes and place them on the stove to cool off, grab out a stack of plates and open the silverware drawer for everyone to help themselves. Esme places the now finished salad on the counter with all the bottles of dressing out of the fridge.

"Dinner is ready!" I yell into the living room. "Come help yourselves."

I watch everyone file in and out of the kitchen as they load up their plates and head for the dining room to sit down and eat. I grab the last plate and load it up for myself, take a soda out of the fridge, and head to join the rest of the family in the dining room. I sit down next to Edward and dig into my food. All around the table the voices are quiet, nothing but moans and groans of approval out of their mouths.

"Little sis?"

"Yes, brother bear?"

"Can I have one of the extra chicken breasts?"

"Why do you think I made extra?" I tease.

"I love you."

"Love you too."

"If I didn't love my Rosie as much as I do, I would try to steal you from Eddie."

"Hey! She's mine!" Edward says as he grabs me into his arms from the side. I lean over and kiss him.

"Yes I am, all yours."

"Damn straight. Will you come to the set with us next week?"

"Sure. I'd love to see where you work."

"Cool, and you can come shooting with us. Charlie is taking us to the shooting range, on Ben."

"You don't want me to come that day."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want Ben to know that your girlfriend can kick your ass shooting."

"He won't be surprised, sweetheart. He already knows."

"How?"

"Charlie and I both told him. He can't wait to see you in action. And come to think of it, neither can I," he says huskily in my ear.

"Damn, Eddie, what did you just say to little sis? She looks a little dazed," Em says as the table erupts in laughter at my expense. I whip my head in his direction and glare at him. "Oh shit! Little sis looks pissed. I better run and hide; I'm afraid she's gonna kick my ass."

"She can and then some, Emmett," Dad says. "I assume you want babies one day, Em, she can make sure you don't have any. Her and the girls were trained by me and my men; they all can take care of themselves."

"So I need to watch all of them?"

"Yep, even as you put it, your Rosie."

"I'll be good," he says as he looks at Rose, Ali and I with a little bit of fear. I just look at him smugly as I finish my food.

We all clean up our plates and stuff, putting it into the dishwasher and head for the living room for a movie. After the movie Ali, Jas, Rose and Em head to their places with promises of seeing each other tomorrow. Edward and I climb into bed exhausted from the long day and quickly fall asleep in each others arms.

**EPOV**

I wake Sunday morning and throw on some clothes, wake up Charlie and we head for set. We get through ten pages of dialogue and then head home exhausted. I drop Charlie off at my condo then head back down to Jas and Ali's to work on the dad's present for Father's Day next weekend.

**A/N: So there you have the spa, shopping, and family dinner time. Like it? Hate it? Let me know. Please check out my other fics. Pics and teasers on my new blog. Please sign in to review. I like responding to them. Keep the reviews coming! I love to know what you all think. Please check out my other 10 fics. Remember- reviews= Love! Kim I posted a new story, please check out A Forbidden Love! It posts every Wednesday and ILC updates every weekend, so check them both out!**

**Blog- kimginsbergfanfic dot blogspot dot com**

**You can also follow me on Twitter- KimGinsbergFic**

**I now have a FB under my name, Kim Ginsberg, for my Passion Parties business or you can check me out at www . thelovethriller . com and use the code **_**fanfic **_**for 10% off of your order for being one of my readers! Happy shopping! **** PS The shopping cart takes 2 days to work and will be up tomorrow, Saturday. If you live outside of US, let me know. I can ship to myself, then Internationally.**  



	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: The damn plot bunnies have attacked again. Here's a new fic I have been playing around with. Let me know what you think.**

**I want to thank iloveedward12 for pre-reading. This is beta'd by Story Painter from PTB.**

**SM owns, they just play in my world.**

**Warning- Please either pee first, or get on your shanties(ShamWow panties) in case of laughing so hard, you pee your pants! LOL**

**Possible tissue warning for you saps. LOL**

~Previously EPOV~

I wake Sunday morning and throw on some clothes, wake up Charlie and we head for set. We get through ten pages of dialogue and then head home exhausted. I drop Charlie off at my condo then head back down to Jas and Ali's to work on the dad's present for Father's Day next weekend.

~Ch 35~

**BPOV**

Today has been very eventful. Not only did we take pictures of each other in lingerie for the guys, I did something I never thought I would do... I took some very suggestive pictures in some compromising positions for the man I love. Luckily, we sent Esme out to grab us lunch when those were taken. I so did not want her to see the way I can move into some very kinky positions. Let's just say, Edward will blow his load when he sees some of these.

"Holy hell, Bells. Edward is not gonna know what to do with these," Rose praises. "I mean, the lingerie ones are hot, but these..." she trails off. "Are fuckhot. Damn. The whole librarian/teacher thing is so hot!"

"Are you sure?" I ask, unsure.

"Oh yeah! I need to figure out what to do for my special ones for Em. Do you have any suggestions?"

"I do."

"What do you suggest?"

"Grab some scissors, one of Em's jerseys, and a pair of matching boy shorts."

"Ohhhhh, sounds good. What else?"

"I know how you like to boss Em around, do I dare ask if you boss him around in the bedroom too?" I ask.

"Oh yeah!" she squeals. "Time to break out the naughty outfits."

She runs off and comes back with her arms full of stuff. We take a few pictures of her in Em's jersey, a naughty schoolgirl, naughty nurse, and a leather domme outfit complete with cat o' nine tails.

When we are done with Rose, Ali comes into the room dressed as a sexy cowgirl. Rose and I just giggle and take the pictures, not commenting on her choice of outfits. She changes a few times, just like we did, and Rose and I take the pictures no questions asked.

After lunch, Esme shocks the hell out of us and asks us to take pictures of her for Carlisle as well. We just don't think about the fact she is our boyfriend's mom, and take them for her anyways.

Before the men show up we are all dressed and ready to take the nice pictures. Esme takes all of us and does every combination we can all think of before we all go upstairs for another family dinner.

The next day has me going to Best Buy and buying a wireless printer and paper to print off the pictures, and a craft store for picture frames and photo albums for all of us to use for our projects.

I print out the pictures, making stacks for each woman, and place them all into brown paper bags so no one would know what was inside. All of Edward's are wrapped so he has no chance in hell of peeking at them early. Just to be safe, I wrapped Dad's as well knowing he lived here too.

On Tuesday, the girls and I head to the set to see what Edward, Jasper and my dad have been up to. We all giggle when we meet Ben; I mean, we've thought he was cute for years, and here he is standing in front of us.

A bunch of us head out to the shooting range, Ben included. I think he just wants to see what the boys have been bragging about. The girls and I unload our purses of the lockboxes, load up our weapons, and place on our safety glasses.

I place a target onto the line, set my stance, and let the bullets fly. I hit the button for the target to return to me and grin when I see that I hit each and every spot I aimed for.

I feel strong arms wrap around me and lips nuzzle my neck as I look at my results.

"Fucking hell, my love. That was not only amazing to watch, but fuckhot too," Edward growls into my neck, shoving his hardened cock into my ass. "Do you see what you do to me?"

"Nope." I play. "But, I sure do _feel_ it," I whisper.

"Damn, Bella," Ben says as he walks over and looks at my target. "Please say you and the girls will be extras for me? I want you three in a shooting range scene shooting as Edward and Jasper do their dialogue. I want the girls who see this that women can shoot too."

"Considering your wife did five seasons of _Alias _and is badass, are you putting her in this scene too?" I question, cocking my eyebrow at him.

"You watched that, huh?"

"Uh, hello? Girl, gun toting, badass chick, CIA operative? Oh yeah! And Michael Vartan being in it too didn't hurt."

"He was yummy," Rose sighs.

"You have Em now," Jasper points out.

"Yeah, I do." Rose beams. She turns to Ben. "So what do you say, Affleck, are you going to ask your wife to do it too?"

"She'd have to bring the kids with her." He sighs.

"I have the perfect babysitter for you, Ben, while the girls and Edward and Jasper film."

"Who do you have in mind, Charlie?" Ben questions.

"Emmett, the big kid, also known as Rose's boyfriend."

"Daddy Charlie!" Rose admonishes.

"Time for a little payback, Rosie."

"Do you mean Emmett McCarty from the Seattle Seahawks?" Ben inquires.

"One in the same. He also is Edward and Jasper's brother. He needs to learn to behave, and he's good with kids so this can work for both of us."

"You are aware that Jen and I have three kids, right?"

"He'll be fine with them. Now call your wife and get her here so we can do this scene," Dad demands.

"I see why the boys are a little scared of you, Charlie," Ben teases Dad.

"Yeah, they better be. They know I will hand them their asses if they fuck up with my girls."

"Will you teach me to scare the boys too? I have two girls also."

"Try having three," Dad scoffs. "And then they all fall for brothers. I am so screwed." He huffs. "At least they are upstanding young men; otherwise they would be dead men."

"You know we can take care of ourselves, Daddy," I say.

"No shit. You can shoot better than most people I have seen, Bella," Ben raves.

"My sister's and I can do more than shoot, Ben. Daddy and his men taught us hand to hand combat too."

"Damn. I think when my girls are old enough, I am gonna call Charlie and his men to teach my girls too. I want them to be able to take care of themselves too."

"I'll be glad to help you and your wife with that, Ben. Call and I will be there."

"Thanks, Charlie." He turns to me and the girls. "I need all of your personal info, girls."

"For what?" I ask.

"For you to get paid."

"It's not like we have lines. I don't care if you pay me for doing this," I state.

"Me either," Ali replies.

"Me three," Rose adds.

"I wanted to at least pay you as extras, girls."

"Take my cut and send it to the children's hospital then," I reply.

"Send mine there too," Rose beams.

"Send mine to the policeman's disability fund," Alice says looking at Dad.

"Now that I can do." Ben beams at us.

"Can I add some of my salary from this movie too?" Edward inquires.

I lean over and kiss Edward.

"Thank you, baby. I love you for offering, but you don't have to do that. Especially since you are supporting my dad and me right now."

"I will tell you what I told Charlie; I have enough money right now to support you, our kids, their kids, and our great-grandkids."

I look at him in shock.

"You talked to my dad about us having kids and such?"

"Of course I did. Charlie knows I will never lie to him about something. It's why he trusts me implicitly." He turns to Dad. "Right, Charlie?"

"That's right, son. And I respect you for it too."

"You and Edward aren't the only one's who have talked about it, Bella," Jasper says.

"Really?" I inquire.

"Yep."

"Em and I have talked too," Rose whispers. "But I wanna get married before we talk kids."

"I want that too, Rosie, so don't worry about that." I turn to the rest of the group. "I need to head out, I have stuff to do at home, and make dinner for everyone." I turn to Ben. "Would you like to come too, Ben?"

"I wouldn't be imposing?"

"Nah, I already cook for twelve. What's one more?"

"Twelve?" he gasps.

"Yeah, we like to have family dinners at least a few times a week."

"If it's okay with Edward, I'd love to come hang out for dinner."

"It's fine with me, as long as we just hang and not talk about work," Edward replies.

"I'd love a free night, especially since the wife and kids will be here in the morning."

"Awesome," I reply.

"We can tell Em at dinner he is on kiddo duty tomorrow," Dad laughs.

"You are one mean man, Charlie. Remind me to stay on your good side," Ben teases.

"I will, Ben. Now let's let Bells go and do her thing. The other girls can stay with us until later if they want."

"Bye, Bella," is chorused around me.

"Bye, guys."

Edward pulls me into his arms and kisses the hell out of me.

"I love you, baby. See you when we come home. What's for dinner?" he inquires.

"I love you too. I will, and how about roasted chicken and veggies?"

"That sounds so good, Bella," Ben practically moans.

"Damn, you sound easy to please, Ben," Jasper teases.

"I've been living off of craft service and room service for a few weeks now. A home cooked meal sounds so good about now."

"I am going to spoil you, Mr. Affleck," I tease.

"Oh yeah, she's like a gourmet cook, Ben," Edward brags.

"She kept me alive for years on the good food she cooks," Dad adds.

"Alright, enough bragging about me. I am out of here."

I head to the parking lot, get into the R8 and head back to the condo. I make two large roasting pans full of whole chickens, peel and boil twenty pounds of potatoes, and roast five bunches of asparagus in the oven. I send off texts letting people know that dinner will be done in an hour, and get replies that everyone will be here.

As the food cooks, I open up a Word doc and dive head first into typing as much as i can while still alone in the house. I don't want anyone to see it until it's complete and I am satisfied with the end result.

Dinner goes off without a hitch, including Ben hanging out with us. The look on Em's face as Dad tells him what he will be doing in the morning is priceless. I watch Jasper take a picture on his phone of the look on Em's face as Dad explains about him being on babysitting duty.

After everyone heads to wherever they are sleeping, Edward and I head to our room where he proceeds to lick and kiss every inch of my body, telling me just how hot and sexy I was holding and shooting the gun today. We make love slow and tender, taking our time with each other's bodies. I fall into an exhausted sleep with Edward's arms wrapped around me.

**A/N: So there you have the photo shoots, gun range and fun banter. Like it? Hate it? Let me know. Please check out my other fics. Pics and teasers on my new blog. Please sign in to review. I like responding to them. Keep the reviews coming! I love to know what you all think. Please check out my other 11 fics. Remember- reviews= Love! Kim I posted a new story, please check out A Forbidden Love! It posts every Wednesday and Eight updates every weekend, so check them both out!**

**Blog- kimginsbergfanfic dot blogspot dot com**

**You can also follow me on Twitter- KimGinsbergFic**

**I now have a FB under my name, Kim Ginsberg, for my Passion Parties business or you can check me out at www . thelovethriller . com and use the code **_**fanfic **_**for 10% off of your order for being one of my readers! Happy shopping!**

**I added a FB group. Search for- Kim Ginsberg FanFic or use and take out ( ) and spaces**

**( ) groups /512253802168756/**


End file.
